Playing With Puppets
by seamrogue
Summary: Chika looked up to the blue sky, and the gravelly gates of Sunagakure. Kankuro stood beside her, and Gaara's arms were folded. "Brings you back, eh?" Kankuro smirked, and Chika nodded. Sunagakure was where her story really began. OC. Updated! Chapter 26: Land of the Rising Sun
1. Chika's Return

Playing With Puppets

Chika's Return!

Shikamaru was not a happy sailor. It was a warm evening, training with Team 10, and Ino was rampaging and raving just because he had let it slip that maybe Sasuke Uchiha wasn't as good as people said he was. It didn't help that Chouji was stuffing his face with potato chips and was staying out of the situation completely.

"My Sasuke-kun just so happens to be the BEST Genin out there. It's just a cruel fate that Billboard Brow is on his team." Ino declared, pointing at Shikamaru accusingly, "And you can't say otherwise!"

"Oh man," muttered Shikamaru, "I had to open my mouth, didn't I?" Chouji looked at him sympathetically, and offered him a chip, which he gladly took.

Asuma was leaning against the fence, keeping a flock of sheep put on the hill they were resting on. It was almost sunset, a signal to go home. Taking a drag from his cigarette , he inquired.

"Shikamaru, you have an older sister, don't you?"

This came as a surprise to Shikamaru. Not many people knew about Chika. Well, none of the Genin, anyway.

"Yeah, Chika Nara, she's older by two years. Why do you want to know?" Shikamaru laid back on the grassy mound of earth. Ah, Ino had shut up, peace at last.

"She's not a ninja, no?"

"Nah, she took after the deer farm, and trained the deer, and stuff. She never had time to be a ninja, Mom was always at her."

"Oh. And what happened?"

Shikamaru opened one eye and looked at the clouds, tainted red. Ino and Chouji were listening now, Asuma looked into the distance.

"She left. With two deer, and a bag full of stuff. Said she had enough ofbeing kept at the farm, and wanted to see the world."

" I see. And you say she had two deer?"

"Mm. A two stags, called Horu and Haru."

He had both eyes closed and an image of Chika appeared in his mind. She was tall, like his Dad, and had the trademark Nara ponytail, spiked and a dark brown. Her eyes were grey, but wider and more feminine. She was wild, and rough, able to take anything on the chin. She was careful with the deer, though, especially the foals. Chika was always the cool kid, to Shikamaru. Both were too easy going to fight and argue, but they did a lot of cloud watching in their days.

"Ah yes, young Chika. I remember her well now. She was one of the first people to beat me at Shogi." Asuma smiled. "Of course she was a deliberate cheat, and an awful player, but…"

"Awful player? Really Sensei, you should have more respect to your peers." A familiar voice scolded. No, it couldn't be…

Shikamaru opened his eyes, and sat up abruptly. Standing tall, with hands on her hips, and an eyebrow cocked up, was his big sister Chika Nara.

"Chika?" Chouji exclaimed, dropping his bag of chips. "We were just talking about you.."

"Yeah, I know. I've been listening for a while now." Chika grinned, scratching the back of her head. "Surprise!"

"What have you been doing, spying or something?" Ino demanded, pointing accusingly at the older Nara.

"Nice to see you too, Ino." Chika said dryly. "Well, Shika, you're the only one who hasn't said anything yet, are ya happy to see me?"

Shikamaru was ataken back. His older sister had just appeared out of nowhere, after two years of leaving the village, without an explanation. For the first time in his life he was speechless.

Until…

"Mom's going to kill you."

"Gee Shikamaru, don't get excited." Chika said. Asuma laughed, lighting a cancer stick.

"Shikamaru isn't the motivated type, Chika."

"Oh I know, I thought you would've done him some good, Asuma-sensei." Chika smiled. Then she told Shikamaru,

"Mom still isn't angry, is she?"

Shikamaru sighed, clearly expecting the question. "Let me tell you something, Chika. Not only has she told me a million times, what a bad example you are, but she made a list of the punishments she was going to put into action when you came home."

"That bad, hmm?" Chika scratched her cheek. "Not to worry, I'll stay here for a while."

She turned to Chouji and Shikamaru. "God you've gotten tall. I remember when you were ten years old and up to my elbows. Especially you Chouji, you were always really short."

Chouji flushed red, and Shikamaru gave his sister a push. She just laughed in reply. Her laugh was just like his father's, a low echoing sound.

"Where have you been Chika?" Ino asks, a little more gentle tone, as if to apologize.

Chika looked up at the sky, and smiled. "I've been everywhere at this rate. I've learnt the tricks and secrets of many lands, and I've developed a very unique technique."

"Hmm? Not a battle skill?" Asuma questioned. Chika shook her head.

"No, I suppose it's more for recording events and whatnot.."

"I see." Asuma averted his eyes, as the three children proceeded to question the older girl. Chika Nara was a smart girl. Simply to put it. She was no good at strategy, but could con a blind man of his walking stick, with a few words. No doubt, she was the opposite of Shikamaru. Chika Nara was a cheat, and could gather a bookful of information about a person with a glance.

"Chika." Shikamaru stood up, and brushed the dirt off of his pants. It had been just over an hour, and the sun had set, the sky beginning to get dark.

"It's time we went home. Mom will be crazy mad if I'm not home by curfew."

Chika's face was starting to look worried, but then she broke into a smile as an idea popped into her head. "Hey Asuma, you know the way you said I was always welcome.."

"Not a chance, Chika." Asuma told the girl stubbornly. "You're not afraid of your mother, are you?"

Chika staggered a little, and stuttered, "O-of course not, Asuma-sensei, I'm no coward! Come on Shika, let's get this show on the road!"

And with that, she strode to the bottom of the hill, to where her deer grazed.

"Shika, Dad's not angry with me, is he?" Chika was worried now, that was evident, Shikamaru had thought. Chika had the deer steadied, and knelt on the ground, so Shikamaru could mount the tall animal.

"Worried, wouldn't be the word I'd use. As a matter of fact, he's on your side." Shikamaru told her, as she climbed onto the other deer, and cantered on to the direction of her home. Shikamaru followed closely behind her.

"We'll deal with that later," Chika said. After a short silence, her mouth curved into a smirk. "So, how's life been?"

"A drag." Shikamaru answered truthfully. He received a glare, and changed in his tracks.

"I forgot you're a newly announced Genin." Chika nodded. "Congrats."

"I wouldn't say newly announced." Shikamaru contradicted, "I've been on Team Ten a year now."

"Ah. Any competition?"

"You know I don't like to fight. Well, Sasuke Uchiha's been the talk of the town." Shikamaru decided, "He, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki are the first team to ever pass Kakashi Hatake."

"Kakashi Hatake?" Chika whistled, "They scored well."

Shikamaru nodded, then slyly asked his sister. "So Chika, where have you really been?"

Trying to catch Chika by surprise, he smiled slightly. However, almost nothing could catch Chika out.

"I informed you a short while ago, Shikamaru, I have been unraveling secrets of many foreign lands." Shikamaru sighed. When Chika spoke like that, she intimidated most people, and you couldn't make her give anything away.

They rode in silence, until they came upon their home. Dismounting the deer, Chika commented. "The place hasn't changed much."

"You've been gone two years, not two centuries." Shikamaru reminded her, as he lead the deer into the field behind the rolled her eyes.

"Chika, expect the worst." Shikamaru warned, as he went to turn the doorknob. It twisted itself and the door flew open. Standing before them, was the fearsome Mrs. Nara, her face twisted into a look of fury.

"Well," She thundered, looking at Chika. "What do you have to say for yourself?"


	2. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

If there was anything Shikamaru Nara was afraid of, it was his mother. All the male Naras were, in his family. Yoshino was as tough as a pair of old boots, and although his father had told Shikamaru that she had a gentle side, Shikamaru had no good reason to believe it. So when he turned up at the doorstep, with his sister in tow, you can only imagine what kind of thoughts were going through the young genius' mind.

Chika, unlike the males of the family, was not afraid of their mother, despite acting like it. Admittedly,her initial reaction to her mother's request for an explanation, wasn't the wisest move she had made, but these things happen.

"That is an excellent question. Which deserves an excellent answer." The Nara girl paused for a minute, to gather her thoughts. But when she opened her mouth to speak, her mother interrupted.

"Up to your room, young lady, and you wait until your father comes home." She seethed, and pointed viciously to the stairs. Chika refrained from protesting, and climbed up the brightly lit staircase. Turning to say something, her mother cut her off "UP!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in his mind, and prayed to every God, Kami and Satan that his mother would calm down for a minute. With Chika gone, the only person left to blame was him, and honestly, Shikamaru got enough of that already. Looking around the porch, and shifting from foot to foot, he attempted to get in the door, past his mother, who had her eyes shut, and was counting to ten.

Shikamaru went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. The kitchen was clean, the dishes were washed, dried and put away, per usual, and a pot was bubbling on the stove. In the windowsill at the sink, was a picture of Shika and Chika. Shikamaru must have been about six at the time, Chika only eight. They were sitting on a bench, Chika with a book on her lap, Shikamaru with his eyes looking up at the sky. There were few differences between the two. Both had similar faces, and hair. Chika was considerably taller.

Shikamaru let his head bang on the table, and stayed like that, until he heard his mother entered the room. He sighed, and the phrase "What a drag" almost came out of his mouth. Women were troublesome. Fact of life. Almost all were sensitive, self obsessed and bossy. There were few exceptions. One of them being Chika Nara, purely because she was his sister.

"Shikamaru, when did she come back?" His mother asked, back to her busy,bossy self. She was cooking the food, stirring vigorously.

"Well, Chika arrived a couple of hours ago, when we were finished training with Asuma-sensei. I don't know which direction she came from, though." He replied lazily.

For good measure, he added. "She said she was looking forward to seeing everyone again." Okay, so that was a lie, but still, he had to put in a good word for Chika, didn't he?

"All right, son, I don't blame you. Just wait until your father comes home…"

Boy, looked like he didn't have a choice, did he?

Chika Nara crept into her old room silently, in shame. The landing hall was dimly lit, and adorned with pictures of the entire family. The door on her right was partly opened, and she looked inside to her brother's room. It was quite plain, with magnolia walls, and a bed to one side of the walls. A simple desk sat at one end of the room, and a shougi board was in the middle of the room. Typical Shikamaru.

The room next to Shikamaru's was her own. Chika pulled the door open and when she finally inside her room, she sank to the floor against the walls. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she smiled shakily to herself. Yoshino had taken that a lot better than anticipated, Chika was expecting a slap to the head that would knock her out till next week. Looking up at her old room, she laughed barely audibly. Her room hadn't changed at all.

The walls were a chocolate brown, and her bed was in one corner of the room. Many bookshelves covered one wall, books of all size and width squeezed into the shelves. A desk sat beside her shelves, many pencils,pens, and notebooks piled messily onto the surface. Finally the only thing noticeable about her room was the window seat. It was dark outside, and many cushions, blankets, and soft toys from when she was young flopped on the seat.

Chika sat at her desk, and cracked open a book. It was one of her favourites, a reference on animal-nin. Horses and deer were the main focus. Balancing on the chair with her feet propped up against the desk, she began to read.

Shikamaru was getting tired of waiting for his father. Yoshino was boring him to death, and to make it worse, he had to wait longer for dinner, as she wouldn't serve the meal until his father came home. Suddenly, the kitchen door pushed open and Shikaku walked in, noticeably tired from work. When he greeted the two however, he instantly knew something was wrong, but kept quiet. Yoshino proceeded to dish out a plate of food for each Nara man.

Eating in silence, Shikaku said.

"I see Chika's back from her trip." It wasn't a question, a quiet statement. Shikamaru looked up to see what his mother's reaction would be.

"Yes," Yoshino answered, "She came back today." It was a curt answer, and Shikaku could hear the hurt in her voice.

"We always knew she would," Shikaku replied, and stood up abruptly, put his plate at the sink, and told his wife. "I'm going to see where she is." Yoshino didn't answer, but continued eating. Shikamaru didn't look up from his food, to hide his smirk. There was no way Chika was in any trouble. Her and Shikaku were close as father and daughter went.

A knock on her door, and Chika only turned the page of her book, and said. "Come in." Shikaku came in and sat on the end of her bed, so he could face his eldest daughter. Chika Nara had only changed a little from when she had left Konoha. She had gotten taller, her hair had grown, but noticeable difference was her face. Somehow it had hardened, and had a look of experience in her eyes.

"Hey, Dad." She put down her book, and turned her chair to face her Dad. Shikaku smiled.

"How've you been?" He asked.

"Alive."

"What made you come home?"

This time Chika did have to think for an answer. When she did think of one, she faltered to answer.

"I missed here." She smiled a little watery smile, and Shikaku thought she might start to cry. That was another admirable trait about Chika. She almost never cried, but when she did, you knew something was horribly wrong.

"It's all right, kiddo." Shikaku stood up, and pulled the girl's ponytail lightly. "Come on, time to face your mother."

Chika rolled her eyes. Dad was still whipped then. She stood up and followed her father downstairs. "What's new with the ninja business?" She asked, to make conversation.

"Between you and me, Chika, the Chunin Exams are coming up, and I have a suspicion that Asuma is going to enter Shikamaru and his team." Shikaku informed the girl, and they came downstairs.

"I see. Shikamaru is two years younger than me, yet he's already ahead in his career." Chika sighed, as they entered the kitchen.

Yoshino was doing the dishes, and Shikamaru was finishing a Sudoku game on paper. Shikaku sat down at the table, leaving Chika to stand awkwardly.

"Mom?"

Yoshino didn't turn around to face her daughter, but continued to wash the plates. She did answer.

"What is it?"

Chika hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry I left without an explanation. I shouldn't have left without your consent.I understand if you're angry with me."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Chika was playing the good girl game. It wasn't something she pulled often, he remembered. But to pull it on Mom? Didn't she remember, their Mom could hold grudges to the grave.

"I'm not angry Chika." Yoshino told her, still with her back to Chika. "I'm absoloutely furious!"

She turned around, eyes blazing and pointed at Chika. "You have no idea how worried I've been, I thought you were DEAD! You have no idea what kind of punishment you're getting-"

'I do,' Shikamaru thought, scribbling a number down lazily. Shikaku, sensing that his wife was going to banish their only daughter to a lifetime of living in the house, intervined.

"You will become a ninja, and compete in the Chunin Exams." He decided, smirking. Surprise filled Chika's face and she had to retain herself from letting her jaw drop to the floor.

"W-what?" She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Yes," Her mother smiled, "You'll become a ninja like Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked up at the sound of his name, and smirked at his sister's face. Hah. Chika could be a good ninja if she tried. She was a lot more energetic than Shikamaru.

"So it's settled." Shikaku smiled. "I'll ask Asuma to assign you to a team of Genin, it would be stupid to put you in the Academy when you are older than almost all the Genin."

Chika nodded, defeated. "I-I think I'll go to bed." She couldn't say anything more. Shoulders sagged, she trudged grudgingly up to her room. Shikamaru could hear the door close. He stretched and yawned, then decided he would go to bed also.

"That was some family reunion." He commented dryly, turning to open the kitchen door.

"Shikamaru." His father caught his attention. Shikamaru turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Chika doesn't skip out tomorrow. Tell Asuma what you heard here."

"Okay." He closed the door behind him. Geez, what a drag. Babysitting his older sister, how troublesome.

The next morning, Chika Nara woke up earlier than needed. She laid in her bed for a few minutes, thinking about the events of the previous night. She was going to be a ninja, and compete in the Chunin Exams. But she was going to be at a complete disadvantage compared to other ninja. She had read books on ninja, and weaponry of course. Her father had taught her the secrets of the Nara Clan's shadow jutsu's. She had no experience in Taijutsu whatsoever, but could use weapons sometimes, if she was lucky. And of course, she had her stags, which would be no use in battle, but were a comfort.

Chika pulled herself out of bed, and dressed herself. Her attire consisted of a light khaki jacket with elbow length sleeves, fishnet gloves, simple ¾ length khaki pants, and her riding boots, which were wide against her calf. Tying her hair back, Chika went to look for her lazy brother.

Shikamaru was still in bed, not surprisingly still in his clothes. Chika pushed the boy's shoulder, and Shikamaru groaned, and turned away. Pulling the blanket off of Shikamaru, Chika pushed the boy out of bed, finally awake. Shikamaru glared at his sister, and muttered the phrase, "What a drag" and went downstairs to get breakfast and make a break for training.

When Chika and Shikamaru had gotten outside, Chika went round to the back of the house to get her favourite stag, Haru. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at the deer, but said nothing.

"You have any experience with fighting at all?" He asked her. Chika shrugged.

"Well, there was the time I almost got mugged-"

"What?" Shikamaru looked at his sister in surprise. Chika shrugged him off.

"I said ALMOST."

"How troublesome."

When they finally found Asuma, Shikamaru explained the situation to his sensei, who smiled and patted Chika's head, while trying to contain his laughter.

"Well," He said, "I can't assign you to my team, because Shikamaru and you are siblings, Team Kakashi are busy enough, and I don't think Team Gai would be the best place for you.."

"Try Team Kurenai." He told Chika, who looked at him puzzled. Asuma gave her the destination of where she would find them, and sent her off. Shikamaru looked at him, puzzled also.

"Why Kurenai?" He asked. Asuma smiled, lighting a cigarette.

"I told Kurenai about Chika, and knowing your father, I had a feeling Chika would become a ninja. Kurenai knows how to push Chika to the limit. That is, if Chika can rove herself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kurenai will be hiding, using Genjutsu. If Chika can realize that, and break it, Kurenai will accept Chika as a part of Team Eight." Asuma answered.

"Okay." Shikamaru nodded.

"Hey Asuma-sensei?"

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"What were you doing with Kurenai yesterday anyway?"

"…."


	3. Finding Team Eight

3. Finding Team Eight

Chika had ridden on the stag into the forest to find Team Eight. According to Shikamaru, she thought, Team Eight consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Kurenai Yuuhi as their sensei. Shikamaru had also told her that they specialized in tracking. Chika didn't know what to make of it at all.

Sunlight blinded her as she rode through the trees. It was beginning to warm, and the leaves rustled in the slight breeze. It was a strange sensation being back in Konoha, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Chika came to the forest often when she lived in Konoha. She rode on her favourite deer at the time for exercise.

As Haru cantered into the clearing where Asuma had told her Team Eight would be training for definite. But after she inspected the clearing closely, there was no sign of them. They weren't hiding in the bushes, nor the trees, but where could they be? She dismounted Haru, and tapped her nose in thought. She began to piece her thoughts out loud.

"The possibility of Team Eight being late is almost impossible.A member may be missing, but Kurenai-sensei would definitely be here. There's a chance Asuma may have told me the wrong place, or I am lost, but I don't think that's the case. Hm, how curious."

Ah yes, this was Chika showing her intelligent side, which only really happened when she was confused. Asuma had always told her, that an stupid person's biggest fear was someone who used long words. Chika knew a lot about stupid she began to think about how much information she knew about the respective team members.

"Right – Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame. Kiba – is an Inuzuka, so he would most probably have a dog with him and team with the animal. Hinata – a Hyuuga, so she would have the Byakugan, giving her 360 vision. Shino- an Aburame, so he would specialize in insects."

Chika began to pace the clearing. It made no sense. The chances of the team hiding was possible, but she was sure she had searched the area a moment she felt lost in the lush forest, and embarrassed as the thought of being stood up;

Maybe they had used – oh what was it called? – Chakra to make themselves invisible. Wait a second – Chakra! – Ninja used Chakra, it was powered their jutsus.

"Right, well there are three main types of attacks." Chika reeled off a paragraph from a book on Ninja she had read two years ago. "First of all Ninjutsu, it's a type of attack that allows someone to do the near impossible for an ordinary person, but unlike genjutsu, the effects are real. Taijutsu is more physically challenging and doesn't require chakra. Genjutsu – the art of illusion and damaging the mind."

"I think, I may have figured this out," Chika decided, tightening her ponytail. She flexed her hands, and spoke through her theory. Her stag had vanished, which she normally wouldn't worry about, and put down as gone grazing, but…

"I'm trapped in a Genjutsu," Chika declared to nobody. "The forest clearing became an illusion as soon as I dismounted my stag. I couldn't find Team Eight because they were right in front of me the whole time. I should've guessed sooner. Kurenai Yuuhi is a Genjutsu expert, so it would make sense that she would cast an illusion to see if I would notice it."

"Furthermore, she must have wanted to see if I could break her jutsu, and of course, the only way I could, because I'm not a ninja is.." Not finishing her sentence, Chika raised her hand to her mouth and bit her hand as hard as she could. Using all of her strength, she didn't take her hand away until the metallic, salty taste of blood touched her lips.

Opening her eyes, and putting her unbitten hand on the other to stop the blood pouring out, Chika saw a woman dressed in a bandage like dress with her hands on her hips smile at the deer-trainer. She had curling black hair, and red eyes with lipstick to match. Behind her, were three teenagers, all adorned with a Konoha headband. He girl of the team had violet hair and lavender eyes, she dressed in a hooded jumper, and looked shy. The shorter of the two boys had messy brown hair, wolfish eyes with a grin to match. A small white puppy sat comfortably in his jacket. The last member of Team Eight had bushy brown hair, and a long trenchcoat, with tinted glasses sitting on his nose.

"I see Asuma wasn't exaggerating when he told me the Nara boy's sister was an observant one. I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, as you might have guessed, and yes, I did cast a genjutsu over you." Kurenai informed the spiky haired girl. "This is Team Eight – our only girl is Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, and Shino Aburame."

Hinata Hyuuga nodded shyly, and Kiba smiled widely. Shino nodded in acknowledgement. Kurenai continued.

"I had a feeling you were one to watch. The Nara brains run in the family I see. Anyway, welcome to Team Eight. Let's bandage that hand up before you lose any more blood."

Handing Chika a length of cotton bandage to wrap around her bitten hand, Kurenai motioned for Team Eight plus Chika to sit down near the tree.

"All right, Chika. Start by telling us your likes, dislikes, favourites, dreams and any additional information about yourself."

Chika tightened the bandages on her hand and frowned, thinking about her answers.

"My name is Chika Nara, and Shikamaru Nara is my younger brother. I like books, my deer, and riddles. I dislike loud people, physical fighting and obvious answers. My dream is to become a Puzzle Master."

Kurenai nodded, taking in the girl's personality. Then she asked, "So, how much do you know about the life of a ninja?"

"I know the main three jutsu of a Ninja, but have never put much work or thought into any of them. I know and recognize how weapons work, but I could only ever fence. The only thing I am good at is recognizing puzzles and solving riddles." Chika answered, feeling embarrassed at how little she actually knew about being a ninja.

Kurenai merely nodded. "Alright then, I'll set you to work with weapons first, and we'll see how well you can fence."

Kurenai set Shino,Kiba and Hinata to go on ahead with kunai targeting, while she explained to Chika how to hold the kunai, and shoot it to hit the target. Chika had a slight frown between her eyebrows, and listened and watched intently, as Kurenai fired the kunai and it hit the bullseye on the target. Kurenai gave her five kunai and watched as Chika gripped the kunai, swung the first around her finger by the hole at the end, picking up speed, and when it spun fast enough, let the kunai fly through the air. Chika, Kurenai noticed, didn't look to see where the kunai went, until she heard the 'thunk' of it hitting the board. When she did look up and saw the kunai barely on the board, she frowned again, as if hitting the target wasn't enough.

"Her only competition is herself." Kurenai thought. "She won't be happy even if she does hit closer to the bull's eye." However, Kurenai told Chika where she was going wrong and how to improve. "Right now, the only thing that struck me, was your posture. It was perfect. What you need to focus on is the speed of the kunai and how much strength your putting into your throws."

Chika nodded, and concentrated even harder as Kurenai left, a distinct look of competitiveness as she tried to hit the bullseye mark. Each time she hit, she got closer and closer, but still could never hit the mark. She had gotten closer, until she lost concentration and the kunai was stuck where it had began. Breathing a sigh of anger, Chika tapped her nose until she was calm again. Then she smiled, and went to retrieve the kunai. Kurenai then called out to take a break. Kiba and Akamaru flopped down beside a tree. Hinata sat next to Shino on a large log from an Oak tree. Chika, not knowing what to do, leant against a nearby tree. Kurenai stood in front of them all.

"All right then, excellent work team. That was a long couple of hours." Hours? It had felt more like minutes, Chika thought. "However, I know we've went through this before, but we were still a little rusted. Now, you can take a break. Hinata, Shino, you two can relax for a few minutes, but Kiba, up and adam."

Kurenai then pulled out a scroll and laid it on the ground. Then in a flourish she picked up, two sabers for fencing, and handed one to Kiba and threw the other to Chika. Chika, taken by surprise, caught it, but just barely. Kiba looked slightly confused.

"Chika, I suppose you know how this works, but Kiba, this is a saber, used for fencing, or in other words is a light but dangerous sword. I would like you both to duel. I have rules though, no serious injury, and when I say the match is over, it's over." Kurenai glanced to Kiba, who was smirking at the idea of using a sword. "And by the way, Kiba. The reason I chose you, was because I saw you slack off in target practice." The smirk vanished instantly. "Now, begin!"

Chika took position, and Kiba instantly went in for the attack. The only sound you could hear was the clunk of metal, as Chika easily deflecting the movements. This was her field of expertise. Kiba, getting agitated, tried to converse her attention away from the sabers.

"You're pretty good at this." He commented. Chika raised an eyebrow.

"You're not bad yourself, for a beginner." She replied, and yawned as if she was thinking about what to have for dinner. Kiba frowned. Chika was good at fencing. He was going to have to outsmart her. Smirking again, he made several handsigns so fluidly, Kurenai was impressed. Kiba quickly threw the saber up into the air, and disappeared. Chika's eyes widened, and her frown increased as she tried to gauge where the boy had gone. Akamaru yapped wildly from the sidelines.

Turning around quickly, Chika raised her sword just in time to protect her face. Severely annoyed at being cheated by her own game, she started to form an idea in her mind.

"Not gonna give up?" Kiba asked, striking with the sword.

Chika's mouth twisted into a dangerous smile. "Of course not Kiba, I'm pulling the strings here."

"What's that meant to mean." Kiba replied as he got closer and closer to winning the duel.

"I'm afraid there's something I haven't been telling you."

"Yeah, and?" Kiba snickered, knowing he was going to finish thid.

"I am not left-handed." Suddenly, Chika was turning the tables. She let out a piercing whistle and the sound of heavy hooves hitting the dirt tickled everyone's ears.

A large stag came into view, and Chika caught her sword. Haru. Everyone had forgotten about the deer. As the animal sped up, Chika's free arm flung around it's neck, as she hitched a lift onto it's side. Gaining speed on Kiba, who was helpless, Chika stopped Haru as his giant antlers hit a large tree, trapping Kiba. The animal's breath was warm, and Akamaru instantly yipped in protest. The deer backed up and Chika lowered herself onto the ground. Haru lowered his muzzle to the puppy's face, looking inquisitively at Akamaru. Akamaru sniffed the deer, then proceeded to bark. Chika faced Kiba, who was now picking up his sword. Before he could raise the instrument, his felt three light bolts of pain on his cheek. Chika gave him a victorious smile, as Kurenai declared her the winner. Kiba raised his hand to his cheek, and traced the three cuts. An 'N', for Nara he guessed.

"Very well done, both of you." Kurenai praised them both, as Chika and Kiba handed their swords to the Jounin. Hinata congratulated Chika quietly, and flushed a bright scarlett. Shino nodded in respect, not saying a word. Kiba was panting slightly, Akamaru settled in his jacket.

"Well, that's it for today." Kurenai told the team. "Be here tomorrow at 9 a.m sharp. I promise there'll be no more tricks, Chika." She added, and Chika smiled. In a flourish of handsigns, Kurenai vanished, leaving the four teenagers to themselves.

"I'm heading to Ichiraku's." Kiba yawned and stretched. "You guys coming?"

Shino waited a moment before saying, "Yes" so quietly Chika had to strain her ears to hear it.

"O-okay." Hinata nodded, then turned to Chika. "Will y-you come too, Chika-san?" She stuttered, playing with her fingers. Chika was surprised, as she hadn't expected this from the quiet girl, but agreed.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for about ten seconds, before Kiba, walking backwards, starting a conversation.

"So, if you're Shikamaru's sister, how come you're not lazy and always complaining?"

Chika smiled. She got this a lot. "I'm as lazy as Shikamaru when I want to be. I only do things if I'm interested in them."

"Eh, at least you're not a Naruto." Kiba said scornfully, and Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"Chika-san, h-how come we haven't heard about you from S-Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked, then looked like she regretted it. Chika just placed her hands on the back of her head, and looked up to the sky.

"I never trained at the Ninja Academy, so you've probably never seen me before. I worked on the deer farm since about the age Shikamaru started at the Academy. Then I left for a couple of years. In fact I just came home a day ago."

"Dude, you went travelling all by yourself?" Kiba exclaimed. "How old were you anyway?"

"Well, it was two years ago, so I was thirteen. Shikamaru's age." Chika answered. "It was no picnic, I got beat up a lot at first, and had trouble finding places to stay."

"Is that where you learned fencing?" Kiba inquired. Shino was staying quiet, taking in all the information about the Nara.

"Yep. I got money that way too. And by solving riddles." Chika tapped the side of her nose. "I've got one for all of you to try. What's at the start of eternity and the end of time?"

Kiba was silent, mulling over his thoughts. That kept everyone silent, until they reached the town of Konoha.

"E," said Shino. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. Hinata looked puzzled too.

"The letter E." Shino repeated, looking at Chika for confirmation. Chika nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

"I should've guessed an Aburame would get the answer."

"Oh I get it now. Eternity starts with E. Time ends in E. That was simple!" Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, at least I'm not Naruto, we all would've been here for eternity!"

"You shouldn't say things like that a-about Naruto-kun." Hinata attempted to stand up for herself. Chika joined in.

"Yeah, what's so bad about this Naruto?"

"Chika, you said you didn't like loud people." Shino said, barely audible. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah?"

"Then you're really not gonna like this guy!" Kiba grinned.


	4. Konoha's Genin

4. Konoha's Twelve Rookies

As they approached the Main Square of the village, the buzz of chatter filled Chika's ears. She flinched inwardly, not liking the strange noises at all. They were familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, an unusual feeling, as if she were talking about something she knew nothing about. Hinata, sensing the nervousness from the older girl, asked her quietly, "Are you a-all right?"

Kiba looked over his shoulder to see what was going on, and from behind his glasses, Shino's eyes slid towards the conversation. Chika's eyebrows furrowed, and she flushed a little.

"I guess I'm just excited to see Konoha properly, again." Chika lied, a smile on her face. "I'm looking forward to see what the new Genin are like."

"Oh," Hinata didn't know what to say. Kiba looked on ahead, to where the Ramen Bar was, and noted that almost all of Konoha's rookies were there. They got to the ramen bar, where Kiba and Shino slid into two seats. Chika took a place next to Hinata, where she sat beside Shino. None of them said a word, until-

"HEY? Shikamaru when did you make a shadow clone?"

Chika's head bent, and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that's Naruto."Hinata nodded silently, and Kiba smirked.

"I didn't, you idiot. That's my sister,Chika." Chika heard a familiar voice say. She looked up to see Shikamaru was in the seat next to her. He raised an eyebrow, and nodded towards the blond ninja. "That dumbass is-"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI,FUTURE HOKAGE!" The boy jumped to Chika's side and inspected Chika closely, as if she were an alien. Which, she supposed, he thought she was. "Wow Shikamaru, I never knew you had a sister."

"Well obviously you wouldn't know if she wasn't a ninja." A new voice drawled in annoyance. Looking to where the voice had come from, Chika saw a pale boy with dark spiked hair, an eyebrow raised,and a smirk on his face. Either side of him were a pink hair girl younger than Chika with green eyes, and the oh-so-familiar Ino, with her long ponytail and vividly blue eyes. From beside Shikamaru, Chouji waved, mouth full of noodles. From beside Chika, Naruto was fuming.

"You think you're so cool, chicken butt head!" Naruto pointed accusingly at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes.

"Guys, don't you think you should introduce yourselves?" Chouji said indistinctly. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, Chika doesn't know almost anyone except for Cell Ten."

"And Eight." Kiba added. Ino rolled her eyes. The pink haired girl then spoke.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, and I'm on Team Seven." She smiled politely, but her eyes glared at her slightly. Chika then grasped that she was the girl Ino always gave out about, how she was always trying to steal her Sasuke-kun. So, she was saying, "Stay away from Sasuke-kun"? Chika nodded, and smiled back, not worried about the younger girl.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The boy beside her said in a bored tone, pitch black eyes staring coldly at her.

"AND I'M-" the loud-mouthed ninja beside her started to say, before Shikamaru cut him off.

"Naruto, we get it. Jeez." Shikamaru frowned, and buried his head under his arms. Chika rubbed her forehead with her right hand. Good God, this boy was a pain. Naruto looked hurt.

"You didn't have to be mean Shikamaru." He told Chika's brother. From under the mess of arms, and from Chika's bent head, they both groaned.

"What a drag."

Kiba and Sasuke smirked, while Ino and Chouji just looked at each other knowingly. Naruto snorted in disbelief. Hinata and Sakura hid their smiles behind their hands. Shino stayed quiet, though behind the collar of his shirt, his mouth was quirked upwards slightly.

"What is it now?" Shikamaru complained, while Chika looked up.

"Nah, it's just-" Kiba started to say.

"You two are like TWINS!" Naruto yelled. Sakura yanked his ear, and told him to shut up, so vicously, Chika was taken by surprise, but was glad to see the boy quieten down.

"I suddenly have a new found respect for you, Sakura." She told the kunoichi, who smiled, forgetting about her precious Sasuke. The ninja then decided to order their food. As they waited, Sakura started up a conversation.

"So Chika, if you're not a ninja, what do you do?" Sakura asked, eager to find out information about the older girl. Ino looked at Sakura and answered for her.

"What's it to you, billboard brow?"

"I was just trying to make conversation, Ino-pig!"

"Ino,Ino it's fine." Chika attempted to calm down the blonde Kunoichi. Ino paused and sat down, with a 'I'm just saying.' Chika answered the question.

"You see Sakura, I worked on the Deer Farm the Nara family own. I decided to get out of Konoha for a while, and I arrived back just yesterday." She smiled a little fakely. Sakura nodded, wondering what kind of work she had done.

"Kiba. You said Team Eight knew her already, but how?" Naruto demanded. Ino nodded too.

"Yeah, how come me and Chouji weren't told! We knew Chika the longest!"

"I forgot Ino, jeez, take a pill." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, if you really want to know, Chika's been made an official member of Cell Eight." Kiba grinned, hands resting behind his head. Akamaru yapped in agreement. Surprised caught Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji with a hint on Sasuke's face.

"WHAT? SHE DIDN'T EVEN TRAIN AT THE ACADEMY, AND SHE'S A NINJA!" Naruto yelled in fury. He failed, even after he went to the academy.

Chika flinched visibly, and stood up abruptly. "I'm going home. Thanks for inviting me Hinata." She said sincerely to the violet haired girl. She gave an apologetic look to Kiba and Shino, and walked away from Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

Shikamaru scowled at Naruto and Kiba growled. "Look what you did you idiot!"

Naruto folded his arms and shook his head in denial. "It's not fair."

"He has a point."

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. Sasuke Uchiha had made the first full sentence since Team Eight arrived. He had his arms on the bar table, and was staring straight ahead.

"What makes her so special that she can become a fully-fledged ninja without the proper training abilities we've all had to go through for years? Even of she was good enough, she must be recommended by one of the Jounin Elite."

Shikamaru lifted his head off the table as everyone looked at him expectantly. Sighing, he decided to give an explanation.

"Chika was made a ninja by Asuma-sensei, who recommended her to the Hokage. He said that Chika would make a unique ninja because she hated hand to hand combat, so.."

Asuma had told him this exact information earlier on after they had finished training. He went to the Hokage to seek out his confirmation. When he did say yes, Asuma hoped Chika would be able to fight the genjutsu. Which by the look of things, she had. Shikamaru smirked to himself. For one thing, Sasuke and Naruto's faces were priceless. The second thing was, how was Chika going to cope?

*With Chika*

Chika had retreated to the dark forest with it's green trees, awa y from all of the young genin. God she didn't like kids that were capable of speaking for themselves. They were such a nuisance, especially when they were loud. Walking along the dusty dirt ground, Chika let out a low whistle. The trees were a roof over her head, with their branches twisting and turning. She had seen ninja jump from branch to branch like they were defying gravity. She would never be able to do that, Chika knew that she was not a quick in her movements. Heck, Chika hadn't even passed as a Genin, how was she supposed to pass the Chunin Exams?

For whatever reason, she got the notion that it wasn't a punishment as such. According to Shikamaru, their father had suggested it. But it made no sense, why would he let her become a ninja, if he knew she wasn't able to? Something importantly dangerous was about to happen. Chika knew it. To her, she didn't 'just get a feeling'. It was the most logical explanation. And she only believed in logic, that was her faith.

Looking skywards, Chika saw that it was just gone twilight. Letting out another low whistle, she walked towards the target area where she had practiced throwing kunai, trying to hit the target. Only she hadn't hit it. She couldn't even hit it, when the kids two years younger than her could. She walked around the clearing, and felt for the kunai hanging from the belt loops of her trousers. Snatching them in frustration, she threw them through the air, and let them fly and hit the target board. It hit the outer corners, but no where near the centre.

Finally she heard the sound she was waiting for. Hooves thudding against the ground, letting the dirt fly upwards. Haru, her faithful companion. Chika remembered finding Haru when he was just a foal, with both of his parents hunted, he was only a few weeks old. Chika was eight years old at the time, and when she arrived home with the long legged bambi, she remembered her mother's shocked face as she saw the creature, and how Yoshino had helped her wash Haru's dirty coat and feed him food mix, for runty deer that needed the more nutrition. Haru – Spring. That was the day Chika found him, on the first day of Spring. Now as Haru cantered towards Chika, she could see he deep brown fur, the colour of chocolate. His antlers were the stag's pride, widespread like trees, and his dark eyes focused on Chika, as he came to a stop before her.

Haru muzzled Chika's neck, as the girl wrapped her arms around his long thick neck, remembering the sorrowful past of the animal. As Haru raised his neck, Chika smiled and patted the deer's cheeks. There was a sharp breeze and as Chika turned around and saw the smiling face of Asuma Sarutobi. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and asked Chika.

"So, I heard you're a member of Team Eight. Congratulations."

"Thank you Asuma-sensei, although I don't think I fully qualify as a ninja yet." She looked at Haru, whose eyes were staring back at her with an intelligent expression in his eyes, as if he understood. Asuma raised his eyebrows.

"And why not?"

Chika scowled, not wanting to admit it to herself. "I'm not physically or mentally trained for the life of a ninja."

"Oh really?" Asuma questioned. "Well, maybe you lack in taijutsu and ninjutsu will make up for your mind power and from what I heard from Kurenai, your fencing abilities."

Chika was still unsure about the situation. Asuma shook his head.

"Look kid, you have some brain, probably better than Shikamaru's. But unlike Shikamaru, you have the ability to try. Use that, and you could be brilliant."

The encouraging words left Chika speechless. There was no one's opinion she thought higher than Asuma's. To her, he was the best both ninja and person, she could depend on. She met Asuma when she was nine. Her father was friends with Asuma, so when she met him, she was surprised to see how much wisdom he had about the world. She could also recall the day he sat her down, and taught her how to play Shougi. She wasn't a bad player, but relied on her sense of judgement and resorted to cheating, which he didn't realize until she confessed to him a year later. Asuma was Chika's role model in many ways. He always seemed to have time for her too. To listen to her thoughts, give her advice and fill in the blank pieces of information. She could easily remember the time she asked about his cigarettes…

*Flashback*

"Asuma-sensei?" Twelve year old Chika asked the Jounin, who was taking his time thinking about his next move in the game of Shougi. He lit a cigarette and taook a puff before looking up.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, Asuma-sensei, I want to know what's so addictive about those cigarettes of yours?" Chika asked, "I mean I know what's in them, but I can't see the attraction…"

That wasn't what Asuma was expecting. The child wanted to know the attraction? He knew Shikaku would hunt him down if he knew Asuma was telling the child about cigarettes, so he decided to put Chika off. Tipping the end of the cancer-stick, letting the ash fall, he passed the cigarette to the girl, who looked at him skeptically.

"Go on," He said, and smirk on his face, "Try and see."

Chika raised the cigarette to her lips, and like she saw Asuma do many times, she took a drag of the stick. As soon as she did, she coughed and spluttered as Asuma took the cigarette off of her.

"That was possibly the worst thing I ever did to my lungs." She coughed deeply, ridding her lungs of the smoke. Asuma just chuckled as Chika went on. "How could you do that to me?"

*End Flashback*

Chika looked at Asuma and smiled. "I will Asuma-sensei, I swear on the Nara Clan's name, I will become a ninja."

Asuma chuckled, "I know you will. Now you better get home, before Shikamaru sells you out."

"He wouldn't do that." Chika shook her head, "Shikamaru's my brother.."

"I bet you lunch for Team Ten that he's selling you out as we speak. He couldn't face the wrath of Yoshino. Not even Shukaku could do that."

Chika nodded, and mounted Haru.

"You're right, Asuma-sensei. I owe you lunch." Haru cantered away at a fast pace.

"I hope you're rich, Chika." Asuma called after her. "You do know Chouji's on Team Ten."

But she didn't even hear him.


	5. In Learning And Teaching

For RedVenice.

5. In Learning and Teaching.

Konoha was a safe place, even during the dark hours of the night. The sky was clear, all the stars were visible in the sky, and the moon was five-eighths full. The night was calm in Konoha, everyone in their homes, and the Shinobi on patrol.

Well, it would have been calm if there wasn't a large stag, with a ponytailed girl on its back. The hooves were thudding and Chika was concentrating on making it home just before her father. The air had cooled considerably, and Chika could feel strands of hair falling from her elastic band. That spineless Shikamaru. Chika knew he would sell her out, with Asuma's word for it, it seemed more and more likely with every second it crossed her mind.

Finally, she halted Haru to a stop, just outside the Nara household. Slipping off of the animal, she silently picked at the side gate lock at the back of the house, leading to the Nara Farm. To her surprise, the lock opened, and she was successfully able to bolt Haru's stable, the stag safely inside. She proceeded to unlock the back door of the house. The door wouldn't open, and her luck ran out. Hoping that Shikamaru would be nearby, she tapped on the door. After a minute or so of silently wishing someone would open the door, her wish was granted.

"So how was training, Chika?" Shikaku, her Dad, looked down at her from the kitchen as Chika hastily pulled off her boots, and stepped inside. She looked at her father with an expression of sarcasm (yes, you can do those), then asked.

"How did you even know I passed Kurenai's test?" Shikaku just sat down at the kitchen table and scratched the scar that made him look gruffer than he actually was.

"Chika, you once didn't come out of your room for two days because you were so caught up on reading about ninja. It would've surprised me had you not recognized the simple genjutsu."

"Word spreads around that fast in Konoha." Chika commented. Shikaku chuckled, which made Chika smile. Her father was her easily her favourite over the two parents, and Chika, begin so much like him, found herself thinking of her father as a friend, rather than an authoritive figure.

"I heard from Kotetsu that you gave youself quite the scratch."

Chika shrugged, "Nothing compared to yours." Her father smiled and absentmindedly his hand stroked the scars on his face.

Chika realized something was missing. Deep in thought, trying to figure out what, she suddenly understood.

"Where's Shikamaru?"

Shikaku nodded towards the hall door. "Living room, with your mother. She's been driving me to distraction with all her talk about you."

Ah. There it was. The link between Shikamaru and Shikaku. They were firm believers that women should be sweet and gentle. Obviously Chika thought, he never knew he'd marry Yoshino and have a daughter who was probably not the most sweet and gentle.

"Hm?"

"You should talk to her Chika. She hasn't been the same since you left."

"I will, Dad."

There was a short silence, as Chika was summoning the courage to go to the living room and talk to Yoshino. Just as she was going to stand up however, Yoshino entered the room, and Shikaku left the kitchen, with a "I wonder what Shikamaru's up to?"

Chika glared at her father's back for a second as he left the room. Playing the guilt game, then setting her up? Clever man. Drawing her attention to Yoshino who was bustling around the kitchen, even though there was nothing to do, she asked Chika, with her back to her still, "I heard you had a bad wound at training."

Chika, ataken back at the sudden conversation, answered quickly. "It was to fight a genjutsu."

Yoshino turned around, and Chika saw she had a first aid box in her hands. She sat at the table and ordered Chika to take her bloodstained bandage off. The younger Nara obliged at her strict tone, and finally saw the skin of her hand.

It was just under her thumb where Chika had bitten, the 'pad of her hand'. The skin was mottled blue and yellow from internal bleeding, and the teeth marks from where she had the blood took one look and tutted, then proceeded to clean out the wound.

She then said quietly to Chika. "I was the exact same when I was your age."

Chika frowned, puzzled. Yoshino continued.

"I was born into a family of boys, so I was contantly stuck with the housework. It wasn't until I was thirteen did I actually start to train to be a ninja. I had a major disadvantage, but eventually was made a Genin."

Chika remembered now. Her mother was a qualified Chunin!

"My point is Chika. You should at least try before you fail, not like your brother who believes if you never try you never fail. I want you to prove to the Nara Clan, that girl's can be Great Nin too."

There was a silence, in which Chika mulled over her thoughts. Now she knew what her father meant when he talked about her mom. She really could be gentle and sweet at times. Then again, he was, as Shikamaru put it, 'whipped' so what would he know? Looking closely at Yoshino, Chika saw how she resembled her in looks too. They both shared the same eye shape, and their faces could make a mean expression when pushed.

"I think you should make the most of this, Chika." Her mother declared, after she had finished re bandaging her hand. "And I hoped you gathered at least something useful from the two years you spent doing nothing."

Chika smiled an embarrassed smile, and nodded. "I promise, Mom."

Her mother shooed her to bed, back to her bossy self.

"And make sure Shikamaru's gone to his room too!"

Yipes, Yoshino really was one to look out for, Chika thought, as she closed the kitchen door. In the hallway, she found Shikamaru stretching and yawning, as he just came out of the living room. He rubbed his eyes, as she told him what their mother had said.

"Whatever, I was going anyway." He said, rolling his eyes, before climbing the stairs. Then he asked Chika. "What made you leave, and leave me with those loudmouths?"

"Correction, Shino and Hinata are not loud. And anyway, I had to find Haru." Chika used the stag as a poor excuse, but Shikamaru just shrugged and went to his room. Chika sighed in relief that Shikamaru swallowed the story, and retreated to her own room. Chika changed into lighter clothes, and laid awake thinking about her new team. She then decided that she would become closer to them, so she could become better with understanding about the Konoha Ninja.

The next morning, Chika found herself quite energetic, considering she was normally not a morning person. Quickly getting dressed, she was downstairs in time, just to see her father leave for his early training session that morning. It was clear he was tired, for he spoke very little as Chika helped herself to an apple, then headed out the door to feed Haru.

The morning air was cool, and as Haru greeted Chika by nodding, Chika knew that it would be twice as warm in the afternoon. After feeding the stag, and several other deer, she headed off towards the training ground, where Kurenai and Team Eight had met her the day before. But today was different. Chika was very early, purposefully. As she led Haru through the Village Hidden In The Leaves, she ordered her thoughts and thought about her expectations for that day.

When she did arrive at the training ground, there wasn't a soul to be seen. The grass was still dewy, and as Chika located the targets, she could feel her boots dampen slightly. Letting the deer graze, Chika took out the kunai Kurenai had given her, swinging one around her finger and letting it fly through the air. Cracking her knuckles and flexing her hands, only word could describe what was going through Chika's mind, as she kept her eyes on the target.

Determination.

One hour and fifteen minutes later, Chika was panting, red in the face as she went to retrieve the kunai from the target for the umpteenth time. Her fingers were starting to feel raw from the amount of times she threw the weapons. She hadn't hit the bullseye, and when she lost concentration, she didn't hit the target at all. After one last throw and a miss to the target she let out a slight growl of frustration and plonked down on the log near where Haru was lying, looking at her pitifully, as Chika tapped the end of her nose, eyes closed.

"Your determination is admirable, though you won't hit the target if you look away."

The cool voice didn't shock Chika, even though it should have. She knew that someone was watching her for the last half hour. A someone who rose with the sun every morning.

"Elaborate, Shino." Chika turned around to where Shino was standing a little while off from the log. Shino's upper and lower face was covered by glasses and a collar. The Aburame said nothing, but something sliver glinted through the air, and pierced the bull's eye target perfectly. Chika was impressed, and Shino waited patiently for her reaction.

With her head propped up by her hand, Chika smiled at her stupidity. Standing up, she faced Shino.

"I understand now. Although I was looking at the target, at the last second, my vision flew to the kunai, hence why I didn't hit the bull's eye."

"Precisely." Shino answered, then said. "You said you wanted to become a Puzzle Master." It was a comment, that struck Chika as odd,which made her defense go up.

"As I recall, yes."

"Why become a ninja, if it doesn't suit you?"

Chika supposed he was making up for lack of conversation yesterday. She thought about what to say, but for some reason, she knew Shino wouldn't be satisfied if she did spin a tale. Shino, Chika thought, Had a knack for interrogation, even if he only ever said a couple of sentences. Remembering her promise to become closer to Team Eight, Chika answered truthfully.

"I honestly don't know."

Shino looked at her, as if to see whether she was lying. He then nodded curtly, and in a flash, he retrieved his kunai, faster than Chika's blinking eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. Feeling the stare of Shino's eyes at the back of her head, she decided to tell him what was on her mind.

"I'm just simply wondering, how I'm supposed to compete in the Chunin Exams and expect to stay alive."

"If you put in the hard work, you will stay alive."

"Hm. Shino?" 

"…."

Chika looked up at the emotionless expression of the Aburame.

"Yesterday, when I first met you, Kiba and Hinata, I could instantly tell what kind of people they were. Hinata, shy with low self-esteem. Kiba, arrogant and overconfident. But you were the mind boggler. I couldn't detect any traits of who you were, and therefore, I questioned myself to who would be that good at concealing themselves?"

"…"

"The answer is not many. From all of the faces I've seen, yours was the one that made me think."

"Finish."

"I was actually going to ask you, whether you would help me, with my training?"

"Why should I?"

Chika couldn't look Shino in the eye. "Because, I need help, even if it is from a younger peer."

Now, Shino Aburame was not a mean person. That said, he wasn't a particularly nice person either. He also hated repeating himself, one of the reasons he disliked teaching people. But he could see how much it pained Chika's pride to ask him that question. He also knew that Chika was not the sort to ask unnessesary questions. Knowing that if Chika was left behind, it would cost Team Eight a lot more training sessions, he threw the kunai to the target board, where it hit the bull's eye.

"Keep your eye on the target."

Chika nodded, and took a kunai from her belt loops. Eyes focused on the target, the kunai flew through the air and….

THWACK!

It knocked Shino's kunai off the point, where it landed right in the center. Chika breathed a sigh of disbelief and laughter at her own foolishness. From behind his glasses, Shino knew he had made the right decision. The next sentence made him feel a different sort of feeling, not the same critical emotion he had always felt. What made him ataken back was that no one had ever said that to him before, so sincerely, with a voice full of gratefulness.

"Thank you, Shino."


	6. Sweets and Routines

Sweets and Routines

From the day Chika and Shino formed an alliance, they knew that it would be an interesting experience to say the least. Chika was intent on learning the ways of the ninja, and listened to Shino carefully, and carried out instructions. Shino was firm in his ways, and only ever said anything once, as to get his point across. By the time Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata came to training, Chika had mastered the target practice, and was explaining to Shino the art of body language.

"You see, when someone is holding their hands, it shows a sign that the person is quiet, and secretive. That much I could tell from Hinata's hands." Chika said quietly as Shino nodded curtly. They made a beeline to where the rest of Team Eight were, waiting for them.

"Hey, what took you's so long? We've been waiting here for ages!" Kiba exaggerated, and Akamaru nodded in agreement. Chika shook her head and smiled knowingly, as she whistled for Haru, and the stag trotted over.

"Kiba, one should not stretch the truth. Anyway, we've been waiting for you." Chika countered, patting the stag's nose. Kiba shook it off, and Kurenai took charge.

"All right Team, today we'll be going on a mission in the afternoon. I took the liberty of picking it myself. However, we have a few hours to kill, so let's get training."

Kiba nodded, eagerly. Hinata smiled, and Shino said nothing. Kurenai smiled, and explained. "Right, for his excerise, you will be split into teams of two. Each team will have a tag. Both team's will try to take each other's tag, and win."

"Easy." Snorted Kiba, scratching Akamaru behind the ears. Kurenai gave him a look which silenced him, and continued. "The catch is- each pair will be tied together."

Surprise registered throughout the whole team. This would make it considerably harder. Nobody knew what Chika was capable of, and they didn't know if she even had any special abilities. Kurenai smiled triumphantly, and called out the teams.

"Hm, not so easy now, Kiba, is it? Anyway, the consolation is a voucher for the sweet shop in Konoha Square. Now, I want Kiba to pair with Shino, and Hinata to pair with Chika."

Kurenai then produced a rope and sliced it in half, tied the two pairs together, and gave them each a blue coloured tag. As Chika and Hinata, and Kiba and Shino got used to being together, Kurenai declared the match to begin.

Intsantly, Shino and Kiba vanished. Hinata's eyes widen, and Chika sighed in defeat. This was not looking good, she thought, Shino and Kiba clearly had the advantage, being the strongest on the team. Chika was unsure of Hinata's abilities, although it was clear she had the Byakugan. Chika knew that she had limited abilities too, so she was at a big disadvantage..

"Hinata, if Kiba and Shino have disappeared, you can track them with your Byakugan, right?" Chika asked, slightly panicked by the silence, as she and Hinata stood back to back to cover all ground.

Hinata nodded, and uttered, "Byakugan." The veins either side of her eyes pulsed as she searched for the two boys.

The forest was quiet, warm and slightly breezy, Chika noted. The branches on the trees swayed slightly, and the sun blinded Chika momentarily, as beams of light came out from behind the branches. When Chika's vision was clear again, she could see the figures of Kiba and Shino coming straight towards them. Eyes widening, Chika raised her arms to protect herself, until she realized that they weren't attacking her and Hinata.

Hinata turned around to get a clearer view of things, but soon turned back again, as Chika smiled slyly, and told her to continue. Chika scanned the pair of boys for any trace of evidence that they weren't themselves. From behind Kurenai, where Haru was sitting, watching the battle unfold, the deer suddenly sprung up, and galloped to where Kiba stood, Shino linked to his arm. The stag stood directly in front of him, and was inhaling deeply through his flared nostrils. Chika immediately whistled for the animal to come back, and smirked in triumph.

"It's time to put my theory to the test." Chika murmured, and turned to Hinata. "I think I've figured this out Hinata."

Hinata turned, and stood side by side next to Chika. "F-figured what out?"

Chika smiled the same little smile, and explained to the girl. "You see Hinata, it struck me odd Shino and Kiba didn't attack us. It was even more strange that Haru acted so rudely towards Kiba, when he only acts so harshly towards Akamaru. Now, my theory on this predicament is that those two people-if you want to call them that, aren't people at all."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "Th-that's Akamaru, a-and Shino's Kikaichu beetles!"

"Exactly." Chika frowned, in confusion. "So where are the real Shino and Kiba?"

Just then, a loud 'poof' was heard, and Akamaru was growling, and a swarm of insects were hovering dangerously, buzzing irritably. Chika grew frustrated. There was nothing she could do to find the two boys, and by the look of things, Hinata wasn't getting anywhere either.

From the sidelines, Kurenai smiled. What was Chika going to do now?

"Hinata?" Chika whispered, not moving her head, and barely moving her lips. Hinata sensed that something was brewing in the Nara girl's mind, so she did the same.

"Y-yes?"

"Don't move a muscle, but when I whistle, I want you to activate your byakugan, alright?"

"O-ok."

"And Hinata? For your own sake, stop stuttering!"

Chika thought about the little trick Kiba and Shino played on them, and crossed out the possibilities on where they were located.

Not underground, or in the air, obviously not to Hinata because they couldn't see from there, so they must be in front of me, hiding in the bushes.

Chika checked she had her kunai, but to her surprise she found that she only had one left. Glancing over to the targets she saw at least a dozen pinned onto the target. Hitting herself mentally for being so stupid, she launched into action. She let out a loud clear whistle.

On cue, the large stag cantered towards the girls, knowing he was needed. In the few seconds it took the deer to reach them, Chika hissed to Hinata. "Prepare to jump, and stay behind me."

Hinata nodded, slightly fearfully, and when she saw the deer canter towards them, she turned to Chika and mounted the stag with a quick jump. Chika took charge of the deer, and with the slightest nudge of her foot, Haru galloped towards Akamaru, and Chika balanced carefully, as she squatted on the stag's back, waiting.

As the deer advanced on the dog, and was about to charge at him with his antlers, the two girls heard a growl of anger. Chika smirked, as Kiba and Shino skidded towards Akamaru. Kiba was like a dog on a leash, as in one fluid movement, he scooped up Akamaru with one arm and tugged on the other, the rope and tag being stretched considerably.

Chika took this as her chance, as the one kunai she had left spiraled towards the rope, and for a moment, she thought she aimed wrong. But the metal instrument pinned the tag to the tree behind them, and Kiba and Shino were stuck, as Kiba tried to pry the kunai off of the tree.

A wave of triumph washed over Chika, but it soon vanished as she heard a cry of fear from behind her. Hinata was slipping dangerously off of the deer, and for a moment, Chika felt fear grip every muscle in her body. Chika reached for Hinata's hand, but it was too far to reach. And gravity was pulling Hinata closer to the ground. In a moment of haste, Chika pulled a kunai from Hinata pocket, and sliced the rope in two, then reached for the hand closest to her. Still she couldn't haul her up, so Chika took the plunge to the ground.

Chika's back took the fall, and she could feel dirt and stones dig into her shoulder blades. She had broken Hinata's fall, and could feel her head hurt, but at the same time she was relieved that the Hyuuga heiress was safe.

Sitting up, she saw Hinata kneeling beside her, a worried expression on her face. Kiba and Shino had escaped the ropes, and were now approaching the two girls. Kurenai quickly came to their aid, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"A-are you okay, Chika-san?" Hinata asked, desperately. Chika blinked stupidly, then nodded, regaining her state of mind. She smiled, then frowned again.

"W-what is it?"

"I'm fine, Hinata, honestly. It's not the first time I've fallen off a deer." Chika reassured her. Hinata sighed in relief, and helped Chika stand on her feet.

"Oh, you don't have to call me Chika-san, either. Chika's fine." She added, and Hinata nodded humbly.

"So, who won?" Kiba asked, slightly ignorantly, Chika thought. Shino must have thought so too, because he gave him a icy glare from behind his glasses. Kurenai smiled, before answering.

"Neither team won. Hinata and Chika would have, but then their rope was cut, therefore disqualifying them."

Kiba rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Akamaru poked his head from Kiba's jumper and whined mournfully.

"However, it was an excellent display of teamwork." Kurenai complimented. "Hinata-your Byakugan has improved greatly. And Shino, I know you planted that bug on the blind spot of her neck to prevent her from seeing you and Kiba both. Kiba- the idea of using clones was clever, but you were caught. And Chika-your analysis skills were excellent, as well as your kunai target, it's greatly improved. Even though there were no outright winners, you all did very well."

Kurenai moved on. "However, your battle skills may be good, but almost everyone here is lacking in Taijutsu. So today, the main focus will be improving your physical training."

Almost everyone on Team Eight groaned. Indeed, taijutsu wasn't their strong point. It was even worse for Chika-she travelled everywhere by stag!

"Let's get started then." Kurenai smiled smugly, knowing everyone was dreading that day's training session.

~ A Little While Later ~

"Come on! Keep going!" Kurenai encouraged. She had made them run laps around Konoha. And they were only on their second.

Kiba and Shino were neck and neck, while Chika and Hinata were a considerable distance behind. Chika's cheeks were reddening as she tried to keep her stamina. Hinata was doing far better than her, but was quite slow too.

"This is just proof that Shikamaru…and I ….are related." Chika panted. Hinata smiled, and nodded,keeping her pace. Akamaru and Haru were competing against each other, and were clearly the fittest out of all of Team Eight.

After they had finished running, Kurenai let them take a break, and Kiba,Chika and Hinata sighed, sitting on a log, defeated. Shino didn't appear the least tired, but leant against the tree behind them.

"Right, next off, we have pull-ups. There are many sturdy trees and branches, so get started."

Chika sighed, while muttering a variety of phrases she and Shikamaru conjured.

~ A Little While Later~

"This…is why….I travel….by deer." Chika's arms felt dead, as she hauled herself up, over a branch, and let herself drop again. Kurenai shook her head, smiling at the comment. After a few more minutes, she dismissed her team, and let them go their own ways.

"This time, here, tomorrow," She said, and disappeared. Chika was panting, as she leant on her deer, as Kiba wondered aloud.

"Where does she go when she does that?"

"Easy..." Chika wheezed. Clearly she was not the athletic type. "To see…Asuma-sensei."

"Why would she-" Kiba was about to ask, when he decided not to bother. As the four of them made their way out of the forest, Kiba commented.

"I didn't think you'd struggle as much with Taijutsu, Chika."

Chika had mounted Haru, and was back to her normal self. She nodded. "Kiba, I may be mentally gifted, but I am Physically Challenged."

"No kidding." He laughed, and he and Hinata went to their homes, they lived at the same part of Konoha, leaving Chika and Shino to themselves.

They were silent, until Shino told Chika quietly. "You will be at the training grounds tomorrow morning."

Chika knew it wasn't a question, rather than an order. Normally she would argue, but she had perfected her kunai throw thanks to Shino.

"Of course."

"Good." Shino nodded, before he left to go to his house. Chika nodded in farewell, as she heard someone call her name.

"Hey, Chika!"

She looked up to where she could see Shikamaru and Chouji standing for her a few yards ahead. She trotted up to them, and smiled.

"What's up Shikamaru, Chouji?"

Shikamaru yawned and informed her. "We were going to get some candy, and wanted to know if you'd come along."

"So you want me to pay for your sweets?"

"Pretty much."

"Eh, okay."

Konoha's candy store was the best there was. There were all kind of sweets and cakes. When they got there, Chika was overwhelmed by the variety, and picked up many of her old favourite sweets. By the time they were paying they had many bags of barbeque potato chips, boxes of cookies, several different kinds of gummy sweets, and a lot of chocolate. As the final price trilled out on the till, Shikamaru told his sister.

"You know we were kidding?"

Chika delved into her pockets, and pulled out a small gold drawstring bag. She reached inside and pulled out a wad of notes to Shikamaru and Chouji's surprise.

"Hah. Told you I made some cash." She paid the bill in total, and they left the shop to go home.

At home, Chika was told about all of the things she had missed over the past two years, while eating her favourite sweets.

"We haven't done many exciting missions," Chouji said as he munched on his potato chips. Shikamaru nodded, as he ate a cookie, then commented.

"Eh, hard missions are a drag." Chouji nodded in agreement.

Chika smiled, as she remembered the first time she met Chouji and Shikamaru as friends.

~ FlashBack~ 

"Hey, Shikamaru! Look what I got!" 8-year-old Chika exclaimed running towards her brother, who was lying on the grass, staring at the clouds. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and bounced lightly with every step she took. She didn't see the brown-haired boy beside him, with red swirls on his cheeks. Clutching the parcel in her hands, she smiled at Shikamaru and his new found friend.

"Hey, Shikamaru, who's your friend?"

"My name's Chouji Akimichi!" the little boy smiled widely. Chika smiled back.

"I'm Chika, Shikamaru's sister."

"What is it that you have, Chika?" 6-year-old Shikamaru asked. Chika showed him the share-size box of cookies and shared them between the three of them.

"These are really good." Chouji said, as he took a bite from one. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, they're aren't like the cheap sort." Shikamaru added.

Chika smiled at the two. They fitted together somehow. She often heard the pair of them talk, or just sit in a comfortable silence. They were an odd pair, but Chika liked Chouji, and she knew that their dad's were close friends too. They all stayed there, and Chika and Chouji chatted about the things 8-year-olds and 6-year-olds chatted about, while Shikamaru decided to take a nap.

~End Flashback~

Chika yawned and stretched, deciding that if she were going to get up early tomorrow, she should get some sleep.

"Shikamaru, make sure you turn off the lights when you go to bed."

"What a drag, what are you my mom?" Shikamaru yawned, but promised to do so.

"Night, Shikamaru. Night Chouji." Chika called as she climbed up the stairs.

"Night!"


	7. Puppet Master of the Sand

7. Puppet Master of The Sand, And Chika's Challenge

The next few weeks were a blur for Chika. Every morning, she would rise at dawn, to train with Shino, then Team Eight would arrive and she would start training again, and began to go on small missions with her friends. Afterwards, she would have to groom Haru, and make sure he was in good health. When she was finally done, she was too exhausted to do anything else, and slept until the entire routine began again.

"She seems to be quite eager to learn." Shikaku commented one morning, when they had yet again woken up to find Chika gone from bed. Yoshino smiled inwardly at the sink, and proceeded to serve breakfast, as Shikamaru slumped at the table, yawning.

"Unlike others." She rapped the table where Shikamaru's head lay, making him sit upright. Good God. He though having Chika home was a good thing!

It was another morning for Chika. Shino had her practicing her weapon skills, as she sparred with him. He was clever and quick, and those kikaichi beetles didn't make life any easier. Chika panted, as she clutched her kunai, cheeks scarlet. Oh how she didn't like fighting, yet that was all Shino seemed to challenge her with. Chika's taijutsu had improved greatly in the last few weeks, but she lacked in genjutsu, and ninjutsu somewhat. Chika hadn't much time to practice the Nara Clan's Shadow Possession jutsu, either, not for the fact that she wasn't brilliant at them either...

As Chika's kunai flew through the air, Shino called out to end the match. Chika nodded, getting as much air into her lungs as possible, before Kiba,Hinata and Kurenai came into sight.

"Chika, why do you look so flustered?" Kiba asked. Chika shook her head, as she took a drink from her water bottle.

"F-forget it."

~ After Training ~

"W-Why am I training to be a ninja again?" Chika gasped, as she clung onto her stag. They had just finished training earlier than usual, Kurenai saying she needed to be somewhere. Chika mounted Haru, and regained her natural colour.

"'Cause your parents think you're a lazy ass like Shikamaru?" Kiba answered innocently, and then grinned as a kunai missed his ear by inches. Akamaru barked, and then padded to fetch it for Chika.

"Whaddya know Kiba? Your dog is more useful than you are." Chika returned the comment, as she scooped the puppy up, and Haru snorted angrily. Rolling her eyes, she let the dog leap back to Kiba.

"Jeez Haru, take it easy." She patted the deer, as they exited the forest. The sun was still in the sky, and light trickled out from the trees. Ahead of her, Kiba was talking to Shino and Hinata, with only Hinata listening. Hinata and Chika had developed a firm friendship ever since Hinata almost fell off of Haru. Still, she stuttered, but not as much, and smiled a lot more too. Beside Kiba, Shino walked, hands in his pockets, appearing to be listening to the human eye, but Chika knew otherwise. Shino was one of Chika's first actual friends out of Rookie 9. Although he was quite stoic, when Chika asked him for his views or opinion, he gave them to her, and she listened closely, like she actually cared. Remembering something important, Chika turned to the rest of the team.

"I have some errands to run in town, so I'll be leaving here."

"Goodbye." Hinata smiled. She had gotten to like Chika, and didn't stutter as much around her. Chika waved goodbye to her teammates.

Haru's hooves echoed on the brickwork, as they travelled down a narrow path leading to the town square. Chika heard the sound of voices, and looked up to see an angry girl with pink hair marching in her direction. What was her name again? Saku? Sakura! That was it! Ino's enemy.

"Sakura?" Chika called, puzzled. Sakura looked up, seeing Chika and gave a sweet smile, which was scary considering how twisted her face was before. Chika heard new voices, younger, and definitely male this time.

"Geez, is she even female?" 

Sakura turned around abruptly to Chika's surprise, and charged for the blond knucklehead ninja from the Ramen bar, and a little boy, who Chika instantly recognized as Asuma's nephew, the Hokage's grandson, long scarf blew behind him in the breeze as he ran from the enrage Sakura yelling "Aargh!"

Chika cantered towards Konohamaru, to make sure he wasn't seriously hurt. After all, Asuma would kill her. However, just as she reached Sakura, Konohamaru ran headfirst into someone. A girl with four spiked ponytails, and a large fan strapped to her back, stood beside a boy with purple face paint, and a black jumpsuit, both looking annoyed. Chika paused for a moment, looking closer at the two. She knew them, or so she thought.

Why did one of them look so familiar?

The boy lifted Konohamaru roughly by the cloth of his clothes, and leered, "That hurt, snotface!"

Chika didn't know what she was doing until she was off of Haru, and had her hand on her kunai. As she stepped towards the strange ninja, she glared at the boy.

"It should have hurt a thousand times more to somebody like you." She commented snidely, and her grip on the kunai increased as Konohamaru struggled to free himself from the grasp of the older boy. The ninja looked up at Chika, and his eyes widened in recognition.

"You!"

Chika knew him, and by the look of things he knew her. So she decided to play this to her advantage.

"I go by a lot of names, but 'you' is a new one."

Naruto was being kept quiet by Sakura, who had the boy in a headlock, even though he struggled. Sakura was still much undecided about Chika, but at that moment trusted her. Two little kids behind Chika trembled at the strangers. Now, Chika didn't like loud people, and kids were the loudest, but she had morals.

The boy growled, "You're the swordsman who conned every man of his money in Sunagakure a few months ago."

"Ah. And you're a victim who had fallen prey to a riddle of mChika laughed hollowly. She had indeed conned many a man of money in Suna. But this boy was the worst, what with a large amount of money, and not enough sense. "Didn't you know that my riddles leave people in quite the predicament?"

"I found that out when I lost my money!" The boy growled, his grip on Konohamaru's scarf tightening, the end blowing in the slight breeze.

"Kankuro, we shouldn't keep him waiting." The sandy-haired girl interrupted.

Chika's eyebrow's came together as she worked out how much she knew about this person. One, he was from the Sand Village. Two he must be a puppeteer, or something similar, for his face paint was traditionally of that of a puppet master. Also, the strange bandage bound package on his bag was suspicious.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Chika smiled fake and widely. When she saw the infuriated face on the boy, she frowned.

"Look, I know why you're here, and beating up the Hokage's grandson isn't a great way to start off."

The boy suddenly dropped Konohamaru like he was on fire and Chika felt a blow to her collarbone as the boy pinned her against the wall.

"What do you mean you know why we're here?" He hissed. Chika was surprised and afraid at the same time. Obviously this guy wasn't talking about the Chunin Exams, and Chika wondered what he was going to say. But she was unable to move. Naruto ran to aid Chika but was easily deflected by a movement of the boy.

So he is a puppet master! Chika almost smiled at her knowledge, until she felt her collarbone being crushed. She could hear the girl say, "Kankuro, stop it, would you!"

Kankuro turned to answer, but let go of Chika as something hit his hand, taking him by surprise. Turning towards a tree, where the stone came from, everyone saw a dark-haired boy with a pile of stones in his hands, glaring at Kankuro.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura squealed, hands joining in delight.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke sneered, not taking his eyes off of Kankuro. Beside him, Temari blushed slightly, and a new voice answered.

"My apologies- we were just going. Kankuro, Temari- I told you to wait." An eerie voice echoed Chika's mind. It was familiar, she knew who owned it. Turning, she saw a young red haired, raccoon eyed boy of Shikamaru's age, standing upside down on the branch of a tree.

"B-but Gaara!" Kankuro began to protest, but was silenced by Gaara.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."

Chika's eyes widened in surprise, and Kankuro shot her a glare, as Gaara disappeared, and appeared in a poof of smoke beside Kankuro.

"I'm sorry about my friends. I know we're a little early, but we didn't come to play." He spoke again, a cold unfriendly voice with no feeling. Before Chika could reply, Haru had galloped in front of her, and his nostrils flared, as his head was bowed to attack Kankuro and Gaara. Surprise shot across Kankuro's face, but Gaara's remained molded in the same glare. Chika nearly smiled in relief, at the stag's presence, and whistled for Haru to retreat, which he did reluctantly, his large head looming above Chika.

"I understand. You should probably report your entry form in, before the offices close. If you want directions, I'm heading there anyway, so I could show you." Chika addressed the team in a fashion that made her seem more authorative. Haru grunted unenthusiastically, but Chika silenced him. Gaara didn't answer, but his eyes set on Chika's collarbone, where a purple bruise began to from. Temari then answered.

"We would be grateful if you did."

Chika nodded curtly, and Gaara snapped out of his slight daze that no one had noticed. She glanced at Sakura who mouthed to her confused, "What's going on?" To Chika replied in the same way. "Ask Kakashi." Sakura nodded, and stayed quiet. Chika mounted Haru.

"We'd best be going if you want to make it in time."

The Sand trio nodded, and in silence, they left the Genin and Konohamaru, who were still confused to what was happening.

The three Suna Ninja walked in silence, and as Chika made her way through the town of Konoha, she attempted to make small talk.

"Sunagakure's quite a way from here. It must have been some journey."

"Two and a half days." Temari answered, not liking the silence at all, and wishing Chika had not been so forgiving. Gaara was thinking the same, as he walked in what seemed to look like a sulk. Kankuro was ignoring her completely, taking in the sights of Konoha. When they reached the Shinobi Offices, Temari thanked Chika and the Sand Shinobi headed off in one direction and Chika another.

She bustled through the crowds of people, until she found where she was looking for. The Hokage's Office. She saw the sign indicating that the room was in a meeting, and waited on a chair patiently. That morning her father had told her to come to the Offices after training, as she needed to see the Hokage. He hadn't specified what she needed to see him for, but Chika wasn't worried.

Hmm, maybe if she tried hard enough, the Hokage wouldn't let her compete in the Exams. That would be a change all right; she could then do as she pleased.

Although, when she thought about it, did she really want to stop?

Sure, training was tiring, and hard work, and she wasn't the best of them all, but she had friends on team Eight.

Did she really want to stop her friendships with the three people?

Hinata, who was shy and unsure, but was loyal, and a friend to the end.

Kiba, who was wild and rough, but funny and a great sparring partner.

Or Shino, who was silent and unemotive. However he was also closer to Chika than anyone else on Team Eight. And through all those teaching sessions, the hardships Shino had put her through, he listened to her, and talked to her, even if he was quiet, and stubbornly convinced his opinions were right, that was the fun of it all. Shino was a stranger like her, and was possibly the first intelligent person Chika had met who was near her age.

Did she really want to leave Team Eight?

"Nara, Chika. The Hokage can see you now." Someone called, as many Shinobi filed out of the Office. Chika snapped out of her thoughts, and entered through the door. She was suddenly nervous.

The Hokage sat behind his desk that was full of papers and documents, and smiled when he saw Chika. Chika stood in front of the desk, and recognized the other ninja that stood at the side of the room.

"Young Chika, it's nice to see you've returned to Konoha." The Hokage greeted, and Chika bowed, just as she had been raised, as a polite kid.

"The same returned Lord Hokage." Her voice was sincere, and she straightened up.

"You are probably wondering why you were sent here Chika."

Chika nodded, and the Hokage gestured to the ninja who stood at the side. Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and her father, Shikaku came out from the shadows.

"As you know, Chika, the Chunin Selection Exams will start tomorrow, and we are expecting Shinobi from many villages. However, I have a source telling me that the Sound Village- a small remotely hidden town, is plotting something against Konoha. If that is true, then we obviously must pick out the rotten eggs. It is also said that the Sand have formed an alliance with the Sound."

Chika nodded, taking in the information. Then recalled the aggression of Kankuro, and his words echoed through her head.

"I have called you here today, to request you enter the Chunin Exams, and uncover any information at all about the matter. If you do agree, you shall compete as a soloist, and won't compete in a team. It will be dangerous, yet it requires a sound mind, and a Nara of course would be my first choice. The Jounin Elite, who mentor the Genin are already informed about it, and as I heard from Kurenai, you exceed in weaponry. Also according to Asuma your brain power matches that of far above you in the ranks. To my question, will you accept this responsibility?"

Chika was ataken back by the comments of the Jounin. Exceed in weaponry? Brain power matches that of higher rankings? Those were lies, they had to be. Then she remembered her promises to Asuma. She took her time to answer, torn between her word, and her feelings.

"I accept, Lord Hokage."

"I am grateful. Now you shall be needed this." He tossed her something material like, and Chika caught it. A Konoha Headband! But she should only get this when she became a-.

"I believe you already qualify, Chika." The Hokage turned around, "After all, it's not every day you find someone who rises at Dawn to fit in extra training."

Chika's jaw almost dropped. However she just nodded, and left the office and the Jounin Elite gave her a nod of approval, and from Asuma she felt pride in his smile. Her father followed her out, and congratulated her.

"This is where the real work starts. Your mom will be proud." He smiled, and Chika flushed red, embarrassed. She decided to tie the headband around her arm, as she saw Shikamaru do.

This was it. Her challenge from Lord Hokage!


	8. Know Your Enemy!

8. Know Your Enemy!

Panic didn't set in on Chika until she arrived home. It was after dark now, and no one walked through the streets of Konoha. It was cold, surprisingly, and Chika rubbed her arm, as she led Haru back home. When she did reach her destination, she was pleased to see the lights glowing downstairs. Leading Haru to the stables, behind the house, she found a new deer in his pen.

Frowning, Chika figured her mother must have found the animal. It was a doe, not a male stag like Haru. The doe was quite small, but had large brown eyes, with thick long eyelashes and a scattering of white spots. A pretty deer, but was shy of the Nara girl. Haru walked slowly in and touched muzzles with the doe. They conversed with one another, in only a way two animals could. Chika left them, closing the pen shut tightly.

The stars were white sparks of light, and Chika stopped for a moment, and smiled, grateful that she had decided to come home.

The heat from the house hugged her as she pulled her boots off hastily, and slid the door shut. Yoshino was in the kitchen as if she was waiting for her daughter, which Chika supposed, she was.

"Hi Mom." She greeted, and sat down at the table opposite her mother. Clearly Yoshino wanted to talk.

"How was training?"

"Fine." Conversations in the Nara household were often like this. The same thing said every time.

"Your brother's competing in the Chunin Exams tomorrow." Was the next thing said. That was new, but unsurprising to Chika. She knew that Shikamaru would compete however reluctantly. Speaking of Shikamaru, the kitchen door was opened, and in walked the lazy Genin, without even saying hello, and looked through the fridge in search of food, yawning as he did. From the kitchen table, Yoshino raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, while Chika smiled as Shikamaru's unaware back.

"So Shikamaru, I heard you're entering the Chunin Exams." Chika tried to make conversation with her little brother. He turned around, with a bowlful of strawberries, and sat them on the table, and pulled himself a chair.

"Yeah, I know, it's a drag. What about you?" Shikamaru couldn't retain his boredom, but interest was in the last sentence. Chika rolled her eyes in a similar manner, and picked a strawberry.

"Eh, I'm still being forced to go through with this..."

"Hm? But you don't have the qualifications." Shikamaru said, remembering what Sasuke Uchiha had said. Chika smirked and pointed to her arm, where the Konoha headband was glinting, adorned with the Leaf Symbol. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly in disbelief.

"No way. It took me six years to do what you did in six weeks."

"Life's not fair, Shikamaru, we get it." Chika said, imitating her brother's bored drawl. "It's so-"

"Troublesome." He answered, and his head banged on the table, as he muttered something under his breath. Yoshino Nara stood up briskly, and pulled the boy's hair, making him sit up straight. Chika went to go to her room, wanting to pack some necessities for the Exams.

"What have I told you about slouching!" Yoshino's voice pierced through the wooden door, as Chika jumped up the stairs. Smiling to herself, and shaking her head, she opened the door of her room, for what seemed life the hundredth time since she came home from Konoha. Her room was an awful lot messier from when she first came home. Books and notebooks were now stacked around the room, making it almost impossible to walk in. Scrolls and kunai were spread on her desk, and her bed was now hiding under a sea of clothes.

She sighed, the bubble of happiness popping as she tried to find the bag she had brought on her travels. Searching through various objects, she finally found the leather bag with a strap that wrapped around her body. It was quite precious to Chika. It was something Asuma had given her the day she was going to go. She could still remember it, two years ago, when she was just thirteen...

*FlashBack*

It was a dark night in Konoha, almost everyone was asleep. It was no different in the Nara household. Only three people were asleep though, one person was out the back yard, in the Nara stables. Chika Nara was only thirteen, a female Nara, who like her mother looked after and bred the Nara deer. Everyone had dismissed her. Because she was not a ninja, she was not considered important to most people. As a matter of fact, most people only knew her because of her father.

Chika was unlocking a particular pen, with two stags. Both she had raised herself, both were her companions. It was an admirable trait she had. She had a way with deer, more than any other Nara. Then again, not many of the Nara Clan was associated with the deer farm. As she led them quietly out of the Nara stables, she climbed up onto one, and like she had done many times before, shifted her weight so that they were dispatched on both deer, a foot on each. She cantered on, as quiet as she could, in hope no one would hear her.

She had reached the Konoha Gates. There seemed to be no one there, guarding the entrance and exit, so that was the first thing that struck her as odd. Looking around, in case she might see someone, she pushed the large gates open, and to her surprise, they opened. Now she was worried. This was far too easy, too simple, too….Quiet.

Chika pushed the gate open, and sped as far out as she could. Her chest was heavy with emotion and as she reached the edge of the forest, she could feel her heart in her throat.

"This isn't like you, Chika."

The voice made her turn around, where she saw Asuma, leaning back against a tree, cigarette burning in his mouth. Chika was shocked to see him, and that was obvious to the eye.

"What do you mean, Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma shrugged. "I wouldn't have put you as the type to run away, that's all." He dropped the remains of the cigarette onto the ground, and stepped on it with his foot. Chika was annoyed, even angered at this statement. She shook slightly as she told the Jounin.

"Asuma-sensei, what do I have to run from? I want to run to something, I want to do something with my life, not lay around, watching the world go before me! I want to be somebody; I want to do something amazing! I want a talent! I'm sick of being restrained! Don't you dare call me a coward, Asuma-sensei!"

Her voice sounded like it was going to break. After all, Chika had every respect possible for Asuma Sarutobi, and now he was calling her a coward?

The Hokage's son smiled and told her. "You are wise beyond your years Chika. I just wish you luck in finding a talent for yourself. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Remember where your loyalties lie." The Jounin proceed to throw her a bag, which Chika caught, landing on the ground, clutching the leather bag in her hands, looking at her sensei questioningly.

"You'll need it. And don't worry; I'll be sure to tell everyone where you've gone." He waved her off, and she nodded defiantly, and boarded the stags again. Chika could feel him watch her until she left the horizon.

*End Flashback*

She had kept her promise. She remembered where her loyalties lay, and came back to Konoha. Focusing on the Chunin Exams, she began to pack what she would need, but that conversation with Asuma kept replaying in her mind.

"Do you see her?"

"The one with the blonde hair?"

"No you idiot, the girl with the jacket!"

"Oh, her. That's the Nara girl."

"Yeah, I heard she entered the Chunin Exams alone."

"ALONE? She's that good?"

"She must be. All of the Jounin Elite backed her up when she went to the Hokage."

"Whoa, she's one to watch."

"Yeah."

It was Exam day, and everyone who had heard was talking about the lone Nara. Even foreign ninja who had heard of her as the swordsman from Suna were giving her glares, as she walked through the building alone. Chika was nervous, despite it not showing on her face as she counted the stairs. She had gone up two flights, and was walking in the second corridor, as she heard the sounds of arguing.

"Is someone as talentless as you really going to take on the Chunin Exams?"

"How pathetic."

Chika could see a boy with pitch black hair and round eyes to match, wiping blood from his face. In front of him were two boys, guarding the way to the third staircase. One resembled Kiba slightly, Chika thought, and had spiky black hair and three bandages on his face. The other had a black mask just up to his chin, and brown hair. Chika was slightly confused, as she looked at the two boys.

"Please, we're begging you…Let us in!" A girl with brown eyes and two hair buns pleaded. The spiky-haired boy shook his head, and went into a rant about how tough the Chunin Exams were. Chika stepped in, and said.

"Kotetsu-kun? If you'd be so kind as to deprive us of your loquacious manner for one minute."

The spiky-haired boy grinned to his friend. "There's only one person I know who talks like they swallowed the Hokage's Scrolls."

"Yeah, and you better drop the force-field genjutsu." A Sasuke Uchiha, and his team had walked up behind Chika, and Kotetsu grinned, and let the other Genin through. They waited for Chika though, and Kotetsu and Izumo both let go of their childish form, and grew rapidly into men before Chika.

"Chika! How's my favorite Nara?" Kotetsu greeted enthusiastically. Chika shrugged, smiling.

"Good, I guess."

"Nervous?" Izumo smiled. Chika nodded, knowing she couldn't lie to the two Chunin.

"Sort of."

"Don't worry, Chika, Lord Hokage told us Chunin and proctors about your arrangement, so we've got your back." Kotetsu assured Chika, and clapped her on the back. "Head in there and we'll see you there!"

Chika smiled, as she walked through to the Exam room. An unfriendly man with many scars on his face, glared at her, as she came in late.

"You're late! Sit in the empty sit, and listen up, 'cos I don't tolerate arrogance!"

Chika looked up at the man, Ibiki, she recognized him from when she accidentally met him looking for Asuma once. She turned around, eyes scanning the room for an empty seat, and saw it, beside the Suna ninja, Kankuro ironically. He glanced at her, as she pulled out the chair, but said nothing. Ibiki informed them of the rules. Basically, no cheating or your team gets disqualified.

'Like I have anything to worry about." Chika thought to herself, as the written test was being passed out. "I'm a one-man team after all."

Ibiki pronounced the test as started, and Chika looked down at her sheet. They were all questions on intelligence, which was brilliant to Chika. Puzzles and riddles! Now this was her idea of an Exam! Her hand began to scrawl down answers rapidly, and she could feel that Kankuro hadn't moved a muscle. Smiling to herself, she knew this was a cinch.

Within twenty-five minutes she had finished the Exam, checked her answers, and had begun to think about the simplicity of it all. Then again, looking at the questions, an average ninja wouldn't be able to answer some of these. All of these actually. As her mind began to function, it slotted Ibiki's words together, and she realized the actual purpose of the exam. Ibiki was strict as a person, but to put so much tension on cheating…That had to have been the purpose of the test. To test intelligence- not academic intelligence.

Covering up her answers, Chika glanced at the proctors, and Kotetsu winked at her, as he scribbled down something on his notepad.

Kotetsu and Izumo were Chika's first friends outside of the Nara household. Well, they often sat with her and Asuma, trying to figure out a riddle of hers, and telling her all about the adventures they had as Chunin. She was only eight years old, and they were seventeen at the time, but they all enjoyed each other's company. They were, what Asuma would call, good role models to Chika at the time, and Chika could sit with young Haru as a colt, and watch the two spar. She would often take different sides, much to the other's annoyance.

*Flashback*

"Come on, Izumo! You can beat him!" Nine-year-old Chika called from where she and Haru sat, watching Kotetsu and Izumo spar. Izumo smirked triumphantly at Kotetsu, and threw a kunai at him.

"What's this now? 39-38?" Izumo sneered, as Kotetsu disarmed him, struggling to strike.

"You're just lucky."

"COME ON KOTETSU!"

"39-39, Izumo."

"Damn you."

*End Flash back*

Chika looked at the clock on the wall. It was only thirty minutes into the Exam. She could see Shino a couple of rows ahead, and focusing, she saw a black dot land on the desk. A kikaichi beetle. Chika smiled inwardly, pleased that Shino had figured out the true meaning of the test. She hadn't spoken to Shino since yesterday, but it felt like a longer period of time. Chika and Shino had a quiet friendship, but it was there nonetheless. Neither spoke much, but they didn't need to. As Chika said, "The body speaks more than the mouth."

Speaking of actions, the puppeteer hands' were curling into fists. Raising an eyebrow, Chika glance towards where he had been looking, and a pair of green eyes caught hers. Gaara- it was, glared at her then looked at Kankuro. Breathing a sigh of anger, he stood up abruptly.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Ibiki looked at him oddly, but shrugged it off, and had a proctor escort him. Chika frowned, and pieced together information. Gaara had glared at Kankuro, so he ran away? No, a proctor was with him so he couldn't. So Gaara had pressured Kankuro into going to the bathroom? Nope. Hang on, where was Kankuro's bandaged mystery item? It clicked. Gaara had glared at Kankuro to go to the bathroom, where the proctor had the answer sheet. And the proctor was Kankuro's puppet disguised. That made much more sense to Chika. So it was nothing suspicious, or nothing to worry her.

When Kankuro had come back, Ibiki proceeded to roll out the tenth question.

"Let me explain. This rule is absolute. First you must understand whether to accept or reject the tenth question."

"Ch-choose?" Temari interrupted. "What happens if someone doesn't accept the question?" She sounded panicky, and Chika suspected she mustn't have a strong will-power.

"If you reject the question and don't try to answer it, you will lose all your points immediately, and FAIL! And both of you teammates will fail along with you.

"What? Then why would anyone not answer it!"

"Because…of the other rule.

If you try to answer the question and get it wrong, you will never be able to apply for the Chunin Exam, ever."

From Chika's left she heard a familiar growl. Kiba was pointing at the instructor, horrified and raged, Akamaru growling on his hood.

"You can't be serious. That's ridiculous! There are people who've sat here for the Chunin exams more than once. We know there are!"

Ibiki then smirked and told all of them that he was in charge, and told them if they failed the tenth question all of their cell mates wouldn't be able to compete.

'Eh, that really bothers me.' Chika thought, rolling her eyes. Her and Haru that was it. Anyway, she was guaranteed a place in the next test, Hokage's Orders. Still, she felt nervous for Team Eight. She knew Shino wouldn't back down, and Kiba's pride was far bigger than his brain. But would Hinata? And what about Shikamaru? Glancing at her brother's head some rows up, she could just visibly see him quiver.

"Ready? Let's go." Ibiki smirked, clearly enjoying the panic and fear that had washed over most of the room. It seemed as if he knew just what strings he was pulling, and fear gripped even Chika, as she felt the room silent in mind. Just what kind of question was this? There wasn't even any clear chance she would get it right. 'Focus Chika' she scolded herself. She wasn't here for achieving rank of Chunin; she was here on Hokage's Orders to seek out the secret of the Sand Ninja. And that's what she was going to do. Feeling determined, she watched as the loud-mouthed Naruto raised his shaking hand, and then slammed it on the desk in front of him.

"NEVER underestimate me!" He yelled, and Chika's eardrum rung loudly, as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Stupid kid.

"I don't quit, and I won't run! I answer your dumb question, even if I get it wrong and be a rookie for the rest of my life! I'll still make it to be Hokage, even if it's by pure stubbornness. I don't care! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Naruto fumed, as Hinata, beside him, looked at him in awe. Ibiki looked at Naruto gravely, and said.

"I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Go back now, while you're still ahead."

Naruto glared defiantly at Ibiki, and the whole room waited, expecting him to back down. Chika almost yawned, and leant back in her chair, knowing he'd break under pressure. Kankuro seemed to think so too, and smirked.

"I never go back on my word. That's my Shinobi way."

'You IDIOT!' Chika thought, as she almost fell off of her chair, but instead slammed it off the ground. How could he be so stupid, he didn't even think it through! The whole room's courage seemed to lift, and Chika knew nobody would back down now. Ibiki smirked, and told everyone.

"Good Job, you've all passed the first test!"

Everyone faces were filled with shock, even Chika's eyes widened for a moment, before she caught on. There was no tenth question! Ibiki told them so, and many people were infuriated. Although, from what Chika could tell, Kankuro was still stumped.

'He's not the brightest spark, is he?" She thought, sighing to herself. Then she thought it over as she watched Temari give Ibiki a piece of her mind. Out of the three Suna Ninja, Temari was off her list for gathering information. She was just way too quick. And that Gaara was kind of eerie, and didn't seem like the talking type anyway. Kankuro it was then.

Ibiki took off his hat, and even Chika was shaken. Scars and screw holes were planted all over the interrogator's head. She wasn't the only one surprised though either.

"A ninja must demonstrate valor that inspires those around him, helping others to overcome their fear."

Suddenly there was a crash, and a woman with dark spiked hair, and a long trench coat, came through the wall. She introduced herself as Anko, the second proctor. She then led everybody to the second test. However when Chika was about to stand up and go, Kotetsu and Izumo approached her, Izumo looking wary.

"Chika-you'll be coming this way." Izumo told her. "We're getting your stag first and then leaving you in the Forest of Death for the next round. You'll get a slight head start I suppose."

"T-The forest of death?" Chika almost choked, and Kotetsu nodded, a wide grin on his face.

"Don't worry-nine times out of ten they come out alive!"

"Just barely." Izumo muttered.

The three left, Chika shivering slightly. The forest of death? That didn't sound too promising!


	9. But Your Enemies Closer

9. But Your Enemies Closer…

As Kotetsu and Izumo led Chika outside of the building, Izumo informed Chika of the second test. Nervousness and anxiety had already sunk in, and Chika kept picturing her goal, as she listened intently.

"For everyone else, the second test is a test of survival. Each Team is given a scroll, and must take another scroll from a different team. They have five days to get the scrolls and head to the finish tower in the middle of the forest. Anything goes, but if you're gone outside the time limit, you'll be disqualified. Understood?"

"I'm following."

Kotetsu smiled as they came up to a huge forest, with trees that seemed to reach the sky, and huddled closely together, making it difficult to see through the forest. Blackened plants were sprouting from the ground, and bushes rustled, unsettling Chika, who now realized why the forest was called 'Forest of Death'. Kotetsu turned to Chika, with a stack of papers. Chika saw that it was some sort of contract, and Kotetsu chuckled nervously.

"By the way, you have to sign these papers before you can enter."

Chika raised an eyebrow. "And why would that be?"

"Just sign them Chika, we don't want to delay." Izumo interrupted, not wanting to dwell on the subject. Chika shrugged it off, and reluctantly signed the papers, eyes quickly scanning the words before Izumo snatched the papers out of her reach. Chika was slightly shaken from the information on the sheets. A contract in case she died? What about Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Kiba? How were they going to survive? She was still lost in her thoughts as Kotetsu opened the gate of the large chicken wire fence.

"Remember, it's about ten kilometers from here to the tower." He reminded her. She nodded importantly, as she clutched onto Haru.

"And we need to get as much information about the alliance between the Sand and Sound." Izumo mentioned, as Chika was about to step into the forest. She almost rolled her eyes. She was that worried about her brother and friends, that she had forgotten about the task she was set! She wasn't taking the Chunin Exams, she had to get information, and get out. No strings attached. She led Haru inside, and breathed a shaky breath.

"Alright Haru. We need to look for the Sand boy, the Sound are by far too strong to confront alone." She told the stag, and he snorted, remembering the obnoxious fool who tried to hurt his mistress. Chika mounted Haru, and looked towards the tower. It didn't seem so far away, but she had to get a scroll too, so she didn't look suspicious.

She cantered along the forest ground, taking note of the leafy green trees and shrubs, and the dark brown soil of the ground. Ten kilometers wasn't that far. She and Haru had travelled further distances. She and Haru could take on the world if they tried.

Keeping an open ear out for the sound of voices, Chika heard a piercing, female scream. It didn't sound close, but was close enough to hear the pain behind the voice.

'So, we're all in the jungle together now, eh? The Sand Ninja shouldn't be far away.'

Still, Chika was wary. Screams were echoing and she wasn't even ten minutes into this sick game. As she cantered ahead to the tower, the prime destination, the same sick feeling pained her stomach. She could only hear Haru's hooves thudding softly. After a clear five minutes, she halted the great animal. Haru stopped too, and cocked his head, listening intently. He had heard something.

Chika crouched on the deer's back, kunai in hand. She crouched backwards, trusting Haru to watch the other side. A strange waft bunged up her nostrils. It was a sickening, almost damp smell, that overwhelmed her.

The tree to her left and right rustled, and Haru let out a low grunt, his head lowering to the left. Chika's kunai pierced through the large leaves, and the a large blur came towards her. She was being attacked!

Thinking only on instinct, she grabbed the flying fist towards her face, and punched back into the stomach of the person. They let out a low growl, and Chika knew instantly who it was. She let go of the person's hand, and they went crashing to the ground, clutching their stomach in pain.

Haru was wrestling with something much smaller, and had grabbed the smaller animal by the scruff.

"Kiba, Akamaru!" Chika exclaimed, rushing forward to help her former teammate. Kiba steadied himself, standing up and brushed off his pants. Akamaru was by his side, growling at Haru, who snorted in disgust at the false alarm. Chika breathed a long sigh, relieved that it was only Kiba. She then got angry at the fact that he attacked her.

"What were you doing? You call yourself a ninja, and you can't even tell you a comrade is?" Her finger dug into his chest, as she felt a Yoshino-like rant coming on. "You idiot, you could've gotten seriously hurt!"

Kiba sniffed the air, and frowned. "There was a strange scent coming from this direction. Obviously it wasn't yours so I didn't recognize it."

Chika stopped, and stood back. "I thought that too." Looking at Kiba again, she asked. "Where's Shino and Hinata?"

As if by magic, the two ninja appeared behind Kiba. Hinata was looking scared, and stiff, as she fought the Forest of Death. Shino was his stoic self, a familiarity that relieved Chika. At least someone was being calm throughout the whole of this.

"I'm glad to see you made it through to the second round." Hinata managed a nervous smile, polite habits knocking in. Chika smiled, and nodded.

"I'm pleased to see you three too, although I seriously doubt this is the time for congratulations." Turning to Shino, she asked. "How much ground have you covered?"

The sunlight peeking through the trees reflected off of Shino's glasses as he slid then up the bridge of his nose. "exactly two point four kilometers, from the west."

Chika nodded, then proceeded to answer the question on everyone's mind.

"I had to enter the Chunin Exams alone, there was no choice involved. If I had the option I wouldn't be here right now, but…" She looked around, not wanting to continue the conversation. Team Eight nodded, understanding the risk of information being spilt.

"We should travel together." Kiba suggested, pulling up his hood. "That way we'll be sure of where we are."

"And more likely to stay alive." Hinata added quietly. Chika thought it over, then nodded reluctantly. Looking at the sun, that was rapidly beginning to set, she mounted Haru.

"We should get going."

Shikamaru. That was all that was on her mind. Was her little brother okay? Was he safe, fed, alive? It was soon night, and the sky was a rich navy. When Chika halted Haru, she pointed to a large stone cliff to the left. A waterfall was cascading down into the lake, and beyond the waterfall was a hole in the cliff. A cave. Looking at Shino and Kiba for confirmation, they set off quickly to the cliff.

As Chika carefully and slowly trotted up the side of the cliff, she could feel Haru tremble slightly. Holding her breath, she didn't breathe until she had made it into the cave. The gravity seemed to pull her down, and the freezing temperature numbed her skin. It was cold, damp, and didn't supply much, but it was safe. Chika could see her breath as she panted, and Haru sniffed the ground. Hinata and Shino soon followed after, and Kiba and Akamaru were the last in. Instantly Shino tensed.

Chika frowned, her hand reaching automatically for her kunai pouch. She heard the intake of breath, and the kunai were in the air, before the person had time to draw another.

"Show yourself." Shino said cautiously, quietly. Hinata was shivering slightly, her skin pale as a sheet. Kiba wasn't much better, but was in a cold sweat, as Akamaru huddled to him to keep warm. There was a spark of light that went out, then another flame, revealing who the strangers were.

"It seems that someone has discovered our location." An eerie voice echoed off of the stone walls. Dark red hair and green eyes stared back menacingly at Chika and Team Eight. Gaara of the Sand, and his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, had already found the cavern. Neither sibling said anything, as Kiba spoke up, the usual canine bite to his voice.

"Look, we're not here to fight. It's already night, and it would be stupid to stay out in the open." He said calmly, not wanting to lose his temper. Shino stayed silent, taking the information in. Hinata was shaken with fear of the dangerous ninja. Chika stepped in.

"We'll show you our scrolls, they are no use to you, or I, or they." She said, and laid out the scroll on the ground. Earth. Shino did the same. Earth. Gaara's eyes didn't move from Chika, or Team Eight, as Kankuro laid the scroll on the ground. Earth, too. Temari frowned at Chika's knowledge of the scrolls. There had been something suspicious about her...

"How exactly did you know what scrolls we had, anyway?"

Kankuro looked up, waiting for the answer. There was no way Chika was going to get away with this. Conniving, sly cheat.

Chika narrowed her eyes at the puppeteer, who was clearly enjoying watching her struggle.

"A magician never explains his tricks." Chika replied with stern look towards the younger boy. "I proved a point."

"That you're a cheat?"

"That I can deduce information from nothing at all."

"Yeah, you're a cheat."

"If it's too much for your brain to comphrehend," Chika said, as Kankuro squared up to her. They were the same height, and glared at each other with fury. "Then again, someone like you wouldn't understand anyway…" She turned away, head in though, hand tilting her chin to the side.

"So you want to fight, hm?" Kankuro had his hand on the bandaged figure which was on the floor beside him. Chika glared, hand on her kunai, but was interrupted.

"Kankuro, if you fight, I will kill you. We have more important things to be doing." Gaara snapped coldly, and shot daggers at Kankuro, who in return slumped onto the ground.

"Look, we'll go." Kiba sighed at the shelter being lost. He turned away with Team Eight, as did Chika.

"You will stay." It wasn't a request, but an order. Chika turned around, and forced a smile.

"That's very generous of you." She sat down quite a bit far away from the Sand Team, and as they stopped looking at her, Shino, Kiba and Hinata, she turned to the team, and whispered.

"Look, it's not my business what you do, but it's better than staying out in the cold, rain and dying of hypothermia." She snapped, before anyone could say anything. Kiba was surprised at the aggression in her voice, Shino didn't show it, but he was too. Hinata was shaking, from cold or fear, Chika would never know, but as Haru lay down, she pulled the girl from the entrance of the cave to sit by Chika, who leaning against Haru, felt sorry for Hinata. She was surprised, but nodded gratefully, and Chika relaxed, a little.

Shino and Kiba, were sitting opposite them against the stone cold walls of the narrow cave. Nobody said anything, as the night came, the silence was unnerving, neither team trusting each other. With a glance to see what the Sand Team were doing, Chika looked back to Team Eight. Hinata was resting against Haru, who kept her safe. Kiba was trying his hardest not to fall asleep, Akamaru already dozing, and Shino appeared to be awake.

The Sand team were asleep, or at least Temari and Kankuro were, Chika didn't know about unnerved her to the point where she didn't feel comfortable in the same room as him. Glancing towards Kiba, whose eyelids were drooping, she stood up abruptly, and knelt beside him.

"Go sit next to Hinata."

"Wh-what?"

"It's warmer, and if you don't rest how are you supposed to survive tomorrow?"

Kiba reluctantly sat next to Haru, whose ears flicked up at the sound of him. Sitting next to Shino, Chika inspected his face to see if there was any sign that he was awake, or asleep. Her examination was interrupted, when she heard someone speak.

"Why are you the one to be kept awake?"

Chika looked down at the hard ground, and answered, "I could ask you the same question."

"But they are not your team."

"Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"You're putting their needs before your own."

"What of it?"

"I want to know why?"

Chika thought about the question for a moment, wanting to give a reasonable answer. When she pulled her thoughts together she said.

"They are my friends."

"They're your enemies in this forest."

"A friendship doesn't work like that."

"Who needs friends? People stand in your way and cause harm."

"You might not need friends, but I do."

And silence followed after that, leaving Chika and the stranger, to wallow in their thoughts, and to watch over their teams.

~ Next Day~

Dawn rose and Chika awoke, startled, then realized she had fallen asleep. She tried to remember what had happened last night, but she only remembered the strange conversation with no one. Glancing at the cave entrance, sunlight was beginning to trickle through the cave, but the sky was red, meaning that it was about dawn. Kiba and Hinata were still asleep, and Shino hadn't moved from where he was either. Haru raised his head, when he heard Chika sit up. She picked a small stone, and flicked it at Kiba, waking him up.

"Wha-?"

"Shh."

He nodded, waking up to his senses, and shook Hinata lightly. She was well rested, and was preparing to leave the cave. Shino was already awake, or never slept, because he nodded at Chika, and pointed to the end of the cave, where the Sand Team were.

Being as silent as she could, Chika walked through the cave, but could see no sign of anyone being there, until her eyes caught a bandaged figure, the one Kankuro had strapped to his was quite stained from the earth, and gave off a sharp scent, and Chika was almost going to unwrap it, but decided against it, and came back to Team Eight, giving them the all clear.

"They have gone. How is everyone."

"F-fine, thank you," Hinata answered, her blue hair swaying as she nodded. Haru stood up importantly and trotted beside Chika.

Team Eight walked to the edge of the cave, where the sun wasn't fully up yet. Akamaru barked out into the open, and fell silent as Kiba shushed him.

"It looks like we can get a head start from here, if we leave now." He turned to Hinata, Shino and Chika, "What do you think?"

"That would be wise."

"Yes."

They looked at Chika, waiting for her response. She frowned, rethinking her initial plan.

"I'm going to stay here. I'm…expecting someone." She told Team Eight, a layer of suspicion in her voice. Kiba shook his head.

"You can't be serious! You'll get killed if you go alone!"

"If I remember correctly, you are not leader of anyone, Kiba." Shino said, sternly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He nodded to Chika. "We'll carry on."

Hinata didn't say anything, but wished Chika luck, as she followed the two boys out of the cave. Haru looked at Chika sideways, as if to say 'What are you doing?'. Chika shrugged, and sat further down the cave, next to the bandaged figure, curiousity bursting through her. She was waiting.

Shikamaru, where was he? Chika's younger brother played with her mind, as she pondered the safety of her brother. He was a ninja, she tried to convince herself, he's done far more than I have, and has a brain to match. He'll be fine…

She hoped…

"Shit!"

Temari turned to Kankuro, and Gaara stopped abruptly, turning to his brother with an unimpressed look.

"What is it?"

"Crow-I forgot Crow!" Kankuro answered, clenching his fists. Gaara inhaled deeply in annoyance, and Temari rolled her eyes.

"Go back and get your doll." Gaara ordered, "But don't expect us to wait on you." He turned around, and headed forward, with mutterings of 'Useless'. Temari followed, shaking her blonde haired head at being kept behind track.

Kankuro's eyebrows knotted together, irritated that he had forgotten his puppet. Remembering where the cave was, he recalled the two boys and girl that inhabited the cave, along with her.

She really bugged Kankuro, with her superior attitude, and making him feel even more of an idiot. Temari and Gaara were enough. Chasing through the trees, Kankuro finally found the waterfall, and the cave.

He raced to the cave, and on arrival he knew.

She was waiting.

Chika smirked to herself, as she heard the footsteps of the puppeteer. He would come back, and he did, as she had predicted. She didn't move a muscle, as Haru stood rigidly at her side, head cocked, listening to the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer…

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, fists curling together instantly. Chika looked up lazily at him, before replying.

"That's an excellent question." She didn't move a muscle as they surveyed each other, waiting for someone to move. Neither did.

"Where is it?" Kankuro demanded, and Chika looked up at him, knowing what he was talking about.

"I'll tell you if you answer some queries of mine." She answered, and stood up abruptly. Kankuro shook his head, and cracked his knuckles.

"Give me it back."

"I will if you answer my questions."

Kankuro could see where she had poorly hidden Crow. Glancing over to the large stag behind Chika who was trotting outside of the cave, he decided he would take Crow, and leave Chika alone, and not get involved with her riddles.

One.

Two.

Three.

As he went to move, he heard the metallic clang of metal hit something hard, followed by the rumble of rocks hitting the ground. Turning around, he saw the cave entrance blocked by a hoard of rocks and stones, huge, and seemingly impossible to move. He looked around angrily for Chika, and saw that Crow was missing.

"What is this, anyway?" Chika asked, from the corner of the cave, the large bandage bound body in her hands. Kankuro pushed her aside, and snatched Crow from her, in fear she would set him off.

"Leave it!" He barked, then turned to face the mound of stone, that wasn't going anyway.

"So, are you going to answer my questions?" Chika asked, tightening the elastic that tied back her dark hair. Kankuro tried to attack the rocks, but they were too large and heavy, for a sumo wrestler to move, never mind a boy like him.

"Fix it." He ordered Chika, after fifteen minutes of frustration. She shook her head.

"I can't."

Kankuro was starting to worry. He was stuck here, with one of the people he really didn't like, keeping his weirdo brother and sister waiting, and was about to get interrogated. To top it all off, he'd probably die of starvation.

In the back of Chika's mind, she was starting to panic slightly. She was trapped in a cave, with one of the enemies, her little brother was God knows where, Haru was missing, and she was going to fail everyone. To add onto it, Kankuro was stronger than her, and was going to be a lot more difficult to get information out of.

"You know what they say." They both thought, eyeing each other, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer!"


	10. Oh Deer

10. Oh Deer…

The two ninja surveyed each other for a while, taking it information about each other. He dislikes children, Chika thought, that was apparent by the way he treats people younger than him A puppeteer, so he must have trained, and studied hard... A brother and sister, either the oldest or middle child, and dislikes both.. A… poor relationship to say the least, regarding his brother and sister.

"I'll get you out of here, if you answer some questions." Chika said slowly, not making any sudden movements. Kankuro glared at the girl.

"I thought you didn't know the way out."

"I lied. But we'll be here for a while, if we keep going at this pace."

Kankuro was confused under his mask of face paint. "Why are you interrogating me?"

Chika's face hardened, "I have my reasons." 

"I'm not answering any of your stupid questions." Kankuro turned around, and started to look for a way out. Chika sighed, and pulled at her hair.. This was going to be a lot harder than anticipated..

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Kankuro didn't look back, but his eyes were on the ground, adamant not to give Chika the satisfaction of answering, or even looking at her. He hated her. She walked the streets of Suna liked she owned the place, conned him out of many of his valuables, and now she was looking to interrogate him? On top of all the shit he was being put through? His creepy kid brother, and bitchy older sister?

"Do what? Compete in the Chunin Exams? I want to do that, and obtain the rank of Chunin. Why else, would I compete in it?" Kankuro smirked, and looked at Chika, like she was the fool. She sighed, and an expression of defeat washed over her face. She wasn't a ninja. She didn't see things the same way other ninja did. She saw an arrogant, cocky, irritating boy a year younger than her, lying to get out of trouble. Chika then remembered her promise to Lord Hokage, Asuma, and her father. She couldn't back down now. She could never back down.

"And what about the Sound? I know you have a connection to them, Kankuro." She argued, standing up, as Kankuro stood defensively, his arms folded.

"Look, the Sand's business with Orochimaru is none of your concer-" He stopped himself abruptly, realizing what he had said. Chika slowly reached for her bag, and pulled out a scroll, as Kankuro watched, the words washing over him.

By the time he reacted, Chika had already pulled out her own sword, she had gotten from a Swordsman of an unknown town. It was a fine steel blade, and it was used as another limb of Chika's.

Kankuro's kunai flew towards the rocks, and Chika could catch sight of a piece of paper, but didn't know its purpose. She flew towards Kankuro, trying to strike him down.

'You aren't going to get away this time!'

To her misfortune, she found out what the paper was. A microscopic bomb was hidden in it, and it blew the rocks back, hitting both Chika and Kankuro.

Kankuro recovered quickly, and fled, before Chika had time to stand up, from where she had been knocked off of her feet. Her leg made her cringe in pain, and found herself unable to stand up. She pulled the leg of her trousers up, all thoughts about Kankuro forgotten, and flinched at the gash one of the rocks made in her skin. The flesh was red and raw, with black grains of rock in it. Panicking, she whistled, in hope Haru might have heard her.

For once, her wish was granted, and the welcoming figure of the large chocolate coloured deer came into view, and cantered to where Chika was. As her reached down with his long neck, Chika grasped it for support, and flinched when she felt her right leg almost fail her. With a lot of effort, she managed to haul herself onto Haru, and lead him down to the forest.

It was clearly midday, Chika noticed, the sun hung in the sky, and burned her wounded flesh, as Haru trotted through the forest. Checking her bag, and its contents, Chika fished through kunai, scrolls, parchment, an assorted collection of unnecessary books-she couldn't help but bring them- until she found what she was looking for; the Earth scroll. She daren't unwind it, because of the orders Kotetsu and Izumo gave her. She must make it to the tower first.

Chika spent a couple of hours trotting on Haru. The sun beat down on her skin, and her leg began to burn. She found her thoughts wandering as she did.

Chika started to wonder about Team Eight. Were Shino, Kiba and Hinata okay? Did they get food so they wouldn't starve? She focused on the forest, and its strange sounds, her sword put back into her scroll, for it caused too much pain. Her leg was still badly wounded, although the blood stopped dripping from it, it had a rather nasty look. Chika couldn't walk on it, and she cursed her weakness, and inexperience.

The tree rustled in the breeze, and as Chika sped up, she could barely hear the traces of voices, that she recognized. Slowing down to a walk, sensing something was wrong, Chika cautiously moved ahead, pulling tree branches out of her way.

What she saw next terrified her.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were standing in the clearing of the forest, and another team the other end. However, Gaara was controlling the sand from the oddly shaped gourd, and had constricted the ugly looking opponent, in the sand, crushing him to his death.

Chika felt the contents of her stomach rise in her throat, as the fumes of blood intoxicated her nostrils. She managed to keep it down, and felt her eyes water from the stench.

"J-just leave us alone!" Shouted another of the teammates, laying their scroll on the ground, and backing away slowly, "Take it!"

Chika's head cleared, and she saw what scroll it was. Heaven. Without thinking, she made Haru gallop towards the scroll, the Hokage's mission and whatever else, gone out of her head. She needed that scroll, and she had to get to the tower safely. Although the odds that she would succeed were low, she gained speed.

Crashing out of the bushes, Chika caught sight of Kankuro walking towards the scroll, as Gaara had killed the other teammates. When he saw Chika, he stopped, surprised to see her again. Chika scooped the scroll off the ground, as Haru cantered on, and fear struck her as she felt the grains of sand rise, and head towards her.

"Go, Haru, Go!"

The stag was afraid. And as all deer do when they were afraid, Haru ran as fast as he could, legs blurry, as Chika's head spun, dazed from the blood rushing to her head. She held onto the scroll with one hand, and with the other, she clutched Haru's fur, so she wouldn't fall off.

She ran in fear that the ninja would come after her, knowing she was defenseless against the strong people of Suna. Slowing down, she gasped for breath, her heart echoing her in ears.

"That…was too close… for comfort." She breathed, a sigh of relief, then took her bag from her back. Inside, she chose an empty scroll, and locked the Earth and Heaven scroll inside it, as a form of inception. Chika relaxed, knowing she had her two scrolls, and was getting closer to the tower. She still had no clues about the Sand and Sound though..

All she had was one name; Orochimaru. The name rang a bell, but Chika couldn't put her finger on it, so she let Haru drink by the stream that flowed down the forest.

Sitting against a rock, Chika looked at her reflection in the water. Her face was covered in a layer of grime, strands of her dark hair had fallen from her ponytail, and her eyes were tired, her face pink from lack of dehydration, and the sunlight.

Splashing water onto her face, she thought about food. How was she to get any? Chika was in no position to run or hunt, and she hadn't thought of bringing food with her. Why did she overlook the obvious things? She was a coward, unwilling to fight, fleeing instead.

She stayed leaning against the rock until her breathing returned to normal. Chika whistled for Haru, and with the aid of the deer, managed to pull herself up, balancing cautiously. What Chika would do to be able to stand again….

The air was warm on Chika's skin, and she could feel herself burning up again. Her head was beginning to feel dizzy, and she realized how long it had been since she had eaten. Her stomach growled, and Chika closed her eyes trying to calm herself.

'No time to get ill now, not here, not at this time..'

Breathing in deeply, Chika reminded herself on why she couldn't fall sick now. The Hokage's mission to protect Konoha. Asuma-sensei. Her mother and father. Shikamaru. Team Eight. She had to make it to that tower, she had to see Shino, Kiba and Hinata again.. She had to.

When she breathed out, she heard a sharp breeze beside her bent head. Chika's eyes snapped open in shock, and stood up straight, forgetting about her leg until the pain reminded her again. Glancing around the forest, she saw nothing unusual.

'This stupid place is playing tricks on me…'

Chika thought that, until she heard it again. The trees and bushes rustled, and Chika felt scared. She was defenceless. What was she to do? Dizziness clouded her mind again, and she felt herself grow weaker and weaker…

"What do we have here?" A voice asked menacingly. Chika opened her eyes, and saw a girl, who appeared to be a year younger than Chika, stand in front of her, arms folded, with a smirk on her face. She was pretty, Chika noticed, and had long black hair almost reaching the ground, but tied at the end. The girl wore a pale green vest, and snake-patterned pants with a matching scarf.

"A bird with a broken wing." Commented another voice, a male voice. "Poor little bird."

Beside the girl, appeared a boy, with spiked black hair, snake patterned pants, and a scarf, like the girl. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard, and signified, that he was a Sound Village ninja.

"Kin, Zaku." Chika's head was having trouble detecting one new voice from another. "Take her scroll. I don't think there's any need to finish her off. She already looks like she's about to collapse."

This voice was from behind Chika. Chika's head turned to see the latest addition. He had gauze covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw rain coat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm. His back was hunched, making him look smaller than he actually was.

"Heh, this is gonna be easy." The spiky haired boy called Zaku snickered. Chika felt her face burn up again, and she tossed her bag to Zaku and Kin, giving up. Surprise registered on their faces, as they looked up.

"Check for all you want." Chika told them. "Mine was taken from me, by those Sand Ninja."

The other ninja remained quiet, before telling the others to search the bag, while he watched Chika carefully. As Zaku took out and put back the contents of Chika's bag, the plain scrolls, filled with books, he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Dosu, she's really telling the truth. There's no scroll in here." Zaku said, after throwing Chika's bag back at her, and it landed at her feet.

"…..Kill her so."

Shock and fear struck Chika, and her head was filled with air, as Kin casually struck her stomach with two senbon needles, and Chika fell to the ground in defeat. She clutched her stomach, not in pain. This was more than pain, it was agony.

Chika could hear the grunt of Haru, as she saw Zaku try and take on the stag. Haru wasn't having it happen, and he kicked and bucked for all he was worth.

Chika's head filled with pain, as Haru did all he could to fight the ninja. Out of nowhere, the Nara Myth that Chika's grandfather told her, came into her head.

'Naras have a way with deer. Their alliance kept them in touch with the Guardians of the Deer. The Guardians were so grateful to the Naras, that whenever a Nara, touched by the Spirits of the deer, was in trouble, the Great Spirits would protect them. However, there has not been a Nara touched by the Spirits, since your Grandmother, who passed away before you were born.' He grandfather told her that story many times.

And that's why Chika wished for the fairytale to be true. However, she knew she wasn't that lucky, and she didn't believe in fairytales. That's why, when she felt the new blow of senbon needle to her gut, she wished she were.

She could hear the grunts of Haru, as his snout pressed against Chika's cheek, she felt grateful, that her companion, who did so much for her, without even knowing it, was with her, at that moment. For years and years, her and Haru had been connected, and it was only right for him to be there in her moment of sorrow..Chika silently wished goodbye to all of her friends and family, and accepted her death. She wished she could have finished the mission, and made somebody proud.

She wished she could have grown up to be a puzzle master, and marry a man, who wasn't too good looking or too ugly, who had a head on his shoulders and could manage intelligent conversation. She would have liked to have a child, a girl, who would follow her dreams, as Chika would spend her days, solving puzzles, and visiting the deer.

Chika's eyes closed, and she was crumpled in defeat. But, even from behind her shut eyelids, she saw the great white beams of light, and a mighty roar echoing through the forest, and making her insides curdle.

That's when Chika died.

Kankuro was bored. He, Gaara and Temari were at the tower for just over a day. After that Nara girl had stolen their scroll, Gaara had no problem finding another one. But it really pissed him off, the way she could just waltz in and steal from people, like she always did.

Considering she hadn't even gotten to the tower yet, Kankuro hoped she were either lost, or had her scroll taken off her. Or both.

He was sitting on one of the sleeping mats laid out in the three man room. He had spent much of his time there, contemplating what had happened in the forest, trying to keep the silence between him and Gaara. Not that his creepy little brother spoke much, it was just, he and Gaara weren't like that.

Kankuro still had another two days to go, before the next test. Or was it one? He had lost track in the dull tower, after hours of going over his strategies, and fixing Crow to perfection, he had nothing else to do, but wait.

Wait for what?

For something interesting to happen.

And that, was when something interesting DID happen.

"Kankuro!" He heard the panicked voice of his sister call for him. Looking up at her greeny-blue eyes, and worried expression, he grunted unenthusiastically in response.

"We need your help! Someone's been poisoned, and the Chunin can't recognize the substance."

Kankuro stood up, and followed his sister, listening to the details of the wound.

"It's a stomach wound, with senbon needles, dripping in poison. According to a Genin, the poison has begun to spread throughout her abdomin."

Hang on a second…Her?

Kankuro and Temari turned the sharp corner, and it was on the grey concrete floor, he saw her, with her spiky-haired brother by her side, and three Genin, and two Chunin kneeling beside her. A familiar grunt was heard, and Kankuro head turned to see the large stag eyeing him with, was that a glare?

"My brother specializes in poisons," Temari told the Chunin, and Kankuro nodded, surprised by the compliment. "He should be able to identify the poison."

The two Chunin nodded, and backed away. One had spiky black hair, and Kankuro recognized him as a proctor from the written exam. "We have to leave now, there are many injured people we need to attend to, so we're relying on you." They went reluctantly, seeing Kankuro's Suna headband, and Kankuro asked.

"How much do you know?"

Nobody answered for a few seconds until, a cool, quiet voice answered.

"Her pulse has stopped, however, it's possible that the poison has frozen her heartbeat. The poison is rapidly spreading throughout her vital organs."

It was the Genin Temari was talking about. Kankuro couldn't see much of his face because it was covered with glasses, and a large collar, but he believed the Aburame, who seemed weirder than Gaara.

"Okay," Kankuro nodded, then gently pulled the hem of Chika's undershirt up so he could see the wound. It was bad, the skin had turned a dark purple and red, and the senbon needles were still lodged deep into her stomach. He instantly recognized the poison. It was one of his own creations, and he had the antidote. But, then he thought.

"I know how to heal her." Kankuro said, confidently. The spiky-haired boy who was clearly her brother, looked up.

"Well? What the heck are you waiting for, she's not getting any better." Shikamaru glared at the boy, his apathetic ways forgotten, in the panic. His sister needed him, and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Why should I? Maybe I want to keep the antidote, in case I need it."

Shino stayed crouched, but a low buzz came from his sleeves, and a swarm of black insects emerged from the coat. This shocked Kankuro, who kept his cool, hating the Nara girl more and more with every second that passed.

"You will heal her." Shino told Kankuro, who looked away, smirking. With a tug of his fingers, Kankuro pulled Shino's arms down by his side.

Without looking away from the puppet master, Shino's insects began to feast on the chakra strings, and within seconds they were gone.

"Every minute you stand there, is a minute more, she will most likely die." Shino told Kankuro, and the Kikaichu beetles began to swarm again. "And believe me when I tell you, she is not going to die."

Kankuro glared at the Aburame, who clearly had the advantage. He was interested in the way of those bugs of his, but needed to get away. However, Shino was strong, and Kankuro had a need to fight him, and prove he was the better ninja. But in order to do so, he had to heal her.

Kneeling beside her, Kankuro grudgingly removed the senbon needles, but was careful to do so in his work, as he felt Shino glared at him throughout the entire process.

Shikamaru was shaken. His older sister was lying here, dead. And after all of the hard work she had put towards the Chunin Exams. After only returning to Konoha for a few months, she was leaving again. And the worst part was, Shikamaru never got to tell her, the effect she had on his family, how the house was so much calmer when she was there, how Yoshino wasn't so cranky, and how their father smiled so much more. In a way, he should hate Chika, and there were some days, he really did hate her, he did want her to go away. But now that day was here, and he couldn't watch her go. He wouldn't let her go.

Shino had a strange, uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was watching Chika lie on the ground, wounded, dead. He normally wouldn't break his calm demeanour, but he just didn't know what he felt.. It wasn't until he met Chika, did he realize, he didn't have to feel the same, dull, emotions. Throughout the few months of knowing her, he felt more uplifted, in general, and he was sharper in his training. Chika made him open his eyes to all of the happier things about the world, all of the puzzling ways of people. It was one of the better things about knowing Chika. She could explain to him, why people act so differently, why they are so puzzling. And she didn't declare him weird, or strange, or shudder at his interest for insects, (although he was sure she was uncomfortable about them) like most people would have. Shino had spent years studying the ways of insects, and knew their behaving patterns off by heart. However, when he tried to study people, he could never quite understand the way they worked.

Kankuro was put under pressure. He was almost one hundred percent sure that the antidote he had was sufficient, but he had not wanted to waste it on Chika. He had no choice, he wished to fight Shino, but he knew that Gaara would murder him brutally if he started any suspicious fights. And he was curious to find out how Chika managed to be infected by his poison, when he hadn't even harmed her.

After Kankuro had finished treating Chika's wounds, he felt her wrist for a pulse. It was a slow, painful few seconds before he could pick up the trace of a heartbeat, and he felt relieved, partly because he was afraid he had killed her. Kankuro did not want to become his little brother, the murderer.

"She's alive." Kankuro announced, standing up abruptly. "She'll be awake in an hour, and by evening, she'll be sitting up, and talking."

He began to walk away, before he heard the conversation starting.

"I'm glad Chika's alive, but how did manage to get here, if she was so injured?"

"I-I don't know, Kiba-kun.."

How did that girl manage to arrive at the tower? He would never know.

As he walked down the corridor, he entered the room, with his brother and sister. Temari was reading, a scroll, and Gaara was looking at the wall. Kankuro shook his head. What an interesting brother and sister he had. Not even a hello was said, and Kankuro was pretty sure Temari only realized he was in the room when he sat opposite her. Pushing her sandy hair back, she asked.

"So, did you manage to fix the girl?" She didn't sound half as worried as she had before. In fact, it was almost like she was mocking him.

"Eventually."

"I just want to know how she got here in that state.." Temari commented, rolling her scroll up. Kankuro shook his head, and retained himself from rubbing his eyes.

"Nobody knows."

"The deer." Gaara said suddenly, eyes not taken off the wall.

"Y-yeah, that must be it." Temari agreed quickly, not wanting to anger her little brother. Another reason to hate his family, Kankuro thought.

Shikamaru breathed a shaky sigh of relief, and slumped against the wall. He was sweating lightly, from the worry, and he was exhausted. Chika was alive, and yet, he knew his mother was not going to be pleased with all of her bruises. But, he'd get the blame anyway, so it didn't change much. However, it was lucky that Chika was alive..If it weren't for Shino, she wouldn't have been seen to half as quickly. Turning to the bug user, who was sitting beside Chika, Shikamaru watched him for a few seconds.

"Thanks."

Shino glanced at him for a second. At least, Shikamaru thought he looked at him. Who knows, with thoses black glasses?

"For what?" He had an intelligent voice, and only spoke when absoloutely necessary.

"Saving my sister. I would have never been able to take him on." Shikamaru commented, yawning. He got up and left to find Chika's deer, which had wandered off in the drama.

Shino was surprised by Shikamaru's words. Usually, no one would speak to him, so it was odd to converse with his old classmate. But, he thought, it wasn't a bad odd, rather just unusual.

Shino waited for Chika to wake up for a full hour. The kikaichu buzzed, impatient for their host to let them escape. Shino didn't though, he watched over Chika, to be sure that the Sand Ninja wouldn't go near his comrade again. After seeing the terrifying powers of Gaara of the Sand, Shino wanted to stay away from them at all costs. Nothing would free his mind from the memory of that day, the putrid smell of blood, it was sickening. That was when Shino recalled seeing Chika for the second time, in the forest of death.

She had been reckless, to go in for the kill, without waiting or watching first. She could have been destroyed had Gaara's sand reached her. She was lucky. But, it was so unlike Chika..

"Eh? Shino?" A cough was heard, and Shino was brought back to reality. Chika had woken up, inunder an hour, and was trying to sit up. She cringed in pain, and leant against the wall, breathing deeply.

"W-what happened? I can't remember much.."

"You were dead by the time you arrived at the tower. You were lucky to be healed in time, or the poison would have spread to your vital organs, and rotted them." Shino told her quickly, not naming who had healed her.

Chika's head bumped against the wall, and her eyes were closed, and for a split second, Shino had thought she took a heart attack. Then he realized, she was crying. It was a sad sight. Tears silently poured out of her eyes, but she didn't make a sound. Unsure of what to do, he waited until she stopped, then, got up and went out of the entrance, puzzling Chika. When he arrived back, he had brought Shikamaru with him, then proceeded to leave the brother and sister alone.

"Eh, Chika, how're ya feeling?" Shikamaru asked, sitting beside his sister. She looked pale, sick, and tired, but nodded nevertheless. Her voice sounded cracked when she spoke.

"I'm fine Shikamaru. Just…a little sore."

Shikamaru nodded. "What the heck happened anyways?"

"I don't know."

"Did you at least manage to get the scrolls, or did you waste all of that time for nothing?" Shikamaru asked, relaxing, knowing his sister was okay. Chika thought for a moment, then nodded, and reached for the bag that laid beside her. Pulling a scroll open, and reaching for the Earth and Heaven scrolls she had stolen, she unwinded them both, and in a poof of smoke, Asuma appeared before her, smiling.

"Congratu-wait a second, what's happened?" He asked, seeing Chika lying against the floor, with blood stained bandages covering her leg, and stomach. He looked at Chika for an explanation, and Shikamaru answered for her.

"Her deer found her dead, so supposingly it dragged her to the tower. We were just lucky one of the ninja had an antidote, or she would have been.." He didn't finish the sentence, but Asuma understood.

"Eh, Chika, you should thank the person who saved you." Asuma advised the girl, "Both of you rest up, the next test is to be announced tomorrow. I have to go now, but I'm glad to see that both of you made it here, your father will be proud." And with that, Asuma vanished, leaving Shikamaru and Chika alone again

Shikamaru stood up, and stretched. "Asuma-sensei's right, we probably should rest up."

Chika smirked, "You were going to do that regardless."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman."

"Old man." Chika shot back, smiling. "Now help me up."

Shikamaru did, reluctantly, and he and Chika made it down the corridor, to where the Konoha rookies all sat at a long bench and table, in their little groups. Chika instantly recognized some of the faces. Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino were all there, as well as Neji Hyuuga, a previous year's number one rookie, and Rock Lee, the beautiful green beast of Konoha, which just made Chika laugh at the poor boy.

Team Eight and Team Ten looked up when they saw the Nara siblings arrive. The other team paid no notice.

"Eh, Chika-chan! What happened to you?" Ino asked, appearing at Chika's had practically made it with barely anything. A few scratches that was all.

"Nothing, Ino, I'm fine." Chika reassured Ino, who just raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so.."

Chika left Team Ten, and greeted Team Eight. Kiba and Hinata were surprised to see her up and running, but Shino remained silent, and greeted her with a curt nod.

"Chika, are you alright?" Hinata asked, worried about the older girl. She was relieved to see Chika smile, and pat her head.

"Yes, yes Hinata, I'm fine. Don't go worrying yourself, it's unnecessary stress." Chika told Hinata friendly, but firmly. She was fine after all. Nothing to worry about.

"Eh, but you couldn't see yourself, earlier on." Kiba reminded her, "You were dead, and if it wasn't for that Sand boy, you would've never been able to be revived."

He laughed, still, Akamaru yapping in his coat. "Still, I guess you're just lucky anyway."

Chika's eyes widened. Sand boy? Kiba couldn't possibly mean Kankuro, could he? Kankuro wouldn't heal Chika, he wouldn't. But then, who was Kiba talking about? It worried Chika, making her more serious, and her mission was in her mind. However, no one noticed, and carried on with their talking.

"Kiba. Be quiet." Shino said suddenly, snapping Chika out of her thoughts. Kiba was surprised at the bite in Shino's voice, and backed down reluctantly. Chika smiled inwardly. She was wrong. Someone did notice. Then again, Shino was always good at observation.

"Eh, Chika, you must be starving." Kiba commented, tossing her a small plastic bag. It contained several tablets. Raising an eyebrow, Chika looked at Kiba questioningly.

"Food pills." He explained. "I figured your stomach wouldn't be able to handle food right now."

"Thanks, Kiba." Chika said, sincerely grateful for all the help she was receiving. She didn't deserve much help, after all of the trouble she had caused. She should have been left to rot. Swallowing the food pill, she asked,

"How did I get here, if I was dead?"

"Haru brought you here." Hinata twiddled her fingers. "He's with the Chunin, being brought to the stables. He was too large for the tower."

Haru. Chika couldn't explain how much that animal did for her. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Do you remember anything?" Kiba asked, as they sat down at one end of the bench. Chika was going to tell them she didn't, but decided to tell them truthfully.

"Three ninja attacked me. They were Sound ninja, and one of them hit me with the senbon. I don't remember much after that.." Chika frowned trying to remember. "I do remember a bright light, then I woke up, in the tower, and saw Shino."

"You must have hit your head or something." Kiba commented, as Chika frowned at his her scowl, he quickly backtracked. "Hey, at least you made it, not like that Naruto."

"Eh, whatever." Chika shook the conversation out of her head. Thinking about the boy who saved her, she had to confirm her theory inside her mind, that was bursting to be said.

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Who healed me?" Chika asked, looking at the two boys. As she waited for one of them to answer, she heard a familiar voice say.

"I did."

Thus, her theory was correct.


	11. Preliminaries

For Wishing For Dreams

11. Preliminaries

Chika turned to see the expected figure of Kankuro. His purple face paint was immaculate, Chika noticed, and he smirked smugly. His sister, Temari, stood beside him, hands on her hip, and eyebrow raised, green eyes disbelieving.

"It seems I've guessed correctly, then." Chika looked down at the ground. What was she to say now? She expected it was Kankuro that had the antidote, but what was she to do? Thank him? No, she knew a better way.

Picking up the leather bag that Asuma had given her, Chika started to unpack the contents. Scrolls, kunai, books, and brushes fell out. Her eyes scanned the table for the scroll she was looking for, until she found it. It was a red scroll, labeled 'Goods', and she unrolled it, revealing its contents.

Temari almost gasped. There were about twenty small bottles, each with a red or purple tint from the substance inside them. There were also many different vials, each with a clear, watery liquid inside of them. The last thing that was noticeable was a golden drawstring bag, which bulged from its heavy contents.

Kiba and Hinata were confused, as was Temari. Chika looked up to Kankuro, as she sat on the bench, and pushed the pile of items over to him.

"All of the things I've ever conned from you-your poisons, antidotes, and money, they're all there." Chika told the puppeteer remorsefully, "Everything."

Kankuro was as surprised as anyone else in the room. He expected a 'thanks' but nothing more. Now, that she had returned what she had taken, what reason did he have to hate her? Besides the fact, she was trying to interfere with the Suna and Sound deal of course.

"Eh, I was wondering where all your poison went! You idiot." Temari commented, surprised to see the vast amount of vials and bottles. She knew Kankuro wasn't THAT much of an idiot, so that must mean that Chika was a lot smarter than she seemed. Looking at the girl, who wore her green jacket embossed with the Nara Clan's symbol on the back with pride. Her family never had that kind of closeness. Kankuro looked the circus freak, Gaara the weird, creepy kid. She had only thought herself half-normal. Then Temari heard a new voice come into her ear

"Eh, Chika, what's going on?" Temari turned to see a boy, about a year younger than herself, walk lazily up to the now crowd of people. The boy had the same hairstyle as Chika, and the same emblem on his jacket. They even looked the same; both were pale, and tall, although Chika's eyes were a different shape to Shikamaru's. They had the same relaxed air about them, and the jackets confirmed that they were related.

"I'm thanking Kankuro, Shikamaru." Chika told her brother, who nodded lazily.

"Sure, sure. I'm sure Mom, will be happy to hear that her favorite daughter is alive."

"Her only daughter, little brother." Chika reminded him, as he looked at the pile of stuff sitting on the table, eyebrow raised. He shook his head, yawning as he did, with an 'I'm not even going to ask'.

"Take it." Chika said, rolling the scroll back up, and handing it to him, a smile on her face. Kankuro looked at her warily, before taking the scroll from her, his prized possessions back where they belong. She had changed so suddenly, he thought. Twenty-four hours ago, she was interrogating him, now she was smiling at him, like he was a friend. Maybe, just maybe, he had doubted her.

"Kankuro, we have to go now." Temari warned her brother. "Gaara will be impatient if we aren't back soon."

Kankuro nodded a frown suddenly on his face. He was just as afraid of Gaara as Temari was. In fact, Gaara was the only person they were both afraid of. The creep. He turned again to Chika, who didn't seem the least surprised at this outburst.

"You better wash that wound out before you go to sleep. Or else you'll have no one else to blame if you do die."

He and Temari walked away, leaving the Genin to themselves. Chika shook her head, as she watched them leave the room, hand on her hip, a slight frown to her eyebrows.

"What a strange pair..."

"Eh? I still can't believe you got that much stuff out of the one person!" Kiba exclaimed, grinning like a hound. Chika smiled, clearly embarrassed, and tried to defend herself.

"What can I say? I was desperate and in Sunagakure."

Hinata smiled, "Still, it was nice of him to heal you like that..."

Chika nodded thoughtfully. "It was….unexpected to say the least."

"I'll bet." Kiba said yawning. It was night time, and many of the Konoha Twelve were already gone. Akamaru had fallen asleep in Kiba's jacket, sniffling slightly.

"We better get some sleep, if we want to do well tomorrow." Hinata said, and Kiba nodded, leading the team out of the hall. Shino stayed behind, and Chika knew he wanted to talk to her.

"You go on ahead. Shino will help me find my room."

Kiba smirked, and rolled his eyes, before he struck up a conversation with Hinata. There was silence in the hall, as both of the ninja watched the three go. Chika sat down again, on the bench, and ran a hand through her hair. She could feel Shino watching her.

"What is it, Shino?"

Her voice echoed across the hall, and bounced off of the said nothing, and the light reflected off of his glasses, as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

"Why did you stay behind?"

"I…I had business."

"One shouldn't lie to her comrades." Shino replied, quietly, not giving anything away.

Chika turned away from her friend, trying to think out what to say to him. She couldn't lie to Shino; he was far too clever to believe a lie. She didn't want to lie to Shino either, after all, Shino was her friend.

'Dammit, what would Asuma do?' She thought desperately, not wanting to make a bad decision.

'She's hiding something.' Shino thought, as he watched her face frown in thought. Strands of hair had escaped from her hair tie, and framed her face, as she leant over in thought. Shino knew she was lying to him, and it made him feel slightly sick to know he couldn't trust her.

Minutes passed, until she finally turned around, and he saw her dark eyes widen, as if she realized something.

"Shino. I didn't enter the Chunin Exams for the same reasons you did." Chika said carefully, as not to let any information out. Shino nodded.

"Elaborate."

"…It's hard to explain. But, the Sound ninja…they aren't to be trusted."

"And what of the Sand?"

"….I, I really don't know, Shino, I really don't know." Chika shook her head, confused with herself, and her judgment. Shino saw the girl's confusion, and for once, he wanted to comfort her. But he didn't know how.

"I'll show you to your room," Shino said curtly, and Chika nodded, and followed the boy out of the Hall, and through the cold corridors of the tower. From what she could see, there weren't many teams back from the second Exam. She wondered if the Sound Team had made it through. Zaku, Kin and Dosu. Chika severely hoped she wouldn't run into them again. Suddenly Chika bumped into something. Or someone.

Kankuro couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because the room was stuffy, or that the idea of his little brother watching him and Temari unnerved him. He didn't know. What he did know, was that he needed to get out of the damned room. Pulling himself up from the tatami mat on the floor, he slid the door open, hoping nobody was awake.

He strolled through the corridors, not knowing exactly where he was going, but forming a rough map of all of the twists, and turns he had made. It was cold, inside the tower, he noticed, and the moon was bright, and shone light through the windows of the large building, so he could see where he was going.

Kankuro thought about all of the items he had received from Chika. All of his best antidotes, and poisons, and his money. She really had been grateful, and for whatever reason, it made Kankuro feel useful, even if it was by someone he didn't like. Didn't know; even, when he thought about it. Chika had flown through Sunagakure like the wind, but people had noticed when she had gone. She had effect.

As he was about to turn a corner, he heard a familiar cool voice ask.

"What are you thinking about?"

Staying well hidden from view, Kankuro could see Chika, and that Shino Aburame in the corridor. Shino turned to Chika, as she answered him.

"I was thinking about the Sound Ninja that had attacked me." She answered.

'Sound Ninja?' Kankuro thought, and his fists curled. Could they not stay out of trouble, and not draw suspicion for a few days? Shino looked at the girl, as if to see if she was lying.

"As far as I've been here, there have been only two Sound Teams that have arrived at the Tower." Shino responded. "I wouldn't be concerned about them; they can't do you any harm, without someone noticing under this roof."

'Wanna bet?' Kankuro thought, and his mind searched the faces of the Sound ninja that had entered the Chunin Exams. Suddenly it clicked, and he knew exactly which team had attacked the Nara girl.

"You're wise beyond your years, Shino." Chika replied, and Shino nodded, before Chika slipped away inside her room.

Kankuro went to turn away before he heard the sharp voice say. "What are you doing here?"

"Late night wandering, and you?" Kankuro smirked, his arms. Shino's eyes glared at him from behind the dark glasses. Kankuro was an arrogant person, all right.

"I'm making sure my comrades are safe. Your friends seem to have fun killing people." Shino replied, sternly, and Kankuro glared back at him.

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. But be warned." Shino said, quietly so Chika couldn't hear him from the other side of the walls, as he walked passed Kankuro. "If she's injured tomorrow, you will be my first suspect."

,

And Shino walked away, leaving Kankuro by himself, down the corridor. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Putting his hands back in his pockets, he strolled down the corridor.

'Geez, what a creep.' He thought to himself, 'You'd swear they were married or something.'

He didn't get how people were so close to each other. The only people he had ever been close to were his puppets. Although, he had the suspicion, they didn't count as people. Temari often sneered at him saying that he'd scare people away, and have no friends.

Well, he didn't really. Have any friends. Kankuro scuffed the ground with his foot in annoyance.

He was jealous. Jealous that a creep like Shino could have friends, and he didn't.

~ The Next Day ~

Chika was awaken by the sound of knocking on her door. She had slept well that night, after washing out her stomach wound, which was healing well. Pulling on her boots, she called out, "I'm coming!"

Yawning, she opened the door to find Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Shino waiting for her. They all looked fine, and well rested, ready for the third test. Kiba was brimming with excitement.

"This is it Akamaru, the last test! I wonder what it is." He talked to his dog excitedly, who yipped back, tail wagging wildly. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"It wouldn't be another written exam, would it?" She asked nervously, playing with her fingers, blue hair blocking her face. Kiba's eyes widened, in fear.

"I hope not.."

Chika shook her head, as they turned the corner, hands behind her head. "I seriously doubt it. A written test assesses wisdom; a survival test assesses the ability to stay alive. I would bet my money that it's going to be a set of matches. Combining them both into a battle fishes out the weaklings."

"A battle?" Kiba echoed. "Just my style!"

They entered the newest hall, a battle arena with a large stone figure of two hands in a ninja hand sign. All of the ninja were there. Chika counted twenty-two including herself and Team Eight. They lined up respectively behind the ninja, and Chika turned to find Kotetsu leading Haru to her. She nodded her thanks, as he walked away, joining the other proctors.

Haru was glad to see Chika, and he nuzzled her hair with his muzzle, and then proceeded to straighten up, his antlers looming above her head.

Anko looked at the ninja, and gave a speech.

"First off congratulations on passing the second test." Behind Anko were the third Hokage, all of the Jounin, Ibiki and Iruka, each standing looking at the Genin. There were also a couple of ninja, Chika did not recognize, but they were foreign, so she wasn't surprised. From in front of her, Chika could vaguely hear Akamaru whine softly, and looked up at Haru to see him staring at the Sand ninja.

'I bet that's what has them so agitated.' Chika thought, as she looked at Gaara, who folded his arms impatiently waiting.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test!" Anko announced, and Lord Hokage nodded, pipe in his mouth.

"There is something I want to let you now, before the third exam. Why we put the countries together, is to promote friendship among the countries, and raise the level of Shinobi. I don't want you to be confused by the true meaning.

"This is a life risking battle. With your dreams and country's prestige on the line." The Hokage warned. Chika was proud to have a Hokage like the Third, and in that moment, she felt that she could pass the Chunin Exams. Then she realized her objective of the mission, and swore she would do her best, and what she could.

A pale, sick looking ninja stepped forward, and Chika almost felt sorry for him, as he coughed miserably.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but if you would allow me." He said quietly, bowing to the Hokage. Lord Hokage looked confused, but allowed him to proceed. The ninja turned and faced the crowd.

"My name is Hayate, and I am the referee for the next activity. This test is going to be a preliminary for the actually third exam, seeing as there are more ninja than anticipated."

"Preliminary?" Shikamaru said, outraged. Chika was surprised to see her brother in such a twist. Hayate nodded, and then continued.

"Yes, we have to cut the numbers, to decide who partakes in the main event. So those who aren't feeling well, or those who aren't up for it, raise your hand now, and you don't have to compete."

A boy with long silver hair, and glasses raised his hand. "Uh, I'm going to quit now."

The rest of the ninja turned to him, surprised, although Chika didn't see what was so surprising. After all, it was his decision.

"You're Kabuto-kun from the leaf, right?" Hayate consulted his papers. "You may leave now."

And so he did, left the ninja behind. Chika was aggravated to get the battles over and done with. She didn't like fighting and wasn't strong with taijutsu either, so she was tempted to back down. But her promises to Lord Hokage kept her head in the game.

"Anyone else?" Hayate asked. "I forgot to mention, but from now on, you're just a single competitor, and can choose on your own decision."

"Now." Hayate announced. "The preliminaries are a one on one battle, and anything goes, unless I call out to stop, in which you must do so, or be disqualified. Understand? Since, we have exactly twenty-one ninja; someone will have to fight twice, and will be picked at random. Okay?"

And the first two names flashed up on the board overhead.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado!

And the two stepped up to battle.

The Genin and Jounin all stepped onto the sidelines to watch. Chika stood beside Shino and Kiba, watching intently.

She was surprised at the ability of the Uchiha. Two years younger than her, and only a rookie! No wonder everyone wished to fight him. She betted her money on him, and sure enough he won the round, surprising no one. Then he disappeared with Kakashi Hatake.

As Chika watched the board, hoping her name wouldn't be shown, her blood froze when she saw the names.

Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi

She glanced at Zaku, who smirked at her, then landed on the arena ground. This couldn't be happening. She quickly turned to Shino, who spoke before she could.

"He's one of the Sound Nin who attacked you, isn't he?"

She looked at the ground. "Yes." Then looked up at Shino. "But be careful."

He said nothing as the Aburame jumped down to the Arena. Chika was scared. Not for herself, but for Shino. Even though she knew he was bound to win.

Kankuro glanced across the Arena to see Chika, who leant against the rail, a frown knotting her eyebrows together. He looked down at the two ninja, and it clicked. Zaku had attacked Chika. That was why she was so worried, so bothered. It was unusual for him to see her that worried. She was never like that in Sunagakure.

She needn't of bothered, Zaku had lost both of his arms, and Shino straight out defeated him.

Zaku lay on the ground, his arms beside him. Shino had won. Chika let out a sigh of relief, and all of the stress that had been building up was let out. Zaku was a goner.

Kiba glanced over to Chika, and smirked. "You were really worried there, weren't you?"

"So were you." Chika countered, getting defensive. What was Kiba trying to say, hmm?

"Yeah, but not in the same way if you get what I'm saying," Kiba grinned, looking like a wolf. Chika looked away, embarrassed.

"Shut up Kiba."

"You know I'm right, Chika." Kiba smirked, and then as he saw Shino. "Congrats, dude, that was some fight you put up there!"

"Y-yes, it was very clever." Hinata smiled, sliding into the conversation. Shino nodded his thanks.

"You do just as well, both of you."

Kiba nodded triumphantly, and Hinata smiled shyly. They went back to watch the names on the board, waiting to see who would come out. During the silence, Shino muttered quietly to Chika.

"He won't bother you anymore."

Chika stifled a laugh, and Shino turned to look at her strangely.

"What did I say?" He was confused, and couldn't understand why Chika was clutching her sides, laughter almost escaping her mouth.

"Sh-Shino, I don't think h-he'll bother anyone anymore." Chika spluttered, smiling behind her hand, as she looked up to see who the next two competitors were.

Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurugi

Chika glanced over to Kankuro, who nodded at her, grinning as he jumped down into the battle arena to face his opponent. A shady character, Chika knew nothing about.

'I hope he proves to be a good opponent.' Chika thought, as Kankuro and Misumi started to fight.

Instantly Misumi had entwined himself around Kankuro and threatened to break his neck. Chika was gripping the rails, as she watched with fear, as the grip on Kankuro's neck got tighter and tighter.

Crack!

Chika nearly retched at the sound, and in horror watched Kankuro's head fall down. She couldn't believe it. She had much more faith in Kankuro's abilities after the cave incident. She shook her head. No way…the life of a ninja was far harder than she expected.

That was, until Kankuro appeared out of the bandages lying, forgotten on the floor. Chika's eyes were wide, as she watched Kankuro make mincemeat of Misumi...Literally.

Thus, Kankuro was declared the winner, and Chika smiled, shaking her head in disbelief.

The next match wasn't very interesting, ending in a draw, between Sakura Haruno, and Ino. They both fought over their affections for Sasuke Uchiha, and Chika was bored, watching the pair more or less fight over a boy. Chika hoped, she would never become that way about anybody…Then again, it was sad to hear the story of their broken friendship. Chika had always thought that they would make a good pair of friends. Apparently not.

The fifth match, Temari vs. Tenten. Temari proved to be a tough opponent; Tenten's weapons were useless against Temari, as her fan propelled all of the attacks backwards. It didn't take very long until Temari was announced the winner.

'That's two people from the same team, a winner.' Chika thought, looking at the Sand siblings. 'And no doubt Gaara will defeat his opponent.'

It was then, Chika started to worry. The chances of her facing off Gaara were expanding and expanding. She didn't want to fight at all, never mind fight Gaara.

Glancing up on the board overhead, she saw the next to ninja to fight, and her blood began to curdle.

Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi

But then Chika remembered the true nature of her little brother, and relaxed. He had this one in the bag, and as he walked out lazily to the arena, she smiled.

"I'm sorry that your sister passed away. My senbon just slipped out of my hands." She giggled fakely, hand over her mouth. Shikamaru glared at her, and opened his mouth to reply before Chika called.

"Lovely to see you too, Kin-chan!"

Kin's eyes widened in shock, as she saw the older girl, very much alive. Dammit. She smirked and replied.

"Then I'll definitely get rid of your brother."

Chika closed her eyes, a smiled spreading across her face. Shikamaru, show 'em what you're made of.

And her little brother did, making his older sister, very proud indeed. Shikamaru climbed up beside his sister, and smirked lazily.

"Genius runs in the family little brother."

"I'm sure it does."

"My theory is that we are secretly adopted."

"That would explain a lot. Except the fact we have birth certificates."

"I can always dream, Shikamaru."

The names flashed up on the board, and Chika grinned.

Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki

"Kiba." Chika warned, and Kiba turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Crush his voice box, into smithereens."

"Will do!" And he jumped down cheerfully.

After a few minutes of aggravating chat, Naruto and Kiba fought for real, and Naruto surprised Chika with his skills, and she hoped Kiba would bite back, stronger. But he didn't, and when Kiba struck Akamaru twice, in different bodies, Chika was impressed with Naruto's cunning.

"Ah, when Kiba smelled Naruto, he immediately punched him, while Naruto instantly transformed into Akamaru, confusing Kiba. Who would have guessed Naruto had it in him?"

"N-Naruto-kun is a great ninja." Hinata piped up bravely, and Chika smiled at the girl's affections.

"Of course he is, Hinata."

"Winner-Uzumaki Naruto!"

Chika looked down at Kiba sadly, as he was carried away by Medical Ninja.

"I wish he beat Naruto." Chika sighed, seeing how much it crushed Kiba. "Even if his ego needed knocking down a peg or two."

Shino nodded in agreement, and the next battle was announced.

"Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga."

"No." Chika muttered audibly, "No way."

She almost turned away as she watched poor Hinata get beaten to a pulp, by her own family. Bruised and beaten she didn't give up, because of Naruto's encouraging words.

"I can't watch this." Chika muttered eyes wide. "This is cruel."

Neji was being the biggest asshole Chika had ever seen. He was a cruel, spiteful person, with a superiority complex, and as Hinata was being carried away, Chika felt scared for her, as she turned away, and watched the next two names be called out. She closed her eyes, praying she wouldn't get Dosu.

'Anyone but Dosu, anyone. At this rate, I'll tolerate Gaara of the Sand.' She thought desperately, and the names that were called out made her let out a sigh of relief.

"Chika Nara vs. Rock Lee!"

As a matter of fact, Chika started chuckling to herself, as she carefully made her way down to the arena. It was an awful lot more suspenseful when she was down there.

"Begin." Hayate announced. And Rock Lee nodded vigorously, his black hair shining.

But to his surprise, Chika didn't move.

So neither did he.

'What the hell is she doing?' Kankuro thought, looking at the silent battle.

"Lee, you know what I've learnt about ninja in these past few weeks?" Chika asked, and Lee being the 'Nice Guy' he was asked.

"What, Chika-san?"

"Almost none of these ninja have an ounce of logic in their brains, would you believe that? You can have tons of chakra control, and be the best taijutsu-ist of all time, but it's worth nothing, if you don't have a little bit of logic."

"What are you trying to say, Chika-san?" Lee, asked, arms by his side, he was confused now, and nobody knew what Chika was up to. Even the Jounin were questioning her motives.

"I propose Lee," Chika smiled, "That we show these ninja, what makes a true Shinobi."

And she pointed at Lee.

"Lee, I challenge you to the battle of wits!"

"I accept!" Lee answered enthusiastically. And Chika sat down, and pulled a scroll out of her bag. Lee stared, confused. Chika told him to sit down, opposite her, so he did, ad they found out what the scroll contained.

It contained two cups, and a bottle of water. Chika turned to Hayate, and passed him the bottle.

"Hayate-san. Can you confirm that, that is a bottle of water, and is not poisoned in any way, shape or form?"

Hayate performed a quick scan of the bottle, using his chakra to detect any traces of poison, or anything else. He shook his head giving it back.

"Lee," Chika explained, and she filled the two cups up, and showed Lee and the, now an audience of ninja, a small vial, filled with an equally clear liquid. Kankuro recognized it instantly.

"This poison can put someone into a sleep, so deep, that it takes them days to wake up. The antidote, however, wakes them up instantly. I am going to pour this poison into a cup. The battle ends when you decide which cup we will both drink, and whoever is asleep, wins. Sounds fair?"

Lee nodded, and added. "For the sake of Youth, I will use the best of my ability!"

"Good." Chika said as she turned away to pour the poison into one of the cups. Nobody saw which one. She put the cups in the middle of herself and Lee, and waited.

"Lee." She asked, "What are you thinking?"

Lee's bushy eyebrows frowned in concentration, as he tried to figure out which cup the poison was in.

"Well, Chika-san. I am thinking that you are a swordsman, in whom you must have trained for, and in training, you must have learnt, that life is valuable, which meant you would have put the cup with the poison closest to me.

But you also work on a deer farm, and in having an animal, and travelling, you must have been reckless, and in being reckless, you must have mistreated the value of life, putting the poison in the cup closest to you."

Chika smiled. "You're trying to make me give something away."

"But, Chika-san!" Lee exclaimed, "You have given it all away! Don't you see? Wait, what is that over there?"

Chika turned around, looking behind her as Rock Lee changed the cups, thinking himself very clever.

'THE IDIOT!' Kankuro thought. 'She's lost!"

Funnily enough, almost all of the ninja were questioning Chika's intelligence and Rock Lee's for that matter.

"Now, Chika-san." Lee announced raising his cup. "Let us drink for the springtime of YOUTH!"

Chika nodded, and they both drank from their cups. Chika looked at Lee, as he smiled his 'Nice Guy' smile.

"Don't you see what you have done? I, Rock Lee, have surpassed Chika Nara in the battle of wi-zzzz zzzz zzzz." And Lee fell fast asleep, as Chika smiled at him, and began to clear up her things.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled, "HOW THE HECK DID SHE KNOW?"

"She didn't." Kakashi told him, but Asuma cut across, a smile on his face, as he lit a cigarette.

"Of course she did. She knew Lee wasn't the brightest spark of them all, and played that to her advantage. I told you Kakashi, she can get a bookful of information with one glance."

"No way." Kankuro's jaw was almost hanging open, and even Temari was impressed.

From behind his glasses, Shino smiled, just a little for his friend.

And the Hokage wasn't surprised in the least. He had expected just that much from Chika.

"Winner-Chika Nara!"


	12. Housing Arrangements

For WhisperingDarkness

12. Housing Arrangements

Chika smiled broadly for the first time since she started the Chunin Exams. She had won, and proven a point, for that matter. Even though she knew that had she not suggested the battle, it would have ended in Lee's win, with his master Taijutsu skills. So she felt a little bad for Lee, who was fast asleep, oblivious to the crowd. Chika fished in her bag for the antidote bottle, and walked over to Lee, and forced the liquid down his throat. He gargled a little, and Chika thought that he had really fallen asleep, so she stood back and called his name.

Instantly, he sprung up, no grogginess whatsoever, and exclaimed. "FOR YOUTH!"

Chika cringed, covering her ears, and made her way quickly to the sidelines, as Lee was pulled back also by Neji Hyuuga, who was ignoring his confused questions. Chika shook her head, as Lee rambled about the 'Springtime of Youth', clearly not registering the fail at all.

"Runs in the family, eh?" Shikamaru smiled, as he leant against the rails. Chika raised an eyebrow.

"I guess this means we're both in for the third test."

Shikamaru sighed, "Another test-What a drag."

Chika nodded, and flinched noticeably, as Naruto pointed at her furiously.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? YOU CHEATED, DIDN'T YOU?"

Sakura thumped his head angrily, telling him to pipe down and it was only then, and did Chika notice that Sakura's hair had been butchered. Naruto refused to be quiet, and demanded an explanation. Chika shrugged, as everyone listened in.

"Both cups were poisoned."

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF FREAK ARE YOU!" Naruto shouted, backing away from Chika, while the older girl shook her head impatiently.

Shino spoke then. "The poison was a sleeping drug. Sleep takes up to twenty percent of the person's energy, thus the reason why Lee fell asleep first."

Naruto nodded, the information slowly seeping through his blond head. He scratched his cheek absentmindedly, and turned to watch the next match, uninterested.

Chika sighed, and rolled her eyes at the idiot, and she could feel someone's eyes on the back of her neck.

Chika felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Kotetsu behind her. His face was serious, and he quickly whispered, so no one could hear him.

"Follow me."

Chika nodded curtly, and disappeared out of the hall, quietly, and nobody noticed. Except Shino.

Nothing got past Shino, and he wondered where Chika had gone off to, leaving him alone again. Not that it was unusual. He was used to being alone, but, he supposed having Chika beside him became a common thing.

~ Meanwhile ~

Kankuro glanced to where a Chunin lead Chika out the doors of the hall. Where was she slipping off to now?

And then panic struck. She wasn't going to tell him what he had said about the Sound-was she?

~With Chika~

"That match back there was slick, Chika." Kotetsu made chit-chat, in case someone was around who shouldn't have been. Chika smiled.

"Just shows how little ninja have brain power." She replied. "And I'm terrible at offence. Had Lee fought me hand to hand, I would have been dead. Big words are my defense."

Kotetsu laughed, as he opened a door, to a room, which contained a table and a chair, Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi and the Jounin who instantly reminded Chika of Rock Lee, with the black bowl cut, green spandex suit, and orange leg warmers. A relative, perhaps?

She was greeted with a nod from Kakashi, a smile from Asuma and Kurenai, and spine-crushing hug and tears from the Spandex-clad Jounin.

"MY LEE! YOU DEFEATED THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, AND YOU DIDN'T RAISE A HAND!" He latched onto Chika, and instantly she lost her breath. Turning red from lack of oxygen, it wasn't until Kakashi saved her did she breath again.

"Eh, Gai? Probably not the best idea." The copy ninja intervened, speaking with quiet confidence. Gai immediately let go of Chika, and pointed to Kakashi abruptly.

"IS THIS A CHALLENGE, MY ETERNAL RIVAL?"

"Gai, Kakashi, we need to get down to business." Asuma reminded the two Jounin, taking a drag from a cigarette. Kakashi nodded mildly, whilst Gai nodded with incredible energy.

Chika sat down on the chair, and looked up at the Jounin.

"You probably want to know what information I have about the Sound." She asked, a little nervously. Kurenai nodded, and awaited Chika's reply.

"Sunagakure definitely have an alliance with the Sound Village. One of the Sand ninja let it slip. However, only one name was mentioned, and that was Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked, and Chika nodded, while the Jounin shared uneasy glances. Chika paused, giving herself time to think about the situation.

"But when do they plan to strike?" Kurenai asked aloud, not expecting an answer. Chika thought intently before answering.

"Well, it would be odd to see a Kage, and a stranger together for no reason, so wouldn't it make sense for them to strike when summoned? Like at the-"

"The Tournament." Kakashi nodded, thinking thoughtfully, while Gai nodded furiously.

"I was JUST about to say the same thing."

Kurenai looked at Chika with her scarlet eyes, and told her;

"Chika, it would be best if you returned to the arena."

Asuma nodded, "People will start to notice you're gone."

Chika frowned, not liking the idea of missing something, but respected Asuma's decision, and left the room, feeling serious, something she hadn't felt so intensely for a long time.

She walked slowly with her hands in her pockets, trying her best to figure out the puzzle of the Chunin Exams. The information was just a mush of words and thoughts, and Chika couldn't make any sense of it all. She knew there was no point getting frustrated, so she started to think about who her opponents for the third test would be.

"So far, there's Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino, Neji Hyuuga, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and myself. But there are still two undecided matches. So from what I know, I can face off with my friend, my enemies, my allies and my brother. What a comforting thought." She muttered sarcastically, scuffing the ground as she walked.

"Your enemies, hm?" A voice caught her attention. Chika looked up from the ground to see the face she least wanted to see. Kankuro looked up at her, suspicious, arms folded, stopping Chika from passing him.

Chika stopped, hands stuck in her pocket, but standing up straight, after years of her mother's stern scoldings. She was the same height as Kankuro, if not, a centimeter or so shorter. She didn't really realize how tall he was, until now. After all, she was a year or so older than him.

"We all have enemies, even if you don't want them." Chika replied, not wanting to start an argument or fight. She leant against the wall, looking out of the window. There wasn't much scenery, but it was nice to feel the heat of the sun. In an attempt to draw the conversation somewhere else, she asked,

"What's happening in the arena?"

Kankuro was surprised by her question, expecting a sarcastic snap instead. Without thinking he replied.

"Gaara and that Rock Lee. So far, Gaara's beating him." He sounded smug, and Chika found it interesting to see his views on his brother change so suddenly. Thinking about the Sand Shinobi, she commented.

"Poor Lee, he really is clueless. Then again, he's not the only one lacking in intelligence."

She strolled past Kankuro, smirking as she did, letting him take in the comment. She was half way down the corridor before she felt her arms bound together. As she tried to force them apart, she realized she was being played like a puppet. Chika heard Kankuro snicker, before saying,

"At least I don't lack in ninjutsu."

Chika scowled, hating being made a fool of and feeling stupid. "At least I don't lack in social skills."

"At least I'm not a wimp."

"At least I have a brain."

"At least I fight."

"I'm not the dictator of this war."

"You're just a peace loving pacifist."

Chika turned to face Kankuro, arms still bound. "That is the point of being a pacifist, so yes."

Kankuro glared at her. "I'm the one with the advantage here."

"Let me go." Chika's head was bent low, and her voice sounded like a child, who didn't get their own way. Stubborn little brat, Kankuro thought.

"No."

"Please?" Chika felt the wiry like chakra tighten on her skin, digging into her nerves, and she breathed in sharply at the pain. Breathing shallowly, she asked.

"W-what do y-you want from me?"

Kankuro's face hardened. `He wasn't going to give in. He had to get her off of his track, even if he did have to pull a 'Gaara' in doing so.

"Stay away from us."

"Why?"

"For your own sake."

"…" Chika wanted to get away from Kankuro. She regretted accepting the mission, entering the Chunin Exams. She didn't want to fight with anyone, least of all someone who could easily defeat her. Yet, she still wondered about Kankuro's side of the story.

Chika felt Kankuro walk closer to her, and after a minute of tension between he two, Chika felt the weight lifted off of her arms, and Kankuro stalked past her, without a word, head bowed.

Lifting up her arms to see what damage had been done, Chika saw the purple and red lines cascading down her arms, and spreading to her fingertips. To avoid another scene, Chika tugged the sleeves of her jacket down, and breathed in a deep breath, before pushing the door open to enter the arena.

She saw the arena ground crumbled and lifted, as if some great force had pounded the ground. Gaara of the Sand stood silently at one end of the arena, a cold look on his face, as if he had swallowed a lemon. Chika recognized the limp body of Rock Lee as Gai held him up. It was clear what had happened, and Chika wasn't surprised, but still felt sorry for Lee.

Suddenly from beside Kankuro, Chika saw Naruto leap down into the fighting grounds, and rush past Gaara. The medical nin were quickly aiding to Lee, and none of the rookies could hear their conversation.

Quickly making her way to Shino, Chika asked, "What happened?"

Shino paused, before answering.

"Gaara of the Sand….He has the ultimate defense, which even Rock Lee couldn't break. Result."

Chika's eyes followed the red haired boy, as he disappeared and reappeared beside Temari and his Jounin sensei. Lee obviously was going to be broken. Chika had heard tales of Sunagakure of the demon boy who killed those who stood in his way... She didn't believe them, up until now.

"Um, then for the tenth and final match." Hayate announced, as Lee was carried away. Chouji stepped into the arena, and Chika smiled, until she realized who his opponent was.

Dosu hopped down, chuckling to himself, and Chika's faith burnt to cinders.

Chika watched as Chouji attempted to outsmart Dosu by hiding his ears, by popping into a large balloon like shape.

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M PLEASANTLY PLUMP!" He yelled, and Chika covered her eyes with her hands, suppressing a chuckle. She could feel Shino watch her, confused again, by her sudden sense of humor.

"Of course you are Chouji, of course you are…"

"Winner-Dosu Kinuta!"

Thus the prelims concluded.

The ninja jumped down to the arena, ready for the final battle. Chika stood beside Shino, as Hinata and Kiba were being attended to by the medics.

"To all of you who earned the right to compete in the final exam. Though one is missing, congratulations to you all. Well now I'd like to start explaining the main test. The main event will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of our countries; I'd like you to hold back no reserves. Which is why the finals, will be held one month from now." The Hokage announced, and Chika let out a sigh of relief. From beside her, Neji gave her a glare, and then asked.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a time of preparation. To find the estimation of beating your opponents, and finding their weaknesses. The one month should be a time to prepare your bodies. Of course, a little rest is well also." The Hokage smiled kindly, although he received few smiles back.

"Well I'd like to dismiss you now, but beforehand, please pick one name from the box Anko has."

Each had a number on it. Chika got the number five, but had no time to figure out what that meant. Neji glanced at her piece of paper, and then a look of confusion swept over his face. From beside her, even Shino was puzzled.

"Now, Ibiki will reveal the final scoreboards." The Hokage said, and Ibiki held up a board, with all of the matches written on them. Chika quickly scanned through them.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyyuga

Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Kankuro vs. Chika Nara vs. Shino Aburame

Temari vs. Dosu Kinuta vs. Shikamaru Nara

"What?" Chika couldn't help but ask in disbelief as she double checked to make sure she hadn't read the page wrong. She was against Kankuro and Shino?

"What is it, Chika?" Lord Hokage asked her kindly, smiling. Everyone's eyes were on Chika as she thought quickly to save herself.

"If this is a tournament, then only.."

"One person can win, right?" Shikamaru finished, backing his sister up. The Hokage shook his head.

"Ah, but no. There will be a number of judges including the Kazekage and myself, and we will be judging the matches to look for the qualities of a Chunin."

"So, there's a possibility that all of us could become Chunin?" Temari asked, and the Hokage nodded solemnly.

"But there's also the possibility that no one will become a Chunin." Chika mused aloud, and realization sunk in on everyone. They all had to up their game if they wanted this.

In the moment of despair, Lord Hokage announced cheerfully. "Well thanks for you efforts, you are all dismissed until next month!"

Everyone was free to leave, and Chika caught up with her brother.

"What's your strategy?" Shikamaru asked, as Chika led Haru away from the mounted the animal, and answered.

"Sleep until tomorrow."

"I second that." Shikamaru agreed, nodding his head, so his hair bobbed slightly. Chika snickered, and then pulled his ponytail lightly. Shikamaru scowled at his sister, and Chika laughed.

From a short distance away, Kankuro watched the siblings' banter, and felt a stab of jealousy. He, Gaara and Temari would never be able to act so comfortably around each other, especially with Gaara. He was just a creep, who in all honesty, scared Kankuro and Temari.

To him, it was just another reason to dislike Chika Nara.

~ At Home ~

"Mom, we're home!" Chika called out, as she and Shikamaru entered the house, slipping their shoes off, and heading towards the kitchen door, where there mother would be, washing dishes, or cooking.

Shikamaru flinched at the shout, but said nothing, as they entered the kitchen. Yoshino was no where to be seen. They looked around the kitchen, and Shikamaru checked the living room, while Chika searched upstairs.

It was unusual. Yoshino was almost never gone from the house. But, then where could their mother be?

"Hey Shikamaru, is she outside?" Chika asked, and her brother shook his head, hands in pockets, as they sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Nah, she's not in the house." He told Chika. "She's probably doing the shopping or something that takes effort."

Chika nodded in agreement, and rested her head on the table, listening to herself breathe.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she did get a shock, as the front door woke her up, with a bang, and her father walked in, looking a tad grumpy. Glancing out of the window, she saw it was dark, and the stars twinkled in the night.

Raising her head off of the table, Chika blinked a number of times before stretching her arms. Her back was killing her from being hunched over. From across the table, Shikamaru's eyes were open, as he propped up his chin with a hand.

"Hey Dad."

Shikaku didn't reply, but leant against the counter, arms folded, his face calm, but irritated. Chika frowned, concerned for her father, and then asked.

"What's wrong?"

Shikaku shook his head. "Nothing, how did the exams go?"

"It was a drag. They made us do three tests." Shikamaru groaned.

"We aren't doing the final tournament until next month." Chika informed her father, who took in the information.

"You are you both up against?"

"This Sand girl and a creepy Sound guy." Shikamaru answered, still not fully awake. Both Nara men looked to Chika for her answer. Chika's face looked a little down as she did answer remorsefully.

"Kankuro- a puppeteer from the Sand, and Shino."

Shikamaru gave her a sympathetic look. "Sucks to be against a friend."

"Wait, you're both against Shinobi of the Sand?" Shikaku questioned, and the Nara siblings nodded. Shikaku's head bowed, as he let out a shallow, humorless laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chika asked. Her father pointed to the door, as Yoshino walked in, a smile on her face.

Shikamaru felt his blood go cold. Yoshino was smiling, for no apparent reason, what the heck was happening? Looking at his sister, he saw the same expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry about keeping you two waiting, but I heard all about the Chunin Exams, and there was a spot of bother about where the foreign ninja are going to stay for the next month- because there are quite a few people from Suna and Otogakure staying in Konoha. The Inns are booked up, with people spilling in to arrive." She explained, with her mother voice.

Chika and Shikamaru glanced at each other. What was happening?

"So, Lord Hokage requested we let a team stay in our house, for the month, until the Exams are finished, because we have the spare space. So, we're having the Sunagakure Ninja stay with us for a while." Yoshino finished, looking quite pleased with herself.

"W-what?" Chika asked, in disbelief. Her hands strayed to the red lines from where Kankuro had pressed the Chakra on her. Temari she could handle and Shikamaru obviously couldn't. Then there was Kankuro, AND Gaara of the Sand?

"Yes, I believe you already know them already? Temari, Kankuro and, Gaara, was it?" Yoshino pondered. "They'll be arriving just about now, so be polite." She warned her children, the happiness draining from her voice, back to her strict ways.

Right on cue, there was a knock at the door, and Yoshino rushed to answer the door.

Chika let out a sad sigh, and Shikamaru was muttering something about how troublesome it was going to be. Both siblings knew what the Sand Ninja were capable of, and having to share a house with them was going to be terrible. How were they meant to find their weaknesses, if they were sharing the same house?

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open, and Yoshino was all smiles for the Sand Siblings. Temari was smiling politely, whilst giving Gaara and Kankuro daggers, as a message to behave. Chika could tell that Yoshino had instantly taken a liking to Temari, much to Shikamaru's annoyance. Kankuro and Gaara were silent, although Kankuro was clearly confused about the situation.

"We're so sorry to intrude," Temari was saying, as Yoshino waved her off.

"Think nothing of it! It'll be a pleasure to have you." She turned to her family members, all three who were wondering when Yoshino was this nice, although Shikaku wasn't surprised in the least.

"This is my oldest daughter, Chika, and my youngest son, Shikamaru." Yoshino looked at them sideways with a glare, and instantly Shikamaru and Chika sat upright, as if a bolt of lightning had hit them.

"Ah, the Nara girl." Temari nodded, "Yes, we had a run in with her at the Exams."

"Good, good." Yoshino smiled, and Chika shook her head in disbelief. No, this was not good; these were their enemies, the people who she and Shikamaru were against in the tournament.

Yoshino proceeded to tell the Sand Siblings where they would sleep, and what time breakfast started, just in case they wanted any, to which Temari shook her head.

"Thank you, but we're already accepting too much..."

"Nonsense!" Yoshino declared, and brought the team upstairs to show them where they would sleep. Chika looked at Shikamaru, who let out a sigh.

"No. Way." She shook her head, and then realized she would damage her brain, if she kept that way.

"Yes. Way." Shikamaru replied. Shikaku spoke up.

"I take it you're up against the girl, Shikamaru?"

"Yep."

"And Chika?"

"The one in black…"

"Fantastic." Shikaku commented sarcastically, and then rubbed his scar absentmindedly. "I'm going for a drink."

He left the house, leaving behind him, his two children, who were muttering curses hey wanted to bestow on their father.

"So, how did the Exams go?" Yoshino asked, as Chika, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro sat around the table, eating dinner. Yoshino was still in 'Perfect Mother' mode, so Chika nudged Shikamaru to answer. The boy almost choked on his rice, then proceeded to reply.

"Fine."

Yoshino glared at her son's lack of energy, but shook it off, and asked her daughter. Chika's head was bent over her food, as she answered in the same way Shikamaru did.

"Fine."

"No, it didn't, you almost died." Shikamaru interjected, as revenge for the bruise that would be on his ribs from the nudge. Chika's head practically touched her plate, as Yoshino launched into a stern lecture.

"Excuse me? Have I not told you to be safe? Was it not the last thing I told you going out that door? And you go and get yourself almost killed? Honestly, I thought those two years would have done you some good!"

"She was ALMOST killed." Shikamaru said, smirking. "Kankuro saved her life."

Kankuro blinked, his name being mentioned, and then watched Yoshino give out to Chika, he thought how odd families were. He thought they were meant to love each other, but all they did was giving out. He was lucky he didn't have a family like that.

"Did you at least thank him? This boy saved your life, Chika Nara!" Yoshino scolded, hitting the back of Chika's head, as she looked down at her plate, growing redder and redder. She mumbled something unrecognizable.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I have to feed Haru."

"Go and do it then."

Chika got up, and dumped the remanding food in the bin, as she walked outside to Haru. The air was cool, and when Chika got to Haru's stable, she unlocked the pen, and mounted the deer. She rode off into the forest, where she knew she would find the person she wanted.

Shino was waiting in the trees. As he examined a peculiar looking insect he heard the sound of hooves thudding on the ground. He automatically knew who it was, but stayed up in the green leaves, to hear what the person was saying.

"It's bad enough having to fight him AND Shino, but having to share the same house is just RIDICULOUS! Why the hell did I ever come back to Konoha?" Chika paced the grassy clearing, as Haru nodded sympathetically. Shino promptly fell down from the tree, landing with an air of grace.

Chika turned to see who it was, surprise flittered across her face. When she saw it was just Shino, her face softened, and she ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she did.

"Ah, it's only you, Shino.."

"You seem agitated." It was a mere statement.

"I am Shino."

Shino sat on a dead log, as an insect crawled on his hand, he watched it intently. Chika looked at Shino, and noticed the tranquility that seemed to surround him. She was reminded of why she liked Shino so much. Even in the worst situations, he seemed to always keep his cool, even if he was a little, strange. He didn't seem like the type to talk about things, but just accepted them, as they came. So she was surprised when he said;

"You should voice how you feel, instead of suppressing your anger. That is, if you want."

Chika smiled, as the insect flew off of Shino's hand, and away into the sky. Yes, she could always count on Shino, when things went bad. As she sat down beside him, and told him all about the housing situation, she thought 'He always sees through the master plan'.


	13. Friends?

13. Friends?

As Chika told Shino about her problems with the Sand Ninja, she didn't notice the already blue sky; darken to navy, then to ink with the stars dotting everywhere. She was warm, but her skin was cold, and as Shino sat patiently on the wooden log in front of a grand oak tree, she didn't notice Haru had already chomped his way through half of the clearing's grass. Huge branches reached out over her head, as she paced angrily across the forest ground, and she was surrounded by trees clumped close together.

"And now, I don't know how I'm going to find his weak points if he's living with me! I can't get him off of my case!" Chika exclaimed, and she let herself fall backwards, and hit the grass with a thump. Her hands supported her head, as she muttered an 'Ow,' and frowned childishly.

Shino didn't reply, as he thought of some advice to give to Chika. Chika was always the one to give advice, to Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru. They were mainly just her opinions on what Kiba should do to stop his sister getting a cat, ('Plant some dead birds around the house-that should keep her off them.) and Shikamaru's problems with getting caught doing nothing, (Keep a book on your face, that way, they think you're studying.), but was still advice nonetheless. Now that he had to contribute, he wanted it to be useful.

Chika's eyes were closed, and her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. Her hair had fallen from her ponytail, so she was finding it amusing to breathe a shot of air to blow the strands away from her face, which was pink from letting off steam.

"As the saying goes, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'." Shino said quietly, as not to disturb the silence. "Maybe, you should think of it as an advantage, rather than a disadvantage."

Of course, he felt aggravated that the person who had injured Chika was now living under the same roof as her, but Shino felt that he had to reassure Chika. After all, Aburame's keep to themselves, it was none of his business whatsoever.

Chika opened her eyes, staring at the sky, deep in thought. "Advantage.."

Then she knew what the Hokage was at. If Chika were to watch Kankuro, then he couldn't do anything suspicious without her knowing. Why hadn't she thought of that sooner? She had forgotten that she was only a spy in the Chunin Exams, she had gotten so caught up in the excitement, and she forgot her loyalties. How pathetic.

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with sadness. Chika was asking her opponent for advice. He was a comrade and an enemy at the same time. But she didn't care, because Chika remembered that she was only a spy, not a competitor.

"Shino?"

"…"

"Don't you think it's funny how comrades are suddenly turned against each other, when what we need is to work together?"

"…Numbers outmatch strength."

"True, true. Shino?"

"…"

Chika expression fell into a serious one. This took Shino's interest.

"Just because of this last match, I don't want to become your enemy, just because we're against each other."

"Understood." Truthfully, Shino wasn't particularly pleased about being against Chika in the third Exam, but accepted it, as he knew there was nothing he could do. Chika stood up; gaze still set onto the sky, eyes closed. She then whistled, and Haru trotted up to her, eyes dark. Chika patted his head, and turned to Shino.

"I'd best be going, I left in a temper, so my Mom won't be happy."

"Come back here, in two days, at midnight. There's something that may interest you." Shino requested quietly. Chika nodded, knowing Shino didn't know how to word himself.

"Sure."

*At The Nara Household*

Kankuro was irritated. First of all, he was stuck in her house, with her brother and her parents. Secondly, Gaara and Temari bagged the two rooms first, so Shikamaru had to share with him. Gaara had given him that same icy glare, and Temari had shrugged her shoulders. The two spare rooms in the Nara house were small. Temari had the smaller one, while Gaara dominated the slightly bigger one.

Kankuro was in Shikamaru's room, sitting on the futon he had to sleep in. He didn't mind the futon, because it meant that he didn't have to share a room with his own siblings, but he hated knowing this house wasn't his home, that he didn't belong there.

Then there was the fact that he was in the same house as Chika. How was he meant to beat her, if she could watch his every move?

He supposed, he would just have to stick it out, and get on with his training.

Then Kankuro thought about Chika's parents. He hadn't seen much of her father, but her mother was nice, if a little strict. It was clear to him that she loved Chika and Shikamaru deeply, that's why she was so stern with them. If Kankuro had a mother, he would've wanted her to be something like Yoshino. That Chika didn't know how well she had it.

But the reality was, he didn't have a mother.

Over the next few days, Kankuro got to observe what an 'average' family was like. It wasn't how he imagined it to be, there was a lot more bickering, and arguing. It seemed that they were so comfortable with themselves, they didn't care if they offended each other.

"Morning, Shikamaru." Chika greeted, not looking up from the newspaper, as Shikamaru moved sluggishly about the kitchen. Kankuro was waiting for Temari, who was upstairs dressing. Yoshino was out in the garden, busy with the deer, and Shikaku had already left.

"Morning." Shikamaru grunted, as he sat down opposite his sister, and began to feed himself cereal. Chika raised and eyebrow as she looked at her brother. After a few seconds, Shikamaru sighed, and looked back up at her.

"What is it?"

"Shikamaru, you look like shit." Chika told him, looking down at her newspaper. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and went back to eating.

"Likewise."

Another thing Kankuro thought noticeable, was that there seemed to be no privacy in the Nara house. Nobody knocked on doors, or waited. In his house, nobody went near each others rooms. But maybe that was just ignorance. That said, nobody turned a hair in the Nara house, about privacy.

Kankuro was folding his futon away, while Shikamaru pulled himself out of bed the opposite end of the room. Shikamaru had no problem with Kankuro in his room. In fact, he hardly seemed to notice him. Just as Shikamaru was looking for a shirt to put on, the door burst open.

"Shikamaru, where's that book you took?" Chika demanded, not glancing at Kankuro. Shikamaru shrugged as he pulled the shirt on over his head. Chika just sighed, and sat on his bed, waiting for him to finish. Kankuro watched, surprised at the easiness between the siblings.

Chika waited, until Shikamaru knew that she wasn't going to leave until he found her book. Picking it up from the floor beside his bed, he threw it to her, and it smacked her arm, and she picked it up easily.

"Thanks." She said, as she went out the door. "Oh, and Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Where the heck is the hairbrush?"

It was the many strange things about the Nara family. Although Kankuro was sure Temari found it as weird as he did, Temari and Yoshino got along like a house on fire. Whenever Temari was in and out of the house from training, Yoshino often engaged in conversation with her, and they normally ended up sitting down, and drinking tea. It was odd how well they got along. Then again, they both seemed like the type. Both were feminists, both lived with a couple of boys (because apparently Chika didn't count), the similarities were endless.

Kankuro noticed, that Chika didn't even spend time training. She lounged around the house, spent a lot of her time with the deer, and the leftover time resting under a tree, the sun warming her skin. Yoshino noticed this too, and nagged her about it one morning.

"So, Shikamaru, I expect you'll be training today?" Yoshino asked, as she washed dishes. Shikamaru nodded, and answered yes to her. Yoshino continued.

"It's good to know you're putting your efforts into training, Shikamaru." Emphacized Yoshino, casting a look towards Chika, who was daydreaming, then snapped out of it, once she caught the glare.

"Jeez, get off of my back, woman!" Chika snapped, returning the look. Yoshino dropped the plate she had in her hands, and it fell into the sink.

Shikamaru glanced at Temari and Kankuro, who were innocent bystanders, with a look of horror. Kankuro was surprised, and Temari not in the least. Yoshino didn't take cheek easily. Chika had her arms folded on the table, and looked up at her mother, challenging her.

Yoshino had her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Kankuro knew that this wouldn't end well, as Shikamaru buried his head in his arms, annoyed at his sister setting his mother off.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"…No."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Apologize, young lady!"

Chika looked at her mother, with a hateful expression. "Why should I? You're trying to say, I'm wasting my time."

"Prove me wrong then." Yoshino flicked the dishcloth she held and leant on the table, face inches away from Chika. Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other uneasily, and Shikamaru let out a long, painful sigh.

"You know what? Screw this! I'm out, that's it. I don't want to do this anymore!" Chika yelled, surprised by the loud sound of her own voice. She didn't care. She was angry with Yoshino, angry with Shikamaru, angry at everyone. Pushing the door open, she walked out of the room, and the door slammed with a bang. Yoshino sighed in frustration, and walked out into the living room.

Shikamaru dared to look up, and was relieved to see the two women gone. Kankuro was stricken, Temari too.

"That's what happens when you put two hormonal women under the same roof." He said, then glanced at Temari. "Three actually."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, while Temari stood up indignantly, and went out to train, leaving Kankuro and Shikamaru alone.

"You know, it's not so bad." Shikamaru thought out loud. Kankuro turned to look at him.

"What isn't so bad?" He asked, confused. Shikamaru blinked, realizing what he just said. Standing up, he pushed the door open.

"Nothing."

So Kankuro went to train as well, wanting to be a tough opponent for Shino and Chika.

Chika was walking. Angrily, might she add. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper, or shouted like she had, but she didn't know what came over her. Chika didn't want to fight Shino, or Kankuro. She didn't want to live under the same roof as the Sand siblings, even only temporarily. She didn't want to do this mission anymore.

That was how she found herself outside Asuma's house.

With a sigh, Chika found herself knocking on the door. She rapped three times, then waited. Thirty-four seconds, she counted, and Asuma hadn't answered. Then, it occurred to her, that her sensei might have been out. Eyebrows twitching furiously, Chika let out a long dragged breath, much like Shikamaru.

She had only one shot left. Walking to the back of the house, and carefully and clumsily climbing the back gate, Chika found Asuma leaning against the open back door, cigarette in his hand. He didn't seemed surprised to see her.

"Early to rise Chika." He greeted, lighting his cigarette. Chika sat at the mat by the back door, shaking her head.

"Early to leave, more like." She muttered moodily, trying to shake off her anger. Asuma glanced at the girl knowingly.

"Argument with your mother?"

"Yeah."

Asuma took a breath of smoke, waiting for Chika to tell him what was bothering her. She knew he didn't like getting himself into sticky situations.

"I've only been living with the Sand Shinobi for a few days, and already I'm losing my temper." Chika sighed, hugging her knees. Asuma nodded, thinking to himself.

"I suppose. You're against the puppeteer in the finals aren't you?"

"Yeah, and I haven't been able to uncover any information about them, or their plan." Chika glared at her boots.

"I'm fairly certain we have enough to keep us going." Asuma reassured her. "We know who's behind it. We just need to know what they're trying to do. Don't worry about it."

Chika nodded, still in a daze. Asuma looked at the girl, her hair spiked angrily, spine curved, irritated expression.

"This isn't just about Hokage's orders, is it?" He asked gently. Chika's shoulders shook a little, before answering.

"I'm not so sure, if I can fight Shino, or Kankuro."

"You mean, you don't want to fight Shino, and can't fight either of them?" Asuma nodded knowingly. After all, he had watched the girl grow up, and knew how her mind worked.

"Eh, no doubt Shino's going to use those bugs, and Kankuro's a puppeteer!" Chika exclaimed, "I'm clearly no use that way!"

Asuma inhaled a lungful of smoke, "Then work to your advantages." He advised. Chika rolled her eyes.

"I was doing that, until my mother-

"Say no more." Asuma waved her down. He knew what women were like. Chika shrugged, then her gaze narrowed, as she looked at the tree that grew in Asuma's back yard.

For a full minute, she stared at the tree, while Asuma looked into the horizon.

"Kurenai-sensei, were you eavesdropping?" Chika asked accusingly, as the dark-haired lady came out from the tree. She had disguised herself to look like the tree with genjutsu, however, it wasn't very strong. She smiled, as she saw Asuma look up, unsurprised, then glance at Chika.

"Sometimes, I wonder if she eavesdrops on me too, kiddo." He nodded, rolling his eyes. Chika smiled, laughing. Kurenai raised an eyebrow, hand on her hips.

"The way you two act, it's like you're father and daughter." She commented at the easiness between the two. Chika rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, she stood up, and asked Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei, have you seen Shino?"

It took her by surprise, but Kurenai replied. "I thought I saw him training not so long ago. Why?"

Chika had a glint of determination in her eyes. She ran out the side of Asuma's house gate, and shouted as she went.

"No reason!"

Asuma chuckled, while stubbing his cigarette. "No reason indeed." Then he looked up at Kurenai. "The Aburame? Wouldn't have seen that coming…"

Kurenai smiled. "Yes, it seems that they've formed quite the friendship."

Asuma nodded, before commenting sternly. "As long as all friendship's all it is."

Kurenai shook her head, shaking with laughter. "Really, Asuma, sometimes you're just an old man…"

*Meanwhile*

Chika ran with such enthusiasm Kurenai would have been proud of her. Her heart thumped, her legs were in pain, but she had to get to the training grounds. She had to see Shino, and make sure he and Kankuro were nowhere near each other. It had taken her awhile, but she knew that, if the two collided, it wouldn't end well. The thought of Shino getting hurt, pained her.

And funnily enough, the idea of Kankuro seriously injured wasn't too appealing either.

Chika ran, and ran, passing people on the street, as she raced through Konoha. She passed Kotetsu and Izumo, who looked at her, looked back at each other, and instantly said, "Shino.", as if that explained it.

"He's in the forest!" Kotetsu yelled at her back, while Chika yelped her thanks, for she had stepped in a sprout of nettles. The two laughed, while Chika made her way into the forest, trying to avoid the trees.

Why hadn't she brought Haru?

The sun burned her skin, and her face was red. Chika stopped, panting slightly, as she listened for any sounds. None. Just the twittering of birds, and the sound of water pouring from the nearby stream.

She began to run again, and Chika wondered how fast Shikamaru could run. Could her brother run?

Chika came to an abrupt stop, when she heard the sound of bark snapping. Hiding behind a tall, shady oak tree, Chika peeked through the branches, to catch sight of the fighter.

It was clearly not Shino. Shino wasn't as messy a fighter.

She didn't think it was Temari or Gaara, either, but they could surprise her.

When she looked, she clearly saw who it was.

Kankuro.

Chakra strings were attached to one of his puppets, a humanoid with a head of brown hair, that unnerved Chika, scared her even. The puppet was brutally assaulting one of the trees, kunai coming from its head, arms and hands. Chika watched, mesmerized by the steady thud of the kunai, her skin cold, crawling.

Then, another steady thud drew her attention away from Kankuro. There were twenty or so more thuds, and Chika was reminded by Haru's hooves. But, why were there so many..?

"Move, you idiot!" Chika ran towards the puppeteer, who had no idea what was going on. He looked around, saw Chika, and had a surprised expression on his face.

"What?"

It was too late. Unfamiliar cattle galloped through the forest, and Chika pulled the cloth of Kankuro's sleeve, and ran to the tree that was brutally mauled. She sat down at the trunk, and forced Kankuro down, much to his surprise. His puppet, lay in the middle of the forest ground, and a herd of horses cantered straight through the clearing.

Chika had gone through this drill with her father and mother many times, in case of a stampede.

"What the hell?" Kankuro demanded, and Chika shushed him

"Shut up, do you want to get killed?" She snapped, and Kankuro gave up, and sat in front of the tree trunk, watching the herd pass by. There must have been at least thirty horses, and they didn't stop for anything.

Eventually, the last of the herd went, and Chika let out a sigh of relief, as Kankuro left to retrieve his precious puppet. Chika stood up, and walked to him, as he kneeled, inspecting the wooden weapon carefully.

"How is it?" Chika asked, and Kankuro muttered, bandaging it up.

"It should be okay, no major damage done." He answered. Chika nodded.

"Good."

A few awkward moments passed in silence before Kankuro spoke again.

"What were you doing, spying on me?" He stood up, and Chika was once reminded, of how he was taller than her.

"No, I was looking for someone, and I happened to find you here." She answered honestly. "Don't worry, you're not someone I'd waste my time on."

"You're not someone I'd expect of such a hard task." Kankuro retorted, annoyed at her comment. It was strange, the two couldn't help but insult each other, even when they tried to be nice.

"Hey, I saved your sorry ass just a while ago." Chika reminded him, eyebrows raised, a smirk on her face. Kankuro shook it off.

"You were just covering for yourself." He told her, and Chika folded her arms, interested in the conversation.

"How so?"

Kankuro slid his puppet around his back, and slowly started to walk, while explaining to Chika.

"If anyone found me dead, they'd find that you were here, and you'd be accused of murder."

"Or they would have seen the hoof marks, and assumed that you were throttled in the stampede." Chika suggested, breaking out in a smile. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"I can't win, can I?"

"Well," Chika contemplated. "You could probably beat me at taijutsu."

Kankuro turned to look at her, "Was that a compliment?" He asked, smugness in his voice.

Chika backtracked on her words. "You love yourself too much." She told him, walking ahead.

"Hey, I saved your life!" Kankuro called after her. Chika turned.

"What do you want, a medal?"

"A 'Thank You' would do nicely!" He retorted, as he caught up with her. Chika had her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised.

"Nah, I'm the 'Thank You' sort of person. But, tell you what? I'll buy you food, instead." She compromised. Kankuro shook his head.

"Because food equates to thanks?" He questioned, as they walked out of the forest. Chika shook her head, a grin on her face.

"No, because I saved your life, so you owe me food too!" She answered, grinning.

The two bickered all the way to Ichiraku Ramen Stand. However, it wasn't serious, and although Kankuro took some offence to some of the things said, he was sure he took Chika down a notch or two. It was nice, having someone to complain about Gaara and Temari with, while Chika complained of Shikamaru and his lazy habits, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Kankuro knew.

They shouldn't be friends at all.

Chika felt it strange, talking to Kankuro, the one person she normally didn't want to see. But, it was good, finding out so much about the Sand Ninja, and she knew he didn't talk to many people about where he lived, because of the way he described the place. They exchanged stories of their hometown, and neither realized the information they were sharing. And Chika had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

She knew this alliance wouldn't end well.

What she didn't know, was while the sun began to set, and the night soon came, and she had returned home, without a care in the world.

She had forgotten about Shino.

Shino had waited in all hours of the night for Chika. But the longer he waited, the more impatient he got. Eventually, he left the forest, disapointment well hidden behind his glasses. He had spent the entire day keeping an eye out for her, in the off chance that he might see her. Maybe, she didn't want to interefere with his should have known better, but he had believed Chika would meet him. But he wasn't an idiot.

He had seen her and Kankuro.

He didn't like it.

At all.


	14. One Week Without Shino

14. One Week Without Shino

It took Chika a while to understand why she was so down. Although she had been fine last night, something in her chest weighed her down, and she let out a sigh of sadness. Maybe she was PMSing? She thought that logical, but somewhere she knew she was lying.

. With much effort, Chika sat up, and pulled her hair back from her eyes. Then she picked up her jacket, and still in her pyjama bottoms, she pulled on her jacket and boots, and trudged downstairs. She glanced at herself in the mirror as she walked by her room, which was a mess. Her face was paler than usual, her eyes darkened and shadowed, hair untidily done in a ponytail which drooped to the middle of her back. Her mouth was cold, and set in a straight line.

As Chika quietly went down the stairs, she could see Shikamaru laze in the sitting room, on the couch, reading a book, which was probably hers. Aside from that, nothing was unusual.

In the kitchen, the clock read half past one in the afternoon. So she had slept in all that time. Chika caught sight of Yoshino hanging clothes on the washing line, hidden behind white linen bedsheets. Chika quickly returned to the hall, and quietly went out the front door.

Without thinking, she made her way to the hill where she had first met Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji after her hiatus. As she did, she passed Kotetsu and Izumo, who looked concerned to see her face so down. They stopped her, and Izumo put down the stack of paperwork in his arms, on the ground.

"Eh Chika, what's up?" Kotetsu asked, leaning on Izumo's shoulder, much to his annoyance. Chika barely glanced up.

"Nothing."

The Chunin glanced at each other warily.

"I suppose you didn't find Shino, did you?" Izumo said softly. Chika shook her head.

"No, but I'm just going to the hill over there." She gestured to the hill, with one large oak tree. Izumo nodded, and Kotetsu grinned.

"Don't let us in your way! We'll tell Asuma-senpai we saw you!" He slapped Izumo on the back, and the other Chunin sighed, picking up the papers. They left Chika, and she carried on walking , until she made it to the tree. She then slumped at the trunk, and leant back, thinking over what she should do.

Should she talk to Shino?

Should she leave him alone?

Should she start training like her mother had told her?

Or go along with everything?

Should she keep an eye on Kankuro, and betray his trust?

Or leave her loyalties?

Either way, Chika couldn't make the right decision. Her mother was right. She had wasted two years of her life, and now she didn't know what to do. What would Asuma do? Or her father? Or even Shikamaru? Chika closed her eyes, feeling the senses around her.

The air was still and silent, the sun pleasantly warm. She could feel the shadows of the tree protect her skin from being burnt. Hah, it was always luck for a Nara, with the shadows and whatnot. Especially in the daytime, when the sun was high, and everything had a shadow. Chika could remember she and Shikamaru used to play a game called Shadow Tag…

*Flashback*

"Hey Shikamaru!" Chika called to her brother, who was lying under the trees, hands behind his head, eyes closed. He opened one eye lazily, and groaned.

"Whaaat?" He dragged the word on. Chika was sitting beside Shikamaru, and poked him.

"Play a game of shadow tag with me."

"Nooo…It's too much effort." Shikamaru turned on his stomach, face buried in the grass, then asked in a muffled voice. "What's shadow tag?"

"It's like tag, except you tag the shadows instead!" Chika explained, and grabbed Shikamaru's hand, pulling him up.

"Now come on, lazy bum!"

*End Flashback*

Chika sighed, wishing for the days of when she and Shikamaru were small and obvlivious. Being older, she found it wasn't as fun or enjoyable as she imagined when she was younger. It was a lot more frustrating, and complex. Chika closed her eyes, wishing for a better day, just wishing.

*From Afar*

Yoshino folded the last of the bedsheets, then, as she proceeded to pick up the basket, now full of clean sheets and laundry, something caught her eye. She could make the outline of someone sitting at the trunk of a tree, on the old hill that surround her home. The person however, was just sitting there, basking in the shade. As she squinted, Yoshino could see who it was. It was her daughter, lying about no doubt.

Although, now she thought of it, she hadn't seen Chika this morning.

"She's not laying about." A familiar low voice told Yoshino. She looked over her shoulder to see her husband leading a couple of deer to the fields. Raising her eyebrow critically, she asked.

"What is she doing then?"

Shikaku smiled. "Thinking over strategies. I know she can be lazier than anyone else in the house, but she's got your willpower." He reminded her, walking past his wife, with a smile on his face.

Yoshino smiled inwardly to herself, remembering why she loved Shikaku so much.

*Chika-chan*

"Chika, if you stay up here, you're gonna get a cold, you idiot!"

Chika was awoken abruptly by something heavy and squishy press into her stomach. She sat up with a start, eyes wide, and saw Kiba knelt in front of her, head tilted to the side, eyebrow raised. Akamaru tumbled from her stomach onto the grass, with a wounded expression. Hinata stood behind Kiba, quite shyly, her fingers tipping each other.

"What?" Chika frowned, blinking. Kiba groaned, and sat down, cross-legged opposite her. Hinata did the same, and Akamaru poked her with his nose.

Chika noticed, that the sun wasn't quite so strong, and was steadily getting lower. She was a little cooler now, and the shadows stretched all over the hills.

"We've been looking for you all afternoon!" Kiba exclaimed, and Akamaru yipped in agreement. Chika pulled the hair from her eyes.

"Why?"

"Ino wanted me to tell you something." Hinata explained. "She's organized for all of the kunoichi who took part in the Chunin Exams to a sleepover. She made sure for me to ask you."

Chika groaned. "A sleepover?"

Hinata nodded, not looking particularly enthusiastic herself.

"It's Ino we're talking about here." Kiba reasoned, then smirked. "No doubt she'd be after your ass anyway Chika."

"I suppose, I suppose." Chika spread her hand over her face. "But still, I can't get motivated."

Kiba looked at Chika for a moment, analyzing what the problem was. Then he leant his head on his hand, and let out a sigh, with a wolfish look on his face. Abruptly, he stood up.

"I get it." He rolled his eyes, as Hinata stood beside him. "This is why Shino hasn't spoken to me. You've annoyed him, haven't you, or he's annoyed you?"

Chika raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" She asked accusingly, stepping up to Kiba, who was noticeably shorter than her. Kiba gave her a look of knowledge.

"I have a sister, Chika. And when a girl sits around all day in her pyjamas, it was a guy who bugged her." Kiba told her, as if he were telling her the truths of life. Chika shook her head, and gave Kiba a push, commenting on his 'Stupid puns' and other inaudible things.

"Chika-chan, we should get ready for Ino's sleepover." Hinata interrupted, and Chika turned to her and nodded.

"I might just go as I am." She commented, and Kiba snorted.

"Chika-chan, Ino asked if you would invite Temari." Hinata told her.

"Sure Hinata. I'll see you at Ino's house."

"Geez Akamaru, you think they would have known they don't need to meet up in secret groups to discuss how cool we are by now." Kiba told his dog, as they walked home, Kiba with a grin on his face.

"What can I say Kiba? We must be idiots!" Chika called after him, and he waved in response.

Chika smiled to herself, and turned to walk home, feeling a lot more optimistic than she had been before.

When she did get home, she found that it was already 6 o' clock, and she had fallen asleep for a while, actually, a LOT longer than she had thought. Thankfully though, her mother was upstairs, and it was her father who greeted her.

"Inoichi says his daughter is ordering you to his house." He raised an eyebrow. "And if there's no messing with Inoichi.."

Chika nodded, the same eyebrow raised, "There's no messing with Ino. I heard anyway, Hinata and Kiba came to tell me."

Shikaku looked over at Chika with a look of question. "I would have thought Shino Abruame would have been there too. Although, from what Kotetsu and Izumo have told me, it seems you two have fallen out." There was what seemed to be a look of wisdom on her father's face, his eyes scanning Chika.

Chika's eyes dulled for a second, before answering, with a humble voice. "I broke a promise, and I know he's angry."

Shikaku stroked his goatee, before nodding. "Aburames keep a nasty grudge."

Chika's eye twitched as Shikamaru walked in the kitchen door, with a look of mild surprise on his face.

"Thanks Dad, that really makes me feel better." Chika commented with a look of dry amusement, and Shikamaru twigged what the conversation was about.

"Shino?"

Her father nodded, and the two Nara men shared a look, while Chika glared at them. It was a look that only Yoshino could master, and Shikamaru was horrified, and Shikaku just as much. They had thought Chika was on their side.

In a way to get the Yoshino Jr. away from them, Shikamaru said to Chika coolly, "Ino's after been talking to me, and she orders you to her house, and to bring Temari too."

Chika let out an angry sigh, and snapped the door open, stalking into the hallway where she found Temari just coming in the door. Quickly, Temari's head snapped up to see who was there, her blonde hair shaking, aqua eyes wide, but then cooled once she saw it was Chika.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Chika came towards her. Chika felt the anger she had inside leave, as she spoke to the Suna girl.

"Temari?"

"What is it?"

"You've been requested to stay over at Ino Yamanaka's house, as a celebration of getting into the finals. I know you probably don't want to, but Ino thinks it would be a good idea, to make you feel more welcome." Chika made it sound more promising, although, she herself, wasn't particularly looking forward to it, it would be good to spend more time with Hinata, seeing as the poor Hyuuga would be frightened as hell. Temari looked undecided, with a frown on her face. Chika sighed, and told her.

"Hey, you don't have to go. I just thought it would be a good chance to get away from those brothers of yours. If you change your mind, Ino's house is a few hundred yards away from this house. You can't miss it."

Chika turned to go up the stairs, but as she did, she heard Temari say "Thanks anyway." And she knew Temari wouldn't have gone. She was of the Sand, and knew not to bond with the Konoha ninja. She also wasn't the kind of person to become fast friends either.

'Eh,' Chika thought, as she walked over to Ino's house, still in her pyjamas and jacket, but not caring. "It's her loss."

Chika loved the Yamanaka house. She loved the scent of flowers, and the comfortable house-cosy feeling to it. Even though Ino's Dad was an interrogator, he had one of the sickest senses of humor Chika had ever known. Ino's Mom, was quite a plain looking, but pretty woman. She was small and petite, but unlike Inoichi, had mousy brown hair, in a blunt short cut. She was constantly making different scented tea candles, and Chika often received flower-scented shampoo and soap on her birthday from them. As she made her way up to the door of the house, which was quite similar to her own, she found the door unlocked.

Being a Nara, and much like her father, Chika knocked once, and let herself in. Through the hallway, she caught sight of Ino's Mom in the kitchen, and she smiled at Chika, welcoming her in. Ino's Mom was quite ordinary, but was kind and homely, the ideal wife. In the kitchen, Chika saw Inoichi and her own father, sitting at the table, laughing, clearly with a drink or two on them. Inoichi was pleased to see Chika, and she only thought it was because he was slightly off. What with the sake and whatnot.

"Chika, Chika, Chika, you're looking more like your father every day." Inoichi commented, while Ino's Mom raised an eyebrow, and Shikaku rolled his eyes, reaching for his glass.

"She has her mother's eyes." Declared Ino's mom, wiping down the countertops, while Chika stood there, shaking her head. Shikaku smirked, and took a drink from his glass.

"By the way Inoichi, I'd hide your alcohol if I were you." He gave Chika a look which said, 'I'm going to embarrass you.' "Chika has a bit of a problem, haven't you heard?"

Chika flushed furiously, and objected. "I was eight, and Sake looks like apple juice!"

Inoichi and Shikaku laughed, while Ino's Mom raised her eyebrow, and told Chika. "Ino's in her room."

Chika nodded, and went upstairs, turned to the right, and pushed open the first door she saw. Inside, was a pink room, with an average bed with rose coloured bedsheets. Posters and photographs adorned the wall, and a vanity mirror and table occupied one corner of the room. Chika saw Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata, already there and waiting. Hinata looked nervous, and was sitting next to Tenten on the bed, while Ino and Sakura were having a light-hearted argument on the floor. Everyone looked up to see Chika. Ino stood up, hugged Chika, and then pulled her to the floor, laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Chika, you're like the only Konoha Kunoichi in the finals!" Ino exclaimed, and Hinata nodded, while Sakura congratulated her. Tenten smiled, although with a slight hint of jealousy. Chika shook her head.

"I'm just a lucky person." She said loftily, snatching a pillow, using it to support her back.

"Chika, you're one of the smartest people I know!" Ino rolled her eyes, and Sakura nodded, her pink hair framing her green eyes.

"I mean, even the Hokage recommended you!"

"And Shino never stops talking about you." Hinata added quietly, a small, curved smile on her face. Ino, Tenten and Sakura's heads snapped to listen to Hinata.

"S-Shino?" Sakura looked bewildered, and Ino's jaw almost dropped.

"Bug boy can talk?"

Tenten looked bemused, as Hinata nodded shyly, with a 'mhmm' of a yes.

Ino turned to Sakura slyly, and then winked at Chika, a slim finger pointed at her.

"It sounds like bug boy has a crush on you, Chika!" Sakura giggled, and Hinata smiled, going a little pink. Tenten laughed aloud, and grabbed a cushion to clutch against her stomach. Chika frowned, looking annoyed.

"Don't call Shino names." She said scornfully, but Ino didn't take any offence, instead, giggled like a little girl.

"Gee Chika, it sounds like you like this Shino a lot…" Tenten smiled, while Chika turned her head.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, she's always with Kankuro, the puppeteer." Sakura noticed, and all of the girls except Chika exploded into laughter.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun.


	15. Dirty Little Secrets

15. Dirty Little Secrets

Shino knew it was a bad idea. He could feel an uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he followed Kiba through the trees, as they twisted and turned their branches. Kiba was quiet for once, leaving Shino to his thoughts. He didn't even know where he and Kiba were going. All he knew was that Kiba had tapped on his bedroom window late in the night, luckily to find Shino still awake, and requested that Shino followed him. What could he be up to, at this hour of the night? Shino's thoughts vanished as Kiba stopped shortly, still hiding in the bushes.

"Naruto, what do you want at this time of night?" A familiar slightly irritated drawl asked, from a few metres ahead of them. An equally familiar voice answered in a loud whisper,

"Shut up Shikamaru, or you'll give us away."

Kiba smirked, and then leapt out of the tree, scaring Naruto, and surprising Shikamaru. Naruto pointed a finger angrily at Kiba, and Kiba snickered, then called out to Shino.

"You can come out now, Shino."

Shikamaru was as confused as Shino was, and by the looks of the grins on Kiba and Naruto, they were going to be involved in something they would really regret.

"Kiba, what am I wasting my time here for?" Shino asked curtly, trying to get to the point. Naruto smirked, and Kiba answered, arms crossed.

"Remember Hinata saying she was staying in Ino's house tonight?"

Shino nodded cautiously. Hinata had said Ino was hosting a sleepover for the kunoichi that night. Suddenly, bad ideas came into Shino's head.

"Naruto, what do you want?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "I have better things to be doing."

Naruto grinned widely, pointing at his teeth for no apparent reason. "We're going to spy on the Kunoichi!"

He and Kiba stood side by side, pretty pleased with themselves. Before Shino, or Shikamaru could say anything, another voice answered.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"No one asked your opinion, Neji." Naruto glared at the Hyuuga boy, who jumped down from the tree over their heads, who was walking towards them, wrapping bandages around his hands.

"Don't be idiotic. You'll get caught," Neji looked at each boy sternly, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, hand on his waist.

"What are YOU doing out here at this time of night, Neji?"

Neji's pale face, had sudden splashes of pink on his cheeks, eyes widening, and his mouth open, trying to come up with an answer. He stuttered, much like Hinata, but nothing legible came out. Naruto had an arm around his shoulder, and Kiba snickered.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Tenten, hm, Neji?"

Neji's face returned to its milky complexion, as he eyed up Kiba.

"Like you can afford to speak. How long have you been interested in Hinata?"

"Haha, dog boy likes Hinata!" Naruto hooted, laughing with his hands on his knees, giggling at Kiba, who barked in denial.

In an attempt to draw the attention away from himself, he growled out.

"Well, Chika likes Shino!"

Shikamaru choked, on what no one knew. Neji's face shot across to Kiba, and Naruto straightened up. No one was laughing now, and the silence was filled with everyone's thoughts, as all eyes drew to Shino.

Shino didn't know what to make of it. The logical part of his mind, told him Kiba was lying, Chika was only a friend. The small part of his mind, who spoke seldomly to him, wanted it to be true. That part of his mind, almost never spoke, and Shino didn't know whether to trust it or not. He had seen Chika walking with Kankuro, laughing like they were old friends, but he also remembered how worried she was when he had to go and fight. She was a confusing girl, all right…

But that was part of the attraction, wasn't it?

"No way, Naruto. I'm not doing it."

Naruto gave Shikamaru a shifty look that said, 'I have shit against you Shikamaru, so don't try and back out of it.'

"Why not? If the girls get to do something fun, shouldn't we?" Kiba smirked, Naruto at his side. Neji tried to hold his prideful look, but failed miserably. Shikamaru gave up, and asked them which way to go.

Shino followed Kiba with much reluctance, knowing something interesting was about to happen.

Kankuro stared at the stars overhead. Millions and millions of little silvery beads, floating around a pitch black sky. There was no wind, no sound. Just silence, as he lay on the roof of the Nara household. The air in Konoha, was much cooler than the air in Suna. Yet, Kankuro wasn't cold, as he pulled off his hood, letting the air cool his head. He was supposed to be studying, but didn't feel up to it. Although, he never did.

Up until recently, he was ruthless, and didn't care about who he hurt in his mission from the Kazekage. But for whatever reason, he didn't want to pick fights as much. Still, he wanted to stay away from Gaara and Temari, that would never change.

He sighed loudly. He had observed how the Nara family acted, and felt a pang of jealousy against Chika, and Shikamaru, whenever he caught them fighting or bantering. It was like watching something you can never have. He wanted to know his mother, and he wanted to be the son his father wanted. But, he would have to give in to Gaara, who was the most desired son, and the biggest failure.

And then there was the Chika girl. She was interesting, quite opposite to himself, but maybe that's why they could spend so much time talking, arguing, and sharing the stories of their lands. But, she was his secret. They had to hate each other. He was Suna, she was Konoha, that was that. Both their leaders had told them to be wary. And they both had let themselves down.

"Well," Kankuro comforted himself. "If I fall, so does she."

But, he didn't want her to fall.

'Cause maybe he could fall.

But, not in trouble.

Just maybe.

It was then his silence was broken. He heard the familiar and irritating voice of the idiot blond ninja from the Chunin Exams. And by the sounds of footsteps, there were others.

Sitting up abruptly, his head snapped to where the noise was coming from. It seemed to come from below him, and as he cautiously leant over the side of the roof, he saw five of the Konoha Genin, obviously trying to conceal themselves. Eyes narrowing, Kankuro glared across to where the next house had it's window open. The window was a balcony, and Kankuro could see the people.

A girl with blonde hair was poking a pink haired kunoichi as they giggled at another one of them. A smaller girl with blueish hair smiled nervously, as she sat next to a girl with brown hair tied up. Kankuro could just about hear what they were talking about.

"So, which is it?"

"Bug boy, or Puppet Freak?"

"Don't call them that!" An annoyed voice shouted adamantly back. She stood up abruptly, and stalked out to the balcony, leaning against the wood. She was followed by the other girls, who sat on the ground, two of them giggling quietly, the others imitating the lone girl.

The blonde suddenly shrieked, and Kankuro thought for a second that they had seen him. But the girl, Kankuro recognized her as Ino Yamanaka, simply laughed, and pointed at Chika.

"No way, Chika! The Sand Boy?"

"I never said that?"

"So, bug boy?"

"I didn't say that either, Ino.."

Ino looked up at the girl, who Kankuro copped as Chika. Then he almost smacked himself. They were talking about him and Shino! He listened twice as carefully, for whatever reason. He wanted to know. He didn't know why, but he had to beat Shino, he had to.

"Well, make your mind up Chika-chan!" Ino told the older girl, who turned away to look at the stars. Chika didn't know what to say.

It wasn't that she was afraid of telling Ino. Chika had no problem with that. It was just, she didn't know how she felt about either boy, not with the final test and all. She had grown very attached to Shino, but, she had thought she'd figured out Kankuro. He had no family. His siblings weren't the best. He wasn't at all bad.

"I'm too busy with the Exams to be thinking about that sort of stuff." Chika told the girls, and Sakura nodded, while Tenten grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Either way Chika, you have the pick."

"Tenten, I'm not going there."

"Yet." Intervened Hinata, a smile playing on her face. Chika's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, as she stood up on the balcony. Hinata paled.

"N-no Chika, that's dangerous!"

"Hm?" Chika turned around to look at Hinata's pale face, then her face split into a smile. "Relax, I'm-Whaa?"

Suddenly she was pulled up without warning, and Ino yelped, pulling Hinata close to her, while Tenten and Sakura looked on in shock. Where the heck did Chika go?

"Oh my God, it must have been a Spy!" Ino shrieked, hands fanning herself. "Oh my God!"

*Meanwhile*

Chika's eyes widened in shock as a pair of hands pulled her up by her clothes. She choked back a yelp as a hand clamped around her mouth. Eyes widened, she looked to see Naruto and Kiba grinning widely, while they had a finger to their mouths, a sign to be quiet. Chika looked around, and saw Neji Hyuuga standing a little bit off from the roof, looking irritated. Then she saw her little brother, shuffling his feet awkwardly, smiling a little as he watched his sister get pranked.

At last Chika saw the boy who she was afraid to speak to. Shino stood up straight, glasses dark, hands in pockets, showing no indication of whether he knew she was there.

"Shh!" Kiba hissed, letting go of Chika. He signaled to the girls below them, and everyone was quiet, listening.

"Oh my God!" Ino was screeching, and Sakura was doing her best to calm her down.

"I'm sure Chika's fine, Ino. I bet that was Shino or Shikamaru, or someone just pulling a joke."

Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru laughed to themselves, at Shino being a suspect. Neji walked over to the two boys, and knelt down. He three whispered among themselves, and Chika stood up, and stood beside Shino, who was awhile off.

He showed no acknowledgement of her being there, until Chika said.

"How in hell did you get dragged to this?"

Shino slid his glasses up his nose, and answered curtly. "Kiba."

Chika let out a sigh, and tucked strands of her hair behind her ears. She was frustrated at Shino. All that time in making him open up, and now he was closed. Well, that wouldn't do, would it?

*Kankuro*

Kankuro could hear the mischief, from the Nara roof, and he stood up abruptly, to view it better. He could see the Konoha ninja standing around, and kneeling on the roof across from him. He could make out the faces of Chika Nara, his rival and frenemy, and Shino Aburame, his rival and enemy. It seemed that Chika was trying to make Shino laugh, but it wasn't working. Kankuro could see Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru laughing at what was going on in the balcony below, and Naruto and Kiba were trying to make Neji laugh, although he did smirk for a moment.

Turning back to Chika and Shino, Kankuro decided to have a little fun himself. Turning around, he picked up Crow, and grinned to himself, his old prankster ways returning, as he was going to make his new found frenemy laugh.

*Chika*

"Shino, I know Aburame's hold a nasty grudge, but this is ridiculous!"

Shino refused to look at the girl, and turned around when she tried to face him. Chika was practically pulling out her hair, trying to get him to talk. He wasn't having any of it. Shikaku was right when he said Aburame's held a grudge. Chika sat down crosslegged on the roof. She was left with no choice.

She stared at Shino intently, and eventually, he turned around to see what had happened to her pesters.

"Hah!" Chika stood up abruptly, and Shino turned away. Chika's face fell, and she went to sit at the edge of the roof, staring glumly at the ground.

"Look, Shino, I know, I shouldn't have broken the promise, and I'm sorry, but if you're going to forfeit our friendship for something as silly as this, maybe we shouldn't be friends." She said sadly, and by the silence that followed, she hoped Shino would forgive her.

Shino stood by her at the edge of the roof, and he looked at her directly in the eyes. Chika knew this, because she felt the electric shock in her eyeballs, and she knew. Shino said one word, that made it all okay again.

"Forgiven."

Chika smiled weakly, and relaxed, leaning against the roof. She looked at the stars, ignoring the sounds of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. She was, until Shino asked a question which almost broke her heart.

"Have you started training yet?"

Chika closed her eyes, and smiled, hands behind her head, her hair falling all over the place.

"That depends, if I said yes, would you believe me?"

"What do you think?"

Chika stood up, and looked away at the stars, a soft smile on her face. Her eyes were soft, and she was in a calm trance.

"I don't think I want to fight you or Kankuro, Shino."

She stood on the edge of the roof, tiptoeing her way down to the side, so she could look out at Konoha. The buildings stacked closely together, the trees were the walls. The night air was cool, and she could feel Shino behind her.

"You're going to fall." He warned her, and she shook her head, Yoshino coming out in her.

"Shino, the first time I 'fell' it was Naruto and Kiba, and by the way, I'm perfectly capable of balancing on a roof, with fa-"

Suddenly, she felt strings pull against her ribs and arms, tightly compressing her from any movement. Chika's eyes widened, as she lost her balance and was pulled back in what seemed to be a wooden tomb.

Shino recognized it as a puppet, and it seemed to be floating in air, as Chika became trapped inside it, her yelps loud. Shino leapt towards it, and it swung back, as Shino attempted to strike it with kunai.

The wooden person laughed, before escaping, daring Shino for a chase.

Shino, however, was an Aburame. He could almost never let a grudge go.

With Chika*

The wooden box was pitch black, and Chika couldn't see a thing. It was cramped too. Chika felt the sensation of falling, and she hit back against the wooden box.

Or at least, she should have.

Chika heard a mutter of pain, and she turned her head as much as she could to distinguish who it was.

"Kankuro?"

"Nara!"

"…..Very funny, now let me out." Chika snapped, as she punded against the wooden box with all of her effort. She heard a sigh of irritation, and she was blinded by the light, and the sensation of falling came to her again.

Except, this time, she WAS falling.

Into the night air, she must have been a hundred feet up from the ground. The trees branches reached out to help her, and she couldn't see Kankuro anywhere. A sudden panic clamped her throat, disabling her ability to scream.

All she could do was gasp for air.

This was it. As she fell down, Chika regretted so much, wishing she could have done more. That she could have made Asuma and her father proud. That she would be able to spend more time with Shino. That she would get to know Kankuro better.

All of these things, she couldn't do.

And then she felt a tight tug against her ribs. Eyes closed, breathing heavily, Chika hung for a few seconds, before opening her eyes, to see Kankuro, standing vertically on a branch of a tree, chakra strings binding her.

"Second time now, squirt, you owe me now." He smirked, with a swift movement of his fingers, he was holding Chika, who was still stiff with fear, eyes wide, skin pale as paper.

Kankuro had thought it was all a joke, until now. Even though, he was a joker, he knew he went too far. The fear etched upon her face, her trembling mouth, wide eyes, gave it all away. A wave of shame washed over him, and he sat Chika onto the branch of the tree, waiting her response.

She was shaking. Her entire body quivering. Shock and fear shook through her as she realized how close to the edge she had cut.

Chika looked at Kankuro, who wouldn't catch her eye. His arms were balancing himself on the tree, and his eyes seemed to be chasing the sky.

He had saved her life.

He almost took it away too.

Chika stood up after awhile, Kankuro hadn't moved at all. When he sensed her movement, he matched her body language in case of emergency. Her hands were fists, her eyebrows drawn in a face of fury. For once, Kankuro wasn't scared by Gaara.

The stillness was unnerving, and the tension heaving, as Kankuro had no idea what Chika was going to do.

"Don't do anything stupid." He warned, noticing the contradiction. Chika's eyes met his, and she replied,

"I think I already have."

She sat down again, on the edge of the branch. They were only ten metres up from the ground, and Chika could see Konoha from where they sat, side by side.

Kankuro was trying to interprete what Chika had said.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Chika didn't reply, just looked up onto Konoha. The lights were on, like little balls of fire, that made Chika warm.

"You should probably get back to where you were." Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. Chika raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I could see you from the your own house. The Konoha Genin were spying on you." Kankuro explained, a frown on his face.

"Oh? And you kidnapped me?"

He was surprised to find her face smiling a little. With that boosting his confidence, he grinned.

"I suppose I did."

Chika shook her head, "I suppose this is where I thank you, isn't it?"

Kankuro laughed, "Would be nice."

Stranger POV*

"He's becoming close to the Konoha kunoichi." An eerie voice whispered hoarsely.

"As a matter of fact, I think Kankuro may have feelings for the young girl." An older man's voice replied coldly. The younger boy looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"Explain."

"I think, Kankuro is falling in love with the Konoha girl." Answered the older man, with a slight smile on his face, hidden in the dark.

"Love? What a preposterous thing." The hoarse voice muttered, "This has to stop."

"You would sacrifice your brother's happiness for your own satisfactions?"

"I am a monster, Baki. I do not feel love, therefore I must destroy it." Gaara whispered, as the two watched Kankuro and Chika.

After a few moments Gaara chuckled coldly. "As if the Nara girl could ever love a failure like Kankuro."

"You never know, Gaara." Baki said, looking on listlessly at the pair. Gaara watched on, his mind skeptical.

He watched in slight surprise, as the Nara girl proceeded to wrap her arms around Kankuro, and rest her head at his shoulder. He caught the surprise in Kankuro's shocked face, then watched in amazement as he settled with it, a new glint in his eye.

"This has to stop." Gaara snapped coldly, and Baki worried for Kankuro.

They were discovered.


	16. Somewhere He Belongs

16. Somewhere He Belongs

Over the course of the next weeks, Chika finally swung into training, much to the delight of Yoshino, who was convinced that her daughter would be beaten, which would have hurt her pride. Shikaku didn't put in his input, being busy with the security and preparations for the final round of battles. Ever since word had been sent to the Hokage of the Sound and Sand alliance, the Jounin were being overworked to prepare for top security, and most nights Shikaku couldn't speak he was that tired and exhausted when he came in from work. Chika and Shikamaru were for once, at the back of his mind.

Asuma knew, however, that both of his Nara students were working in their own mysterious ways. Shikamaru challenged himself physically, training with a schedule, working himself hard, much to Asuma's surprise. Chika's technique, confused almost all of the Jounin and Chunin and Genin of Konoha. She spent a lot of her time sitting against a tree, eyebrows frowned in pure concentration, but doing nothing, except moving her fingers in an odd fashion. She would then keep Haru company, and train normally with him, until she disappeared to where no one could see her.

That deer was Chika's saving grace, and an honor to the Nara Clan. Everyone in Konoha, spoke of the bonds between Chika and Haru, and complimented Shikaku on his daughter and training in the deer. Every spare moment Chika had, was spent with the deer, and the deer spent its time away from Chika, awaiting her arrival.

Yet, Chika was still curious to what happened in the Forest, when facing the Sound Team. She couldn't explain what had happened. Yet, she knew something did. It was sinister, and supernatural. It unnerved Chika, and that was why she decided to give her grandfather a visit.

There was a few days to go till the final test, and Chika anticipated it with every day that went by. Her mind was set on the matches, and she would have no regrets. That was how she wanted it to be. A clean match of honour. She would await the oncoming war with a prepared mind, because there was no escaping it. There would be a war, she could tell from her father's exhaustion, and the way Kotetsu and Izumo looked so gloomy, and fearful. But, Chika knew better than to say it, nobody would say anything, yet everyone thought it. The only people who had no idea what was going on were the Genin and villagers.

Chika hadn't spoken to Kankuro since the night of Ino's sleepover. Although it was hard to avoid him, she hadn't even seen him, and if she didn't know any better, she would have said he was avoiding her too.

Chika didn't know how she felt about Kankuro, but she acted on her instincts, and was glad of that, she thought, as she trotted with Haru through the forest to where the Nara Clan's base was.

Only the Nara's had the ability to locate the building, where most of the main clan and elders rested and lived. Chika and her family only visited the house on rare occasions, and even then, they were in their best attire, not wearing their usual house clothes.

Chika hadn't seen her grandfather for more than two years, and looked forward to this visit very much. Her grandfather was old-fashioned, but had a soft spot for his youngest son, Shikaku and his children. Ever since Shikamaru learnt how to play shogi and go, he battled their grandfather countless times, and of course, Shikamaru always won.

When Chika dismounted Haru, she saw the bungalow cabin that was detached from the main building and stables. Haru was in the middle of the forest, and cantered over to the patch of grass beside Chika's grandfather's traditional oriental house. Chika walked over to the porch, and tugged her boots off, she called out to her ojii-san, who didn't reply.

Worried, she slid the door open, to find her grandfather sipping tea delicately, kneeling in his traditional yukata, face lined with wrinkles. He smiled slightly, when he heard Chika calling.

"Is that you Chika?"

"Yes, Ojii-san, I have returned." Chika smiled politely, sitting across from her grandfather.

"I hear you are participating in the Journeyman Ninja Tests. You have faced death in the eye, and survived."

Chika nodded, "Yes, that's why I came to ask you something…"

She then recounted all of what happened in the forest, from the first step she took, to when she woke up beside Shino. Her grandfather listened carefully, not interrupting, or commenting at all, just sipping his tea. After Chika had said her say, she let out a sigh, and asked.

"What happened, Grandfather, I know you know something."

Her grandfather rubbed his chin, and put his teacup down. "It seems, Chika, as if you have been blessed, with the touch."

Chika frowned, "What's the 'touch'?

"The touch is a mystical bond between a Nara and their deer, but there is only one in every second generation. The last was your grandmother. The touch enables the Nara to have a deep bond with their deer, so strong, it is said, to grant something magical if used right. The Nara Clan have been doing research on this subject, but nobody knows what the magical power is." Her Grandfather nodded, "Their you go, you're blessed."

Chika nodded, taking this all in. "So it works like a one wish sort of thing?"

"Yes- many perceive it as that, it's most likely." Her grandfather changed the subject. "You are battling against Shino Aburame and Kankuro of the Sand, I hear?"

Chika nodded, her eyes suddenly gloomy, but she made an attempt to smile, and be happy. "Yes, I look forward to it."

"Don't lie to me child." Her Grandfather smiled, "You have feelings for one of these two, don't you?"

Chika didn't respond immediately, her eyes widening in surprise. Before she could answer, her grandfather responded.

"I may be blind, but I can see it in your heart. It must be a hard time for you, but you must decide where your loyalties lie-to your town, or to your heart." Her grandfather picked up his tea soberly. "Haru is getting impatient, you should go to him."

Chika nodded, and left the house, feeling down, thinking about her grandfather's words.

Haru was indeed waiting for her outside the house, and trotted up to her snout following her hands. Chika mounted the stag, and trotted deeper into the woods.

The green shading was a comfort as she thought over her decisions, and what her Grandfather had said. Of course she like Shino very much, he was one of her first friends in the ninja business, but now that she thought about it, he was pretty much always there for her, so quietly willing. He was kind, in his narrow way. Shino was quiet, and to everyone unemotional. But although Chika never heard him say it, she knew he was passionate about the art of insect controlling, and even if he took to solitude, he did enjoy her company.

But did she have feelings for him?

Or Kankuro? That was a matter she didn't want to think about at all. While when she was with Shino, there was a danger to being with Kankuro, a forbidden friendship that if found out, would get her into the deepest trouble yet.

But some small part of her, thought it would be worth it. Even though they had started out as enemies, they grew to understand the other's situation, and found different parts to each other, than anyone would ever know.

But what did she know about Kankuro?

Chika knew that he had no mother, and it is possibly one of the things he longed for the most. His relationship with his brother and sister was messed up. Looking at it from the third point of view, she knew he was uncertain, and hid it with his cocky arrogance.

But he was in his own way, kind, and had a sense of humor. After all, he had saved her life.

Twice.

Chika's face screwed up in being torn. She encouraged Haru to canter on, and the deer galloped as fast as his hooves would carry him, dirt flying up from the hooves, the scenery racing behind them, and Chika wanted to lose herself, in her mixed emotions, that she hated, and loved at the same time.

It was the most she had ever felt in her lifetime.

After a few minutes, Haru abruptly came to a stop, and Chika dismounted her companion, with a feeling that Haru wanted her to stop here, whatever the reason. She wandered around the part of the forest that she didn't know existed. The trees here were greener, darker, and the sun was blocked out.

From the distance, Chika could hear water flowing, like a waterfall, or stream. Following her instinct, she walked slowly, feeling the damp earth beneath her feet as she did.

The sound of water came closer, as Chika pushed a branch of a tree behind her, and she saw a small waterfall gushing down to a large pond, filled with frogs and lilypads. The grassy banks were damp, and a pair of footprints were imbedded on them. Chika turned to see a small grove, completely surrounded by trees in front of her.

She wasn't alone.

In front of her, standing behind what seemed to be a grave, stood someone she knew well. Very well.

Not wanting to say anything, Chika read the gravestone, and her hand went to her mouth in a miserable surprise. The date, the name, everything filled her with the regret of not being closer to him.

She walked up to the person standing in front of the grave, but they didn't turn. Chika winced slightly.

"She was killed in the nine tailed fox attack, while trying to protect me." Shino murmured quietly, his eyes on the grave.

"I was only an infant, so I don't suppose I remember her, not properly. But, sometimes I feel as if something's missing..."

This was the first time Chika ever heard about Shino talk about himself, and his feelings. It was sad, to see him like this, and Chika didn't know what to do. She supposed, he never had anyone to talk to about that sort of thing, nobody to listen. He kept his feelings bottled up inside of him.

"Shino," Chika said quietly, "You never talk about yourself. You should say how you feel more often, if you don't, I'll never know what you're thinking. I mean, you know all about me, but I don't know anything about you."

There was silence in the air, except for the sound of running water, and Shino thought about what he was going to say.

"There's nothing really to know about myself. My mother's dead, my father's a Shinobi. Growing up, I was a quiet kid, I kept to myself, and other kids found that weird, so I never had any friends. I suppose that was the lack of a mother."

Shino took a breath in. It was hard to talk about himself. No one had ever asked him about himself, or how he felt, it was hard than he ever imagined. And now she was here, watching him with eyes like a doe's, with such sadness and sorrow, Shino felt himself drown.

"I always wondered what it would be like if she were alive. But I've stopped thinking the impossible. People always say I'm unemotive, and maybe I am, but I can't help but feel guilty, or I don't belong in the world of people. People are right, I don't feel, but I want to. I want to feel what I thought wasn't reality."

His voice almost broke there, but he frowned, staring at the grave. He heard a choked sob, and mistook it for his own, but when he turned around, it was Chika he saw, leaning against a tree, hands on her knees, as tears spilled down her face, which was red, her eyes dark, with tears overlapping her cheeks.

It was when he saw her, crying for him, did Shino feel a jolt in his chest. The pain took him by surprise, and it wasn't until Chika was gripping him into a hug tightly, did he realize, he was sad, and happy, and confused all at once.

"Y-you're always there, Shino, always. And, you can't imagine how bad I feel, now that I know what you've been through." Chika muttered, and she stepped away from him, and Haru cantered towards her, egging her to go with the deer, so Chika cantered away, her eyes red from crying.

Shino watched her disappear into the distance. He thought to himself, of how, throughout all of those years since his mother's death, how he hadn't cried. Not a single tear.

So it came to his surprise, when he felt a drop slide down his cheek, and drop on the collar of his jacket. He wiped it away quickly from the coat.

It was the first time he had let himself cry in years.

And it felt strange.

*Chika*

As Konoha came into view, Chika felt even more torn than she had beforehand. She didn't want to disappoint Shino, but she felt a twinge of guilt at the thought of letting Kankuro down. She had to make her decisions soon, the Exam wasn't too far away now. She didn't notice Haru stopped walking until a voice spoke to her.

"Good afternoon." It was a cold voice that strained to be polite. Chika looked up, as she saw Kankuro's red-haired little brother, that frightened everyone so much. His face was shaded by the trees, and Chika could feel Haru stiffen, and standing still.

"Hello, Gaara, are you out here to train?" Chika asked politely to the guest who stayed at her house. She could hear Gaara draw a breath in.

"Not at all. In fact, I wanted to have a word with you, alone." Came the reply. Chika was wary of the thirteen year old. She knew Gaara was powerful, someone to be feared. However Chika wasn't too afraid of him, partly because he was the same age as her own brother.

"What did you want to say?"

"Leave Kankuro alone." The words rang out like a bell. Gaara smirked at the expression on Chika's face.

"What is it? It can't be that hard." He said, "You are battling against each other, your first priority should be to hate him."

"Maybe, I don't hate him." Chika replied. Gaara threw her a nasty look.

"Well you should."

"But I don't." Chika's tone was challenging.

"You cannot say that you like that idiot."

Chika felt the words on her lips.

"But I do."

Suddenly, she was thrown violently against a tree, by Gaara's twisted powers. Haru disappeared, frightened. Gaara's face was slightly twisted, as he held her clamped against the tree by the sand. It was closed around her throat.

"But why?" Gaara rasped, as his fingers controlled the sand. Chika struggled to breathe.

"Kankuro has many good qualities."

"He has more bad qualities than good."

"Gaara, what do you want from me?" Chika rasped, trying to catch her breath. Gaara's mouth twisted into a sick smile.

"I want you to break Kankuro at the Final Exam. Crush him, snap his arms, do whatever it takes to crush his heart."

"Why?"

"Because," Gaara said, staring directly into her eyes. "If you don't, your brother may not be able to compete in a few days time."

Chika's eyes flew open, as an angry expression flittered across her face, and a snarl escaped her mouth, as she pushed out of the sand.

"Leave Shikamaru alone Gaara, or I swear I'll-"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Or you'll kill me?" He turned away, and muttered to himself. He turned back, and dropped the sand.

"You have until the final match to break Kankuro. If not, be afraid." He vanished into the thin air, but his voice murmured, "Break Kankuro."

Chika stood there, her mind shocked by the young boy who had threatened to kill Shikamaru.

What was she to do?

*Kankuro*

Kankuro was sharpening kunai when Gaara walked past him. He was at the edge of Konoha, sitting on a tree stump, where no one could see him. The sun was starting to fall slightly, and the air was getting chilly. He dropped the kunai when Gaara walked past.

"Where were you?" Kankuro asked, feeling a bit daring, chancing his luck. Gaara turned, his arms folded, his eyes narrow.

"No where of your concern."

"You seem guilty."

"That," Gaara glared at Kankuro, "Has to be the most idiotic thing that has ever come out of your mouth."

Kankuro looked up a this person he was to call his brother. "Only asked," He defended himself. Gaara said nothing, and walked away.

What an asshole, Kankuro thought to himself, returning to the knives. His mind was set on the knives, but wandered after a while. Soon, he found himself thinking about everything; The Chunin Exams, Konoha, Sunagakure, the Genin. And then he thought about Chika.

He hadn't spoken much to her for a few days. As a matter of fact, he hadn't even seen her in a few days. But what did he care? Why should he care? He wasn't allowed to care, even IF he did want to, Kankuro thought, while angrily scraping at the kunai, sharpening it. It's not like his father, or Temari, or even Baki considered his feelings when the Kazekage set them the mission. Nope, no one cared. No one does, no one will. He wasn't allowed to be happy, to be angry, to be hurt, because of some STUPID, POINTLESS mission, that would most likely end up IN ANOTHER WORLD WAR.

Kankuro furiously threw the kunai as hard as he could, not even caring to look where he shot it. He found himself panting, as he tried to collect himself again, looking at the ground, eyes half closed. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled.

"Dude, are you alright?" a laid back voice asked, and Kankuro looked up to see the younger, male version of Chika standing about three feet away from him. Kankuro noticed the kunai in his hand, as one of Shikamaru's eyebrow's were raised.

"Uh, yeah," Kankuro answered quickly, as Shikamaru nodded, his face suddenly turned serious, as his eyebrows knotted together.

"Right, here's the problem, Kankuro. Chika's missing, and the last time and place she was seen was at my Grandpa's house in the forest, about six hours ago." He explained simply, and to the point.

Kankuro jumped to his defense. "I didn't do anything to her."

"I know, that's why I came to you. Will you help us find her?" Shikamaru asked, and Kankuro realized, that even though they were on opposing sides of the battlefield, Shikamaru didn't care. He nodded quickly, as the panic of Chika missing jolted his chest slightly.

"Good. Shino Aburame's in the forest, tracking her scent with Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga. You should follow them." Shikamaru ordered. Kankuro turned away to begin looking, until Shikamaru called to him again.

"Kankuro."

Kankuro turned around. "Yeah?"

Shikamaru's expression softened slightly. "You know, she really does like you."

This came as a shock to Kankuro's system. "Y-yeah."

He turned around, and quickly picked his pace up as he ran through the forest.

*Shino*

Shino's mind was focused upon one objective, as he twisted through the trees of the forest, in the evening sunlight.

Find Chika.

Anything could have happened to her. After all, she was alone in the forest, and it was nearing dark, which made Shino irritated. He had let her go, so he partly blamed himself. Kiba, on his right hand side, picked up on his aura, and stopped suddenly, making Hinata stop too.

"Shino, Chika'll be fine." Kiba tried to reassure him. "You're acting as if she were kidnapped. Stop being so on the edge. Chika's well known for wandering."

Shino felt like biting back. What would Kiba know? With the Sunagakure and Oto ninja flocking Konoha, she could be kidnapped, or worse..

"Shino-kun!" Hinata said suddenly, pointing north. "I can see someone."

Kiba and Shino looked at each other, and set off as fast as possible.

Time was ticking, and Shino was even more on the edge, knowing that Chika was last seen with Kankuro.

*Kankuro*

As the trees suddenly stopped clumping, Kankuro caught sight of a familiar deer, with antler huge like a tree, and large dark eyes. The stag didn't particularly like him either.

It stiffened once it saw Kankuro, his nostrils flaring. Kankuro stood still, locking eyes with the animal.

"Easy now." He said lowly, "Now, Chika's gone missing, so we need to work this through, all right?"

The stag raised its neck at the mention of Chika, and walked slowly towards Kankuro with caution. Kankuro raised a hand, as the deer's snout sniffed him with interest.

Just then, a rustle came through the bushes, and three people landed in front of Kankuro, their stance tense. Haru's head snapped up, and his antlers immediately pointed towards the strangers, while Kankuro crossed his kunai to protect himself, until he saw who it was.

Even Kankuro knew that Shino was glaring at him through the shadow tinted specs, while Kiba focused on calming down the stag, and Hinata looked flushed.

"Have you seen her?" Kiba asked Kankuro, and Kankuro shook his head.

"Har- the stag, isn't with her, but she couldn't be far." Kankuro replied, and Kiba nodded.

"Then what are we wasting time for?" Shino questioned, and jumped forward to run ahead, however Kiba stopped him short.

"Shino, the stag is really agitated. I should take him back to the Nara house." Kiba struggled to keep the deer calm. Shino nodded sharply, and Hinata followed Kiba, as the two left the forest. Shino and Kankuro eyed each other warily.

"Look, I didn't see her-" Kankuro began, but Shino cut across sharply, his words stinging.

"I don't want to hear it."

Shino went ahead, and Kankuro followed suit, the tension heavy on their shoulders, as the trees scraped their arms. But nothing mattered in either boy's mind. They had to find Chika.

The sun was beginning to hide, and it was almost dark, shadows casting on the ground, twisting the trees, until both boys were panting.

"Where is she?" Kankuro looked around, and Shino answered.

"I don't know. But I feel she's near."

But Kankuro wasn't listening, his stare was fixed on a large oak tree, that spread high into the air. He often found Chika near an oak tree. He walked towards it cautiously, pulling back a few lower branches, to reveal what he was looking for.

"Chika!"

The girl was lying against the trunk of the tree, and at first Kankuro thought she had fallen asleep, but closer inspection lead to other possibilities. Her neck, which was usually pale, had purple bruise-like marks, as if she was strangled. Below her jacket sleeves were similar bruises. Her face was chalk white, though her eyelids were a light shade of purple, her mouth closed.

A sudden fear froze Kankuro, and Shino appeared at his side, and immediately placed two of his fingers against her wrist, which also had purple rings around the skin. And for a few painful seconds, the possibility of Chika dead hit Kankuro hard, and in his frustration, he snapped.

"Well?"

Shino paused for a few seconds, before answering, and Kankuro was nearly afraid of the answer.

"She's alive."

And that made it all better, as relief flooded through Kankuro's mind. He picked Chika up, who was still unconscious, and nodded to Shino.

"We should bring her back now."

"Yes."

The two boys left the forest as quickly as possible. And somewhere along the line, Chika's arms managed to rest around Kankuro's neck, her hands clasped together.

But, y'know, it didn't really bother Kankuro.


	17. Confidence

17: Confidence

There was only one more day until the final test, and Shikamaru Nara was already exhausted just thinking about the battles to commence. Over the last month, he had come home to his mother sweating, bruised, and almost crippled. He didn't see the point in all of the fighting, but composed himself as a Genin who wanted to win, although Shikamaru took no joy in winning.

Everything for Shikamaru had changed in his life, he thought, contemplating his life. His sister had come home, which, although was a relief for him, also put great strain on his mind sometimes. She couldn't help it, he supposed, Chika was a magnet to accidents.

'And people she should avoid,' Shikamaru added mentally in his head. Kankuro was someone Chika should be avoiding, not being friendly with. But, as Shikamaru walked through the streets of Konoha, on his way home, he knew that Chika was a lot more than friendly with Kankuro. They both had a crush on each other, big time.

'Well,' he thought to himself, smiling lazily, 'I'm not about to fall for some stupid Sand Genin.'

Shikamaru walked into a local grocer's, with the intention of picking up some tomatoes like Chika asked him too, but he knew when he was inside, he was going to have other plans. There was a head racking noise coming from the back of the store, and Shikamaru cringed inwardly, sighing, as he saw the two who were arguing.

"Look, dog boy, I didn't do anything to her!" Said a familiar female voice, and Shikamaru recognized it as the girl who had been living in his house and charmed his mother for the past month. Temari was standing with her hands on her hips, and a blonde eyebrow raised. Opposite her, Kiba was glaring at the girl, with such hatred that could make a rose curl up and wither, pointing a finger accusingly at her.

"So it was just a coincidence that she was found by your brother in no time?"

"What's going on here, Kiba?" Shikamaru intervened, and Kiba and Temari answered at the same time.

"That Suna girl knows what happened to-"

"That stupid mutt and his dog won't leave me-"

"All right, all right." Shikamaru sighed, and turned to Kiba. "What's wrong?"

"She has something to do with what happened to Chika." Kiba shot daggers at Temari who turned her head back stubbornly, with her arms crossed.

"Kiba, even Chika didn't know what happened. C'mon, it's coming up to the last test, you're just getting agitated." Shikamaru frowned, as Kiba opened his mouth to protest, then relented.

"You're probably right, Shikamaru, I'll see you round." He grinned, back to himself again, and walked out of the shop, with Akamaru in tow.

Shikamaru turned to Temari, and both of them started to speak.

"I'm sorry about what happened there"

"I'm sorry about Kiba, he's"

They stopped, Temari quiet, so Shikamaru took this as an opportunity to say what he was going to.

"Sorry bout Kiba, he's a bit of a dog sometimes, and thinks he's leader of the pack." Shikamaru shrugged, scratching his head, with a look that said 'Well, what'cha gonna do?'.

Temari smiled unwillingly. "I guess all of the Konoha Nin are dogs…"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, as he picked up a bag of tomatoes, and handed them to the shopkeeper. "Well, the Suna Ninja are all scorpions."

Temari folded her arms, and leant on one hip, with a scorn, and was preparing for an argument. "Oh really?"

Shikamaru paid the shopkeeper, and turned around, and started walking, with a little smile on his face at Temari's tone.

"Yeah, really." He opened the glass door that tinkled from the bell hanging from the ceiling. Shikamaru knew Temari was annoyed at him, but although he would normally be bored, he found it amusing, to irritate her. Then again, he noticed that she was following him.

He smirked, as he began to walk to his home, to deliver the tomatoes to Chika.

"So, how's Konoha so far?" He asked, a little intrigued to what her answer would be. And indeed he got one.

"It's….a lot more sociable than Suna. But the weather isn't half as good." Temari answered curtly, "Suna heat could roast someone, and the sights are amazing, even if it's quieter than most."

"A quiet place, hm? Must take myself up there soon. Chika's been to Suna. She says it's cool." Shikamaru commented, as they stepped in the shade of the trees. Temari walked right beside him.

"That sister of yours is something else." Temari remarked, leaning against the tree. Shikamaru frowned.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Nothing," Temari said, "I just meant she's different."

"So what if she is?" Shikamaru reasoned, "We're all different in our own sense. Look at me, I'm a lazy ass. Look at you-"

"Excuse me?" Temari raised an eyebrow, while Shikamaru's mind failed to pull up an alibi. Instead, he changed the subject, and walked ahead.

"You know, it's probably best if we don't speak to each other, considering we're enemies and rivals, and the like."

And like an alleycat, Temari followed Shikamaru, not to his surprise.

"I suppose you're right." Temari agreed. "It'll be interesting to see what kind of stalling you're going to do at the final test."

"You're the one who's all talk." Shikamaru replied, rolling his eyes in amusement. Of course, it was the wrong thing to say..

"Hey, I won my match by actually moving. You and your sister hardly do any work."

"What can I say?" Shikamaru was beginning to feel a little fed up by now. "Me and Chika are brother and sister, we're bound to be a little alike. Unlike you and your brothers.."

Temari didn't respond, and Shikamaru walked on ahead, not realizing where she was, until he turned around, and saw that she looked rather misty eyed.

Shikamaru knew he was in deep water, and clicked his fingers, snapping Temari out of her daze.

"Hey, are you coming, or what?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and gestured to his house, about forty yards away. Temari shook her head, looking a little embarrassed and insecure.

"No, I'll be going." She said, and turned away. "Thanks for that at the shop.."

"Whatever suits you…" Shikamaru replied, and headed for his house.

Chika sat at the kitchen table, tired from her day's events. She had went to visit Asuma, but found that he wasn't anywhere, so then she helped out Kotetsu and Izumo for awhile, filling out paperwork with them, and talking about everything and anything. For example:

"Okay, so in a battle between the Kazekage and Hokage, who would win?" Kotetsu asked, grinning slyly up from his paperwork, much to Izumo's disappointment. He had hoped Kotetsu and Chika would stay quiet.

"Hokage, hands down." Chika said loyally, and Kotetsu nodded in agreement.

"Izumo, what do you think?"

"I think you should be quiet." Izumo replied, with a small smile, as he leant over his papers. Kotetsu and Chika rolled their eyes.

"Okay then, Mr. Goody-Two Shoes.." Chika muttered, hoping to tick Izumo off. Kotetsu sighed, after it didn't work. Even though he was a Chunin, he loved poking fun at Izumo.

"….But face it, Kazekage is half of Hokage's age. Clearly he would have the advantage."

Kotetsu grinned, and Chika smiled widely, getting their friend back to his easy going self.

"No way," Kotetsu argued, "Lord Hokage knows more than Kazekage will ever know."

Izumo opened his mouth to argue, but his eyes widened and in a flash, he was back to his work, head down. Kotetsu and Chika exchanged confused looks.

"What's this about Lord Hokage?" A familiar gruff voice, asked, and Chika and Kotetsu were left to deal with the annoyed Asuma-sensei. Kotetsu opened his mouth, but no noise came out. Izumo had paled considerably, both Chunin caught slacking off. Chika was the one to save them both.

"You see, Asuma-sensei." She began, a daring glint in her eye. "We were just discussing who would win in a battle between Lord Hokage, and Lord Kazekage."

Asuma's eyebrows rose and he let out a "Hmph." With much thought and after stroking his goatee, he answered with confidence.

"Lord Hokage, of course."

Chika and Kotetsu grinned, while Izumo smiled, still looking down at his paperwork, ashamed to be caught slacking off.

"Chika, shouldn't you be doing something a little more constructive, considering you have the final matches tomorrow." Asuma wasn't going to lecture his long-term student, but he wasn't going to let her off easily either. That might make people think he favoured her. Even though he did…

Chika's face dropped a little, and Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other and sighed. They had been trying to keep all talk of the match out of conversation, knowing how much Chika wasn't looking forward to it.

"I, er, suppose so." Chika said quietly, but her eyes had a new found confidence, which Asuma noted with a slight tinge of pride. That glint in her eyes meant she had something new. And it would be interesting.

"Who was it, that you were fighting?" Kotetsu asked, out of curiosity, the contestants flew out of his mind days beforehand. Asuma answered for her.

"Kankuro of the Sand, and Shino Aburame." He said, breathing in the smoke from his cigarette. Kotetsu empathized for Chika. He knew that she and the Aburame were close, and he remembered being a Genin and having to fight Izumo.

A slightly awkward air hung around the four, before Izumo broke it.

"You'll be fine. You'll face Kankuro and Shino with no problems." He told the younger girl, with confident look. Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, with a sly smirk.

"Geez Izumo, any onlookers would think you have a crush on the girl."

The comment made a few things happen: Izumo flushed a furious shade a pink, and started to snap at Kotetsu. Chika went scarlet. Asuma started to snap at Izumo. And Kotetsu grinned like an idiot.

"EXCUSE me?" Izumo growled, snapping shut the book of papers. "I hardly remember telling you that!"

"Hardly," Kotetsu smiled impishly, "But you still did."

"What the hell, Izumo?" Asuma snapped, looking very confused. He had kept an eye out for these things for years. "But a nine year age gap….You should be ashamed!"

"Like you can afford to talk, Asuma-sensei." Chika spluttered, "May I remind you of Kurenai-sensei….?"

"You hardly like Izumo, Chika."

"You're missing the point, Asuma-sensei…."

The two were bickering, and Kotetsu muttered loudly.

"Geez, someone's acting the Daddy today."

Izumo, however was still quite red in the face, so instead, he thumped his friend on the arm, to which Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, and smirked, shaking his head.

"Anyway, I should probably be getting home. It's starting to get late, and I made Shikamaru buy me tomatoes, so I don't want to keep them waiting." Chika smiled, and left the room.

"See you tomorrow."

The three waved in acknowledgement, and Kotetsu and Izumo started back on their paperwork. Asuma left the boys to themselves.

After a few minutes, Kotetsu muttered to Izumo.

"It's just as well, Izumo. The Aburame, and puppet-boy both have a thing for her."

Izumo nodded wisely, and said, "I just fear the outcome."

"Yeah," Kotetsu grinned. "Asuma would freak."

So as Chika sat on her chair, she plopped a sugar-coated cherry tomato into her mouth, savouring the sweetness. Chika loved cherry tomatoes. It was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi who first introduced them to her. Chika and Itachi were never friends, but there was only a two year age gap, so they saw each other quite often, through festivals and activities through Konoha. Itachi was a bad man, supposedly, he had killed the entire Uchiha Clan, save Sasuke. It was unexpected, but Chika didn't take Itachi as an all nice guy anyway.

Suddenly, there was a swing and creak, as the door opened, and Chika looked up from the tangle of arms to see Kankuro walk through the door. He didn't look alarmed to see her, but there was a look in his eye that suggested that he didn't want to see Chika at this moment.

"Well, hi there." Chika yawned, stretching her arms, as she sat up in the chair. Kankuro relaxed slightly. He hadn't spoken to Chika since the day in the forest with Shino.

"Hey," replied Kankuro, and he eyed the tomatoes, with a concerned look. Chika caught his stare, and folded her arms in defense.

"What?" She snapped, and Kankuro raised his hands in protest. 

"Nothing, nothing. Jeez, there's always a problem with you." He frowned at her, and she glared back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that whenever you're around, trouble isn't too far behind." Kankuro answered.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll stay away from you." Chika was disliking Kankuro every second he was there.

"Be my guest." His tone was cold, and reminded Chika of Gaara of the Sand. She stood up abruptly, shaking the chair and table, her face shocked, and pained by his tone.

"You're just like your brother." She muttered, and left her own kitchen.

Kankuro knew he had kicked a low blow. However, it was for Chika's own good.


	18. Turning Tides

A.N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! It really has been awhile since this story began, and although I seemed to have abandoned this story, many of my readers have stuck with me, and it's to them I thank the most. You all know who you are. And now, here is my question to you: Chika/Shino or Chika/Kankuro?

18. Turning Tides

Chika was confused, and angry at her and Kankuro's short outburst. She was in her ever messy room, sitting on the window seat, window wide open, looking out onto the night sky, dotted with stars. Chika really did grow to like Kankuro, and couldn't understand why-

Gaara.

That was the reason. She remembered Kankuro's scary little brother threaten to kill Shikamaru if she didn't crush Kankuro at the Exams. It made sense to Chika now. For a smart person, she thought, she was the biggest idiot of them all.

It was her brother, or her friend, and a genius didn't need to work it out.

There was so much pressure on the Genin for tomorrow, Chika didn't know how they coped. And the sad part was that they were all probably a year or so younger than her.

But Chika had her plan set out in her mind. She knew what she had to do, even if she didn't want to. She couldn't fight Shino. Not Shino. He was the best friend she never had. So, she refused to fight him.

"Is that being selfish?" She asked out loud into the cold air, and to her surprise she found an answer.

"Maybe, it depends on how you analyze it." A smooth voice answered, and Chika looked down off of the window ledge to see Shino Aburame, hands in his pockets, sunglasses on, despite the darkness.

Chika smiled, while inside she was ecstatic that her friend was here. Checking the door was closed, Chika slipped out of the window, and onto the roof of her house, easing her way down slowly, before checking to see who was in the living room. Shikamaru was eating an apple, whilst lying on the couch, so Chika didn't think he'd notice her.

And to her luck, he didn't.

Landing in front of Shino, Chika grinned, however, Shino showed no sign of emotion whatsoever. Without saying anything, the two walked together, heading into the forest, unknowingly.

The air was cold tonight, and Shino noticed the darkness was becoming more black by the minute, but his pride refused the option of taking his sunglasses off. It was quiet, except for the footsteps they made together, as they walked along the path.

In all honesty, Shino was glad to see that Chika wasn't with Kankuro tonight. The two had become alarmingly close for Shino's likeness. He had acquired Chika as a friend, and wanted to keep it that way. But then Kankuro came into the picture, and rearranged the story to suit himself.

But Shino didn't give up that easy. It was his worst and better quality.

"Shino?" Chika said his name quietly.

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

Shino instantly knew what Chika was talking about. Allowing himself to ponder on the question, he answered, masking his hesitance.

"Not at all."

"I am," Chika confessed, feeling relieved to have said it at last. There was no denying it. She was scared to the bone of fighting two people she liked. She didn't know whether or not she could handle the pressure of the trust of the Hokage and the Jounin willing her to win. She didn't think she was capable of winning.

Shino didn't know how to respond to the statement. If Chika was nervous, shouldn't he be? After all, she was two years his senior, and more powerful than he was, wasn't she?

As they made their way through the trees, Chika was beginning to question Shino's motives in bringing her out here. If it was anyone else with her here, Chika would have been scared, but she trusted Shino.

There was a slight hum, and the sounds of rustling leaves, as Shino swiftly climbed up onto a tall tree, and began making his way higher and higher off of the ground.

Chika followed suit, realizing that this was where all of the evergreen trees were, the tallest trees in Konoha, and after a few minutes of following Shino, she suddenly became aware of how high she was off of the ground.

It was dark, and Chika struggled to see where she was going, until she felt a hand touch hers, and pull her up onto a huge and heavy branch. Shino guided Chika closer to the edge, and sat down in silence.

"Shino," Chika felt the need to lower her voice, "Why exactly are we here?"

Chika could feel Shino slide his glasses up his nose, before he answered.

"This time last month, there was a gathering. I…felt that you would like it. I doubt you've seen this in Konohagakure before."

Chika was beginning to get slightly impatient. What exactly was she meant to see?

All she could see was darkness.

And then there it was.

Suddenly, as if by a timer, there began to be spots of glowing light. There started at the ground, and began glowing brighter and brighter, as more beads of light shone in the night.

At first Chika thought they were stars, but then she realized.

The glowing beads that multiplied by their thousands in the air, weren't stars at all.

But fireflies.

In a matter of minutes, the entire clearing glowed as hundreds of thousand of fireflies glowed under the moonlight. They must have been spread up into at least sixty feet in the air, because that's what Chika gauged the trees' height.

These were more than anything Chika had ever seen.

This was magic.

And suddenly Chika comprehended what Elders meant by the element of earth being more than the other elements, being more special.

It was a beautiful sight.

"They're called Sutākabutomushi," Shino murmured, the light reflecting off of his glasses. "They do this once a month, in selected areas of the forest. Nobody knows why, though."

"This is definitely," Chika said, her eyes shining. "A different sort of Konoha."

Shino agreed on the inside. This time and place in Konoha, was a way to escape everything else. The best part was that no one would know about it. Until now.

He told Chika.

He had promised himself that he wouldn't tell anyone, because it was far to beautiful and precious to him.

It made Shino happy.

But, sharing it with someone close to him made it an even happier experience.

It was worth it. And Shino could tell, by looking at Chika who was mesmerized by the sight, that she thought it was worth it too.

After a few moments thought on the matter, Shino moved his hands to his glasses, and slipped them off in the darkness.

He blinked twice, eyes accustomed to the darkness. Now he could see clearly, it was as if everything was twice as detailed. He supposed it wasn't a good idea to keep his glasses on all the time.

He glanced momentarily at Chika, who's eyes were shining brightly, reflecting off of the fireflies. Her mouth was curved into a small smile, and Shino felt his own mouth mimic the action. But only slightly.

Suddenly, she glanced at Shino, taking him by surprise. Her dark eyes lit up by the beetles took in his revealed face, her mouth open as if to say something. She didn't say anything, but smiled softly, reassuring Shino.

It was okay.

He hadn't shown his face to anyone but his family. After Shino's mother died, he began to hide behind glasses, in safety and secrecy.

But with Chika, he didn't feel the need to have secrets.

Soon, the fireflies disappeared, almost as slowly as they had come. Soon, the darkness engulfed the two, and it was up to Shino to lead the way home.

Neither said a word, as they eased their way down the tree, hanging onto the branches, that were their only steps. They eventually came down from the stairway to heaven.

Only as the lights of Konoha glittered behind the trees on their forest trail, did Chika speak.

"It all ends tomorrow." She said with an air of sadness and relief. Shino, who had placed his glasses on again, turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, not understanding the thought from her mind.

Chika took a breath, as she stepped out of the forest, and onto the road to her house.

"The pressure, the arguments, the anger, pain, sadness, and defeat. It all ends tomorrow, when the Chunin are decided. Then, the Suna Nin will leave and so will everyone else. Then we'll be back to normality."

"You found the Chunin Exams to be unpleasant?" There was a touch of surprise to the words.

Chika contemplated her answer. "There were a few downfalls, but I suppose, if there's something good of the Exams, it will show itself tomorrow."

Shino picked up on the subliminal message. She was referring to her friendship with Kankuro, the one Shino detested so much. If Kankuro beat Chika tomorrow, Shino's life would return to the way it was, the way he liked it.

However, if Kankuro forfeited, then Shino's chance would have been gone.

He wasn't a fool. He saw the way he looked at her. He just wished, sometimes, that he had Kankuro's arrogance, and was a little less awkward, when he was around Chika.

Soon enough, they reached Chika's house. It was well past midnight by now, and the stars were nothing compared to the fireflies in the sky. Shino stood awkwardly, with his hands in his pockets, watching Chika intently.

"Shino." Chika's voice had a worried tone. "About tomorrow-"

Shino knew what she was going to say. However, something caught his eye in the background. On the roof of the Nara household, was a shadow, a figure, sitting on the edge, watching the Shino and Chika. Shino saw the pointed ears of the hood, and knew who it was.

But, he wasn't going to let Kankuro ruin this chance. Every time Shino was with Chika, that puppeteer showed up, and lured her away somewhere. Wherever Chika went, he was not too far behind. And Shino was sick of it. Sick of Kankuro acting like a puppeteer, controlling and restraining what Shino wanted to do.

He had enough.

"I understand." Shino said quietly, only quiet enough for the two of them to hear. "No hard feelings. It's only a fight."

"Right," Chika nodded, smiling. "And Shino?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Chika smiled, dark eyes shining, and Shino glanced up at the unmoving figure, and knew.

"It should be I to thank you. For being there." The surprise on Chika's face was pleasant.

Shino took it. In a swift moment, he leant in, his face close to Chika's and-

Kankuro looked away in disgust. He knew the bug boy had seen him, but he took it too far this time.

Shino had done that to spite him, Kankuro thought, arms crossed, severely annoyed with his situation.

He had been nothing but regretful about the way he had spoken to Chika. It wasn't his fault, though, it was for her own good. Kankuro wouldn't let Gaara near her, not for a second. He recalled their conversation.

The night Chika was found, Kankuro searched for Gaara, and found him on the roof of the Nara house, alone. It was past midnight, and the sky was cloudy, navy and dull. There was little light from the moon.

"I know it was you." Kankuro's voice was cold. He could see Gaara's head turn slightly in acknowledgement.

"Whatever do you mean?" He sounded polite, but not the way a brother would talk to his sibling.

"The Nara girl, you almost killed her."

"Chika Nara is none of your concern, Kankuro. Keep your head out of the clouds, and focus." Gaara responded, looking for the moon.

"Chika Nara has been more than hospitable." Kankuro snapped, "And this is how you repay her?"

There was a silence, in which Kankuro felt in danger. Gaara turned to face Kankuro, a pained look across his face.

"You are the one to blame, Kankuro. If it weren't for your feelings for the girl, none of this would ever happen. I would have killed her, Kankuro, but I spared her, and here is the deal I propose." Gaara's eyes were taunting him, and Kankuro was uneasy, if not, frightened.

"You," Gaara licked his lips momentarily, "Must defeat the girl in battle. Break her bones, crush her skull, whatever it takes. If you fail, I'll have the pleasure of doing it myself."

"You're a sick, twisted monster, Gaara." Kankuro's fear sliding away, replaced by anger.

Gaara simply smirked in response. "Either way, Kankuro, I win."

Chika woke up the next morning abruptly bolting up in the bed, remembering the events of the day. Her heart was racing, and her breaths were shallow, as she recalled a horrid nightmare.

After a few moments, she sensed another presence in the room, and glanced up at the door, to see her little brother, standing there, hand still on the doorknob, an eyebrow raised.

"Just came to wake you up." He informed her, then broke into a lazy smile. "It's game day, and Mom and Dad want to talk to us."

Chika nodded, and tore the bedsheets away from her body, and Shikamaru left the room quickly. She dressed in her usual attire, and held her hair up in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror, and saw the nervousness and fear printed all over herself.

Shaking her head, Chika went downstairs to the kitchen, and found her father sitting at the table with Shikamaru, and Yoshino dishing out the breakfast.

"Good morning." Her mother greeted, as Chika slid into her place at the table, and her father looked up from his paper, and Yoshino put a plate of food in front of Chika.

"Nervous?" Shikaku asked, and Shikamaru shook his head, while Chika gave a curt nod.

"You have every right to be." Her father said, "But I want both of you to know. It doesn't matter whether you both become Chunin, or not. Out there, on the arena, you represent not only Konoha, and the Nara Clan, but most importantly, yourselves. My only request is that you give it your best.

"And remember," Shikaku finished, "Even if you two are easily the most laziest, and unmotivated ninja I have ever met, you are my son and daughter, and I cannot be prouder than you both.

Both children were surprised at their father's words. Never had Shikaku said anything so meaningful. Neither said a word, but after they had finished their breakfast, they stood up, and Chika said.

"We're going to go now. But, we want to go alone." Shikaku and Yoshino nodded understandingly, and Chika went to fetch Haru.

After they both were outside, Chika decided not to mount Haru, but lead him alongside her instead. After all, he was as just a ninja as she was.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really not nervous?" Chika asked, and Shikamaru looked slightly surprised.

"No, after all, it's just another stupid test."

Chika smiled. Her brother had the right idea. They continued in silence, and made their way through Konoha, getting random 'Good Luck's from villagers.

When they got to the arena, Chika turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, when we walk through the gates, it's just like the Hokage said. We won't be brother and sister, but we'll be ninja."

Shikamaru's face looked serious and focused, and Chika continued.

"But, whatever happens, if we do end up fighting each other, I promise you that I'll forfeit."

"Thanks Chika." Shikamaru smiled. "It's good to have my big sister back.

"This is it, Shikamaru." Chika said, as they walked through the tunnel entrance.

"Good Luck."


	19. The Golden Rule

19. The Golden Rule

A/N Please note that although this isn't a songfic, I was inspired by the song 'Golden' By Fall Out Boy.

_And__I__saw__God__cry__in__the__reflection__of__my__enemies_

Chika and Shikamaru walked through the dark tunnel, and ran into Kotetsu and Izumo, who greeted them with a smile, and told both of them to go to where the competitors were being held, Shikamaru nodded, sloping off, but Kotetsu and Izumo held Chika back for a minute.

"What is it?" Chika asked, suddenly worried something was wrong. Kotetsu and Izumo's faces were serious.

"We just wanted to let you know, that you don't have to do this, if you don't want to." Kotetsu said, not an ounce of laughter in his voice.

Chika's mind went blank. "W-what?" She stuttered, after all this time practicing, she was a little annoyed.

"You can always forfeit the match if you want." Izumo explained, "This isn't part of your assigned mission-"

"No." Chika's voice cut glass, and her eyes narrowed. "I haven't spent the last thirty days preparing for this, just to back out. .."

Kotetsu and Izumo shared a smile at her determination. This was unlike the Chika they had met again a month or two before.

"Good luck," Kotetsu grinned, and Izumo nodded in acknowledgement, as they went their separate ways.

Chika noticed the time, and realized that she was late! Without looking back, she ran through the tunnel, out onto the arena, Haru trotting at her side. She saw Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara waiting behind the proctor, and Chika took her place beside Shikamaru and Shino, Haru stood behind her, neck stretched tall, towering above everyone else.

Chika noticed the huge crowd, and could easily pick out Kurenai, Asuma, Hinata, Kiba and the others. She glanced up to where the Hokage sat with a familiar person of importance. The Kazekage. Chika had only seen him once while in her stay in Sunagakure. And it was only briefly.

'So that's Kankuro's father,' She thought to herself, quickly looking away from the crowd.

Then, Chika noticed that there were two people missing from the group. A very annoying, hyperactive little blond boy with a big mouth. Naruto. And a quiet, moody, cool as a cucumber young ninja, who excelled at everything. Sasuke.

Chika had heard about the death of Dosu, and was glad, Kami help her. She suspected Gaara of the Sand had a part to play in it too, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, the gates of the outdoor arena burst open, and said blond flew out and slid on the ground, landing in front of Shikamaru and Chika.

"He sure knows how to make an entrance," Shikamaru commented dryly, shaking his head. "That idiot…"

Shikamaru helped support the dizzy ninja, whilst mumbling to himself, "What a drag…"

Naruto stood up abruptly, and shouted loudly, full of energy, "GUYS, YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS, BUT THERE'S A HERD OF STAMPEDING BULLS ON THE WAY!"

"You're right," Shikamaru replied, "I don't believe it."

"I'm SERIOUS!" Naruto exclaimed, "There must be a million of them coming this way!"

Everyone turned to stare at Naruto in disgust, especially the Konoha Ninja, ashamed of his behavior. Chika took a couple of steps back, as not to be associated with him.

"Stand up straight and present yourselves to the spectators," hissed the proctor, a senbon needle poking out of his mouth.

Chika restrained herself from rolling her eyes, as the matches commenced, the first being Naruto and Neji.

Chika, and the other competitors waited up around the arena, looking down upon the match to commence. Chika stood beside Shikamaru, who seemed strained looking down on the two boys facing each other. Chika turned to her little brother.

"You're not _worried _about him, are you?" She asked with surprise. Shikamaru didn't show any emotion.

"I just know this can't end good." He said.

Chika had placed her money on Neji. He was the most skilled out of the Konoha Genin, even against Sasuke. He was mature beyond his years, and Chika knew of the strain put on him to prove himself as a child. His father had died in the place of his brother, so it was no wonder that he had a superiority complex, and despised destiny.

Some small part of Chika, hoped that Naruto could win. She couldn't forgive Neji for the harm he had done to Hinata, even if he was trying to clear his name. Chika's worst outcome was that she would have to face Shikamaru, which she knew she would definitely forfeit.

The match proved surprising, Neji with the advantage, was soon overthrown by Naruto, and his plan, which even Chika was surprised with. Perhaps she had underestimated him after all, after she saw Naruto explode from the ground, landing Neji a whopping punch, she had a new respect for Naruto.

"Winner- Naruto Uzumaki." Announced the proctor, and the crowd cheered wildly, and Naruto basked in his glory, his mind off of Sasuke for awhile. Chika smiled, amazed at the outcome, and began to higher her respect for the ninja.

The next match was supposed to be Gaara vs. Sasuke, and Chika glanced to where the Sand siblings were, Temari had her face in a glare, Gaara with his mask of cold eyes. Kankuro looked cold as stone, which jolted a worry in Chika's mind.

However, the match was postponed, due to the absence of Sasuke. Chika was surprised at Uchiha boy's punctuality, or therefore, lack of. He wasn't doing anything for his family name.

Shikamaru was slouching beside Chika, not a worry on his face. Chika gripped his shoulder, and he looked back at her. He had his father's eyes, and the two shared a look which said Good Luck. Shikamaru sighed, and muttered something barely audible, and Chika laughed at the familiar situation.

Lord Hokage watched the two siblings share their wishes and smiled a little. The Nara siblings, which were often referred as 'Asuma's Two' held a strong bond, which was desired in any team of ninja. It was a model relationship, the brother and sister had, and it didn't go unnoticed.

As the match was called out, Chika glanced at Gaara, and his cold eyes locked on hers for a second, not holding back the death threat in his green irises. Temari jumped down to the arena, and Shikamaru went down the only way a Nara could.

He fell.

Chika held back an eye-roll, as the crowd booed and hissed at Shikamaru, who was sprawled on the ground, although Temari was prepared for battle.

From behind her, she heard Kankuro snicker and say to who Chika presumed as Gaara.

"That lazy ass has no chance against Temari."

Chika turned on the spot and snapped back at him, eyes flashing, taking Kankuro by surprise, and catching Gaara's attention.

"My little brother has already outwitted your sister."

Gaara eyed her with a slight curiosity, and Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

"You're so sure? Temari's no idiot either, y'know."

Chika smiled scornfully, "Shikamaru is three steps ahead. I'm his sister, I know how he thinks."

"If you're so sure, then make a bet on it." Kankuro replied easily. Chika shook her head.

"No. Because he _is _a lazy ass. He'll forfeit when he has it won." She knew Shikamaru inside and out, they shared the same blood after all.

Chika grinned victoriously as her brother held Temari's arm up in defeat, and forfeited himself, much to the crowd's dismay. They booed and hissed at him, and he shrugged, clearly not bothered by the situation at all.

Chika felt Gaara stare at her, in a cold manner, with a slight underlying of curiosity, while Kankuro crossed his arms, and threw a silent tantrum inside his mind.

"How could you have known the outcome?" Gaara asked, quietly enough so that only she could hear. Chika smiled, lost in the moment's thought.

"Shikamaru is my brother, and has been a part of my life for twelve years. It's a….sort of bond, I suppose." Chika pondered on the thought. Gaara nodded curtly, refusing to look her in the eye.

Shikamaru came up to Chika quickly enough from where he stood, he looked slightly drained, and annoyed.

"Do it." He looked directly into her eyes, and Chika nodded, fully understanding his words.

"I will." Chika smiled, "Don't worry about me. Go on ahead, Dad'll want to talk to you, and Mom's gonna want to beat the crap outta you for forfeiting."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You're up."

Chika glanced quickly at Shino, as Shikamaru left, but Shino showed no motion of acknowledging her. Chika shook her head in annoyance, and made her way to the arena, where she knew Kankuro would be waiting for her.

The crowd wanted to see Sasuke and Gaara, but Sasuke wasn't here yet, so Chika, Kankuro and Chika would have to do. After seeing Shikamaru's plan, they anticipated Chika with an air of expectance.

In the arena, Chika saw that Kankuro still had the puppet on his back, and he shot Chika a look of contempt and pure hatred. Chika winced slightly, and her body jolted out of nervousness.

"Chika Nara versus Kankuro." The proctor called. "Begin."

Chika stood still, waiting for Kankuro to make his attack. Her hand, was raised at her side, where her sword was latched onto her belt loop. Kankuro saw this, and smirked.

"You think you can trick me with your little mind games?" He shook his head, "It's not gonna work, this time."

Chika ordered herself to stay still, despite the fear creeping in her skin. Kankuro saw that she still wouldn't move, and made the first move as predicted.

His hands glowed suddenly with chakra, and Chika restrained herself, as the glowing strings surged forward to grip her.

In a blink of an eye, Chika had turned her sword upward, in defense, and the blue strings reflected off of the sword, and back to Kankuro.

"It couldn't be," the Kazekage whispered, barely audibly, "The Swordsman Of Suna."

"I believe you mean, of Konoha." The Hokage smiled, pleased with Chika's title.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at Chika's careful skill, and released the strings. Chika scrutinized him for a moment, and the crowd went quiet, as Chika's eyes widened, and she shot her sword at Kankuro, and it hit him square in the chest.

The crowd gasped, but Kankuro's true form quickly became revealed, as his puppet Crow.

"Three steps ahead, huh?"

Chika went to turn, but her arms were being held to her side, as the real Kankuro stood behind her, talking to her in her ear.

"You turncoat." Chika's voice was strained from the pain. Kankuro glared.

"How quickly you've sided with Sunagakure, just because your father's watching."

"You can't say much." Kankuro snapped. "You've sided with the Aburame long ago."

"What do you-" Chika was cut off by a sharp strain on her ribs.

"You know what I mean." Kankuro hissed, and Chika thought for a moment.

And she let out a loud, striking whistle that made most of the crowd cover their ears. Shikamaru smiled from the stand, knowing what was coming next.

There was a loud thunderous sound of hooves, and a familiar stag leapt from the stand and stood before Chika and Kankuro. Chika felt Kankuro's aura change from confident to zero, as Haru went for him, antlers huge, dark eyes dangerous.

Kankuro knew the stag's strength, and as it came closer and closer, he waited until the last minute to release Chika and disappear, just as the stag hurdled towards them.

But, unluckily for him, Chika had the same idea.

And both her and Haru vanished into the air.

'Dammit,' Kankuro thought to himself, as he camouflaged himself in the trees, eyes searching for his sudden enemy.

He was angry. Not at Chika, but at the Aburame kid Chika was friends with. Kankuro was frustrated with not getting what he wanted, and it was affecting his game. And his father noticed, and Gaara noticed too. He had let his feelings get in the way of the mission he was assigned, and he was letting people down, and hurting Chika more than he wanted to.

It wasn't long ago, that Kankuro decided that getting so frustrated over a girl was stupid. It was how he was raised, or, how he wasn't raised, that led to it. Having feelings was stupid.

Kankuro smirked, in spite of himself, at the words he had once said to his sensei, Baki. He wasn't a sentimental person, and everyone knew that, including Chika. It didn't stop him from feeling, though.

Chika breathed in and out slowly, figuring out her plan, as she hid behind the trees. She was trying to decipher what Kankuro meant by his words earlier, and she suspected that he had seen her and Shino the previous night. It was entirely one-sided, though. Even she thought that Kankuro could see that. But apparently, she had overestimated him.

From above the stands, the Hokage smiled a little to himself, and he knew that this wasn't a fight to win. It was a fight to forfeit without hurting anyone. Lord Hokage realized the pressure under the Sand ninja, to live up to his father's expectance, but not to hurt the girl he had fallen for. And then Chika was the same. Neither wanted to fight, but had to.

Kiba frowned to himself, and Hinata looked at her friend expectantly. "What is it, Kiba?"

"Chika's acting funny." Kiba muttered, and Hinata nodded. What had gotten into her?

From the opposite side of the stand, Asuma watched with Kurenai, waiting for Chika to rise. Kurenai turned to look at him, with a worried expression.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?"

Asuma nodded, with faith in his first apprentice. Chika wasn't a fighter, but he knew she'd prove a point to everyone, much like Shikamaru did. He had known Chika from when she was young, and a little bubble of worry floated in his mind. A part of him was protective of her, and he knew now why he was accused of being a 'father' to her.

Suddenly, Kankuro's puppet, Crow, swiped at a tree, and Haru cantered from behind it, to a safe distance, with Chika balanced on his back.

Kankuro smirked, and maneuvered Crow in front of him.

"Well," He commented, "What are you gonna do now?"

Chika smiled a little, and jumped from Haru, and the stag positioned himself in an offensive manner. Chika's hands were beginning to glow a blue with chakra.

"I'm going to fight fire with fire." She smiled, "Nara style: Shadow Play."

And then the shadows on the ground slithered up to Haru, and Chika moved her hands a little, moving Haru too.

The crowd cheered, and Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata were totally caught out of it. They hadn't expected Chika to mirror Kankuro's moves!

Asuma smiled knowingly. He had expected this much of his favourite student.

Kankuro made the first attack, by letting several poison tipped kunai fly towards them. Chika couldn't have possibly mastered this technique within a month.

However, Chika easily deflected them with Haru's antlers, and the kunai fell to the ground.

It went on like that for a few minutes, until Chika hatched a quick route of escape.

Kankuro made Crow shoot out a number of kunai, and as they flew towards Haru, Chika jumped onto his back, and shot out several kunai of her own, and they bolted the joints in Crow's human-like figure, and the puppet fell apart.

Chika smiled triumphantly, as the crowd roared happily.

But then the downfall came.

Chika slid from Haru, onto the ground, and the kunai flew towards her. In a few seconds she would have been dead.

In a flash, Haru rounded in front of his mistress, and the knives stuck into his chest.

He let out a short breath, and fell to the ground, defeated.

The crowd went silent, and in the background, Chika heard Kiba lose it, and shouted out words of fury towards Kankuro, knowing what it was like to have an animal nin.

Chika's knees buckled from under her, and she knelt beside Haru, stroking his cheek, as he wheezed and whinnied in pain. She could see the fear in the stag's dark, but shining eyes as he lived his last moments.

Chika's vision blurred, as the tears fell down from her face, and onto Haru's cheek. She was overthrown with the frustration and sorrow of losing her dear friend. She sat there, and the crowd, Hokage, Kazekage and even the proctor mourned silently with her.

And then it happened.

A deep, and loud rumbling emitted from nowhere, and Chika felt the déjà vu, of this happening before, when she was in the forest for the Chunin Exams.

The audience looked around, and everyone could clearly hear the thunderous sound.

Chika looked up worriedly, and wiping her eyes, she saw what could clearly be described as a ghost.

It was silvery, and transparent, but it stood there, firm and tall, like a tree. It was a deer, but huge. It stood to at least six feet tall, and had antlers that resembled small trees. It had an air of pride and grace, and Chika knew what her grandfather was talking about.

And everyone saw it too.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, and he looked to his father in disbelief. Shikaku nodded, a flicker of a smile on his face.

"She was always different."

"Shikamaru," Naruto was astounded, "What is THAT?"

"It's the guardians of the Nara Clan." Shikamaru explained, "Every clan has them. They show themselves to certain members of the clan. It's extremely rare, but it happens."

Back in the arena, the giant stag neighed loudly, and a silver body came out of Haru's dead one. Another silver deer rose from the ground, and stood before Chika.

It was Haru's ghost. Tall and alive.

The silver Haru bowed lowly to Chika, before neighing.

And as quickly as they came, the two spirits disappeared.

Chika was still knelt over the dead body, as the crowd took in what had happened, over a space of two minutes.

Chika still hadn't shown any side of moving, until Kiba roared from the stands in frustration.

"You have to avenge it, Chika! You're just going to let it slide?"

The words shocked Chika back to her conscience, and she looked over to where Hinata was restraining Kiba from jumping into the arena. Chika blinked away the tears, and swallowed the breath of air. Kiba continued to roar at her.

"He KILLED Haru, Chika, this is the life of a ninja!"

Chika's eyebrow's knotted together, and she stood up, her clothes soaked in Haru's blood, her head bowed. She couldn't handle it. It was all too much.

"If this is the life of a nin, then I'm not fit to take these exams." Tears and blood spattered the ground, and Chika couldn't breathe evenly. Then, a sudden muse blew her over.

This was what it was all about.

It was now or never.

Haru could die for nothing, or for something.

Chika knew what Haru would die for.

Slowly, but surely, Chika's knees straightened, and she stood up, trembling and shaking noticeably, but her face was outlined with concentration. Her eyes frowned as she sharply glanced at Kankuro.

"This is it." Chika whispered, and in a single, fluid moment, a kunai pinned Kankuro's hood to the tree he stood behind. It had happened so quickly that people had to look twice to believe what they saw.

Kankuro struggled as Chika's shadow binding jutsu worked to her advantage. He was tied by shadows to the large oak tree, and Chika stepped lightly over Haru's corpse, there was a pain in her eyes, as she tried to hide her sorrows.

Chika walked toward the puppeteer, and the crowd watched, as the she gripped the kunai in her hand, and came closer to Kankuro, before losing self control and she leapt at him, and the kunai was placed close to his throat.

There was a moment, in which nobody knew what was going to happen. The dice would roll either way.

Kankuro's dark eyes searched Chika's, not for mercy, for even the immature teenager knew he had hurt her. Chika could feel Kankuro's breath get shallow, and she stared coldly into his eyes.

"I'm no Gaara," Kankuro coughed, and Chika was shaken.

And in that moment, she knew that she wasn't either. She wasn't a cold-blooded killer, and she couldn't take his life for Haru's. It wasn't intentional, and Chika knew that she valued Kankuro too much, for this moment, than anything else.

"Neither am I." She whispered back.

"Then go ahead, and win for yourself." Kankuro looked confused, as he knew his father would be disappointed in him yet again. But it was nothing new.

Chika could see how much this meant to Kankuro. A ghost of a smile flickered upon her face, and she replied.

"You need it more than I do, you idiot."

Suddenly her hand struck the air, and with a look of triumph to the Kazekage, Chika hollered, "I FORFEIT!"

The crowd was struck with shock, as Chika released the jutsu, and threw away her kunai. Kankuro looked in surprise at her, as Chika laughed at his confusion, and stuck out her hand to shake.

The pair shook hands, proving a massive point to the audience.

Asuma looked on proudly, as Shikamaru came over to him, as shocked as the audience.

"Sensei, why did she?"

"Because Shikamaru." Asuma replied with a smile, as the two Genin made peace on the battlefield. "Chika is a political rebel, who enjoys nothing more than fascinating us all."

Chika was a peace-maker, not a fighter. And although Asuma hadn't doubted his student, he hadn't expected this much maturity, and complex thinking. Even though a part of him was still convinced she had a thing for the Sand puppeteer, he knew that Chika had made a point to last for generations in the Chunin Exams and to the Kages.

"Winner," the proctor announced, "Kankuro of the Sand!"

Chika cheered along with the crowd, and in that moment Asuma had never been prouder of his 'daughter'.


	20. Run

20. Run

Chika came off of the arena, to face her peers, who clapped her on the back, like Kotetsu and Izumo, who teased their friend endlessly. Chika grinned, as Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji surrounded her, congratulating her about her loss. Chika's smile had never been so genuine in weeks, and it felt good to know she had done something right for a change.

The weight off of her back was eased slightly, although she knew the worst was to come yet.

Chika glanced over to where Shino stood, waiting for his turn to be called to the stand, and face his worst enemy. Chika's chest rose quicker than usual, as she hoped her plan would be at work. Shino stood silently, hands in pockets, but Chika could see his face behind those glasses, and she knew he was already working out strategies on how he was going to defeat Kankuro. Chika's eyes were nervous, and few people knew what was going on.

Asuma felt the girl's anxiousness and worry, and thought through Chika's mind, knowing that the tables could easily turn. Chika sometimes liked to think that she could control and be on top of everything, but Asuma knew the truth.

Kotetsu and Izumo glanced at Chika, who was standing at the edge of the arena, who was behaving noticeably different to those who knew her well. Izumo stopped for a moment, looking closely at the girl, putting two and two together. Chika was far wiser than her years, and for the first time Izumo saw that Chika wasn't nine years old anymore.

"Izumo?" Kotetsu looked questioningly at his best friend, and caught where he was looking. He grinned. "Geez Izumo, I didn't know you were a cradle snatcher."

Izumo's head snapped to Kotetsu, who chuckled, as his friend flushed a furious red.

"Come on," Kotetsu beckoned, and the two continued with their work.

Kankuro glanced at his father, who was looking in the other direction. He had won the match, but for what? Kankuro's eyes fell towards Chika, whose eyes were wide, and face was filled with worry, and he realized what was going on. Chika couldn't face Shino herself. Kankuro didn't blame her, after all, he could barely take Chika on. She had given him victory, so he supposed he owed her back.

"The next match!" The proctor called, and the crowd went silent. "Shino Aburame versus Kankuro!"

Kankuro had two seconds to decide what he was going to do, and he knew it would affect the outcome of the Chunin Exams, for better or worse, he didn't know. He soon realized that everyone's eyes were on him- Gaara, Temari, the Kages', Shikamaru, Baki, Shino, and Chika. Chika dark eyes watched him intently, and her eyes were outlined with worry, and hope at the same time.

Kankuro sighed, and called back out, "I forfeit!"

There were different reactions. Shino glared at him, unsurprised, and Kankuro gauged that Shino knew what was happening. Temari was disbelieving, and Kankuro knew he was going to get it. The crowd was in an uproar. The Konoha Genin didn't know what to think. Gaara didn't seem to have a reaction. But Chika let out a breath, and smiled to herself, and then and there, Kankuro knew he had done the right thing.

Gaara looked at Kankuro coolly, but Kankuro could see a curiosity in his younger brother's eye. Kankuro stared back, until Gaara asked, in his rasping voice.

"Why?"

"Because, I owed her."

"Father won't be happy. Everyone will shun, and be ashamed of you. You will no longer be an admirable ninja. Doesn't that…..bother you?" Gaara asked. Kankuro didn't have to think.

"No." He said, only quiet enough so that the two brothers could hear. "Can you see her face? It was worth it."

Gaara blinked, not comprehending his brother's strange ways, but he swore to himself, that he would, some day.

Chika glanced down at the arena, to see that no one was there, although another match was soon to commence. The main event, the one that everyone had been waiting for. The Kazekage's son, Gaara, and the Uchiha legend, Sasuke were to battle. However, a major factor was missing from the equation. Sasuke was more than fashionably late, and the Kages were waiting, giving Sasuke a final moment, before declaring that the match was to be forfeited, and Gaara of the Sand would be the winner.

"Can I speak with you?" A cool, calm voice spoke in her ear, and Chika didn't have to turn to know who it was. She looked at Shino for a moment, trying to detect any emotion, but she didn't, and followed Shino outside of the arena, unnoticed by the crowd, who was impatiently awaiting Sasuke.

From the opposite side of the stand, Gaara saw Chika disappear with the Aburame, and for a split second, Gaara was curious to see his brother's reaction. Slightly, he turned his head, and watched Kankuro's gaze follow the girl, and look back to see who was watching him. The brothers' eyes locked for a moment, and Kankuro opened his mouth to defend himself, but Gaara found the human in himself.

"Go." He ordered, his tone as cold as ever. His eyes were serious, "But don't think I'll cover for you."

Kankuro was intrigued by Gaara's response, but hurried to the very back of the stands, where he was able to balance on the roof that covered the last few rows of seats. He peered to see Chika, but a man's voice interrupted him.

"What're you playing at, kid?" It was a Sound ninja, fully armed, looking very intimidating. Kankuro wasn't afraid; he was one of the most roughed up kids going.

"What's it to you, anyway?"

The Sound Nin glanced down at Chika, and smirked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh, the Kazekage's son? Forfeited the Chunin position for his darling Nara girl?"

Kankuro said nothing, and the Ninja continued.

"Aye, she's a fine-looking thing, alright. Wouldn't mind her, myself-

And suddenly Kankuro was enraged, and his puppetry was at work, binding the ninja.

"Even look at her again," He spat, "And I'll kill you."

The Nin said nothing, as Kankuro constricted his body, knocking the Ninja, unconscious. Breathing in slowly, he hooded his gaze from the sun, trying to relocate Chika and Shino. He could see Shino, standing tall, giving away nothing with his body language. Kankuro struggled to see Chika, but he could hear parts of the conversation.

He frowned, as he could already foretell Shino's confession.

And it worried him, because if Kankuro was right.

Then Chika's little boyfriend would have some competition.

~ With Chika and Shino~

The two walked in silence, Chika lagging a little behind Shino. Her heart was in her throat, as she suspected Shino knew of her gamble. Chika knew that although Shino was intelligent, he would take offense to Chika's protection of him. But Chika knew, that she would not let the two boys fight, and it had cost her place in the Chunin Exams.

The sun was warm, and bright on Chika's skin, making her feel slightly more uncomfortable than before. The breeze was slight, but cool, as Shino stood against a shaded area behind the arena. The steel of the stand shadowed their bodies.

"Why?" Was all he asked, watching Chika closely, as if Shino was examining her, like an insect.

Chika's fists released, as she answered.

"I didn't do it, because I thought you were weak." She started, clearing that option out. "I did it, so I wouldn't have to see you two fight."

"That could be considered selfish." Shino answered cynically, and Chika looked at him. And for the first time, she saw Shino's anger.

"Shino, just what is wrong with you?" Chika challenged, and Shino knew he was caught out. He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I just don't feel that you should be associating with Kankuro, not in these circumstances."

Chika saw Shino's expression, even under his darkly tinted glasses. She saw it, then. She saw what she knew nobody else had seen in Shino.

Chika's face softened, her mouth upturned in a smile, her eyes practically melting. "You weren't worried about me, were you Shino?"

Shino's eyebrows raised and Chika could tell he was admitting. "I was concerned, as a comrade.." He trailed off, and Chika could see a tinge of pink to his usually pale cheeks.

"Thanks for being concerned, Shino," Chika smiled, but there's really no need to be. It's very sweet of you."

Shino's face darkened further, as Chika leant forward, and suddenly, he felt his skin buzz as the kikaichi beetles reacted to Chika's fleeting kiss on his cheek. He could hear them, they were happy, but not nearly as much as he was.

Chika smiled again, her arm on Shino's sleeve. "I wonder how the match is going on. Are you coming to view the infamous Uchiha against the lethal Gaara?" She shook her head, laughing.

"No thank you. I think I'll stay here for a bit." Shino replied quietly, and Chika nodded, turned on her heel, and was quickly out of sight, as she returned to the arena.

Shino's mind was filled with static, as he felt a warmth seep through him that he hadn't felt before. The insects were for once kept quiet, in harmony, and he felt a lot more cheerful than he should have. The older Nara girl was the only thing on his mind.

Suddenly, his happiness faded, as a familiar black-clad figure landed before him, clearly coming from the arena roof. Etched on his face was an expression of superiority, and hatred all at the same time.

"Pleased with yourself, Aburame?" Kankuro asked, the familiar puppet bound to his back.

Shino adjusted his spectacles. "Quite."

Kankuro smirked, "I wouldn't get your hopes too high, Aburame."

Shino's glare hardened. "And why not?"

"Because," Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Nara sees you the same way she sees her brother, who is, may I remind you, your equal. You're nothing more than a naïve Genin, who she looks to as an adult may look to a child."

"…" Shino kept quiet, as he raged in his mind, as Kankuro tried to provoke his thoughts. "And what business is it of yours? Chika Nara and I, that is?"

Suddenly Kankuro was turned on the spot, as his cheeks flushed red. Of course, it was none of his business, he supposed Shino was right, but he wasn't going to lose to a boy a year younger than him. What he didn't want to admit, was right on the tip of his tongue, the one thing he forbade himself from happening.

"Because I've grown to like Nara. A lot." Kankuro confessed, "And I'm not prepared to give up to a bug freak who never speaks more than two words."

"Very well." Shino commented, his mind sharp. "However, your allegiance to the Sand will prove to be somewhat problematic."

Kankuro glared at the boy, as Shino was right.

"We'll see."

~Chika~

Chika walked to the arena entrance, when she decided to head for the forest instead. She came to the forest entrance, and untied her hair, letting the long brown strands dance in the wind.

Her mind was on Haru. The stag was just as much a part of her, as her family. Haru had brought her to Suna and back. They had travelled to all sorts of regions in the snow, rain, hail and sun. Not once did he fall sick or ill, but relentlessly carried on, no matter what dangers they faced, Haru always followed orders, a brave and courageous partner. And now he was gone.

But, it didn't exactly feel like he was gone. He wasn't missing. Chika felt Haru in the wind, the direction pulling her toward the forest. She followed the trees, a sense of caution and curiosity in her mind. She took her footsteps slowly, softly, as her ears pricked to pick up any sounds.

Soon, she came to a clearing, and the breeze stopped short. Chika heard voices, unfamiliar, mainly masculine echoes. This panicked her slightly, as she quickly hid away in a tree, casting the best form of genjutsu she could manage. Her heart was in her throat as she looked on the scene.

There were ninja, of Sunagakure, she noted, all with scrolls. They drew some sort of pattern on the ground of the clearing, and one was knelt on the ground in concentration.

A leader of some sort was instructing a small army of Sound ninja.

"Everything is going as plan." He told them.

"Just prepare everything quickly for the summoning ritual." The Sound ninja replied, and quickly the group dispersed.

Alarm flooded through Chika, as she realized that Sunagakure and Otogakure were planning the attack right now. She put all the pieces together, realizing that the match between Sasuke and Gaara was just a distraction so the Sand and Sound could prepare for ambush.

Chika flitted through the trees, her eyes wide, as she was breathing heavily. Just when she was out of the forest, she heard a deafening screech. Stopped in her tracks, she felt a sickening jolt in her gut, and she knew it was Gaara. For whatever reason, Chika wanted him to stop hurting, and she felt a small amount of sympathy for Kankuro's little brother. If it were Shikamaru, Chika would never forgive herself.

She quickly carried on, and there was a danger in the air, as Chika rushed to the arena, there was a loud explosion, which crumbled a bit of the orange roof, as she dodged out of the way.

Instantly, the first thing Chika thought of was her friends, as she forced her chakra to her feet, as she scaled the arena walls, her power was a lot more concentrated than she thought.

Chika found the side she had scaled was the side the Kages were seated, or rather where they should be.

There was a smog of thick smoke, but Chika could see the Kazekage, hold a knife to the Hokage's throat. Her immediate reaction was to get the knife away, as she perched on the wall, she saw a dead Leaf nin.

"Now, Lord Hokage." The Kazekage whispered menacingly, while the Hokage did not move, for fear of death. Suddenly, the knife flew out of his hands. Surprised, the Kazekage turned, as the smoke cleared, and he saw a young girl, one hand in sign, the other holding his knife.

Her eyes were dark, and determined, as she focused her chakra. The Kazekage recognized her, and the Hokage's lined face was shocked to see his son's faourite student.

"You insolent brat." The Kazekage cursed her, as Chika sent the knife flying towards him, and it nearly grazed his cheek.

"Chika, escape immediately!" The Hokage warned, as the Kazekage's hand glowed with chakra, and he sent Chika flying into the air, her chest aching from the force.

She hung in the air for a few seconds, before she turned her airborne body upright, and landed in the arena, just in time to see Kankuro and Temari aid their younger brother, and Sasuke give her a bewildered look.

"What's going on?" Asked the Uchiha quickly, as he helped Chika up.

"The sand and sound village are ambushing Konoha. The Hokage is being held hostage by the Kazekage. And those three." Chika pointed to Kankuro, Temari and Gaara. "Were all apart of it."

Chika and Sasuke's stares turned to the Sand siblings, and could hear their conversation perfectly.

"Gaara," Kankuro said, "Stop it, there's no more point in fighting anymore."

"I must…kill him." Gaara rasped, a sadistic and psychotic look in his green eyes. He swatted Kankuro's hand away, as he tried to go for Sasuke.

Baki dropped in front of them, as he glared at his team. "What are you three doing? The operation is already underway."

Suddenly Hayate appeared in front of Sasuke and Chika, with a hard stare at the sand ninja.

Gaara whined in pain, as he clutched his red hair. Chika felt the same pang of sympathy, as she tried to bear watching the little boy in serious pain. It did not matter to her who's side he was on, she hated seeing him hurt.

"His wounds worse than I thought," Temari told Kankuro.

"It's all because you tried to transform before the signal was given," Baki snapped. "He is the trump of the Sand, we have to get him to play no matter what."

Chika lost her patience. "You fool!" She pointed at Baki, as the older Jounin gave her his attention. "Can't you see the boy's in no place to fight. Just look at him, he's clearly in pain. You have to get him as far away from here as possible. You can't be serious."

Baki gave her a look, and Chika saw a little respect in his eyes. "Take Gaara and aid his wounds, until his chakra has restored."

"What about you, sensei?" Temari asked. Baki narrowed his eyes at Chika, Hayate and Sasuke.

"I'll take care of these guys. Now GO!" He roared at the older two, as they obediently disappeared with Gaara, heading towards the forest.

"Sasuke," Chika whispered, catching the Uchiha boy's attention. "We have to find Gaara, your match will go on."

Sasuke nodded, "But the Sand Jounin…"

Chika interrupted him. "Hayate and I have your back." She looked to Hayate, who nodded at her and Sasuke.

Sasuke wasted no time, in honing his agility and jumping the wall of the arena, as Baki shot several kunai towards him, Chika easily deflected them with her own.

Baki raised an eyebrow, as Hayate stood beside Chika. "You're the girl who's been distracting Kankuro. You formed a friendship with him, you took his focus off of his mission. I wonder what he'll say when he figures out you were only using him under Hokage's orders."

Chika's face flashed scarlet as she snapped back. "Maybe I have been distracting Kankuro, but not once was it because of the Hokage's orders. Kankuro is a great person, but you see him only as a pawn in this battle, the same with Gaara and Temari. You don't understand any of the confusion those two brothers feel. So don't ever accuse me of using Kankuro, you vile waste of a Shinobi."

Baki shot several more kunai at Chika, as Hayate overtook her. "Go after Sasuke, Chika."

"But Hayate, I can't leave-

"Those are orders." He replied, the cool look still in his eye.

Chika obliged, and followed the direction Sasuke had went.

She worried, as she ran, not only for Sasuke, but for Kankuro as well. She wondered where her brother had gotten to, was Shikamaru safe? She counted on the hope that he was, that he had found somewhere, hopefully with the other Genin.

Running yet again through the trees, Chika pushed her angst away and focused on honing her senses. She felt Sasuke was near, and to her estimations, he was about a couple of hundred metres ahead.

She picked up the pace, until the familiar head of raven coloured hair came into view.

"Sasuke." She called, and the Uchiha stopped briefly, allowing her to catch up with him.

"Chika, you caught up."

"Any idea where the Sand Siblings are?" She asked, and he nodded, a smirk on his face.

"We're close."

They flitted through the trees together, coming into the darker part of the forest. Chika sensed another feeling of danger, and it was when she saw the glint between two trees, did she realize.

"Sasuke!" She caught his attention again, "Watch out for the paper bombs and wires."

But it was too late, as Sasuke had triggered a line of bombs, one after the other. Chika's dark hair was singed slightly, as Sasuke was trapped between two trees which then imploded. Chika leapt to him, and swiftly hoisted him over her shoulder, and ran to safety, where she put the Uchiha boy down, as she saw a slight panic in his eyes.

"I suppose I should thank you." Sasuke said, reminding Chika of what she once had said to Kankuro. Chika shook her head.

"No time, we've almost caught up with them, let's go."

They were quick, catching up to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara in about ten minutes. They stood across from them, as Kankuro supported Gaara who looked exhausted, upset, and in pain. Temari's face was filled with worry and surprise as she was trying to think how she would get her and her brothers out of this one.

Chika's eyes met Kankuro's, which widened in shock, at the sight of her. She kept her stare cool, trying to tell him that she meant no harm.

"So we finally caught up with you," Sasuke smirked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh jeez." Kankuro muttered, as he struggled with the extra weight of Gaara.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha, and Chika Nara." Temari rolled her eyes, as she stood in an offensive position, ready to attack at any time.

"This is as far as you guys go." There was a glimmer of a victorious smile on Sasuke's face, as he spun a kunai on his finger.

Chika winced, as she wanted no fighting, although that was exactly what she had promised Sasuke.

"Kankuro, go!" Temari ordered her brother, and Kankuro obliged, carrying Gaara, as he went.

"No," Sasuke went to follow, but was stopped by Temari.

"I'm gonna take you on, Uchiha. I've been waiting a long time for this." She grinned, fan out.

Chika took this opportunity, to quickly sidestep them, and follow Kankuro. It took her about two minutes to catch up with him.

"Kankuro!" She called, and Kankuro stopped, looked round expectantly for his sister, but instead found Chika.

"What do you want, Nara?" He snapped, holding Gaara close. "I'm not going to fight you."

"I know that, Kankuro, I look not for fighting." Chika bowed, in peace. "I want to help."

"Help me?" Kankuro was shocked, although his purple paint didn't let much of that come through. "You're on the Leaf's side, I'm on the Sand's."

"Kankuro, Gaara must leave here, now. And so should you." Chika said, as she came closer to Kankuro and Gaara.

"Gaara has to fight, Chika. We were given orders." Kankuro sounded nearly defeated, as Chika rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Kankuro, I want to help. I want Gaara to be okay. I want you to know, that you don't have to follow orders anymore. You can choose a side, simply by running as far away with Gaara, or fighting, which will only cause Gaara more pain."

Kankuro hesitated, before letting Chika take Gaara on her back. She felt his head of red hair rest on her shoulder. He was surprisingly light, but she took in the fact that he was quite short.

They carried on, Kankuro keeping Chika close.

"Why do you want to help Gaara anyway?" He asked. "I know he was the one who hurt you before the exams, so why?"

Chika smiled, as she glanced at the unconscious boy on her back. "There's a certain vulnerability about Gaara." She began, "He's been hurt before, I can tell. And that sand, that causes a shield around him, I'm sure it kept him trapped in a world of his own. Kankuro, " She looked at the puppet master somberly. "Gaara may want to hurt people, he might only live to kill, but I can feel that he only wants attention. He only wants a friend."

Kankuro was quiet, as Chika began to speak again. This time, her eyes were misty, and her voice was shaky. "He might scare me, but Kankuro, all I want is for him to be okay, I want the Sand to stop using Gaara, to give him a normal life."

"You care." Kankuro coughed. "You care about everything."

Chika nodded. "I guess, I see something in you three. You're different. Especially you, Kankuro."

Kankuro smirked. "Is that a compliment or insult?"

Chika let out a little laugh, as she wiped away a tear. "Both."

Gaara stirred in his sleep, as he felt the tear touch his cheek.

"_What is this?"_ He asked himself, "_The Nara girl, she cries? But why? I have not hurt her? She's upset, because I'm hurt? But, that's impossible, why would she…Care?"_

Soon, Chika and Kankuro felt someone behind them. They stopped, to see Sasuke Uchiha look coldly at them, glaring at Chika in particular, as Gaara was on her back.

"I finally caught up with you…You traitor." He snarled, pointing at Chika.

"Sasuke, I am no traitor. We need to get Gaara away as far as possible, before he awakes and causes destruction in Konoha."

Kankuro stood in front of Chika, in an offensive stance. Sasuke narrowed his eyes again.

"There's something in you, Nara." He murmured. "That I saw in Itachi."

"I am not a traitor Sasuke, and you're not fighting Gaara. We're wasting time, we need to go."

"I'll take you on, Uchiha." Kankuro challenged, and Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly.

"Fine, I could do with a warm up anyway."

Suddenly a new voice came into the conversation.

"Sasuke, hold on." A quiet, clear voice commanded. "I've got dibs on him first, Sasuke."

Chika looked up and saw Shino, eyes narrowed behind his tinted glasses, hands in pockets. Chika felt relieved and scared all at the same time. Shino was alright, he was safe, but he was going to fight Kankuro?

"What do you want, Aburame?" Kankuro snapped.

"… You know exactly, Kankuro." Shino replied. "We have unfinished business, as do Sasuke and Gaara."

Chika's heart dropped, as she was frightened by what was happening. Kankuro turned to her.

"Don't worry, Chika. Just take Gaara, get him as far away as you can. I'll be fine. I can take on this bug freak."

"Don't call him that!" Chika glared at Kankuro, and turned to Shino. "Shino, please don't…"

"It's none of your concern, Chika." Shino smirked. "I understand your motives, and believe you're doing the right thing. Just let us have our duel."

"…" Chika summoned the last of her chakra, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, throwing Sasuke off track.

"Shit, where'd she go?" Sasuke ran off to find her, and Shino and Kankuro exchanged stares.

"Ready for your worst nightmare?" Kankuro asked, unraveling Crow.

Shino knew what he worst nightmare was, and Kankuro could just possibly make it happen. But he wasn't going to let him.

"Somehow I can't picture that." Shino summoned his beetles. "Please enlighten me."

_A/N: So sorry for the lack of update, life's been hectic lately, but I'm back updating this story at least. Tell me what do you think of it? Shino or Kankuro? Or perhaps someone else? Do you think Chika did was right? What about her kindness to Gaara? Tell me what you'd like to see happen, and what you think in reviews, thank you! _


	21. Hardest Of Hearts

21. Hardest of Hearts

Chika felt the toll of carrying Gaara for so long, as she felt heavier than she thought. She settled him down on a branch for a minute, as he seemed to be stirring a lot more in his sleep. His red hair was matted, and his pale, pointed face was covered in beads of sweat, as his ringed eyes were flickering open and closed.

"Temari?" His quiet voice whispered, and Chika shook her head, as she supported Gaara's head, sitting him up.

"No, Gaara, it's Chika Nara. Don't worry, we need to get you away from Konoha, so no one will hurt you, and you can hurt no one." Chika told him in a soft tone as if she was talking to a frightened animal. Gaara was still semi asleep.

"But, I must fight Sasuke Uchiha. Shukaku, he wants to fight, and I don't know how much longer I can… Withold him." Gaara's breathing became slightly shallow, his chest rising up and down.

"It's okay, Gaara, everything's going to be fine." Chika was worried at the slight sound of fear in Gaara's rasp. She knew Gaara was the host of the one-tailed beast, but by the sounds of it, Shukaku was getting restless. "I'm here, Gaara, I'm doing my best to make sure you don't get hurt."

She picked him up again, this time he seemed even lighter, as his hands gripped her shoulders. "But why?" He asked, confused, as his half-open eyes looked at Chika.

Chika grinned, even though she knew she must have looked terrible. "Because I care, Gaara. And I know that we've both lost something precious to us. I did today, you did some many years ago. I know Haru would want me to take care of you, because I can't take care of him any longer. And your mother, well, I know she does her best to protect you as well, so I'm going to do the same."

Gaara felt bewildered, as he was open up to a new reality. His skin didn't feel quite so cold, as the girl he threatened to kill just a day or two ago, was helping him, because she _cared. _ He realized now, why Chika was a favourite in Konoha, she had the ability to love and care, unconditionally. And although Gaara didn't understand it, it didn't mean he couldn't see it.

Suddenly, his head began to ache again. Gaara tried to fight the demon inside him, but he couldn't control it any longer, as he clutches his head, letting out a moan.

"Put me down." He snapped, and Chika obliged quickly, as Gaara shrieked in pain, Chika saw the wound on his shoulder was still bleeding. She felt the danger surrounding Gaara, and she knew that although he was doing his best, it still wouldn't keep Shukaku away.

"Get away from me, Chika." Gaara hissed, his green eyes bloodshot. "I don't know how long I have left. Get away, now."

"Hn, so I've finally found you." A familiar voice smirked, as Chika and Gaara saw the raven haired Uchiha standing in front of them.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara murmured, and then let out a scream of pain, as his body became mutated, and the Shukaku took over. Gaara's face began to crack, and a sand-coloured skin with blue lines going through it was there instead, one of his eyes large and black with a yellow pupil. His arm and shoulder was the same, disfigured, and huge, a large claw instead of a hand. The smell was putrid, and Chika resisted the urge to retch, as Gaara looked bloodthirsty, as well as a little scared.

"My sole purpose in life is to kill." Gaara stated, as he stood up. "My purpose is stronger than yours, Uchiha."

Sasuke was shocked by the appearance of Gaara. Gaara let out a laugh. "Are you disgusted, Sasuke Uchiha, by my true form?"

He turned to Chika. "I bet you are too, Chika Nara. Are you frightened by me, yet?"

Chika felt terrified at the demon within Gaara. "Yes, Gaara. I'm terrified, but not by you, by the monster inside you. I am scared of Shukaku, not Gaara, because I know Gaara really is a good person, he's just misguided. You are not Gaara. You are Shukaku in Gaara's body, and will you please tell Gaara that I'm scared, and I just want him back."

Gaara's green eye was surprised by this outburst, and a fleeting moment of pity passed through his eyes.

"Chika Nara…" Gaara hissed, glaring at her venomously. "Go back, now. This is not your battle. You have aided me enough, and for that, I am grateful. I will spare you. Go find your brother, your friend, and my brother. I will take the Uchiha."

Chika nodded, and quickly leapt to where Sasuke stood, and the two shared a look, before Chika headed forward, leaving the two behind, whether she liked it or not.

With every step she took, Chika became more and more desperate to find Shino and Kankuro. Chika had no idea who would have won in their battle, as they were both very equally matched. A part of her wanted Shino to have won, but for them both to be alive.

Chika finally stopped, when she saw Crow, Kankuro's puppet. It was broken, the wood snapped, the blades without poison. She kicked Crow until she heard it hit the ground, and then looked out for Shino and Kankuro. She saw a familiar figure huddled on the branch, doubled over in pain. Immediately, she rushed to him.

"Shino!" Chika knelt beside him, and gently shook his arm. Shino stirred slightly. "Shino, come on, stay with me, what's wrong?"

"Kankuro…Poison." Shino coughed, as he let Chika prop him up. He could barely move his body, as Chika searched her satchel for a small glass vial filled with a honey-coloured liquid. She pulled out the cork, and pressed it to Shino's mouth.

"Come on Shino, this is an antidote, it'll dilute the poison, so it will slow and be less effective." Chika urged, as she managed to get Shino to ingest the small vial of liquid. Quickly, his breaths were less shallow, and he managed to speak.

"You came back." He said, as Chika wiped the layer of sweat from his face with a cloth from her satchel. She smiled.

"Of course I did, Shino. I had to know you're okay."

Shino noticed a maturity to her eyes, that he hadn't seen before. Chika looked much older, as she struggled under pressure to keep everyone safe. Shino realized just how much she had done, in the space of an hour since the invasion began. She got Gaara as far away from Konoha as possible, she had calmed him down, tracked Sasuke, Kankuro and Temari. And now she had come back to make sure he was okay.

Shino moved to support himself, as his breathing was all right again. "You should check Kankuro." He pointed to the figure in black, as Kankuro too was knocked out.

Chika darted to the puppeteer, and took off Kankuro's black hat, and shook him. His eyes fluttered open, as he rolled onto his back, and saw the girl with the spiky brown hair and dark serious eyes.

"Chika?" He questioned, feeling light-headed and woozy. Chika smiled, as she helped him sit up.

"Yeah, Kankuro?"

Kankuro shook his head, and then winced at the pain, as Chika studied him, before rooting in her bag, and taking out a small box of pills, and giving him two. Kankuro gave her a skeptical look, before swallowing the pills in one go.

"What were they?" He questioned.

"I just poisoned you." Chika replied sarcastically, "Any minute now you'll drop dead."

"Knew it." Kankuro smiled, before his face fell. "Where's Gaara?"

Chika's face was grave, before answering. "Kankuro, he tried so hard to contain Shukaku, but he couldn't. He's halfway through the transformation, and he wished to battle Sasuke. His last request was for me to find you and make sure you're better."

Kankuro nodded, accepting there was nothing he could do for the situation. "I see. So what now?"

"You and Shino should regain your strength. Gaara specifically asked me to keep as many people away from him as possible. He really is a good person, Kankuro. He's trying to cope, he's trying to protect you. It's not Gaara's fault that he was pulled in the wrong direction."

"By the sounds of it, you've already had an effect on him." Kankuro commented, as he attempted to stand up, with no avail.

Chika shrugged. "You could say that. But right now, we need to find Temari."

"No need." A new sharp voice purred. "I'm already here."

Temari, looking bruised and beaten leapt up beside Chika and Kankuro. Her sandy hair was matted and muddy, and she looked generally worn out. Her arms were covered in an array of cuts and bruises, mottled blue and yellow.

"Temari," Kankuro said, taking in his sister's state. "We can't go near Gaara, not in the state he's in. He's going to kill Sasuke Uchiha, and then God knows what.."

Temari looked at Chika, with her aqua eyes. "Then how did you get away? Gaara's a monster…"

Shino could see a bolt of anger go through Chika. "No, Gaara's not a monster, the Shukaku is. I spoke to Gaara, I told him I'd keep everyone away and make sure you were safe because that's what _he_ wanted."

Temari's mouth hung open. "Then you have to go, and calm him. Nobody else can do it."

"But I have to," Chika stammered, "I mean, what about Shikamaru, Kankuro and Shino?"

"I'll take care of that." Temari said firmly, "Shikamaru is safe, I know that much. Asuma saved him in battle. As for these two, I think I can handle it."

Chika nodded, and leapt to where Shino sat. He beckoned for her to come closer, and he held onto the sleeve of Chika's jacket. Shino saw that Chika's face was covered in grime, and her hair was falling out in strands around her face, which was lined with worry and determination. Her trousers were torn, and her boots caked in mud, her satchel strap hanging on by the last threads. The headband around her arm fixed the look. She looked a true ninja.

"Shino, I've to go now. You have to stay here, and try not to get hurt."

"Don't worry. Just be cautious around Gaara. I know you say he's no monster, but he is in a very dangerous state." Shino took off his glasses, and flinched at the sunlight, but he could see Chika better.

Chika finally saw Shino's eyes in the daylight. They were the colour of chocolate, and had a very serious look to them, unsurprisingly. Chika was surprised at how handsome he was without the glasses.

"Come back safely." Shino told her, and Chika nodded, and immediately set off.

There was something even more different than this trip to Gaara. The air was cold, and very smoky. About 20 minutes of running into the forest, she saw it. A huge orange flame, so big, Chika was nearly crushed under it. Then she realized it was not the orange flame, but a giant orange fox.

Chika remembered the night of the 9-tailed fox attack. She remembered being terrified with her mother and Shikamaru, who was still only a baby. This was the same fox, the same Kyuubi. The ground shook, as Chika struggled to keep her footing.

And then there was a clash, as Chika saw a sand coloured tanuki, which she recognized as Gaara's demon, Shukaku and the Kyuubi come together in a battle of demons.

Chika tried to make her way to where she left Sasuke, as trees came crashing down all around her. Quickly, she drew her sword, as several trees came together, about to smack into her. She plunged the sword in the tree opposite her, using it to cling to the bark. Travelling like this for a bit, she finally found Sasuke, except he wasn't alone.

He lay on a branch, clearly wounded, as a small pug dog, which looked to be a ninja dog sat beside him. Chika landed beside him, startling the young boy.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, shocked. The pug looked at her with curiosity.

"I promised Gaara to keep everyone safe." Chika told him. "Shino, Kankuro and Temari are all okay, so now I'm back here to you guys." She then noticed the black markings on his body. "What happened to you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "There's not enough time to explain, but this won't affect me anymore."

Chika nodded, "Is there anywhere injured? Can you move okay?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, staring at the ground in disgust. "I'm out of chakra, my energy levels are low."

Chika gave him the same medicine she had given Kankuro. "Eat it. It won't replenish your chakra levels, but you'll be able to move in a matter of minutes."

Sasuke obeyed the girl, as the pug introduced himself, padding over to Chika.

"Little lady, my name is Pakkun, I'm a ninja hound of Kakashi Hatake."

Chika smiled at the dog, as he seated himself on her shoulder. "Charmed. I'm Chika Nara, I was sent here to make sure Gaara got as far away from Konoha as possible, before he woke"

"I see. You did quite well." Pakkun commented. "At least he's not in the village."

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Chika asked, "Where did the 9-tailed fox come from?"

"Naruto." Sasuke answered, looking a little healthier. "Naruto summoned a frog, and he turned into the Nine Tailed Fox. I don't know what's happening now."

The two looked up to where Naruto was performing a jutsu on Shukaku, and he suddenly started glowing a fiery red.

Chika was astounded. "No way. He's getting chakra from the Kyuubi. That's incredible."

Naruto leapt towards Gaara, only to be held by the sand, as Gaara reacted. The blond ninja struggled to punch him, as his hands were confined, but settled for pounding his skull against Gaara's.

A blank shock struck Gaara, as a stream of blood poured from his forehead. Shukaku's body began to crack, and suddenly crumble, leaving Gaara and Naruto freefalling in the air.

"I've never seen a knucklehead with this much promise." Noted the large red frog, "Wish I could stick around to see this." And he disappeared.

"Did he win?" Sasuke asked, looking to Chika. Her eyes were wide, but she nodded.

"I think he did win, Sasuke."

The two boys fell onto the treetops, both drained of their chakra. They regained their breath, both panting heavily, before they leapt again at each other, arms extended to punch. However, only Naruto made contact with Gaara's face, and they both fell to the floor.

"Sasuke," Chika hissed, "Get Naruto."

Sasuke nodded, as he suspended himself in the air, and caught the blond knucklehead. Chika caught Gaara, his body feeble and weak, as blood poured from his head. Both her and Sasuke set the two carefully on the ground, and Sasuke went to get Sakura, who was stuck to a tree, because of Shukaku's grip.

Gaara opened his eyes, and saw Chika. "Did you….Find Kankuro….And Temari?" He rasped. Chika pulled out a cloth, and carefully dabbed at his wound, as Gaara flinched.

"Temari and Kankuro are fine, they will be here soon, Gaara." Chika reassured the boy, who was clearly in a lot of pain.

"I, I couldn't stop it. Shukaku- Gaara began, but Chika silenced him.

"Gaara you did well. And I know your mother would be proud of you." Chika smiled, as she taped cotton to the wound on his forehead.

"Why do you still aid me?" Gaara asked, unable to move. "I have caused nothing but trouble for you and your friends, why are you still here?"

"Because," Chika said, wiping away the dirt from his face, "I'd like to be your friend one day, Gaara. I want everyone to see what I can in you."

"I've never had one before…" Gaara stated, looking blankly to the sky.

Suddenly, he noticed Naruto who was sliding his way towards him. Gaara's eyes widened in fear, Chika saw.

"No, stay away from me!"

Naruto looked up at him. "It's almost unbearable, isn't it…the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them that I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me for who I am. They're my friends. And look, look at Chika, Gaara." Naruto looked up to the dark haired Nara. "She wants to be your friend too, because of who you are."

Naruto slumped, suddenly overthrown with exhaustion. Sasuke knelt beside him. "Take it easy, Naruto."

Chika helped Gaara sit up, supporting him with her arms. He looked to her, like she was some sort of wild animal. "Chika Nara… Naruto Uzumaki. You both, you both have the same ability to take people as they are. You both live for others. I… I want to be like that one day."

Chika smiled at the red-head, as she stood up, she could feel him let out a whimper of pain. "It's okay, Gaara. You can go home now."

Temari and Kankuro materialized out of nowhere, standing protectively in front of Gaara, as they glared at Naruto and Sasuke. Kankuro looked much better, as did Temari.

"Kankuro….Temari…That's enough." Gaara ordered his siblings. "It's over."

Kankuro looked back to Gaara, catching Chika's eye. "All right, Gaara."

Kankuro took Gaara from Chika, and Temari turned to her. "I don't know if we'll see you anytime soon…I doubt we'll be welcomed to Konohagakure for a while."

Chika knelt beside Naruto, and with Sasuke picked him up. "Don't worry. I'm on your side. The only thing Suna can do for Konoha is to either stay out of their way completely, or help reform a bond. And I know that only in the strength of the bonds, match the strength of the villages." Chika advised. "But for now, you have to get as far away as possible."

Temari and Kankuro nodded, before disappearing in the air.

Together, Chika and Sasuke returned to Konoha, along with Sakura, as they carried Naruto between them, they said nothing. Suddenly, as they came to the opening of the forest, Chika saw a crowd of people, including her own brother, Shino and her father.

A feeling of sudden fear swallowed her stomach, as she dropped Naruto, leaving him with Sasuke, and ran to the closest person she recognized.

"Asuma-sensei," She began, but she was cut off, when she saw what everyone was looking at.

Lying on the ground, body cold and motionless, was the Third Hokage.

Asuma put his arms around the girl as she held back a choked sob. He carefully patted her head, not knowing any words to say to Chika.

The Third Hokage was dead.

_So, reviews on this one too? Tell me what you think of it. What do you think of Gaara, and the way Chika sees him? What do you want to happen next? Tell me in reviews please. Thank you._


	22. The Show Must Go On

22. The Show Must Go On

A few days later, Chika and Shikamaru walked out their front door, both of them donned in black clothing. Chika wore her hair long, her dark eyes full of calmness Shikamaru had never seen before. She had lost weight, he noticed, as her hands had become bony, and her collar bones protruded from her chest. She hadn't eaten in the past two days. Instead, she retreated to her bedroom, bolted the door, and left without telling anyone where she was going.

Since the Invasion of Konoha, the villagers were too caught up with the Hokage to begin repairing any of the village. Shikamaru was sure that the only person Chika would talk to was Asuma, as she hadn't spoken to anyone else that he knew of.

The two walked through Konoha in silence, their black attire matching their moods. Shikamaru wanted to talk to his sister, but he couldn't find any words to say.

They ran into Ino and Chouji, who looked fine, if a little somber. Ino began to make conversation, and Chouji joined in, making Shikamaru throw out a few sentences as well.

"Ugh, the weather looks so overcast," Ino commented, rolling her aqua eyes and tossing her hair. Shikamaru sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are we really that boring that you must talk about the weather?" Chika asked, as she walked ahead, leaving them behind. Ino looked at Chouji, bewildered by the girl who was usually so easy to talk to.

"What's wrong with Chika?" Chouji asked Shikamaru, who stopped, and shrugged, watching his sister walk, boots clicking off of the ground.

"I'm not sure." He answered, with sadness. "She hasn't eaten, she won't talk to anyone, and I don't know what to do. I get that she's upset over the Hokage, but there's something else, something less obvious, that must have happened over the Invasion of Konoha."

"Naruto said that Chika helped the Sand Trio escape from Konoha. Without her, he said that Gaara would have wrecked the entire village." Chouji inputted, and Shikamaru was in thought.

"Then she must have spent a good bit of time with that kid, as well as having to see Shino and Kankuro fight." He reasoned, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well, no wonder she's so torn up." The blond flicked her hair. Shikamaru looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Ino sighed in frustration.

"She had to watch one of her closest friends, who have the biggest crush on her, and a Sand puppeteer with the hots for her battle it out, both of them getting seriously injured." She explained.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I didn't need to know about my sister's love life, thank you, it's too troublesome to keep up with."

"Not really. Everyone can tell that bug-boy has it bad for her, and it was obvious that the Sand dude took an interest too. Now Kankuro's gone, and Chika hasn't been talking to Shino." Ino replied.

"It would take Chika a lot more than guy trouble to get her down," Shikamaru stated factually, suddenly feeling a little unsure of his sister's personality.

"Maybe," Ino answered, and then smirked as she looked ahead. "But it looks like Bug-boy's eager to get to Chika."

Shikamaru followed Ino's gaze. His sister was now accompanied by the familiar tall Aburame, donned in black. His sister's face was still serious, but there was lightness to her eyes that Shikamaru hadn't seen in a couple of days. He couldn't, however, detect any abnormalities in Shino's behavior.

"Asuma-sensei won't like this." Chouji looked at his two friends who nodded in disdain.

"You can say that again," Shikamaru agreed.

"Chika." A quiet, smooth voice called Chika's name, and she looked beside her to see her close friend walking in line with her.

"Shino. It's been awhile." Chika spoke equally as silently as he did, and softly, it was like her voice was made of feathers. Shino knew she had been different since the Invasion; it seemed to have changed her.

"About that day in the forest, I-

Chika cut him off. "It's fine, Shino. You were only trying to help Sasuke. I'm just sorry that you had to fight with Kankuro."

Shino stopped suddenly, his eyebrows knotting together. He felt guilty that he had fought with Kankuro, he regretted his actions because of the pain it caused Chika. Shino never intended to hurt her. All he wanted to do was hurt Kankuro. But then again, he supposed it was the same thing.

Chika turned to look at Shino, a mild curiosity in her dark eyes. She looked beautiful. It was the first thought to go through Shino's head. Her hair was let down, the layers of brown hair at the side of her head were clipped back together. Her skin looked paler than usual, and paper thin, and upon further inspection, Shino could see that under a layer of makeup, her eyes were hooded, and there was a bruise on her cheek.

However, it was not the same Chika. She had lost the spring in her step, the confidence in her smile, the wisdom in her eyes. She looked lost, lonely, and Shino was sure he was partly to blame.

"I'm sorry for battling with Kankuro, when he needed to escape." Shino began, and Chika looked slightly bemused. "I never intended to hurt you, I held a pointless grudge against him, and took whatever chance I could to beat him."

Chika frowned, suddenly becoming a little angry. "But why?" She asked, exasperated. "I mean, why do you two hate each other?"

Chika saw a faint tinge of pink slowly spread across Shino's face, as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's…difficult to convey into words, Chika. I'm sorry." Shino's eyes were on the ground, but when he looked up again, he saw a soft smile was on Chika's face, highlighting her features. Her hand was placed on his shoulder, and Shino could feel the beetles rushing to the spot.

"It's alright, Shino. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I guess I'm feeling a little irritable, at the moment."

Shino felt that he owed Chika at least an explanation, and as he went to tell her, there was a sudden swoop of red feathers and a large fiery red bird perched on the wall, pecking Chika's arm lightly. Chika looked at the bird with a mild curiosity, as the bird shook his leg at her, showing the letters tied to it.

Chika inspected the letters, and found they all had the same address:

_Chika Mori Nara,_

_Nara Deer Farm,_

_Konohagakure,_

_Fire Country. _

Chika took the letters from the bird, and he jetted off, leaving but a trail of a couple of ruby feathers. She felt Shino look at her with interest, as Shikamaru stood beside her suddenly.

"That was the messenger bird of Suna." He told Chika, as she checked both envelopes for a return address. Chika looked visibly pleased

"There's one from Kankuro and Gaara, and another from the Baki, who is now Kazekage by default." Chika said, as she scanned through the letters. Shikamaru walked ahead, turning to his sister.

"We'll leave you to read the letters, but don't be late, 'cause I'm not covering for your sorry ass.." He walked ahead with Ino and Chouji, as Chika sat herself on the stone wall opposite her, and opened her letters. She hadn't noticed that Shino had disappeared seconds before Shikamaru caught up with her.

Chika felt a slight glow of happiness from hearing from Kankuro and Gaara. She wondered what the letter from Baki was about, but she read the ones from the two boys first.

_Chika,_

_Things in Suna aren't too good at the moment. The villagers have no idea what went on, but the ninja are shunning us out completely. We want to apologize for playing a part in the destruction of Konoha. Baki has been made Kazekage. He's a good ninja, despite what he has done, but I guess we're all guilty in Suna. My father was killed, I discovered. Orochimaru killed him and took his place. So I guess we're both mourning something, although I knew my father was not a good man, I still feel some amount of pain._

_We hope you're alright, Chika. I know that you're going through a difficult time, what with the Hokage and everything. But, as you would say, things can only get better from here. Remember Chika, although you might be feeling low, the show must go on. Inside you might be breaking, your make up may be flaking, but your smile still has to stay on. Put on a brave face, Chika, you have to find the will to carry on. _

_According to Baki, we may be meeting again, a lot sooner than you think. After Konoha is restored to its original state, it's just a matter of weeks before we'll see each other again. I'm looking forward to it, and even though he won't admit it, Gaara can't wait to see you either. _

_Speaking of Gaara, he's changed. Not very much, but it's noticeable to myself and Temari. He spends a lot of time on his own, as usual, but he seems to make more effort to talk to me and Temari. His eyes aren't as cold as they used to be. I know for certain this is your doing._

_Right, I'll finish this letter here, because I don't want to waste your time, and I have to go fix Crow anyway. You'll get this letter the day of the Hokage's funeral, so keep your head up, Chika._

_See you soon_

_Kankuro_

Chika felt a weight lifting slightly from her chest. Kankuro was right, she had to keep her head steady, she couldn't let her feelings get in the way of everything, not when Konoha needed strength. She smiled at the mention of Gaara, and felt herself looking forward to seeing the Sand siblings again. There was a shorter letter from Gaara.

_Chika Nara,_

_Thank you. For your advice in Konoha, and your kindness towards me. It was unusual for me, to receive kindness that is. But it's a pleasant sensation. I know you must be going through a difficult time right now, and I'm sorry that I was also helping with the problem, but I want to let you know that I know the feeling of emptiness, when you lose some one. It's like a hole is cut through your chest, and you can't feel anything, but a calmness, a contentedness with not feeling anything. I still feel like that, but not as much now, as I look forward to one day being happy, because you've shown me that everyone can be happy, no matter the situation. I also want to thank you, for being my first friend. _

_Gaara _

So, Gaara was changing after all. This made Chika feel as though she had done something right in all this mess. Chika's heart felt warmer, as she tucked the letters in her dress pocket, waiting to read the one from Kankuro's sensei, Baki after the funeral.

Chika looked at her reflection in a puddle of water. Her make up was flaking off, her eyes were dead, and she looked a little lifeless. She frowned at herself in the reflection, and shook her head, as she made peace with herself.

There was a time for being sorry for herself. She would cry when nobody was looking, but for now, it was on with the show.

Shikamaru waited in a row of other Genin of Konoha. Where was Chika? The funeral was starting in five minutes, and she was nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru wondered about the letters she had received. Chika was crumbling, he knew that much, and Shikamaru wouldn't know what to do the day Chika gave up completely.

After all, Chika was more than his sister, she was one of his closest friends. Shikamaru knew that without Chika, he would have never become the boy he was today. Chika shaped his thinking, and encouraged logic, while keeping him calm and collected. Shikamaru wouldn't know how he would have survived Yoshino without Chika. He recalled all the times Chika took the blame for him.

_BANG!_

_Ten year old Chika Nara raced to the kitchen, where she found a bewildered eight-year-old Shikamaru frozen in the middle of the room, surrounded by fragments of a mirror. His little face was painted with panic._

"_I didn't mean to, Chika, honestly. All I was trying to do was get the Shogi board so we could play. I didn't mean to break the mirror." He quickly explained to his sister, as he worried. "Mom's going to kill me." _

_Chika padded over to him, in her boots, as Shikamaru was wearing no shoes, she lifted the smaller boy and sat him on the table, as she heard angry footsteps of Yoshino and her mother barged through the door._

"_What the devil is going on here?" She surveyed the room, before demanding. "Who's fault is this?"_

_Chika could feel her younger brother shake, as he gripped her t-shirt. He began to stutter something, before Chika interrupted him._

"_I did, Mom. I'm awfully sorry. I wanted to play a game of Shogi with Shika, and accidentally knocked the mirror off the wall." _

"_Chika Nara." Yoshino went into a rant, as Shikamaru stared at his sister curiously. She really was the best sister he could have asked for._

Shikamaru was shocked out of his thoughts, when he heard a familiar voice beside him.

"Miss me, handsome?" Chika grinned with a wink at Shikamaru, who looked at her in surprise.

"When did you-

"When you were daydreaming about Temari," Chika murmured, with a tone of coyness in her voice. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So you're feeling okay?" He asked, now a little concerned. Chika smiled, and nodded, as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm good, Shika. The show must go on, and all that."

"Good." Shikamaru smiled a little. "'Cause I missed my sister."

The ceremony began, and Chika listened to the description of the Hokage, as the elders honored his name. She smiled, at the knowledge that Lord Hokage died for what he loved, which was Konoha. Chika remembered the conversations she had with the Hokage, ranging from when she was seven and her last, just as the Invasion began.

"_Lord Hokage." Chika's sensei, Asuma greeted the old man, who stood beside Asuma, as he played a game of chess with a young girl, with large, doe-like eyes, and dark brown hair, and pale skin. She had a look to her that was different, a quiet air of wisdom. This was one of the first things, Lord Hokage noticed about her._

"_Asuma, my boy." Lord Hokage greeted, and then to the girl. "And young Chika Mori Nara. How are you today?"_

_Asuma frowned in concentration, as he took one of Chika's bishops. "I'm good, Lord Hokage. Just enjoying some of my free time with Chika." He smiled, as he rolled the bishop in his hand._

_Chika narrowed her ten-year-old eyes at Asuma, who smirked at her in return. She smirked back, and Lord Hokage chuckled as the little girl's knight took Asuma's king. _

"_Checkmate, Asuma-sensei." Chika smiled, as Asuma groaned and placed a small pile of change on the table. "I'm well, Lord Hokage." _

"_Asuma Sarutobi." The Hokage looked down at his son. "You were not just conned of your money by a ten-year-old."_

_Asuma smiled sheepishly, as he lit a cigarette. "She's not a ten-year-old, father. Chika knows more than I will in a lifetime." _

"_Not true." Chika interrupted. "There's more to see than can ever be seen, and more to do than can ever be done."_

_The old man watched the girl and Asuma interact with interest. She was a wise one, young Nara_

"_Young Chika Nara. Do you know why the tree symbolizes our village?" Lord Hokage asked the girl, as she sat by his son._

_Asuma looked at the girl interestingly, as she answered. _

"_The tree symbolizes the community. Each family are a branch, and each leaf is a person. In certain families, certain fruits bloom, as each branch's specialty. But no matter how different the fruits of the branch may be, every family is connected by the roots of the tree, which only grow deeper, strengthening the complete tree, which is all our families as one." _

_Lord Hokage patted her on the back. "Indeed, Chika, indeed." He handed her a couple of coins, and pointed to the sweet shop. "Why don't you buy you and me a couple of sweets?" He suggested, as she walked off._

_The Hokage turned to his son. "That girl…" _

_Asuma smirked, as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette. "That girl." He mirrored his father's astonishment. _

"_Do not mock me, son. Chika Nara… She isn't like us, is she? She's from an entirely different world, Asuma. You have guided her well. I am proud of you, son, for letting her grow at this pace." _

_Asuma just smiled, as Chika returned and her and the Hokage indulged in their sweet tooth. _

Chika switched back into reality, as she followed her brother to place a white flower on the coffin. As she walked up, she felt the ground shake. She was sure she couldn't be the only one, as Shikamaru turned to her, his face filled with shock. Everyone turned to the source, as the rain pattered down.

For the third time, Chika saw the great white deer of the Nara Clan. The stag towered over ten feet high, and his antlers were spread wide, as it stood proudly at the oak tree, pawing at the ground with his hoof, nodding his head at Chika. Everyone saw it, Chika noticed, and one of the elders turned to her. It was an old man, with a tuft of white hair, and spectacles.

"Young Nara." He smiled. "I believe the spirits wish you say something."

Chika was caught off guard. "I-I can't- She began, but Shikamaru, who was behind her, encouraged her.

"Lord Hokage would have wanted it that way." He told her, as he went back to his spot in the crowd.

The crowd looked expectantly at Chika, as she was lost for words. She felt nervous and scared, as she saw the faces of people she knew – Asuma, Shino, Shikamaru, her father, her mother, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Konohamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo. They looked at her, wanting something from her.

Chika didn't know where she found the words, but she began to speak. Somewhere, she felt something call for her.

"Lord Hokage once asked me, "Why does the tree symbolize Konoha?".," Chika spoke clearly, with feeling.

"This is the answer I came up with. The tree of Konoha, is a family tree. It has nothing to do with our location, no connection to our scenery. We are all connected at the roots, the roots of the tree which only grow deeper, and stronger. Every branch of the tree is every family that is a part of Konoha. Each one, be it Nara, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Hyuuga or Inuzuka, has a special fruit that only this branch can produce. Each fruit is a special gift only certain branches master. And although these special skills range widely, no matter how much the difference, all these branches, with the leaves that portray each and every one of us, grow from the same roots. They share the same soil, the same water. They shelter under the same tree. So, really, we're not that different at all.

"Today, the roots that bound us together is Lord Hokage. He watched us grow, he fought for us, and he died for us, because he did not see us as villagers. We are his family, from the same roots as he, the same tree. And right now, beneath the shelter of the trees in Konoha, there's only enough room for peace to enter. If we want to honour Lord Hokage, we need to raise our heads up, lift high the load we carry. Build higher the wall, stronger the beams, because although danger might not be a stranger to us, there's a new life waiting for us, a new life waiting because Lord Hokage sacrificed himself, for our sake.

"And yes, I know there's no words to heal a broken heart, or to describe the tears of a mother, but we can't let this family tree of Konoha be cut down, not when there's still hope."

Chika didn't realize the words that had come out from her mouth, but she looked up and noticed the rain had stopped. She turned to see the Nara stag joined by a number of other animals- a butterfly, a dog, a pig, and an array of other animals. Chika realized that they were the spirits of the other clans in Konoha. Her ears were flooded with the sound of clapping, as the Elder shook her hand, and let her return to her brother.

As she walked back, she saw many faces. Kiba was grinning as his clapped, Hinata smiled at her, Shikamaru's mouth curved upwards, Naruto's face was one of faith and determination, Sasuke even looked more at home than Chika had ever seen him. Sakura and Ino were crying, Kotetsu and Izumo looked impressed with their young friend, as did many of the adults.

Suddenly a young boy hugged Chika when she returned to her place beside Shikamaru and Iruka. The boy was sobbing uncontrollably, and Chika realized it was Asuma's nephew, Konohamaru, who Chika babysat for years. She knelt down, so she could talk to the boy, as the ceremony continued.

"W-why did h-he have to go, Chika-ch-chan?" The young boy cried, as he held onto Chika.

"Lord Hokage did everything for his family." Chika replied, as she wiped away the boy's tears. "You have to be strong, Konohamaru, or everything your grandpa did will be done in vain. It's time you lived up to that big name of yours."

Konohamaru sniffed and nodded, and Iruka took his hand, as Chika made her way to Shikamaru, as the ceremony finally ended, and the crowd dispersed into sub-groups, the Genin in one crowd, the adults and Jounin in others.

Shikamaru's black eyes met Chika's larger ones, and the two shared a look that only siblings would understand as they smiled, knowing that they only had good times ahead. Sasuke Uchiha watched, eyebrows knotted as he frowned at the two siblings.

Shikamaru returned to Ino and Chouji, and Sasuke went up to Chika. The Nara girl had aged quickly over a couple of days, looking more an adult than he ever would.

"You know, I wasn't lying when I said I see Itachi in you." Sasuke told her, and Chika nodded, accepting the comparison, as the Uchiha boy stood nearly as tall as she.

"Itachi spoke often of you," She told the younger Uchiha, whose eyes widened in surprise. "Whenever I met him, you were one of the first things he would mention. Of how talented and kind his baby brother was. He really was proud of you, Sasuke." Chika informed Sasuke, with a sad smile on her face. The sullen boy shrugged in response, and left her alone.

Chika found herself looking for someone, as she wandered through the sea of people, she finally found him. She hadn't spoken to him properly, but she sought his company, his reassurance.

She found him beside the oak tree which the Stag had appeared again, and where Izumo and Kotetsu buried Haru, which they told Chika a day or two previous. Surprisingly, there was no wisp of smoke surrounding him, which Chika found unusual, but she knew that meant he was very upset as well.

"Asuma-sensei…" She began, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The Jounin looked at the tree with interest, as his brown eyes were soft.

"Family tree, eh…?" He commented, as he inspected the tree. Chika nodded, as she stood, while Asuma circled the tree.

"You know, Hiruzen thought very highly of you Chika. I once put it by him, that you had the qualities of a Hokage, but he denied it. My father said you had something in you, that he had never seen before. He said you had a knowledge of a world in lives you must have lived a thousand times. He said he was proud that I had taken you under my wing."

Asuma finally took out a cigarette, and lit it, inhaling deeply.

Chika was deep in thought. "Asuma-sensei. I wish, I could be your student like Shikamaru is. I don't think he realizes how much I respect you, sensei, he underestimates your abilities. But, when I went, Asuma, you told me to remember where my loyalties lie. Sensei, I learnt that I wanted to go to Konoha, to tell you that I didn't come back, I came _home._"

Asuma surveyed the girl, he once knew as a child, but had now evolved in front of him, in a matter of a couple of years. Chika felt her eyes well up with tears, as she finished off.

"I can't help but think Lord Hokage was wrong, to think highly of me. If I could have gotten more information out of the Sand Shinobi, well maybe he wouldn't be-

In a sudden movement, Asuma had dropped his cigarette, and taken Chika by the shoulders. This took her by surprise, as his strong hands dug into her shoulders, and he bent his tall form down to see her eye to eye. There was an anger in his eyes that Chika never knew he was capable of.

"Chika Nara, don't you dare think that this is your fault. No matter what you could have done, you would not have been able to prevent it. Is that clear?" His voice was stern, and strict, a tone he had never used before.

Chika nodded silently as she was unable to speak. "I-I'm sorry, sensei." She finally spat out, as Asuma pulled out another cigarette. Then she noticed the letters had fallen out of her pocket, and she picked them up. Asuma threw his eye on them.

"What are they?" He asked, as Chika looked up.

"Letters." She answered, with a small smirk on her face. Asuma rolled his eyes.

"You don't say, kiddo. Who are they from?"

"Two of the Sand Shinobi, and one from their Jounin, he's been put in charge until the elect a new Kazekage."

Asuma looked at her curiously. "Baki?"

Chika nodded. "I haven't read the letter yet, but here it is." She withdrew the yellow envelope, which was sealed with the official wax stamp of Sunagakure. On it, was her full name and address, with an official stamp.

She handed the letter to Asuma, who read it aloud.

"_Dear Ms. Chika Mori Nara," _He began.

"_It is my honourable duty to show our village's gratitude for your help and generosity shown in our time of need. Your act of ensuring the Fourth Kazezkage's son was not only brave but shows you have much tolerance towards Sunagakure's future Kazekage. To show our thanks and apologies for _causing_ you such strife, we are asking if you would care to join us in Sunagakure and aid Gaara's work to become Kazekage. Your position would be his personal mentor, and your cost of living would be entirely paid by us. We have put much thought and consideration into this decision, and even at the final request of Gaara himself, we hope you will accept and join us in Sunagakure, strengthening the ties between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. The decision to join us is yours, and you are free to live whenever it may best suit you._

_Kind regards,_

_Baki (Senior of Sunagakure's Advisory Council)" _

Asuma looked from the letter to Chika, as he exhaled from his cigarette, and a puff of smoke clouded Chika's vision. She was shocked, to say the least. She had not been expecting a job offer in Sunagakure.

"Well." Asuma raked a hand through his spiky black hair. "The Kazekage's personal mentor? I don't think I have anything else to teach you."

Chika frowned. "Asuma-sensei. I just got here. I can't leave Konoha just yet."

Asuma was taken aback by the worried look on his student's face. He smiled, remembering all the times he had warned her to remember her roots. It must have been stuck in her mind. He rested a hand on her shoulder, as her dark eyes were filled with tears.

"Chika Mori Nara." He looked at Chika with a face of pride. "You have to stop thinking about everyone else. Stop caring about what your parents want. Or what your friends want, what Kurenai might want and what I want. What do you want to do?"

Tears streamed down Chika's face, as she wiped them away, sobbing quietly. No one had thought about what she wanted. She had spent all her time in Konoha for the Hokage, for everyone else, keeping them safe. Sure it was a trouble, and it nearly killed her a couple of times, but looking back on the fond memories she had with Team Eight, or Shikamaru, and even the Sand Siblings, she knew she would do it all again if she had the chance.

"I want to restore Konoha." Chika decided.

"Chika." Asuma raised an eyebrow, serious now. "You don't think I've noticed the change of mind? I see your unhappy here, Chika. I saw the way you looked at that Sand boy, Kankuro. And I know you took to Gaara the way I took to you, but if staying here is going to make you unhappy, then I'll kick you out of Konoha."

"But Asuma-sensei." Chika argued. "I can't leave Konoha. I don't want to run away again."

Asuma took Chika by the shoulders. "You won't be running away. I spent most of my years in the Fire Country, Chika. I just don't want you to forget your home the way I nearly did. I let you go, Chika, two years ago today. And you came back."

"I came _home." _Chika said adamantly, as she shook off her last sob.

"Go to Sunagakure, when you're ready, kid." Asuma said. "I know you'll be with people who will make you happy. But just don't forget about old man Asuma-

Before he could finish the sentence, Chika was hugging him hard, as tears streamed down her face, and wet his flak jacket. There was a lump in Asuma's throat as he smiled at the girl he took to like a daughter.

"I better mush." He told Chika, with a wink. "Wouldn't want Kurenai worrying, would we?"

Chika smiled. "See you Asuma-sensei."

Suddenly again, she was alone, as she leant against the oak tree, suddenly exhausted with the day's news. She was going to be Gaara's personal mentor. The thought of visiting her friends made her extremely happy. She didn't realize how much she missed Kankuro, or how much she wanted to know Gaara, and just be with them. She even missed Temari, although she hadn't spoken much to her. And Chika missed the village. While her stay there was short, she had met many wonderful people, and she was looking forward to going again.

Then there was the question of leaving her family again, leaving Asuma, and worst of all, leaving Shino.

"Chika." A smooth voice called her name, and Chika turned to see Shino beside her, still dressed in black. She almost didn't recognize him as he had taken off his glasses, and looked very different.

"Oh Shino, I'm sorry about earlier, I-

"Chika, there's something I need to tell you." Shino said cautiously, as he watched Chika's expression fade to concern, and was fully serious.

"Shino what is it?" She asked.

"When myself and Kankuro were fighting, it was because…" Shino trailed off, not wanting to admit it.

"Because why, Shino?" Chika asked. Shino was uneasy, she looked so willing and so accepting, he couldn't back out now. There was too much on the line, too much he needed to say.

"Because, I think I love you." Shino told her.

Out of everything that happened that day, this one was the biggest shock to Chika.


	23. Rising From The Ashes

23. Rising From The Ashes

Shikamaru woke up that next morning, and he felt something different in the air. As he dressed himself, he looked out of his window onto the blue skies, and sunlight spilling into the room. He didn't know what it was, but there was an energy to the air, he hadn't felt before, as if something important was happening today.

Even as he went downstairs, he could not hear the usual bustle and hustle to the house. His mother was outside tending to the deer, as his father sat at the table, drinking tea, and reading a newspaper leisurely. Shikamaru looked around, but saw not his older sister.

He suspected she was still in bed, trying to dream away the nightmare of her life the past few months. She had only worsened, and Shikamaru could not stand to let his sister crumble, after he had seen her at her best.

"Is she still asleep?" Shikamaru asked his father, who did not shake his head in reply. Looking up from his newspaper, he replied.

"I presume so. The poor girl has been in that bed since the funeral, not even the dead would wake her."

Shikamaru winced. "Poor pun to use, Dad."

Shikaku rolled his eyes. "Perhaps."

Shikamaru sat down at the table, and let out a sigh. "She's never been like this before. What are we gonna do?"

His father stubbed his cigarette, and leant across the table, his eyes serious. "Shikamaru, Chika has lost one of the biggest wars unto herself possible. She blames herself for what has happened to Lord Hokage, she feels like she has let Asuma down. She sacrificed Haru for herself, and she feels like she caused most of the destruction to Konoha. Her mind is slowly killing itself…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock, "I didn't know it was this bad! Can't we do something?"

Shikaku shook his head. "The only thing that will cure her, is when she realizes herself. There are many wounds a ninja receives Shikamaru. The worst are the ones we don't see, the worst battles, are the ones inside the corners of our minds. She has to do this alone."

Shikamaru stood up abruptly. "I'm going to wake her up."

Shikaku said nothing as his son left the room. He heard the patter of footsteps, and a pause, in which he improvised a one sided conversation of Shikamaru try to coax Chika out of her room. Shikaku felt just as helpless as his son, as it was one of the hardest things to do possible, watch someone you love slowly fade away. Just when Chika was building up her reputation at home as well, he thought, as he folded over the newspaper.

There was a series of thuds, and Shikamaru burst through the door in a half assed manner. His expression was one of shock and worry.

"Dad, she's gone!"

Shikaku's cigarette dropped out of his mouth, and onto the table. Shikamaru responded for him, by stubbing out the smoking tobacco stick. Shikaku stood up abruptly.

"Check the gates, to make sure she hasn't left Konoha. I'll contact the Jounin."

Shikamaru was out the door before he had even finished his sentence.

This was it, Shikaku thought. Chika had walked right out of the situation.

She was gone again.

Shikamaru flitted as quickly as he could through the forest, his mind panicking, as he made his way to the edge of Konoha.

He couldn't believe Chika was gone. He went up to her room, expecting to see the usual lump under the bedsheets, but her bed was pristine. The usual masses of books were stacked neatly onto shelves, papers were filed together, the floor was visible, and the windows were open, as the curtains danced with the breeze.

Shikamaru dropped to the forest floor, as he caught sight of a figure walking. As he dropped nearer, he saw who it was, and ran up to them.

"What is it, Shikamaru?" The person asked, and Shikamaru stopped, panting slightly.

"Shino, she's missing. Chika's gone." Shikamaru said, and Shino tensed.

"I've been here since dawn. She's no where to be found." Shino reassured him. "Perhaps, we best give the village a shot, although most of it is in ruins."

The two set off to the village, neither saying much to the other.

Kankuro, Gaara and Temari had arrived at Konoha just that morning. They were to negotiate Chika's answer to the job request, as they hadn't heard anything. Temari felt the intensity in Kankuro, as she knew he wasn't the same without the Nara girl. He had said little since they returned to Sunagakure, even Gaara had become more talkative. Temari had seen the way Kankuro looked at Chika, even when he hated her. It was always there, but neither of them knew. Neither of them know even now, she thought to herself, as they paced slowly through the entrance to the village.

Slowly, there was progress being made, and there were a few looks of disapproval given to the three, as they walked, Temari with her head held high, Gaara with a neutral expression, and Kankuro, with a sullen glare to him.

"Kankuro, lighten up." Temari said sharply. Kankuro threw her a look.

"Yes, Temari's right. We must make a good impression on the villagers," Gaara said calmly. "Don't worry about Chika-san. We'll find her in no time."

Kankuro looked away. "And what would make you think I'm even worrying about her?"

"Because you haven't spoken two words since we left." Temari replied, "You barely eat, you can't sleep, you won't even say her name out loud anymore."

They were in the village square now, and Kankuro's fists were curled, as his eyebrows knotted. "That's stupid."

"Then say it." Gaara inputted, his green eyes a little bright.

Kankuro met his brother's eyes as he opened his mouth, a new voice spoke.

"CHIKA!"

The three heads turned simultaneously, as they saw the reconstruction of an apartment block. People were sawing and hammering, and helping out, all under the direction of one person. The atmosphere was light, and happy, as the director helped the workers, with a bright attitude.

The girl with the dark eyes, and dark hair turned to the voice, who grabbed her arm roughly.

"Oy, Shikamaru, what's going on?" She asked, her eyebrow arched, as she looked down to the shocked, and worried face of her younger brother.

"I thought, you were gone again, Chika. I went to wake you up and you weren't there. Me and Dad panicked, cause you've been moping the past week, and we thought you left Konoha, and I-I just don't want to lose you again." Shikamaru stammered, as he realized the shock that shook through him was not only of now, but of the last two years he had been without his sister, the loneliness he felt of losing his role model, and best friend. It all crashed on him now, as Chika hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Shika." She said, as she felt her brother shake. "I know I should never have left you to begin with, and you have no idea of how grateful I am you looked after Dad and Mom. I'm sorry, otouto."

Gaara's eyes widened, as he watched the blatant display of affection the two siblings shared. He had never seen this kind of care shown between anyone before. Chika Nara, he thought, was looked up to on many levels.

After the moment had passed, Chika smacked her brother in the head. "Dude, how the fuck would I have left, without restoring this tired old town? Honestly, sometimes, you NEVER listen!"

And in an instant, they were back to their usual selves, and everything was alright. Chika greeted Shino with a strange politeness, Gaara noted, despite how close he thought they were.

"Early morning, Shino?" Chika smiled, as he nodded, a tinge to his cheeks. Shikamaru poked his sister in her side, and she looked at him with a slight annoyance.

"What, Shika, can't you see I'm in the middle of rebuilding a goddamn village?" She rolled her eyes, hands on hips. Men, she thought, they don't listen.

Shikamaru smirked, "Chika, trust me I think this is gonna make you pretty happy." He gestured to the three people standing behind them.

Chika turned, and for a split second her face was a look of pure surprise, her mouth forming a perfect "o" shape, as she saw her old friends. A smile split out onto her face.

"It's great to see you again!" Temari bowed respectfully, as Chika shook her head, and pulled the girl in for a hug, surprising them both.

"Temari," Chika noted, as she looked the girl up and down, "You're a Chunin now?"

Temari nodded, pleased with herself, as she moved to talk to Shikamaru.

Gaara was next, as Chika surveyed him, he felt a little uncomfortable. Self conscious, nearly.

"Chika-san, it's nice to see-

He was cut off as Chika swiftly placed a hand on his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. The gesture was so fluid, that the sand had risen up just as she drew back.

"Gaara, you're looking much brighter than the lost little boy I remember from last time." She commented, "Much, much better."

Gaara's porcelain complexion was tinged with a slight pink, that one might think they imagined. "Thank you, Chika-san."

Chika shook her head. "Ah! That's Chika-sensei, from now on, hon." And Gaara nodded diplomatically, as he joined Temari, to leave Chika and Kankuro alone for a moment.

Chika's mind was racing, as she looked at Kankuro, whose expression matched her similarly. She hadn't been expecting his arrival so quickly, she had in her head a script of what she wanted to say, but she was overthrown by the pure emotion of it all.

It was alright though, Kankuro broke the tension, with a smirk, as he leant on her shoulder with an arm.

"Well, stranger." He grinned, "Did you miss me, gorgeous?"

Chika folded her arms, rolled her eyes, smiling. "Just when I thought I got rid of you, Kankuro, was it?" She cast an eye on the bandaged body on his back. "Still playing with puppets, I see."

Kankuro's grip on her shoulder tightened some, as Chika felt her arms being restricted behind her back, she glanced at the pulsing blue chakra strings, and smiled, her eyes met Kankuro's dark ones.

"More like they've been playing with me," He replied, "Not the only thing, either…"

There was a slight buzz, as the two looked down to see a swarm of beetles chew through the chakra. Kankuro retaliated with slight surprise, frowning as he looked up to where the Aburame stood quietly.

"Shino." Kankuro greeted with a locked jaw. Shino nodded back, and Chika sighed at the tension between the two.

"Right, ladies!" She placed her hands on her hips as the small group turned to look at her. "Before my rude interruption," she cast a glance to Shikamaru with a smirk, "I was in the middle of rebuilding this old place. Care to join, or…?"

With a few disgruntled sighs, and rolled eyes, the ninja assisted the villagers in repairing the apartment block. It was hard work, but they all put their skills to test. Gaara was calm, as he took advantage of his sand to lift heavy loads. Everyone was tired with the work, but there was a cheerful air, as Chika refused to let anyone get down, as she walked around, helping wherever she could, checking the overall progress.

The Sand three could see a dramatic change to Chika, since they last saw them off. The last time Gaara remembered Chika she saved his life, and his pride, as she helped him escape Konoha, and calmed Shukaku.

Temari and Shikamaru were balancing on tall beams, as the finished putting the floors down on the higher storey. Shikamaru was consistent for once, surprising Temari, who looked down at Chika, who was helping an older man carry a beam of wood.

"Come on, Ryoko-san, we're nearly at lunch, just another hour!" She laughed, "Then you'll get your game of Shogi."

The man laughed in return, and Temari smiled in admiration at the girl who was her equivalent in age. "She has such a way of… Changing people." She commented. Shikamaru looked up at her.

"Chika's different. We've always known that." He said. "Ever since we were young, she was the oddball."

"She has an unconditional love for this village, and the people." A raspy voice agreed, "I… I want that one day." Gaara appeared beside them, as he watched his future sensei as well, feeling a strong urge to work.

"Good thing she's coming back to Suna, then, huh?" Temari said, and Gaara nodded slowly.

"I look forward to the effect she'll have on Sunagakure."

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean she's going back to Suna? She only got here."

Both of the sand siblings turned to look at him. Temari spoke. "Didn't Chika tell you…?"

"The governing Jounin elite of the Sand have offered Chika a place as ambassador and my personal assistant in my becoming Kazekage. She hasn't sent us a reply, so we waited two weeks, before coming down to see her."

Shikamaru was lost for words. Chika… Going back to Suna? He never thought it would happen, he had hoped Chika was home for good, but, she was leaving him, once again, after going to all this trouble to fix things, she'd leave a broken mess behind.

"She never told me." Was all he said, and the Sand siblings shared a look, and didn't question any further.

"And, that's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen!" Chika announced, and there was a cheer from the crowd of workers, as people patted Chika on the back, and dispersed back to have a break. The apartment block looked brand new and improved, as Chika had the people install better elevators, cameras, and security.

She found the Sand Three and her brother, as well as Shino again, all of them looking slightly worn out, apart from Shikamaru who refused to stand up. Chika simply laughed at him, and told him it was a good start to the day.

The group sat around a table outside Ichiraku's, drinking large glasses of water, and discussing the happenings of both towns. It was all in good humour, as Shikamaru and Temari hit it off pretty well, with Gaara inputting every so often. Chika and Kankuro were putting in their two cents of sarcastic lines, and no one had noticed that Shino disappeared.

"So, Chika, I heard you're taking a position in Sunagakure?" Shikamaru brought up innocently, as he leant his head against the top of his hand. Chika's eyes widened.

"You weren't meant to know until this evening."

"You can't keep it from me, sis." He replied, looking a little downcast. "So you are taking the job then?"

All eyes were on Chika, as everyone awaited her reply. Chika's eyes were staring intently at the table, as she mulled over her answer. She had spent the last two weeks thinking this through, but it all came down to this. Did she want to leave, or stay here? She wanted adventure in the great wide somewhere. She wanted it more than she could tell. She wanted to teach Gaara, and learn from him, and she wanted to return to the village where she could be anything, and where she knew she would always call home. But most of all, she wanted to be near to Kankuro again. They had started out as rivals, and now… Now she wasn't sure.

Chika looked up at each of the earnest faces. "Shika, you're looking at the Kazekage's Personal Trainer, thank you very much!"

Temari's face split into a wide smile, and Gaara's eyes were wide, as you could tell he was visibly pleased. Kankuro grinned, as he slid his arm around her, and Shikamaru smiled, looking a little disappointed.

"That's awesome, Chika."

"What's awesome?" Asked a new voice, and the two sets of siblings turned to see Kiba, Shino and Hinata not too far off from where they sat.

"Chika's only been offered a position in Sunagakure." Shikamaru leaned back, suddenly relaxed about the ordeal. Kiba's eyes were wide with shock.

"Seriously!" He barked, "You're gonna work with the enemy?!"

The Sand Three looked guilty, as Chika stood up abruptly, with narrowed eyebrows. "It's attitude like that which caused the Invasion of Konoha. I'm simply trying to repair what damage we let our teachers and parents provoked. If you have a problem with that Kiba, then I firmly suggest you find a different career."

The group was silent, as Chika slowly sat herself back down, and Kiba was at a loss for words. Hinata bowed politely and wished Chika well. The three turned, simply stunned by the news, and Chika had no doubt that word would spread around Konoha by evening.

"Chika…" Temari said, as Chika looked up, "If this position is going to cause trouble among your friends and allies, then maybe you shouldn't take it…"

Chika raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "Temari, I wouldn't give this position up for the world. They don't realize it now, but good things are going to come out of this, I know it."

"If you think so.." Temari trailed off, as she shared an uncomfortable look with her two brothers.

"I know it." Chika smiled confidently. "It's getting late," She said, as she cast an eye to the setting sun. "Shika and I should return home, tell our family of the news."

"Actually Chika." Shikamaru interrupted, as he stood up, "I have to see someone, so I'll catch up with you later. I'm heading to the Hokage's office."

"As are Gaara and I." Temari smiled, as she and Gaara escorted Shikamaru. Her brother and Temari had smiles Chika hasn't seen them share before.

She rested a hand on her hip as she shook her head, watching the three go. Unbelievable. She was now left with Kankuro, and Chika felt a nervousness in her that she hadn't felt in a while.

"So, Nara, I have time to kill, and you're not going back home just now, so what do you suppose we do?"

Chika smiled, as Kankuro stood beside her, hands in pockets, a sneaky smirk on his face.

"I don't know." She answered, leaning an elbow on his shoulder, "How about we flip a coin…?"

Kankuro recognized this little trick. "Hah, that's the first one you pulled on me. Let me guess, heads I win, tails you lose?"

Chika raised an eyebrow, "Yeah something like that."

She turned to face the puppeteer. "Actually I was hoping for a walk in the woods. How about it?"

"Sounds boring," he drawled, and Chika gave him a push.

"Not if you're with the right people."

"So how did you end up in Suna in the first place?" Kankuro asked, as he and Chika had found comfort in sitting in the trees, after they had launched berries at Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten, who were bitterly confused.

Chika leant back against the branch supporting her back, as she chewed on a piece of lemongrass. "To be honest, I was just afraid my life would consist of me being a Nara farm girl, while Shikamaru got all the fun. Plus, I always liked Sunagakure. Beautiful village, though the people need a bit of work."

Kankuro snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's why you decided to become a sneaky little vandal who robbed some of my prized possessions?"

"Glad to see you're not bitter."

"Hey, I saved your neck more than once…"

"And has saving your village not been enough thanks, dear?" Chika replied sarcastically as Kankuro swatted at her jokingly.

"You're going to be a fun housemate…"

"Housemate?"

"You'll be living in the top notch headquarters of Suna, Chika. A couple of levels up from your street rat position since last time."

"Wow..." Chika was pleasantly surprised. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then…."

"To be honest, that's one of the reasons I'd hope you'd take the job." Kankuro murmured to himself quietly, as he watched the night fall. Chika paused, and sat up straight, as she looked at Kankuro with knotted eyebrows, slightly confused.

He could feel her burning a hole in the side of his head. "What?" He asked, an irritated tone to his voice.

"You missed me…." Chika said accusingly, and Kankuro sprung to life.

"I never said that!"

"It's okay Kankuro, I won't tell anyone about your little secret…" Chika smirked, as Kankuro glared at her.

"I don't have a little secret, Nara…"

"Hey Kankuro?"

"What…?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"No."

"Cool. Well, there's a theory, some crazy people have out there, that under that face paint, you have a face."

"Oh the shock." Kankuro rolled his eyes, as Chika slumped from the tree beside him. She flinched, from the abrupt fall, but regained her composure.

"I know." Chika grinned, gauging for a reaction. "That's why I told them it was lies."

Kankuro shook his head, as Chika swiftly tugged his hood down, revealing his spiky brown hair, similar to Gaara's.

Kankuro watched Chika's expression with amusement. Her smile widened slightly as she touched the spiky hair, which was wiry to touch. Surprising her even more, He used his sleeve to wipe the face of kabuki stage paint he usually wore.

Kankuro wore the face paint for a couple of reasons, the first it was tradition to his style of jutsu, as a puppeteer. The second was that he didn't find himself particularly attractive, and the paint hid that. The third, was that, Gaara and Temari greatly resembled their mother. He on the other hand, was nothing more than the mirror image of his father. And he despised himself for it.

Chika's eyes widened when Kankuro revealed himself. He had tanned skin, a strong face, with dark serious eyes, and a strong jawline. He looked like his father, and Chika saw the sad truth that Kankuro hated it. She was sat in front of him now, as her fingers traced the sharp angle of his jaw, her expression was as though she had been given a puzzle, she looked fascinated.

"Myth's been busted, I have a face." Kankuro smiled with a raised eyebrow, as he steadied Chika by holding her waist.

"What other beliefs of mine can you kill?" Chika asked, as she realized her hands hadn't come away from his face.

"The one where you reckon Aburame is better than me." Kankuro replied smoothly.

Chika shook her head, smiling slightly sadly. "I never thought that."

"He had it bad for you." Kankuro said.

"But, it wasn't the same. There was someone else, Kankuro. I told him that two weeks ago."

"There's someone else…?" Kankuro trailed off, as Chika seemed distracted.

"Mmm, yeah, but I don't know if the feeling's mutual."

"Why don't you ask?" Kankuro was a little bitter now, and Chika could hear the edge in his voice, and looked up, dark eyes innocent.

"Haven't had the time."

"So go find him, and do it now, while you have the chance. You'll be in Suna, soon."

"No, that's not an issue." Chika brushed it off, and Kankuro frowned at her.

"Obviously it is, if they're from Konoha."

"But I never said they were."

"….What?"

"You're an idiot, Kankuro, you know that?"

Kankuro's grasp on Chika tightened slightly. "What the hell does that mean…?"

Chika rolled her eyes. "It's you Kankuro. It always was."

Kankuro's initial response was to flush a scarlet colour. All this time, after everything they had been through, they had been enemies for so long, and now, it had come to this.

"Seriously-

Chika shook her head in disbelief as she brought her face to his, and kissed him. It took him less than a second to take her face in his hands and kiss her back. It was sweet, after all this time, he had longed for this, ever since the Exams.

He broke away first. "I've tried to kill you."

"I can live with that."

"Everyone will look down on us."

"I'm past caring."

"Your friends will turn on you."

"Look at all the fucks I give." Chika smiled at Kankuro's still flushed expression. "Kankuro, I don't care anymore, I don't care about what everyone else wants, this is what I want."

Kankuro cradled her, as she leant up to kiss him again.

They spent that night in the forest, and neither returned home until sunrise.


	24. On My Way

24. On My Way

It wasn't long till the news of Chika's position in Suna spread round like wildfire in Konoha. Unsurprisingly, not many people supported this decision, but it was the determination of Chika, and the support she got from Asuma and her own brother that changed their minds. Shikamaru had shown a lot of support to Chika, as she had done to him his entire life, he thought it was time to repay the favour. They sat down with their parents first to explain it to them.

As you may imagine, Yoshino Nara was far beyond impressed.

"Barely back a year, and you're already leaving us again?" She was in despair, wondering what she had done to deserve a wanderer for a daughter. "Chika, you can't go around coming and going, as you please, you'll end up hurting someone."

The four of them sat at the table, for what was the first time in a long while. Shikaku had a slight frown, as he reasoned with both of them. He stroked his goatee, and nodded.

"Is this what you want?"

"More than anything." Chika nodded, and her eyes met her father's for a moment, before he nodded again. Yoshino was shocked through her skin, her mouth agape.

"Why? What is wrong with the home you have? Is it not enough?"

Chika's head bowed a little, and Shikamaru frowned, as he sensed there was more to Chika wanting to go than he realised.

"Mom, Dad. I left a couple of years ago, because I needed to figure out what I want. And now, being home, it's been wonderful, and I know, I have an amazing family, and I'll never forget where my home is, but now, I realise that I want to prove to you I can do something right for once. From Suna, I brought you home a gift, I brought home my talent for duelling, and in Konoha, they've branded me a hero, for what I did during the Invasion. Everything I've done I've done for you, and now, it's time I did something for me."

Chika's dark eyes were serious and sad, as Yoshino was silenced for once in her life. Shikaku was staring blankly across the other side of the room, and Shikamaru was seeing a vulnerable side to his sister. She was so many things, she could be strong and intelligent when she needed to be, cutting and cruel if necessary. But she could also be sweet and caring, and sensitive.

"Chika." Their father stood up, and pulled his eldest daughter into a hug.

"The greatest gift of all, is having you for a daughter."

Chika's eyes overflowed with tears, as she grasped her dad and sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair, soothingly, hoping now he could make up for all the times he and Yoshino had put their faith in Shikamaru to become a ninja and achieve something. Chika cried, because she knew now, she could leave in peace, having received the acceptance she had longed for years from her parents. When she finally let go, she wiped away her tears, and smiled.

Shikaku returned the smile, and Yoshino finally saw the shadow of Shikaku that lived in Chika. Yoshino stood up abruptly, and took Chika by the arm, suprising her.

"Come on now, someone has to help you pack. You're leaving this evening, right?" Yoshino smiled gently. It was still early in the morning, and Chika did have a lot to do before she left. The mother and daughter left the kitchen to go upstairs, leaving the two men behind.

Shikaku sat down again, his head in his hands. "What are we gonna do now, son?" 

The edge's of Shikamaru's mouth tugged upwards. "It's all right, Dad. Chika's like the sky, she's everywhere at once. We'll be okay this time, I know we will."

Shikaku's hand ran down his scarred face, as he recognised the growth in his son. Shikamaru was more a man now, than he had been before the exams. It made him wonder whether it was Chika's doings.

"That's nearly everything, Chika." Yoshino announced, passing her daughter the scrolls they had concealed Chika's belongings in. The coffee coloured room looked empty, with all of the books, and scattered clothes missing, the shelves polished, the bed pressed pristinely. There was an ache in Yoshino, that finally Chika was moving on to better things. Yoshino sat on the bed, as Chika took down a stuffed deer teddy she had gotten as a baby. She smiled to herself. She cherished the animal as a child, and it had followed her right up to now. She turned to show her mother, to find Yoshino was crying.

Chika rushed over. "Hey." She said, as she sat down beside her mother, who embraced her, and Chika rocked her back and forth like a child, while muttering a lot of sweet nothings.

"You know," she said, "It's not like I won't be back, Mom."

Her mother sat up, and wiped her face dry. "I know, dear. The last time you left us, we were hopeless without you, Chika. You've come back now, and given it your all, and you've made so much of yourself. ,I'm so proud to have you and Shikamaru, you're two great kids." She cracked a smile and took the stuffed toy from Chika. "You're still both so young for what lies ahead."

Chika looked at the ground, as it sunk in how big a decision she was making. A whole new world was waiting ahead, and she couldn't wait for it. Her mom handed her a small bundle of clothes. Chika raised an eyebrow.

"What's this for?"

Her mother stood up abruptly and smacked theback of her head, back to her stern self. "Suna's boiling in comparison to Konoha, of course you're going to need new clothes, idiot!" She left Chika to change, closing the door behind her.

Chika rolled her eye at her mother's antics, per usual, and undressed herself. She took a look at the clothes. She put on a pair of black shorts that came down to just above her knee. She then put on a sleeveless tunic in a light green, which came down past her hips. There was also a pair of ankle boots, which were a similar design to her riding boots, made of strong leather. She then put on the shawl, made of a dark green material that was cool to touch. She wrapped it around her shoulders, then at her left shoulder, used the bronze pin shaped like the Nara symbol to secure the shawl. It came to her elbows and was comfortable. The outfit was light, in layers and somehow it kept her warm. Her mother had thought this through.

Walking over to the mirror, Chika let her hair down, a dark cascade of chocolate coloured hair. She brushed it though, and tied in back in a low ponytail, in contrast to her usual high one which matched Shikamaru. As usual, strands of her hair fell around her face, framing it. Chika looked at herself, not recognising the girl in the mirror. She looked strong, sharp, a girl with a plan, whereas Chika was just making it up as she went along.

She glanced to the pictures stuck to the mirror. Shots of her and Shikamaru as kids, her and Kotetsu pulling faces. Izumo frowning at the camera, trying to do work. Plenty of pictures of her family and Team Ten. A picture of her and Asuma engulfed in a game of Shogi. Then there were more recent ones, ones of her and Team Eight, her with Kiba and Akamaru, ones with Hinata, and another with Shino. Even from these pictures she looked a lot different.

She sighed to herself, then looked back up at the mirror, raising an eyebrow. "So glad you got your invitation."

"So glad I got one." Kankuro replied, smirking at her in the mirror. Chika turned around, a finger accusingly prodded into his chest.

"Pray tell, how did you enter my house?" Kankuro's smirk grew wider, as he manipulated his chakra strings around Chika's finger poking his chest.

"Little girls shouldn't sleep with their windows open."

"I wasn't asleep!" Chika argued, her arms restricted, as Kankuro tipped her onto her bed, while she struggled against the chakra, shooting Kankuro glares, which he ignored.

"Or undress for that matter."

"I'd like to say I'm surprised that you're a perv, but I'm really not." Chika rolled her eyes, as Kankuro loosened the strings, allowing her to sit up, somewhat, before he pushed her back down and sat beside her. Kankuro poked her.

"You've got to get your shit together, Gaara and I are heading off soon."

"What about Temari?" Chika asked, as her and Kankuro's hands entwined.

"She's got business here, something to do with something, I don't know, do I look like the kind of guy who listens during meetings?"

"Kankuro, half the time I'm surprised you listen to me.." Chika sighed.

"Sorry, were you saying something there..?" Kankuro feigned innocence, receiving a thump from Chika. He grinned, and rolled over, so he was on top of her.

"Let me guess." Chika rolled her eyes. "No strings attached, right?" 

"Sure," Kankuro agreed, "Except for this one." The blue chakra string beckoned Chika up to Kankuro, who was entirely amused by the situation.

Chika stuck her chin out defiantly at him, but he just snickered, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I hope you know you're an asshole." Chika told him, as he didn't let go. Kankuro nodded.

"You wound me, Chika, seriously, ouch." 

Chika formed a couple of hand signs and broke the chakra strings. "We've to go, don't we?" She asked, and Kankuro nodded. Chika retrieved her bag, and met Kankuro at the window seat. He surveyed her critically, and Chika became somewhat self conscious.

"What?" She snapped, and Kankuro shook his head.

"You look good, is that a problem?" A slight redness burned Chika's cheeks, and Kankuro laughed, taking her hand as they jumped out the window and landed neatly on the ground.

"Is using the door too mainstream?" Chika asked.

"God, Chika, you've got to be a little more adventurous in life.." Kankuro told her, as they walked along the path leading to the Hokage's Office. Chika had yet to meet Tsunade, who had expressed an interest in Chika.

On their way they ran into Naruto , Sakura and Lee, who were surprised to see them together. Naruto was quick to ask about Gaara.

"Is he here Chika?!" Naruto was full of excitement, his blue eyes shining, as he walked alongside Chika.

"Of course," Kankuro replied. "Gaara and I are bringing Chika to Suna."

"Yeah, I heard about your new job, Chika." Sakura smiled politely, "Congratulations."

"Yes, Chika-san! You are doing Konohagakure a great service, you should be proud of the honour you shall receive!" Lee bowed, and Chika smiled and thanked them. Sakura had matured a lot in the past couple of weeks, helping Chika try and organize the village back together. Although she didn't exert a particular talent, Chika noticed that Sakura was insightful and intelligent, although a little naïve. Lee remained his honourable self, which Chika was grateful for, and in awe of his physical skill.

As the Hokage's Office came into view, Chika could see Temari wave at her and Kankuro. Temari seemed to be quite bright, as she stood with Shikamaru. The pair looked good, Chika thought, and she could gauge from Shikamaru, he thought the same about her and Kankuro.

"Yo, sis." Shikamaru addressed Chika. "Lady Tsunade wants to see us pronto."

"Alright." Chika nodded, and the two headed off to the Hokage's Office. Temari was left standing with Kankuro, who seemed different. Temari sat down on a bench, while Kankuro was still staring after Chika.

Temari smirked. "Someone's chirpy." She commented, and Kankuro looked back, taken by surprise.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Kankuro, pick your jaw up off the ground."

"What's that meant to mean? There's nothing going on with me and her." Kankuro and Chika had decided to keep themselves a secret, as relationships between shinobi were often difficult, moreso when public.

Temari nodded, "Whatever you say, Kankuro."

"Anyway, it's not as if you can pretend you're not throwing your eye on her little brother." Kankuro countered, sitting down beside her. Temari just huffed, looking the other way.

"I'm not even going to entertain you with an answer."

Kankuro just grinned, staring off at the Hokage's Office.

"Shikamaru Nara, Chika Nara." Lady Tsunade sat behind her desk, looking at the two siblings who stood beside each other. Shikamaru was slightly more nervous than Chika.

"Firstly, Shikamaru, for your efforts in both the Chunin Exams and the Invasion following, it has been decided among the Jounin Elite and I that you are to be appointed to Chunin, for showing great courage and intellect during times of need."

The surprise flitted across Shikamaru's face, and Chika was proud of her little brother, who received his Chunin vest. It was only a matter of minutes before Shikamaru sighed, muttering something about "This means MORE work.." . Tsunade dismissed him, leaving her and Chika alone.

"Chika Nara." Lady Tsunade stood up, her golden eyes sharply trying to figure Chika out. She stood tall and full of pride, sure of herself, knowing who she was, she was everything Tsunade wasn't at 16.

"I've heard a lot about you, Nara. You ran away from home, defying your family. You became a renowned swordsman and conman in Sunagakure, returned home, acted as a spy in the Chunin Exams. Then fought against Orochimaru, in order to protect the Hokage, then betrayed Konoha, by leading Gaara further and further into the forest, where you allowed him to destroy the forest. Then what did you do? You let them escape, you aided them. And for what purpose?" Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk, glaring at Chika, whose dark eyes narrowed.

"For the good and safety of the people of both Sunagakure and Konohagakure."

Tsunade smiled, her entire face softening by this action. "And for that, Konoha is in debt to you.

Tsunade sat down again. "Chika," she began, "You've shown something Konoha hasn't seen yet, but whatever it is, it's saved this village. I understand you're beginning your new position in Suna, and after meeting with both Gaara and Temari, I know you'll be in the right place. I wish you good fortune in Suna, but to send you off, the Jounin Elite and I have met and discussed you in depth. Each of them had something to say about you. Might Guy, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi. All of them wish for you to join their ranks. So, it is my honour to promote you to Jounin."

.

Chika was astounded. "Lady Tsunade." She began , but was cut off. 

"You have proven yourself, Chika, by the highest of standards." Tsunade said sternly. "Gaara will be lucky to have a mentor like you."

Chika bowed, and left. Konoha had really sent her off with a bang. Chika met up with Kankuro again, telling him of what Tsunade had said.

"No fucking way, this makes you my superior.." Kankuro rolled his eyes. Typical Chika, always having to get one up on him. Temari and Shikamaru had gone off somewhere, Kankuro told her.

"All we need to do is find Gaara, and we're good to go." Kankuro stretched, as he noticed Chika going quiet. "You okay?" 

"Yeah." Chika replied, a little morosely. "Goodbyes aren't easy though."

Kankuro nodded. "I know. C'mon, we'll head to the gates, and see if Gaara's waiting for us there."

As they walked through the village, Chika was filled with a small sadness. As much as she couldn't wait to get to Sunagakure, she was going to miss Konoha, with its green leaves, and friendly people. She had finally made herself a home, and now, she was going again. They walked down the roads together, and Chika noticed she gained nods and waves from the people. Kankuro noticed this too, and to a certain degree he felt for Chika, as she had once felt an outsider.

As they came up to the gates of Konoha, Chika was surprised to find a crowd of people. She could easily see Gaara, with Temari and Shikamaru. But there were also her family, as well as Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, HInata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto. The Jounin stood, chatting to each other, Asuma puffing on a cigarette. There was a group of villagers, children and mothers alike. Chika recognized each of them, and it made her that little bit more sad.

It was the Genin who flocked her first, Ino crying, and Sakura smiling, Kiba and Lee telling Kankuro to take care of Chika. Hinata thanking her for everything, and Neji with a silent nod and wishing her luck. Naruto was busy talking to Gaara excitedly, but turned to Chika and pointed, yelling "I'll be Hokage before Gaara's Kazekage, so take that!" Chika grinned, and replied, "Not if I have anything to do with it, Naruto."

Shino was unnoticed, but Chika hugged the boy anyway, despite his vow of silence against her. They didn't speak of what happened that day of the Hokage's funeral. But that was okay with Chika. "I'll miss you Shino." She told him, and didn't get a reply.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the background, it seemed that nobody saw him, but he went up to Chika, their dark eyes met, and Sasuke was cold. "One day, Nara, I'll leave too, and you and Itachi will be rejoined, and you can see how similar you two really are."

Chika's smile remained, "I look forward to it."

The Uchiha turned and walked away, not talking or indeed giving anyone a second glance. The Jounin Elite clapped Chika on the back, wishing her luck.

"Chika-chan has grown to be quite the contender." Kakashi smiled, and Chika laughed, as he handed her a copy of the book he always read, much to everyone else's disgust.

"What?" Kakashi shrugged, "It's a fine piece of literature."

"How will I ever cope!?" Guy was bawling into Chika's shoulder. "THE RARE DOE OF KONOHA IS FLEEING ONCE MORE, HOW WILL MY HEART COPE?!" Chika shuddered at Guy's reaction, as Kakashi apologized and dragged Guy away, who was still sobbing and being comforted by Lee.

Kurenai winked at Chika, "Good luck, Chika. It's nice to see a kunoichi up to our standards so quickly."

Then Kotetsu and Izumo came up to their little friend. Kotetsu pulled Chika into a hug, giving her all sorts of tips for surviving Konoha. Hands on his hips, Kotetsu grinned.

"Wow, I remember when Chika was just a snot nosed little kid who wouldn't leave us alo-

Chika punched him lightly on the shoulder, making Kotetsu laugh even more. "I'm one up on you, Kotetsu." She reminded him, smiling to herself.

Izumo surprised her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, telling her to mind herself and to be careful. Chika thought Asuma was going to explode.

Then it was last but not least. Asuma. They faced each other, Asuma inhaling from his cigarette, Chika with her hands on her hips.

"Well, Chika." Asuma began. "It's been fun having you back, but I guess it's time Konoha let you go for good, huh?"

Chika nodded. "I guess it is, Asuma."

Asuma stubbed his cigarette out. "Who am I kidding, c'mere you pretentious brat." He crushed Chika in a hug, and Chika was afraid she was going to start crying again. Asuma pulled away, and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Listen up kid, I'm only going to say it once. If you ever need me, I'm still here, you know where to find me."

Chika nodded, afraid to say anything for fear her voice would break. Kankuro nudged her. "It's time we headed off."

Yoshino handed Chika her bag, which she slung around her shoulder, and with a final hug from her mother and a kiss on the cheek from her father, she turned to Gaara and Kankuro.

"Let's go." She said, and turned to see the smiling faces of her friends and family for one last time, before walking out the gates with Kankuro and Gaara.

"They're going to miss you." Gaara said, and Chika nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they are, and I'm going to miss them too, Gaara."

"It's not too late to go back, if that is what you wish." Gaara told her. Chika shook her head, and Kankuro was watching her closely.

"No, I'm on my way now, Gaara. This is where I'm supposed to go, I know that now." She turned to look at the two brothers. "And you two, you're the closest I have to family right here."

Gaara was quiet, trying to interpret the message, and Kankuro slung his arm around Chika. "I can tell this is going to be great fun." He said, and Chika grinned, slipping her hand into his pocket, and drawing out a hand full of coins. He rolled his eyes, pulling at her hand with chakra strings and taking his money back.

"Some things never change, do they?" He asked.

"Nope, but I know a lot of things are about to." Chika answered.

Chika didn't know how long they walked, with the sun beating down on them, and only blue skies ahead, but it didn't take anyone to guess that the doe-eyed girl, the pale redhead and the dark haired puppeteer were in for a lot of surprises.

This is where Chika's story began.


	25. When Two Worlds Collide

25. When Two Worlds Collide

"Is it much further..?" The girl sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. They had been walking for miles, relentlessly. She had brain power, not brawn power.

"We stop for the night a few miles ahead." A raspy voice replied, walking steadily ahead. Slow, but certain of his step, the red haired boy stopped, turning back to look at his female companion. The ghost of a smile flickered across his face, as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Move it, heifer," a boy donned in black surprised the girl, by hauling her over his shoulder. "Is this good enough for her royal highness?"

Chika twisted her body in an attempt to free herself, but she was bound by strings of chakra. "Who the hell wears black in a desert anyway, fucktard?" She leant her head against her hand, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Kankuro, I worry about your intelligence, sometimes.."

Kankuro promptly dropped Chika, who was clouded in dust. He walked ahead, while Gaara helped Chika up, as she ran after Kankuro, cursing him.

Gaara felt the tattoo on his forehead, as he watched the older two act like toddlers. Honestly, it was like he was the adult here.

The sun was blistering, the sky clear blue, and there was nothing but gravelly dirt roads for miles. It was a wonder Chika was still standing.

"I'm used to travelling by deer." She said in her defense, and Kankuro snickered.

"You lazy, lazy little girl…"

Chika shook her head, sticking out her tongue impishly, as she kept walking. Gaara had been quiet for awhile, she noticed. She turned to face him, and he looked up, innocently.

"What's wrong, Gaara?"

"There's something a little off." The green eyed boy replied. "There's a disturbance somewhere, like we're being… followed." He sharply turned around, sand rising out of his gourd and flowing a couple of metres ahead of him, where it hit an invisible wall.

The two others tensed, as the invisible barrier wobbled, and then cracked, fading away. In its place stood a tall, tanned boy, with a messy mop of lime green hair, and golden eyes, with a Cheshire smile. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, and combat pants that stopped halfway down his calf. A sword balanced on his shoulder, as he chewed a blade of mint grass.

"Easy now," he said, his voice like crushed velvet. His eyes glinted as they met with Chika's, then flickered back to Gaara and Kankuro.

"I'm not here for you two clowns." He announced, winking at Chika. "Chi-chan, time to finish where we left off."

Kankuro stood in front of her defensively, as Gaara folded his arms. "You're not going anywhere near her."

The boy chuckled. "Ahh, this is cute, eh, Chi-chan? They want to _protect_ you. Just like I did, 'till you screwed me over."

Chika placed a hand on Kankuro's shoulder, stepping out of his way. "Ryu-kun, it's nice to see you're not bitter."

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Kankuro was getting pretty pissed. He wasn't going to say it wasn't everyday someone hit on his girlfriend, cause boy, she was pretty well liked back in her own hometown, but this smartass had a weird look to him.

"How rude of me." The boy ducked his head and mocked a bow. "I'm Ryu, Dragon Swordsman, conman, her ex-partner in slumming it, here to finish our duel, thank you very much. And you would be?"

"Taking none of this crap." Kankuro lunged for Ryu, who smirked, turning the other cheek, as Chika pulled him back. The dark-eyed boy looked at Chika angrily.

"You can't fight him, it's not your call, Kankuro." She explained, as she drew her own sword. "This is between me and him."

"Too bad it's the only thing, sweetie." Ryu winked at her again, and Chika rolled her eyes.

"Ready when you are."

There was a sudden clash of iron against steel, as Gaara and Kankuro watched the blur, as the two fought. Kankuro was tense, whereas Gaara remained calm, and collected. He had faith in Chika.

Metal grinded against metal , as Chika frowned in concentration, Ryu withdrew his sword for a split second, whispering in her ear. "Dump the losers, and we can go back to old times, Chi-chan. You're a hell of a lot prettier, and I'm a big boy now."

Chika's sword tore through Ryu's tank top, as she smirked, her dark eyes shining. "Go to hell."

Ryu's eyes glittered, as he relished the challenge. "For you, I nearly would."

Chika's sword skills proved to be strenuous for Ryu to deal with, as he found himself overpowered by the younger girl, who had him on the ground in less than twenty minutes, blade pressed to his throat. Chika had changed since they were slummed in Sunagakure. Before, she was a lost, unsure thirteen year old, little more than a kid. She had skill, and a talent for picking up on things, and it was her that got Ryu through their dark days in Suna. It changed though, when Chika stole what he himself have stolen, and ran off, leaving him to deal with angry Suna guards when they found him in the morning.

But now, boy, two years could change a lot. Chika wasn't the same little girl anymore. For one thing, she had gotten taller, filled out her frame, and had acquired a more feminine look to her. There was a cool confidence in her eyes, a near arrogance to how sure she was of herself. And man, Ryu liked the change.

"Ryu, I'm not a little criminal anymore." Chika told him, a serious look to her eyes. Ryu smirked, and held his hands up in defeat.

"All right, all right, Chi-chan, I'll leave you be. Guess you're the better swordsman now, huh?"

Chika held her sword to his throat as he stood up, putting his weapon away, and bowing somewhat meekly. Chika smiled, saying goodbye, as she turned away.

And then came the surprise.

The lime-haired boy knotted his eyebrows, as he unsheathed his sword, and in a fluid motion, swung round to slice at Chika's skin.

However, Chika managed to be one step ahead of him, and being the lady she was, socked him in the face, the punch landed on his nose. There was a crunch, as Ryu dropped his sword, hands clasped to his face, as he was knocked out.

Chika shook her fist, muttering about how sore it was, as she looked up at Kankuro, innocently. Gaara remained stoic, but Kankuro looked agitated.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck."

Chika smiled, as she picked up Ryu's sword, claiming it as her own. "Finders keepers." She glanced back to the boy's body, and for a second Kankuro thought Chika would aid him, as she was too kind sometimes or her own good. However, she turned her back, and walked away.

"You coming?" She asked Kankuro, as Gaara stood beside her with no comments.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," Kankuro stammered, slightly distracted.

They walked in silence, until the near sunset, when Chika spoke. "I suppose you're wondering what that was all about back there."

"You don't say.." Kankuro muttered, as they stopped for a break. Chika's face turned slightly guilty, as the shadows of the sun casted onto her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't always Chika Nara with the squeaky clean Konoha stamp of approval on me, Kankuro. Going a few years back, I did whatever it took to survive between villages. Begging, borrowing, stealing, fighting, assaults. A girl my age hadn't a hope being an alley rat without the instinct of survival. Granted," She sighed, "I had hoped that part of my life wouldn't come back to bite me, but I guess it did."

She rubbed the back of her neck, "I just don't want this to be a reminder of me."

Kankuro mulled over what she had said. Sure, he had been a little shit back in the day, stealing, pranking, harassing. He never thought Chika would've been the type to lower herself to that, she seemed too proud.

"I understand." Gaara spoke, and there was a wideness to his eyes. "I understand that feeling. I am seen to be a monster, I have murdered many, and injured more, and I agree with them. But, seeing how things can change, I too, wish to leave the past behind, and grow, because you taught me I am more than a monster. I understand now, you should not be ashamed of your past, because it makes you."

Chika smiled, and Gaara nodded, while Kankuro took it all in. He stood up abruptly.

"Now, if we're done being little sissies, can we please get it moving? The inn is only a mile off from here."

"God, Kankuro, Gaara and I were having a heart to heart." Chika stalked past him, a slight smirk on her face. The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched upwards. He supposed they were, in the afterthought.

And while they made their way to the inn, on the border of Konoha and Suna, Gaara found Chika and Kankuro's bickering to be a somewhat pleasant hum in the back of his mind, consumed by his own thoughts and worries.

It was just after sunset when they arrived at a small, but cosy looking inn. Clearly, they expected, as the middle aged lady, with a sweet smile, welcomed the trio in warmly. Her and Chika made small talk, as she checked them in.

"Two rooms are all we have, I'm afraid. We had some unexpected arrivals, I am sorry to burden you."

"Don't worry about it," Kankuro waved her off, "Trust me, we've been through hell and back, I think we'll be okay."

The lady laughed, as she handed Chika two sets of keys, one of which she handed to Gaara, who disappeared down the dimly lit corridors. The lady told Kankuro tea was available at the end of the corridor, and he also disappeared, desperately needing a drink.

"They seem like a fine pair of boys." The lady commented, as she handed Chika a small basket of food, as an apology for the inconvenience. Chika shook her head, smiling slightly.

"They're something, alright."

Kankuro returned, and the two headed towards their rooms. He stopped outside Gaara's room, and knocked. Kankuro had planned to share with his brother. However, there was no reply.

"Gaara?" Kankuro rapped on the door again. "This isn't funny, c'mon."

A small chuckle was heard from the other side of the door. "What was that saying…? Finders keepers?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes, throwing his fist against the door again, before giving up. The little shit. He knocked on Chika's door, which she didn't answer either.

"Oh great," He muttered under his breath, "A conspiracy."

The door, he found, was unlocked, so being the courteous man he was, he let himself in. The room was small, but comfortable, and Kankuro looked around. There was a bed in one corner, with a nightstand. There was also a small table, and a door, leading into what he presumed was a bathroom. He sat on the bed, wondering vaguely where Chika was, until he heard something twisting.

Chika walked out of the other room, dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt, her hair slick from being washed, her skin still slightly damp, barefoot. She looked a lot more relaxed, and at ease, and then she saw Kankuro, and raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise?" Kankuro tried, and Chika took a comb to her hair, using one hand glowing with chakra, to heat her hand, drying her hair effortlessly in minutes.

"Gaara locked you out, didn't he?"

"Wow, I can't even pay you a visit, without you assuming something's up… Yeah, yeah he did."

Chika sniggered at Kankuro 's frown. He folded his arms sulkily.

"Gaara does like his privacy." He argued, and Chika nodded, putting the comb down.

"And so do I, so skedaddle." Chika gestured for him to shoo, but Kankuro just looked up at her.

"Oh really?" He smirked, standing up in front of her, making the fact that he had grown considerably a lot more noticeable. Chika frowned, realizing how small she was.

Kankuro tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then let his hand trace down the side of her body, with a slight smile on his face. "If I know rightly, the words "Chika" and "privacy" shouldn't be in the same sentence, without the word "hates" inbetween them."

Chika raised an eyebrow, leant in so that her cheek brushed Kankuro's, as she went to say something, but instead, pushed him towards the door, her hands infused with the strength of her chakra. Kankuro held himself steady, his arms on the frame of the door, refusing to be pushed out by his own girlfriend. Chika, however, was relentless, refusing to give up, until Kankuro's right hand was glowing with chakra, as blue strings infused Chika's body.

"Not fair!" Chika exclaimed, as Kankuro relaxed, making Chika move out of his way, so he could lie on the bed, hands behind his head, though he still controlled Chika. When he felt she was calm, the strings faded to nothing, except for the invisible strings of contempt Chika was roping to him.

"Not gonna work on me, Chika." He reminded her, "Or should I say Chi-chan…?"

Chika lunged for him, calling him every name she knew under the sun, while her fists pounded into his stomach. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. CALL. ME. THAT." She roared at him, while Kankuro fought the urge to laugh. His arms went around Chika's stomach, as he caught her arms together.

Chika's furious face was flushed red, as she glared up at him, arms to her side, as she was sat on his lap. She reminded him of a pouty child, who wasn't getting her way, and a grin broke out onto his face.

"Stop laughing at me." Chika told him, beginning to squirm in his grasp.

Kankuro didn't say anything, but moved in closer, till his forehead touched hers. "No need to be touchy." He said, grinning cutely, as Chika's eyebrows were still knotted in a frown. He could feel her breath on his face, as he leaned in closer, he could tell Chika anticipated a kiss. However, he rolled her off of him, and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm having a shower!" He called to her. "Catch ya later."

Chika lay on the bed, fuming."YOU'RE A TEASE, YOU KNOW THAT?" She shouted after him, but she only heard the echoes of his laughter in reply. She folded her arms, annoyed with herself.

Looking out the window, she saw twilight had broken, tones of dark purples and blues spread out across the sky. The light was dim from the stars, yet the moon glowed profusely. Chika stood on the window ledge, standing into the open cool night. She was looking at her surroundings, which seemed so much more mysterious in the dark. She blinked, remembering Gaara, then retreated into the corridor to check on him.

As she closed the door behind her, she bumped into something. The correct term, she supposed, would have been someone.

Dark eyes met, as Chika apologized fluently, bowing slightly. She was met with silence, as she realized who she was looking at. He had narrow eyes, framed with girly thick lashes that Chika often teased him over enviously. His thin face was serious, his mouth open slightly, Chika didn't know why, surprise maybe, at the coincidence. He seemed somewhat tired, as the lines under his eyes depicted. Chika had no idea why she was frozen at the sight of the boy, who was only two years her senior.

"Itachi-kun." Her voice was full of surprise. "It's nice to see you well."

Okay, so she panicked. She had come face to face with an old acquaintance turned serial killer, part of a famed criminal organization. Of course she didn't know what to do. She thought it was strange, though, how nobody seemed to be panicked, or contacting shinobi. She realized that this inn was blind to its customers, service is service. She supposed the Akatsuki provided large sums of fees as well.

Itachi Uchiha nodded slightly, "You have grown much since the last time." His intent gaze made most uncomfortable, but Chika merely smiled pleasantly, as he walked past her, letting a hand rest on her shoulder for a moment as he passed.

Chika watched, as his companion, a tall blue-skinned man, with odd eyes, and spiked hair, walked by her, nodding in acknowledgement. The entire ordeal was fairly bizarre.

She knocked on Gaara's door, where she was met with a mumble she couldn't distinguish. By this stage, she was fairly worried, and banged the door again. "Gaara, please, this isn't funny."

Then she heard it. The tone in Gaara's voice which frightened her. "Fine." It said viciously. "You want to see me? Then see me."

The door clicked, and Chika let herself in. The room was dimly lit, shadows were cast everywhere, but in the darkness, she could see the outline of Gaara, sitting on a wooden chair, his head in his hands. His face was scrunched up in pain, as he let out a hiss. Chika cautiously approached him.

"Gaara, what's happening?"

His pale green eyes focused on nothing, as he clenched his teeth. "Shukaku…. Awakens… At night." He said through gritted teeth.

Chika's eyes widened, as terror clung to her. But she knew better, she had to relax. "Gaara, you have to calm down, and remember you're in control of yourself."

"I'll kill you." The demonic Gaara threatened her. He whined in pain. "Leave, Chika, please."

Chika waited, and Gaara swiped at her with the sand. "I'm safest alone, Chika."

The sand rushed towards her, and she fled the room, as she heard the door click shut, and locked.

She made her way back into her own room, where she found Kankuro, a towel around his shoulders, looking wide eyed with clearer skin. He had only a pair of black pants on, and turned to Chika, looking concerned at the frightened expression on her face.

"What's up?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Chika smoothed her hair over.

"When's the last time Gaara slept?" She asked, and Kankuro thought about it for a moment.

"I don't remember ever seeing him sleep." He said, "When he was a kid, he'd have terrible nightmares, and I haven't seen him ever actually sleep, he'll meditate sometimes, resting himself. Why?"

"Shukaku takes him over easier during the night," Chika replied, and Kankuro slung an arm around her.

"Did he frighten you?" He teased, making Chika turn away, trying to look angry.

"No, of course not," she said indignantly, as a drop of water splashed onto her face from Kankuro's hair. She rolled her eyes, and stood up, taking the towel from Kankuro' shoulders, and began to dry his hair, while he snickered at her ways.

"Your hair's so wiry." She commented, when she was done, as she held a strand, inspecting it. His hair stood on end no matter the situation, much like Gaara's.

"I'm a wiry kind of guy," Kankuro replied lazily, wrapping his arms around Chika's middle, and pulling her down to lie with him. She just shook her head.

"You don't have to tell me twice… Or once for that matter."

Kankuro didn't bother replying, already half way asleep. Chika relaxed, knowing she wouldn't have to fear much, except nightmares maybe. But that wouldn't be so bad, if she had to wake to Kankuro.

Her thoughts strayed to her encounter with Itachi. It had been a long time since she had seen him last. She didn't hate him, funnily enough, for the whole slaughter of his own family thing. She guessed he had been always pleasant and kind towards her, she felt no need.

It was peculiar though. He must have been travelling somewhere… Chika was drifting into sleep now, as she wondered. _ Travelling..? The only other village worth visiting nearby are Suna, and Konoha… He passed Suna, so he must be going home… Why? _

"Hey, Itachi, who was the pretty brunette earlier?" Kisame asked his partner, who was ludicrously quiet since meeting that girl. To be honest, he couldn't blame him, she'd probably have the same effect on him too if he had the luck.

Itachi looked up from the window where he stood, one hand on the window pane. "An old acquaintance from Konohagkure. I saw her last when she disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Kisame raised an eyebrow. Itachi nodded.

"She was destined for a domestic life otherwise. She yearned for greater things. I hear she became an accomplished swordsman, Kisame, I'm surprised you have not heard."

"There were reports of an unknown swordsman rising from beginner, to beating every leader he came into contact with. A lethal weapon, they say, he moves like the blade is part of him."

Itachi's mouth flickered upwards in a small amusement. "She, Kisame, is commonly referred to as the Swordsman of Sunagakure."

"That was _her?_" Surprise flitted across his face. A toothy grin spread, "I should duel her now, while I have the chance. Talent grows young these days."

Itachi shook his head slightly. "Hardly, she is only a year or so younger than I."

Kisame snorted. _That's my point. _

Itachi's thoughts drowned out Kisame anyway. Chika Nara, he thought, had grown into a young woman in the space of a few years. Then again, he supposed he had grown into a man rapidly as well. He had never lost contact of Chika, picking up bits of information about her wherever he went, not all good, not all bad, but he knew you had to do the unthinkable for the better. He could still remember a time when he and Chika would converse freely, at festivals and events as such. She made family affairs more amusing, whenever their two clans would clash. Strange, how she was travelling to Suna, he presumed.

He could still remember the last time he saw her, in Kirigakure, the Village of the Mist. She was childlike and reckless, her face coated in a layer of grime and dirt. Itachi was still being assigned to various members of the Akatsuki, and he had been paired with Deidara, the idiot blond he had sought.

They were planning an ambush on a powerful clan, and had clashed with Chika in a forest. Deidara of couse, went straight for the kill, threatening to blow her into little pieces if she wasn't careful.

Itachi remembered the fearless look she had in her eye, the brazen tone she addressed Deidara in, and the cool, calm tone she addressed Itachi in, and how that infuriated Deidara. She ended up giving them advice, warning him that if he were to continue the route they were going, they would be sure to be caught.

He made Deidara let her go, obviously, but for some reason, the blond held a grudge against her since. Maybe it was because of the blatant disrespect Chika showed him, maybe it was because he wasn't allowed kill her, who knows.

Itachi knew, however, it wouldn't be the last they saw of Chika Nara.


	26. Land of the Rising Sun

26. Land of the Rising Sun

The next day, Chika woke early. Dawn hadn't even hit the horizon, and she was wide awake. She didn't move for a moment, taking in the dark shadows in the room, the open window, letting in a breeze now and again. She sat up, her hand reaching towards her hair where she tied it back lowly. She looked to her left to see Kankuro sleeping quietly, but deeply, as she clicked her fingers loudly to ensure it. She smiled to herself, as she pulled on her boots, and fastened the brooch on her shawl. She had wanted to take a walk.

Stepping onto the window frame, she cast one look around the room before landing on the gravelly ground below her. She walked along the side of the Inn, the sky a dark pink, threatening the sun to rise. As she made her way, she could hear the sounds of running water, which she followed to the back of the Inn.

There was a small stream, she found, winding its way in and out of a cluster of trees, leading to a small forest. Chika didn't have to be tempted twice. She walked along the dirt trail, inhaling the clean forest air. Intoxicated by the familiar forest sights, she let her hand rest on the bark of trees, wanting to share this world with no one else.

She looked up suddenly when she heard the rush of grass being blown in the wind. She saw him then. The deer looked as lost as Chika had felt when she lost Haru. It was little more than a calf, Chika could tell by its awkwardly long legs and frightened eyes, which held her gaze.

Raising her hands slowly, she maintained eye contact with the deer, raising a flat palm to its snout, but not touching it. Its dark eyes looked at her, before slowly pushing its muzzle into her palm, scratching its head on her hand. She smiled at the nostalgia, indulging herself in the moment.

Suddenly, there was a rustle again, and the deer couldn't react quick enough, as a swarm of kunai shot through its fur, as it fell stiffly to the ground. Chika could hear a low chuckle, as she turned to see who the culprit was.

_Are clothes really that big an ask?_ She thought to herself, when she saw the man. Slicked back silver hair, oddly violet eyes, and a bare chest, with a necklace resting on it, tied together with the massive scythe he rested on his shoulder. He had a lazy smirk on his cocky face, when he saw Chika, then his grin grew.

"Even better." He commented, "Kill a deer, get a girl, what the hell."

Chika realized she wasn't equipped with any weapons, and the first thing to come to mind was the shadow justsu. She cleared her mind, before letting the shadows dance out towards the man, who was frozen suddenly. She made him drop his scythe, before he started talking again.

"You little fuckface." He seethed, attempting to move, trying to writhe his body. "Let me fucking go, and maybe I'll let you keep your face, doll."

Chika's face remained one of a disturbed peace. "You're one of them." She said quietly, standing up straight, hands by her side.

The man growled. "What? One of the Akatsuki? What gave that away?" He said sarcastically. "All I'm fucking doing out here, is practicing my religion. Fuck's sake, none of you pagan bastards can respect anything you don't believe in, can you?"

Chika raised an eyebrow. "So, a humble man of God decides to join one of the biggest criminal 'organizations on the planet? It's irrelevant anyway, if I let you go, you'd kill me on the spot, or sacrifice me to your God. And not to sound whiny but I'm pretty okay with living right now."

"I've heard of you," The man said suddenly, a smirk sliding into place. "You're the Nara chick, the swordsman, from the same place Itachi is, right? You'd be pretty fucking useful to us, if you had a clue what side to take."

Chika frowned, slowly becoming nervous, as the man proved to be a bigger threat than anticipated. "I could kill you." She said suddenly.

"Hahaha, good luck with that." He chortled, "I'm the closest thing to a God you'll ever fucking meet, sweetheart." He picked up his scythe, out of his own will, and a surprised expression came across his face.

"Eh? What the fuck? Ah, come on now, that's my head, you little bitch, I swear on Jashin, if you fucking cut my head off, I'll splatter your blood- HOLY SHIT!" His voice was raised to a shout of agony, as he cut his own head off.

Chika watched, bewildered, by the fact that he continued to keep on talking. His head rolled on the ground, and he landed face down onto the grass, as he was cursing Chika to no extent. Chika released the jutsu once she realized his body couldn't do any damage without his head. She crossed over to him swiftly, and gingerly picked up the severed head.

He glared at her. "Look at what you did now, you fucking bitch. You know how difficult it is to sew this back on? Oh man," He suddenly look sort of worried. "Kakuzu's gonna give me hell for this."

Chika snickered at the face, "I'm sorry, I thought you were the closest thing to a God I was gonna see."

"I'M NOT FUCKING DEAD, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!" He roared back, and Chika grinned, laughing.

"You're kinda cute without your body y'know that?" She teased, poking his forehead.

"I'm gonna mess your face up so badly, Nara." He attempted to bite her, to which she flicked his forehead, earning an "Ow!".

There was a new voice. "Hidan. What have you done now?"

Hidan's face froze for a millisecond, before he smirked. "You're in for it now." He told Chika darkly, before letting out a whine. "Kakuzu, she's fucking bullying me, man."

He appeared then, the tall, tanned, muscular man. Only his green eyes were visible, wearing a white hood underneath his Akatsuki robe. He towered over Chika, who held Hidan's head, and there was an air of underlying rage that was constant, although he seemed somewhat amused by the sight of a girl decapitating his partner.

"So? I bully you all the time, you infantile scumbag." Chika was surprised at the lack of respect he showed Hidan. Itachi seemed to be quite respectful to his partner. Hidan saw Chika noticing this.

"You can't just fucking let her take my head!" He argued, and Kakuzu tilted his head slightly.

"Why not? That part of your body's the problem." He turned, and continued, "Yeah, I can see it now, I'd have you do all the work and wouldn't have to put up with your stupid fucking rambling of that retarded religion."

Hidan turned a rather promising shade of red, looking like he was about to explode. Kakuzu interrupted. "Who's the girl? It's nice that you're making friends, I always worried you were a special child." He said sarcastically.

"SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING FRIEND, SHE CUT MY HEAD OFF YOU BASTARD. And her name is…" Hidan looked to her for help. "What's your fucking name again?"

"Chika." She looked at Kakuzu, not letting Hidan introduce her. "Chika Nara."

Recognition flooded through Kakuzu's eyes. "The beloved student of Asuma Sarutobi. Swordsman, conman, and all around mathematical and logical genius. Your bounty will fly through the roof in the future. Now, usually I'd have killed you on sight, but not many people are able to take Hidan's head off, and frankly I'm glad you did. But, I'm going to have to take this asshole back, _and_ kill you."

Chika's eyes widened, as she gripped the scythe Hidan's body was holding, and defended herself as Kakuzu went straight for the kill. He was barely a blur, as Chika dropped Hidan's head, and focused entirely on Kakuzu. The clink of metal against skin irritated Chika's ears, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakuzu stood still.

"Not like you to act on impulse." Hidan smirked, and Kakuzu glared at him, and kicked his head, as he rolled away, screaming bloody murder.

Kakuzu's voice was low. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He hummed, nearly enjoying the challenge, though it was still a pain in the ass.

Meanwhile, Chika hid in the trees, cursing her luck. Okay, Itachi, she could handle along with his sapphire friend, but these two complete and utter terrors? Whatever about Hidan the Head, but this guy meant business, and Chika couldn't compete with an S-Rank Criminal, especially one as scary as this guy. She disguised her chakra with genjutsu, deciding to play to her strengths. This fucker was huge, and could probably tear her apart limb from limb if she got too close.

She gripped the heavy iron scythe she had stolen from Hidan. Although it was no sword, it was a pretty good substitute. Inhaling slowly, she recomposed herself, before she fled through the trees, her speed was slightly dented due to the weight of the scythe.

Hidan rolled towards the Inn, swearing blindly at Kakuzu and that stupid girl, who he supposed wasn't that stupid, seeing as she managed to chop his head off. Gravelly sand and dust was getting in his eyes, and his head began to feel woozy, as he spinned to a halt. He heard a low chuckle, as a pair of strong hands picked him up, and he was looking into the yellowed eyes of Kisame.

"Fancy seeing you here, Hidan." Kisame's teeth bared into a smile, which creeped Hidan the fuck out.

"What happened Hidan?" Itachi spoke up beside him innocently, "You appear to have lost some weight."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You fucking bastards. I was sacrificing a deer and some righteous hippy fucker went mental and decapitated me. Kakuzu's dealing with bambi now."

Itachi frowned slightly at Hidan, and Kisame felt his partner tense slightly.

"Did she appear to have stated her name?" Itachi asked, and Hidan thought about it.

"Nara? The swords chick everyone hated for awhile." He answered, and Kisame nearly dropped him. Itachi moved quickly ahead, arriving to see Kakuzu standing in the middle of the little clearing, a low growl emitted from him.

Itachi, Kisame and Hidan watched, as Kakuzu frowned in concentration, trying to decipher where the girl was. All of a sudden Chika leapt down from the trees, giggling whilst holding Hidan's scythe carelessly. Hidan began to scream, "THAT'S MY FUCKING SCYTHE YOU LITTLE BITCH."

Chika turned her head, mouth slightly open as she recognized Itachi. Kakuzu took this chance and a fist crunched through Chika's chest, as her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape. Blood seeped down her stomach, and the scythe dropped onto the forest floor.

Itachi's eyebrows were knotted together, as he watched Kakuzu pull his fist from her chest, with a "hmph". Itachi supposed he had too much faith in his old friend, and turned his head.

There was a slight pop, as Chika's body transformed into a log, and the scythe was just an old branch. Kakuzu's eyes widened. Where was she?

He turned around, waiting for an ambush, but suddenly the ground quaked, and Chika's fist collided with his chin, as she grunted, holding the scythe in her other hand. Dirt was caked onto her face and clothes, as Kakuzu was stunned momentarily. He regained himself, and sent a fist flying, which collided with the scythe.

Chika balanced out the weight of the scythe with her own, and leant back as the scythe collided with his fist. There was a determination to her, which matched Kakuzu's own to kill her. Chika backed up, as Kakuzu steadily repeated the blows, she slipped out of their range, until she was forced up against a tree. Realising she had no escape, she panicked, as Kakuzu went to strike again.

She closed her eyes, arms shielding her, as she anticipated the attack. She would have liked to say she couldn't believe her bad luck, but she easily could. Four Akatsuki members in one day was too much this time, and how the fuck did everyone in the Inn sleep through this. At least it would be a heroic tale, how she came into contact with four lethal s-rank criminals.

But the blow never came. She opened her eyes, and saw the familiar cloaked Uchiha standing in front of her, a calm expression on his face. He held up one hand, and simply said "Kakuzu, you've scared her enough."

Kakuzu inhaled deeply, in an attempt to control his temper, but nodded. "I owe her one anyway, if she didn't chop that bastard's head off, I would've done it myself."

"OI, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M RIGHT HERE OR ANYTHING." Hidan bellowed, and Kisame put a hand over his mouth, which he attempted to chew.

"That was pretty impressive," Kisame bared his teeth, "But we can't just let her go, can we, Itachi?"

Itachi turned to her, and Chika realized there were four pairs of eyes staring at her, which should have made her uncomfortable, but it didn't. She held up the scythe, and handed it to Itachi, who took it. His intense look seemed to be calculating, and Chika felt there was a slight invasion of privacy going on.

"Sooner or later, Chika," Itachi commented, "We'll meet again, not as opponents, but as allies. Until then, we'll let you go, but for now, push yourself beyond your limits. Only then will you come to us for clarity of your true potential."

"What the fuck is that meant to mean?" Hidan piped up, and Kakuzu shot him a look.

"Itachi, are you sure about this?" Kisame asked, and Itachi nodded.

"Trust in me, Kisame, as I trust her."

Kisame nodded, and he and Kakuzu went off to search for Hidan's body, which had wandered off during Chika and Kakuzu's little showdown. Chika was breathing slowly, as she analysed Itachi, who appeared to be doing the same.

"Chika," He spoke again, "What have you heard of Sasuke?" His voice held a repressed note of curiosity and worry. Chika smiled a little.

"He hates me nearly as much as he hates you." She said grimly, and Itachi nodded. "He's letting his hatred consume him, soon enough, it'll be the only thing that fuels him."

"Good." Was all Itachi said, as he turned to leave, still holding Hidan's scythe. He turned his head, and smiled a little.

"I'll see you again, but until that day, tell no one of this."

Chika couldn't speak, as she was too overwhelmed by the entirety of that morning. A little shaky, she watched the Akatsuki members disappear, and then returned to the Inn, where she would try to forget that incident had ever happened, so she could move on to her new life in Sunagakure.

( A Few Hours Later )

Gaara had noticed a change in Chika's attitude, as they neared his hometown. She seemed somewhat more aloof, and quiet than that previous morning. He had thought that maybe he had scared her because of the events that took place the night before, and a somewhat dull feeling washed over him, and he realized that he felt slightly guilty.

The sun was splitting the stones, as they travelled along sandy paths, as Gaara led the way, being the most sure of the path. Kankuro and Chika were talking, and as they saw the gates to Sunagakure, Chika's spirits lifted, and she began to chat more excitedly than previous. Gaara could tell his brother was amused by this, as he continued to poke fun at her because of it.

"Speaking of which, that Inn, can we never go there again?" Chika asked, and Kankuro smirked.

"Why? Scared of the spooky little Inn?" He stretched his arms, finally at home to the Suna climate. Chika rolled her eyes.

"No, it was just weird as hell." She held onto her bag, as they walked, and Gaara eyed her, wondering.

"I agree." He said, causing Kankuro to turn to look at him.

"We've stayed there plenty and you've never complained."

Gaara's expression turned dark. "It's a dilapidated waste of construction." He said, and Kankuro shrugged, as they arrived outside the gates, where a couple of Suna ninja were standing guard. Chika could see overhead more ninja guarding the walls.

This was it. She was here now, back at Suna, where it all began, really. She got her ID ready, as Gaara and Kankuro went without it, they were after all, the future Kazekage and his brother. Chika noticed a slightly scared look on their faces, as Gaara nodded to them, letting out a slight sigh as he did. To be feared, was an awful thing.

Chika simply shook her head, and showed them her ID. They scrutinized it, and one of them recognized her. "You're that little alley rat from before!" He said accusingly.

Chika chuckled awkwardly, "What a pleasant surprise!" She gestured to Gaara and Kankuro. "Guys, a little help…"

Gaara's eyes bore into the guards. "You'll let her pass." He said dully. The guards weren't settling though.

"You can't be serious! She's considered a threat here." Argued one of them.

Kankuro shook his head, smirking. "Be careful, boys. You're talking to the Kazekage's _personal _assistant."

Chika smiled politely, as they walked through the gates. She looked around in awe. The planned, gridded streets of Suna were exactly how she had left them. Everything was a nude, sandy colour, as the buildings were built many storeys high, there were stalls on each street, someone selling something on every corner. The ground floors of most buildings were shops, offering goods or services. The people weren't as bright as the weather. As the three walked down the road, they received many scared, afraid looks, and dirty looks were thrown to Chika, viewing her as a Konoha ninja, they probably thought of her as an enemy still.

"Ignore them," Kankuro told her, and Gaara nodded in agreement. Chika supposed he was used to it, which was a fairly sad thing.

They reached the center of Sunagakure fairly quickly, where there was a fountain and pond, and surrounding it were groups of people, from teenagers, to mothers, and buskers. There was a sandpit which led to a park, and Chika recognized Baki, Gaara and Kankuro's sensei. He nodded as a greeting, and shook Chika's hand.

"Chika Nara," He said, "I am glad you chose to accept our invitation. Sunagakure will do its best to welcome you."

Chika nodded, "I'm sure they will." She said, there was a patronizing tone in her voice however. She knew the people of Suna wouldn't welcome her with open arms, especially after her previous stay.

Baki and Kankuro were discussing the trip to Konoha and back, while Chika stood nearer to Gaara. She noticed the people around them. The women were nattering among themselves, while a group of small children played in the sandpit behind them. They were wary of Gaara though, eyeing him suspiciously. There was also a group of teenagers, ninja, Chika supposed. About six in total, they repeatedly looked her and Gaara's way, and begun to snigger. Chika rolled her eyes. _ Little bastards. _ She recalled Hidan's vulgar language, and smiled slightly, then noticed Gaara's dark look, as he folded his arms.

"Don't mind them, Gaara." She said reassuringly, "By the time I'm finished, they'll see you as a hero."

"I didn't think you were a miracle worker." Gaara replied, and Chika smiled at the joke. She crouched down in the sandpit, while Gaara stood above her. She began to mess around with the sand, constructing a little castle, smiling to herself.

"You know we never had many sandpits in Konoha." She told Gaara, as she watched the other children looking at her little sculpture. They looked as if they wanted to come over, but glanced at Gaara, knowing their mommys said to never go near him. Gaara knew this already. Gaara smirked at Chika's childishness, but crouched beside her.

"You're not doing it right," He said, and held out a hand, as the sand whirled around it, and within a few seconds he had contructed a beautiful sand palace, with a couple of towers, a moat, and a little sand figure standing outside it. The detail was incredible, and Chika shook her head in disbelief.

"You missed your true calling as a sand sculptor." She commented, as they stood up, wiping the sand off of their hands.

"You think so?" Gaara replied. Then something happened that had never happened before.

A couple of the children, two of the braver ones, padded over to the two teenagers. Chika smiled at them pleasantly. One of them was chubby with dark hair, and the other was a wiry little boy with sandy coloured hair. Chika could feel Gaara freeze up and she whispered to him to relax.

"Hey lady." The wiry boy called, tugging at Chika's shawl. "Will you get your friend to do that again?"

Chika crouched to his level, to make him feel more comfortable. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" She said, smiling, "He won't bite, cross my heart." She made a gesture to her heart, but the little boy fell shy.

"Mister!" The chubbier kid piped up, as Chika stood up again, hands on her hips. Gaara looked startled by the recognition.

"Yes?" He replied uncertainly.

"Would you make me a castle like that?" The little child asked. Gaara looked at Chika, who nodded, encouraging him. With a mere wave of his hand, Gaara had produced a larger, grander castle, leaving the children in awe. The children smiled and laughed joyously, leaving Gaara a little embarrassed. He looked pleased, Chika thought to herself, as she turned and looked around the sandpit. There were more children gathering around Gaara who was fairly obliging to make sculptures for them.

Chika's gaze settled on a little girl, who was filling a bucket full of sand. She had ginger curls, and bright blue eyes, but Chika felt a wave of suspicion fall on her. The little girl sat near the edge of the wild park, which Chika knew was stemming with leopards, tanuki and scorpions, as well as the odd roadrunner. It happened quickly, but Chika acted quicker.

As soon as she heard the slight rustle of the bush behind the little girl, Chika flitted to her, just as the predator pounced. Chika pulled the little girl away from the bush, as the leopard struck at Chika, angry she had let its dinner get away. In a dazed flurry, Chika felt the leopard claw at her back, fangs bared, ready to attack. Then Chika remembered the kunai she had stolen from Hidan previously, and as she wrestled with the animal who was inflicting damage onto her, Chika thrust the kunai into its side, slitting the fur open.

The animal hissed in pain, as Chika flung it away from her, watching the leopard's guts fell out of its body, and it writhed, before remaining still. Chika's breathing was heavy, as she turned around, dropping the bloody kunai. The little girl was crying, but was safe in her mother's arms.

Chika saw Kankuro look at her, eyes wide, and she shrugged, raising her hands in defense, before she realized she was dripping in blood. _Well that was a little awkward._ Gaara had frozen, his eyes wider than before. Everything was at a standstill, and the silence was horribly loud. Someone coughed, before the groups of people at the fountain burst into a round of applause, and Kankuro and Baki hurried over to Chika.

"You okay?" Kankuro asked, and Chika nodded, shaking the blood off of her hands.

"Just peachy," She grinned, and Kankuro shook his head, helping her steady herself. He glanced at her back.

"Your shoulder, it's wounded."

She waved him off. "I'll be okay." Kankuro had an arm on her elbow, as Baki spoke.

"That leopard has been plaguing the park for many years, it's a good thing you've gotten rid of it. Also," He smiled slightly, "I think it's a good impression on the villagers."

Chika looked around to see the child's mother thanking her, which she waved off, glad she could help. She hoped being in Suna this time around would be different than the last.

And she could tell by looking at Kankuro and Gaara's pleased expressions, it would be.


End file.
